Powrót do Pegaza
by utan77
Summary: Otwarcie sezonu 6 SGA. Atlantyda od ponad miesiąca znajduje się na Ziemi, a jej załoga bezskutecznie "walczy" z IOA i SG Command o jej powrót do Pegaza... gdy niespodziewanie, jakby w odpowiedzi na ich życzenie, uruchamia się lanteański program, nakazujący miastu natychmiastowy powrót do galaktyki Pegaza. Niestety ZPM jest niemal wyczerpany... (przepraszam za ewentualne błędy).
1. Chapter 1

**Przypis autora.**

" _Powrót do Pegaza_ " jest moim otwarciem do sezonu 6 " _Stargate: Atlantis_ " - a wszystko zaczęło się od przeczytanego gdzieś w internecie pomysłu na pierwszy odcinek nowego sezonu: niespodziewany powrót Atlantydy do Pegaza, dzięki programowi zabezpieczającemu, każącemu miastu zawrócić. I o ile się nie mylę, pomysł pochodzi z blogu Joseph'a Mallozzi.

Jest to także pierwsza z opowieści z serii: " _Pomiędzy_ ", które w założeniu mają być krótkimi historyjki (nowele) opowiadające różne historie z różnych okresów, chociaż głównie skupiającymi się na wydarzeniach mających miejsce pomiędzy trzema głównymi moimi opowieściami: " _Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela_ ", " _Moonlight_ " oraz " _My jesteśmy waszą przeszłością i przyszłością_ ". Stąd ich wspólna nazwa: " _Pomiędzy_ ".

W " _Powrocie do Pegaza_ " jest także kilka nawiązań do serii książek _Stargate Legacy_ , które znam "ze słyszenia" (tzn. z wypowiedzi innych fanów).

Wersja w PDF (do pobrania także) z okładką, dostępna jest na stronie **deviantart** w mojej galerii. Nick: **utan77**

.

P.S.

W opowiadaniu zachowane są niektóre anglojęzyczne nazwy własne, jak _"hiveship"_ czy _"New Lanteans"_. Osobiście uważam bowiem, że ich polskie odpowiedniki brzmią nieraz dziwacznie.

.

* * *

.

 _ **UWAGA:**_

1\. Kursywą zapisano skróty lub słowa pochodzenia łacińskiego; opierające się na łacinie lub będące "zlepkiem" takich słów. Pozostałe nazwy własne jak: imiona, nazwy statków, planet czy tytuły, itp., zapisano jedynie z dużej litery.

2\. Dla wyróżnienia "flashback", czyli wspomnień, zastosowano linijkę przerwy oraz cudzysłów.

3\. Rozmowy telepatyczne zapisane są od nowej linijki w cudzysłowie.

.

* * *

.

 _Deszcze niespokojne potargały sad, a my na tej wojnie ładnych parę lat._

 _Do domu wrócimy, w piecu napalimy, nakarmimy psa._

 _Przed nocą zdążymy, tylko zwyciężymy, a to ważna gra!_

 _._

Z filmu: Czterej pancerni i pies.

" _Deszcze niespokojne_ ".

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 1.**

 ** _Jeniec wojenny_** **.**

 **"…K** orytarz prowadzący do celi był pusty i pogrążony w półmroku.

Starburst zerknął szybko zza rogu, a potem spojrzał ponuro na dwie nastolatki.

\- Przypomnijcie mi: dlaczego to robimy? - wymamrotał ponurym tonem.

\- Bo to ekscytujące - rzuciła beztrosko Nightwind. - Poza tym ktoś musi nas osłaniać - dodała i ruszyła przodem, cały czas trzymając za dłoń swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Masz na myśli, że ktoś musi wziąć winę na siebie… w razie wpadki - burknął.

\- To też - odparła beztrosko, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

Młody Wraith warknął cicho pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony i podążył za nimi.

Były w podobnym wieku i odkąd pamiętał zawsze trzymały się razem. Obie miały także równie szalone pomysły… przynajmniej według niego. A on, jako starszy brat Nightwind nie mógł pozwolić, aby wpakowały się w zbyt duże kłopoty… Więc w razie problemów wina często spadała na niego.

Dlatego obawiał się, że i tym razem może się to skończyć podobnie.

Zatrzymali się przed organicznymi kratami celi. Po drugiej stronie, na podłodze, leżał młody mężczyzna w jasnym uniformie. Nie ruszał się i nie zareagował na pojawienie się trójki Wraith.

Snowflake przykucnęła, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Jest taki młody… Jak myślisz, co z nim zrobią? - spytała szeptem i zerknęła na Bursta.

\- Trudno powiedzieć - mruknął. - Jak każdy jeniec wojenny zapewne będzie żył dopóki będzie użyteczny.

\- To smutne, że jego koniec jest tak bliski - dodała, również szeptem, Nightwind.

\- Nie żałuj go. To jego własna rasa doprowadziła do tej wojny.

\- Dokładnie to część z nich i popierający ich ludzie - poprawiła go młoda samica. - Nie można winić wszystkich za uczynki kilku.

\- Naczytałaś się ostatnio zbyt wiele Starego Kodeksu.

\- A ty już najwyraźniej zdążyłeś zapomnieć o nim - wytknęła mu.

\- Nie - odparł z powagą. - …Ale ostatnio uświadomiłem sobie, że jego zasady są nierealne wobec rzeczywistości, którą stworzyli nam tacy jak on - gestem głowy wskazał na wciąż leżącego na ziemi Lanteanina. - Więc wybacz, ale trochę za późno na takie filozoficzne stwierdzenia, jak twoje.

Młoda samica warknęła, ale nie powiedziała nic.

\- Nie macie już o co się kłócić? - spytała nagle z powagą Snowflake, podnosząc się i spojrzała na nich. - Żadne z nas nie znam innego świata, niż ten pogrążony w wojnie… I możemy tylko pomarzyć o tym, który utraciliśmy… I modlić się, abyśmy dożyli czasów, kiedy to wszystko minie - dodała ze smutkiem. - Ale kiedy to nastąpi, chciałabym móc godnie spojrzeć innym w oczy, wiedząc, że traktowałam moich wrogów lepiej, niż oni nas… Jednak czasami boję się, że w końcu wszyscy zaczniemy myśleć tak jak ty… Wojna zmienia powoli nas wszystkich. Coraz wyraźniej to dostrzegam. Zatracamy się w niej, zapominając o tym, czego uczono nas przez ostatnie tysiąc lat…

Przerwała, spoglądając nagle gdzieś poza dwójkę przyjaciół.

Stojący tam Wraith był wzrostu i postury Bursta, ale o szesnaście lat starszy od niego. Spoglądał na nią żółtymi oczyma, uśmiechając się łagodnie kącikiem ust.

\- Słowa godne Starego Kodeksu - oznajmił spokojnie Bullseye.

\- Staram się wyciągać wnioski z nauk w nim zawartych - odparła.

\- W takim razie wyciągnij wniosek ze słów, których nieraz używał Ojciec… - odparł z powagą.- … Zmiatajcie stąd, zanim będziecie mieć kłopoty - zażartował.

Obie młode samice uśmiechnęły się lekko rozbawione i bez słowa opuściły korytarz.

Wraith zerknął za nimi a potem spojrzał na Starbursta.

\- A tobie radziłbym przeczytać ponownie Kodeks… Gdzieś tam jest mowa o niezatracaniu swojej istoty w gniewie i goryczy - powiedział. - Rozumiem twój ból po stracie przyjaciela. Sam wielu straciłem w tej wojnie. Ale nie pozwól aby ten ból stał się istotą twojego życia… Bo będzie to długie, ale bardzo smutne życie - dodał, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu i odwrócił się na pięcie by odejść.

\- Straciłeś w wojnie niemal całą rodzinę - odezwał się Burst. - Jak wciąż możesz być taki spokojny?

Bullseye spojrzał na niego przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Spokój i trzeźwość umysłu są nam teraz najbardziej potrzebne - rzekł. - To dzięki nim zdobywamy przewagę nad naszymi wrogami… Poza tym staram się brać przykład z pewnej osoby, która zawsze

zachowywała pogodę ducha i mawiała, że: nigdy nie ma tak źle, żeby nie mogło być gorzej - dodał i ruszył

dalej korytarzem, a potem skręcił w prawo.

Młody Wraith spoglądał za nim póki ten nie zniknął za rogiem, po czym zerknął jeszcze raz na leżącego na ziemi więźnia.

\- Masz swoją szansę… Lanteanie - mruknął pod nosem i ruszył korytarzem, kiedy kraty celi rozstąpiły się na boki.

Młody mężczyzna otworzył gwałtownie oczy, rozglądając się, po czym wstał szybko, wychodząc ostrożnie na korytarz. Nie mógł być pewny, czy nie jest to jakiś podstęp… ale jak powiedział Wraith: to była jego szansa **…"**

.

… **S** tarburst otworzył gwałtownie oczy i podniósł się, siadając na metalowej ławce.

Niestety kraty jego celi wciąż były zamknięte, a cała klatka otoczona polem siłowym. Co za ironia losu, pomyślał, wspominając swój sen.

Tamten Lanteanin uciekł z hive, wykorzystując jeden z myśliwców. Oficjalnie nigdy nie wyjaśniono w jaki sposób udało mu się zbiec, ale Burst czuł, że jego rodzice poznali prawdę. Dawali mu to odczuć w rozmowach na ten temat.

Teraz przypomniał sobie, że spotkał tamtego mężczyznę później. Podczas jednej z bitew ponad trzydzieści lat później, kiedy jego myśliwiec został uszkodzony i rozbił się na planecie.

Wraith został wtedy poważnie ranny. Pamięta, że leżąc w kokpicie maszyny, nagle zobaczył nad sobą jakąś postać celującą do niego ze swojej broni. Nie widział twarzy. Oślepiało go słońce za plecami wojownika. Ale po sylwetce mógł stwierdzić, że był to mężczyzna.

A potem usłyszał słowa, które na długo utkwiły w jego pamięci.

\- Masz swoją szansę… Wraith - rzekł męski głos i żołnierz odszedł, wracając do swojego myśliwca.

Dopiero wtedy Starburst zrozumiał, że był to ten sam Lanteanin, którego wypuścił kiedyś z celi.

"Nasze uczynki kiedyś wrócą do nas" - brzmiała jedna z sentencji w Starym Kodeksie, ale aż do tamtej chwili nie do końca rozumiał jej sens…

Ale od tamtej pory mentalność Wraith bardzo zmieniła się wobec tego, co wyznawano przed Wielka Wojną. Prawie sto lat walki sprawiło, że mądrości Starego Kodeksu odeszły niemal w zapomnienie, pozostając żywe jedynie w umysłach tych, którzy urodzili się na długo przed wojną.

I w nielicznych umysłach młodszych pokoleń Wraith jak Snowflake…

Potężne drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się jego klatka, drgnęły nagle i otworzyły się powoli, wyrywając Wraith z jego rozmyślań.

Do środka weszła znajomą postać.

Pułkownik John Sheppard zatrzymał się przed metalowymi kratami celi, spoglądając na wysokiego Wraith wciąż ubranego w jednoczęściowy, szary strój.

\- Mam dla ciebie dobre wieści - rzekł, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. - Na razie zostajesz na Atlantydzie… Podziękuj doktor Keller i Beckettowi. To oni przekonali Dowództwo i IOA, że jako jeniec wojenny masz swoje prawa… I że tutaj będziesz bardziej przydatny w badaniach nad retrowirusem. Przyznali im także rację, że pozostając na stacji, będziesz stanowił mniejsze zagrożenie dla innych niż gdzie indziej… chociaż niektórzy naukowcy zapewne nie mogą się już doczekać, aby pokroić cię żywcem na części pierwsze - dodał z nuta ironii.

\- Zapewne przyglądałby się temu z zadowoleniem - odciął spokojnie Starburst.

Spokój i trzeźwość umysłu są mu teraz najbardziej potrzebne, przypomniał sobie słowa starego przyjaciela i zarazem jego Pierwszego Oficera. Problem w tym, że z trzeźwością umysłu zaczynał mieć powoli problemy… z powodu nasilającego się głodu.

\- Może cię to zdziwi, ale tego losu nie życzyłbym nikomu - powiedział pułkownik. - Nawet tobie.

\- Podziękuj zatem ode mnie doktor Keller i Beckettowi. Najwyraźniej zawdzięczam im życie… Marne, bo marne - dodał, wodząc wzrokiem po klatce - ale zawsze lepsze to niż alternatywa.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Pamiętaj o tym, zanim będziesz próbował jakichś sztuczek… Albo osobiście zawiozę cię do strefy 51 i przywiążę do stołu - ostrzegł go spokojnie i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby wyjść.

\- Nadzieja umiera ostatnia - rzekł Starburst.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego zaskoczony skąd Wraith może znać ziemskie powiedzenie… ale nagle powstrzymał się przed zadaniem mu tego pytania. Zapewne poznał je z umysłu kogoś z załogi Atlantydy, stwierdził i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie.

Metalowe wrota zamknęły się za nim, pozostawiając Wraith samego z jego myślami i wspomnieniami.

Stojąca na korytarzu Jennifer Keller spojrzała na pułkownika z lekkim zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mu, że także poręczyłeś za niego? - spytała, kiedy oboje ruszyli powoli korytarzem. - Myślę, że twoje słowa miały równie duży wpływ na decyzje Dowództwa i IOA, jak moje i

Carsona.

\- Na razie nie musi o tym wiedzieć - odparł spokojnie. - Wypomnę mu to w razie potrzeby - dodał z nuta ironii, zerkając na nią z lekko szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Lekarka pokręciła głową z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Zaczynam sądzić, że ty jednak lubisz te gierki z nim - parsknęła.

\- Irytowanie go to moje hobby - odparł beztrosko. - Poza tym, mimo wszystko wolałbym osobiście go zastrzelić, niż pozwolić co poniektórym dobrać się do niego. Nie znam się na tych wszystkich naukowych terminach, ale domyślam co chcą z nim zrobić.

\- Taaak - przyznała niechętnie. - Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że tak wysoce cenieni naukowcy mogli zaproponować coś takiego… I zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy niektóre z owych tajnych misji w Pegazie, o których wspominał pułkownik Coldwell, nie polegały przypadkiem na złapaniu… kilku obiektów badawczych, jak ujął to doktor Fiedorowicz.

\- Przyznam się, że też przyszło mi to na myśl… po tym co usłyszałem - mruknął, otwierając drzwi transportera.

.

.

 **D** oktor Beckett został zmaterializowany w laboratorium medycznym na Atlantydzie.

Spore pomieszczenie było jeszcze puste, więc zaniósł swoją podręczną walizkę do gabinetu i założył fartuch lekarski.

Zapowiadał się kolejny dzień żmudnych badań nad retrowirusem, pomyślał i westchnął cicho, siadając przy swoim laptopie.

Od powroty Atlantydy na Ziemię, IOA bardziej niż Dowództwo naciskało nad kontunuowaniem badań mających wyeliminować u Wraith konieczność żerowania na ludziach. Szczególnie, że w celi przetrzymywali, jak ujął to jeden z delegatów IOA: "niezbędny obiekt badawczy". A samo Dowództwo SG nie zaprzeczało temu.

Zdaniem Richarda Woolseya oznaczało to, że obie strony, pomimo sporów co do sposobu zarządzania stacją, były zgodne jeszcze w jednej kwestii: Atlantyda powróci do galaktyki Pegaza, aby kontynuować walkę z Wraith.

Pytanie brzmiało tylko KIEDY?

Na razie bowiem nic nie zapowiadało, aby miało to nastąpić w najbliższym czasie… pomimo zaopatrzenia stacji w prawie nowy ZPM.

Dlatego też spora część personelu została oddelegowana na urlop, a nieliczni zostają transportowani z i na stację droga lądową lub poprzez urządzenie teleportujące Dedala, który przechodzi gruntowne naprawy na dalekiej orbicie Ziemi…

\- Jak zwykle pierwszy - odezwał się niespodziewanie kobiecy głos.

Carson spojrzał w jej kierunku, wyrwany z rozmyślań i uśmiechnął się.

\- Znasz mnie, praca to moje życie - odparł.

\- Ponieważ nie wyściubiasz nosa z laboratorium - odcięła Jennifer, ubierając swój fartuch. - Gdybyś dał się namówić na tą podwójną randkę… Kristin to naprawdę bardzo miła i zabawna dziewczyna…

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie - przerwał jej spokojnie Beckett. - W końcu to twoja przyjaciółka i dobrze ją znasz… Po prostu… nie jestem przekonany do takich… podwójnych randek.

Młoda kobieta stanęła po drugiej stronie jego biurka, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- To romantyczne wierzyć, że gdzieś tam jest ta druga, pisana ci osoba - powiedziała. - Ale siedząc wciąż w laboratorium na pewno jej nie spotkasz. Sama do ciebie nie przyjdzie - skwitowała i podeszła do mikroskopu.

\- Wiem - westchnął cicho Carson i wrócił do przeglądania danych na laptopie. - Próba numer osiem wydaje się być najbardziej obiecująca ze wszystkich - dodał w końcu. - Nawet bardziej, niż trzy poprzednie, które uznaliśmy za najbardziej obiecujące…

\- A które i tak zaprowadziły nas w ślepy zaułek - niemal mruknęła Keller i spojrzała na niego. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że cała nasza praca zmierza w tym kierunku. Że nie ma innego sposobu, jak tylko użycie retrowirusa do całkowitej przemiany Wraith w ludzi, a wszystkie nasze próby stworzenia czegoś pośredniego i tak skazane są na niepowodzenie… Jest zbyt wiele zmiennych w całej tej układance.

\- Mimo to nie powinniśmy rezygnować, póki nie wyczerpiemy wszystkich możliwości - odparł. - Niestety największym problemem jest niska różnorodność próbek. Trudno jest opracować serum dla całej populacji, bazując jedynie na próbkach kilku osobników, z których na dodatek, każdy reaguje inaczej na ten sam czynnik.

\- Wiem… Dlatego właśnie coraz bardziej czuję się, jakbyśmy… błądzili we mgle - powiedziała z nutą rezygnacji. - Odpowiedź jest gdzieś tam, na wyciągnięcie ręki… tylko my jej nie widzimy…

\- Ale jestem pewien, że w końcu ją znajdziecie - wtrącił niespodziewanie męski głos.

Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia do laboratorium, gdzie właśnie pojawił się generał O'Neill, a za nim czterech uzbrojonych żołnierzy prowadzących zakutego w kajdany Wraith.

\- Wieczny optymista - stwierdziła Jennifer.

\- To ja - rzucił wesoło Jack, zatrzymując się przed nimi. - Poza tym wierzę, że dwóch naszych najlepszych lekarzy i ich… uroczy obiekt badań - wskazał gestem ręki na Todda - w końcu znajdą rozwiązanie dla tego, jakże palącego problemu, dla dobra obu stron.

Wraith prychnął lekko pod nosem, posyłając mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

\- Startuje pan do wyborów? - parsknął Beckett.

Generał spojrzał na niego.

\- A zabrzmiało tak? - spytał.

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- To dobrze… bo to cześć mojej przemowy dla IOA - wyjaśnił.

\- A już się bałam, że przekabacili pana na swoja stronę - rzuciła lekko rozbawiona Jennifer.

\- Nie… ale w jednej kwestii wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni: przeciągająca się sprawa retrowirusa, który jak najmniej ingerowałby w DNA Wraith, zaczyna sprawiać, że coraz więcej osób skłania się ku pierwotnej jego wersji.

\- Czyli do całkowitej przemiany Wraith w ludzi - wtrącił Starburst. - Mój lud nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

\- Mogą nie mieć innej opcji. Albo całkowita dewraithyzacja… albo… - urwał specjalnie.

\- Śmierć - dokończył za niego Dowódca i znów parsknął lekko. - To właśnie jest ten wasz humanitaryzm? Albo zgodzimy się na wasze warunki, albo będziecie nas tępić, jak pasożyty… Tak, jak robicie to z Goa'uldami.

\- Z pewnością większy, niż bezczynne przyglądanie się, jak pożeracie ludzi - odciął.

\- To samo musiałby powiedzieć każdy roślinożerca o drapieżniku… Nasz łańcuch pokarmowy niczym nie różni się od waszego… Tyle, że to my stoimy w nim najwyżej, a nie wy - zauważył złośliwie Wraith.

\- Nie będę dyskutował z tobą na ten temat - skwitował nieco poirytowany O'Neill. - Masz do wyboru: albo znajdziecie rozwiązanie problemu i stworzycie retrowirus eliminujący waszą potrzebę żerowania na ludziach… albo przystąpimy do planu B… Który był kiedyś planem A - dodał.

\- To nie jest takie proste, jak się wam wydaje… A do tego czasu on umrze z głodu - wtrąciła Jennifer.

\- Przecież macie tą waszą… odżywkę dla Wraith - pokręcił w powietrzu palcem.

\- Proteinowa infuzja dożylna - poprawił go Beckett. - Która, niestety, jest jeszcze bardziej w fazie eksperymentów, niż nasz _REV_ i z ledwością wystarcza mu na dwa… góra trzy dni.

\- Praktycznie za każdym razem wypróbowujemy na Todzie proporcje mieszanki - dodała Keller, wskazując na Wraith gestem ręki.

\- I właśnie dlatego tu jest - zauważył spokojnie generał. - Ma wam pomóc w badaniach.

\- Swoją wiedzą, a nie jako… obiekt doświadczalny - oburzyła się kobieta. - To jeniec wojenny i ma swoje prawa gwarantowane mu przez Konwencję Genewską.

\- Która dotyczy ludzi…

\- Która używa określenia: JENIEC WOJENNY - przerwała mu stanowczo Jennifer - a nie: człowiek wzięty do niewoli… Chciałby pan, żeby w przypadku Teal'ca też to tak interpretowano? Przecież jest Jaffa. Mieszkańcem innej planety. Już pan zapomniał jak inni traktowali go na początku?

\- To nie to samo… Teal`c jest człowiekiem.

\- Genetycznie zmienionym do tego, by stanowić inkubator dla larwy Goa'ulda - odparła. - Ale i tak, pomijając ten fakt, to po tych wszystkich latach, odkąd uruchomiono projekt gwiezdnych wrót, wciąż spora część wtajemniczonych uważa, że każdego, kto pochodzi z innej planety, nie powinny chronić nasze prawa… Jeżeli taką politykę mamy stosować, to lepiej, żebyśmy nie opuszczali Ziemi… ani tym bardziej kogokolwiek sprowadzali na nią - podsumowała, splatając ręce na piersi.

O'Neill nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się jej przez chwile, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Proszę o tym pamiętać, bo na następnym spotkaniu z IOA i Dowództwem mogą nie wystarczyć wasze zapewnienia o jego przydatności dla tego projektu, czy gwarancje pułkownika Shepparda - odezwał się w końcu, spokojnie, co zupełnie zaskoczyło dwójkę lekarzy. - I wtedy możecie potrzebować właśnie takich argumentów, jeżeli nie chcenie, aby on… - zerknął szybko na Wraith - …trafił do jakiegoś tajnego laboratorium - niemal mruknął i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. - I pracujcie nad tym retrowirusem. To może być jedyna szansa na uratowanie jego zielonego tyłka.

Jennifer i Carson spoglądali za nim, a kiedy wyszedł z laboratorium, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.

\- Chyba nigdy go nie zrozumiem - stwierdził Beckett, kręcąc z rezygnacja głową.

Keller nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko i spojrzała na Wraith.

\- A więc zabierajmy się do pracy nad ratowaniem twojego zielonego tyłka - rzuciła żartobliwie i spojrzała na

zawieszone na ścianach monitory, przyglądając się wyświetlanym na nich wynikom ich badań.

Starburst podszedł do niej spokojnie.

\- Chyba ponownie jestem pani dłużnikiem, doktor Keller - oznajmił.

Zerknęła na niego.

\- Powiedziałam tylko to, w co wierzę - oznajmiła. - Jeżeli chcemy nawiązywać kontakty z mieszkańcami innych światów, nie możemy każdego traktować inaczej.

\- Idealny świat nie istnieje - stwierdził Wraith.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- Co nie oznacza, że możemy przestać do niego dążyć - odparła i wskazała na jeden z ekranów. - Carson uważa, że próba numer osiem jest obiecująca…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2.**

 ** _Kolejny dzień na Ziemi_** **.**

 **J** ohn Sheppard obrócił się na drugi bok i otworzył powoli oczy.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy promienie słońca, wpadające do pokoju przez duże okno, oślepiły go nieco. Odsunął się więc trochę do tyłu, by znów móc spokojnie otworzyć oczy.

Chociaż minął ponad miesiąc od ich powrotu na Ziemię, wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do widoku za oknem: San Francisco.

W prawdzie Atlantyda znajdowała się obecnie dalej od brzegu, niż po ich lądowaniu, lecz widok na miasto wciąż pozostał piękny, stwierdził, przeciągając się ospale przed oknem. Nie musiał się spieszyć. Obecnie na stacji przebywał tylko niezbędny personel, a on miał dzisiaj dzień wolny.

Większość załogi została zwolniona tymczasowo ze służby. Mogli wrócić do domu, odwiedzić rodzinę. Szczególnie osoby z innych krajów. Część, mieszkająca w pobliżu, dojeżdżała codziennie na służbę. Tylko nieliczni, jak John, postanowili tu pozostać.

Pułkownik uznał, że rodzinę i znajomych może odwiedzać stąd, szczególnie, że jedyną jego perspektywą był powrót do pustego mieszkania. A to nie był jego marzeniem. Atlantyda, przez ostatnie pięć lat, stała się mu bardziej bliska, niż jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na Ziemi.

A mimo to, spoglądając teraz przez okno swojego pokoju na Golden Gate, cieszył się, że znów jest w domu.

W prawdzie, odkąd przylecieli, wokół nich panowało więcej zamieszania, niż kiedykolwiek, jednak Ziemia to zawsze Ziemia. Żadna inna planeta jej nie zastąpi. Dlatego też nawet wojna pomiędzy SGC a IOA oto, gdzie powinna zostać ulokowana Atlantyda, nie była w stanie zakłócić takich chwil jak ta, pomyślał… i nagle drgnął. Omal nie zapomniał, że obiecał zabrać dzisiaj Teyla do sklepu, aby mogła kupić rzeczy dla małego Torrena.

Zerwał się z miejsca, zaczynając szukać jakichś ubrań… czystych ubrań.

Potem wybiegł ze swojej kwatery, przemierzając puste korytarze stacji i kierując się do kwatery Teyli.

Kobieta stała już przed drzwiami wraz z synkiem, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

\- Gotowi? - rzucił wesoło John, podbiegając do nich.

\- Od pół godziny - wytknęła mu.

\- Wybacz. Dobrze mi się spało - wytłumaczył się i spojrzał na malca. - To co, gotowy na wycieczkę?

Torren przytaknął tylko gestem głowy.

\- Panie przodem - dodał pułkownik wskazując im drogę.

Teyla westchnęła tylko, kręcąc lekko głową i ruszyła przodem do najbliższego transportera. A potem wprost do hangaru skoczków.

Obecnie wciąż jeszcze były one jedynym środkiem transportu pomiędzy lądem a Atlantydą. I chociaż dowództwo nakazało, aby zamontować na stacji urządzenie do teleportacji, w celu lepszego i szybszego dostępu do niej, to jednak ekipa, która je montowała, wciąż jeszcze dopracowywała szczegóły.

Dlatego też w tej chwili, aby dostać się na ląd, John Sheppard musiał skorzystać ze skoczka, wlatując nim do podwodnego hangaru. Później droga była prosta - pod wodą, wprost do starszej części nadmorskich doków, gdzie w jednym z budynków pozostawiano skoczki pod ochroną żołnierzy. W ten sposób nikt nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ekipa z Atlantydy opuszcza lub przybywa do miasta.

Wychodząc z wąskiej uliczki, cała trójka wtopiła się w tłum. Emmagan nie pierwszy raz schodziła już na ląd, a mimo to wciąż czuła się dziwnie w tym wielkim mieście. Wysokie budynki, setki pojazdów i ludzi poruszających się w różnych kierunkach… cały ten zgiełk były dla niej czymś obcym. Nawet na najbardziej zaludnionych planetach w Pegazie, jakie odwiedziła, nie mieszkało tyle osób, co w tym jednym mieście. A przecież było ono jednym z tysięcy porozrzucanych po całej Ziemi.

I wszyscy ci ludzie wciąż żyją w nieświadomości jakiego losu cudem uniknęli. Gdyby Atlantyda nie przybyła na czas i Wraith udałoby się podbić tą planetę… takie miasta, jak to, zostałyby zrównane z ziemią, a jego mieszkańcy umieszczeni w specjalnych kokonach, czekając aż któryś z Wraith pożywi się nimi. Tak, jak od tysięcy lat działo się to w Pegazie.

Ale ci ludzie wciąż są jeszcze bezpieczni i Teyla miała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia także ludzie z jej galaktyki zdołają uwolnić się od jarzma Wraith. I że pewnego dnia takie miasta powstaną również i tam…

John rozejrzał się, szukając taksówki. Najbliższe centrum handlowe było kilka kilometrów dalej, a jakoś nie miał ochoty na wycieczki miejskimi środkami komunikacji.

W końcu jeden z żółtych samochodów zatrzymał się, by zabrać ich wprost do San Francisco Shopping

Centre.

Duży, wielopoziomowy budynek mieścił się na Market Street. Tutaj Teyla z pewnością znajdzie wszystko, czego będzie potrzebowała dla synka. Miała całe mnóstwa sklepów do dyspozycji, pomyślał i wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni, skrzywił się na myśl o tych wszystkich zmarnowanych godzinach na wycieczce od jednego sklepu do drugiego.

\- Teyla! - zawołał nagle znajomy, kobiecy głos.

Odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał, by zobaczyć uśmiechnięta, machającą do nich Jennifer. Umawiając się wczoraj z nią i McKayem na spotkanie tutaj, John miał nadzieję, że obie kobiety zajmą się sobą nawzajem, pozostawiając ich, mężczyzn, w spokoju.

Emmagan uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do pary lekarzy.

\- Wybacz to spóźnienie, ale John zaspał - wyjaśniła na wstępie, zerkając na niego wymownie kątem oka.

\- Tutejsze powietrze mi służy - odparł spokojnie pułkownik.

\- Masz na myśli to zanieczyszczone powietrze? - parsknął Rodney.

John uśmiechnął się do niego tylko złośliwie.

\- Nic się nie stało. Sami niedawno tutaj dotarliśmy - odparła Keller. - Musieliśmy czekać, aż Dedal przeniesie nas do San Francisco… To co? Może my poszukamy czegoś dla Torrena, a oni niech idą na piwo… lub coś? - zaproponowała.

\- Świetna myśl - rzucił Sheppard, wskazując na nią palcem.

Ale lekarka spojrzała na niego tylko protekcjonalnie.

\- Myślisz, że nie domyśliłam się dlaczego nas tu ściągnąłeś? - wytknęła mu z nuta ironii. - Do tego wcale nie trzeba być geniuszem. Większość facetów nie lubi zakupów… Chyba, że szukają czegoś dla siebie - zauważyła.

\- I właśnie dlatego wszyscy kochamy twój genialny umysł - odparł beztrosko John i spojrzał na naukowca.- Piwo?

\- Może być - odparł Rodney, po czym obaj oddalili się w kierunku wyjścia, aby poszukać po drugiej stronie ulicy jakiegoś baru.

\- Jak wam się mieszka razem? - zapytał po chwili pułkownik.

\- Ogólnie dobrze… Tak mi się wydaje… A przynajmniej Jennifer nie wspominała, że nawaliłem bardziej, niż normalnie - zażartował. - Niestety nie odzyskałem mojego kota… Pomimo licznych starań - mruknął. - Więc Jennifer podarowała mi nowego. Z miejskiego schroniska - pochwalił się. - Nazwałem go Niuton… Tym razem zabieram go ze sobą.

\- Obawiam się, że to może tak szybko nie nastąpić - mruknął.

\- Masz na myśli spory między SGC a IOA?

\- Yhym… Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Woolseyem. Pomimo sporów o to, kto ma nadzorować stację, obie strony w jednym są zgodne: nie powinna na razie wracać do Pegaza... Przynajmniej na razie… Rozumiałem to, kiedy byliśmy bez krzesła. Ale odkąd mamy nowe, Ziemia znów ma mocną linie obrony przed atakiem z zewnątrz. Szczególnie, że Sojusz Lucjan staje się coraz silniejszy - zniżył nieco głos na koniec.

\- Tak, słyszałem.

\- Dlatego Woolsey uważa, że możemy tu zabawić nieco dłużej niż zakładaliśmy.

\- Ciekawi mnie tylko jak w takim razie zamierzają karmić przez ten czas Todda? - parsknął Rodney, kiedy przechodzili przez ulicę. - Chociaż słyszałem, że co poniektórzy już cieszą się na myśl o jego wiwisekcji - mruknął.

\- Taaak - odparł tym samym ponurym tonem Sheppard. - Nie, żebym go żałował - zaznaczył zaraz. - Ale akurat tego nie życzyłbym nikomu.

\- Ale co z Pegazem? - spytał McKay. - Nie możemy ich przecież tak zostawić. To, co się tam dzieje, to nasza wina. To my wetknęliśmy kij w mrowisko.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą… Jednak w tej kwestii dowództwo i IOA są innego zdania.

\- Czyli że to nie nasza sprawa - podsumował niezadowolony, wchodząc za pułkownikiem do baru.

\- Dokładnie - mruknął John i rozejrzał się.

W pomieszczeniu, poza obsługą, znajdowały się zaledwie cztery osoby, a cała sala była nawet jasno oświetlona. Najwyraźniej goście zawitają tu liczniej dopiero później, uznał, więc rolety w oknach były jeszcze całkowicie podniesione.

Usiedli przy jednym ze stolików. Młoda kelnerka podeszła do nich zaraz. Zamówili piwo.

\- Mam inne zdanie na ten temat - mruknął w końcu naukowiec. - To przestało być nie nasza sprawą, już pięć lat temu, kiedy postawiliśmy stopę na Athoz.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą, Rodney, ale wiesz że to walka z wiatrakami. Nie posłuchają nas…

Przerwał, kiedy z jego kieszeni dobiegł dźwięk telefonu.

\- Już skończyły? - zdziwił się Rodney.

\- …Nie… To Lorne - odparł nieco zaskoczony John i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha. - Sheppard.

\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam - usłyszał znajomy głos w słuchawce. - Ale to nagły przypadek… Pamiętasz, jak prosiłeś mnie ostatnio żeby chłopcy pokazali Rononowi miasto?

\- Tak…

\- No cóż… powiedzmy, że… za bardzo wczuli się w rolę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zaniepokoił się.

\- Wdali się w bójkę w jakimś barze… Są w szpitali Świętego Łukasza. Właśnie tam jadę… Dowództwo już wie, ale podobno są jakieś problemy z miejscową policją i trzymają ich tam od kilku dobrych godzin, czekając na kogoś od nas - wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem… Postaramy się tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej - odparł i wyłączył telefon. - I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o spokojne popijanie piwa - dodał, wstając i sięgając do tylnej kieszeni spodni po portfel.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał McKay, podnosząc się z krzesła, po czym ruszył za przyjacielem w stronę wyjścia.

\- Ronon i chłopcy wdali się w bójkę. Są w szpitalu - odparł, szukając w spisie numeru telefonu, który dał Teyli.

W prawdzie mogła opuszczać bazę tylko w czyimś towarzystwie, ale i tak John uznał, że na wszelki wypadek powinna mieć telefon. Poza tym dzięki temu swobodnie mogła kontaktować się z pozostałymi, którzy przebywali akurat poza Atlantydą.

\- Tak? - spytał lekko zaskoczony kobiecy głos.

\- Słuchaj. Musimy pojechać w inną część miasta… Lorne właśnie dzwonił, że Ronon i chłopaki wdali się w bójkę w barze. Niestety miejscowa policja nie chce ich wypuścić, więc jedziemy zobaczyć o co chodzi.

\- Nic im nie jest? - zaniepokoiła się.

\- Nie wiem… Ale znasz Ronona. Zapewne nie ma nawet zadraśnięcia - parsknął lekko. - Dokończcie spokojnie z Jennifer zakupy i potem się zdzwonimy. Dobra?

\- Oczywiście - odparła Emmagan i rozłączyła się, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. - Najwyraźniej Ronon trochę... zaszalał podczas nocnej wyprawy do miasta.

\- Tak, słyszałam… Masz chyba maksymalnie ustawiony głośnik - wyjaśniła. - Pokaż, sprawdzę - dodała i wzięła telefon.

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się do obsługiwania urządzeń z Atlantydy, ale tutejsza technologia wciąż sprawia mi sporo problemów - powiedziała lekko zażenowana.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Każdy model telefon obsługuje się inaczej, więc z początku wszyscy mamy z tym pewne problemy - pocieszyła ją. - Proszę, ściszyłam go - dodała, oddając jej urządzenie.

Emmagan podziękowała i schowała telefon do torebki, wędrując szerokim korytarzem budynku.

.

.

 **S** zpital znajdował się zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej, więc taksówka nie miała do pokonania zbyt długiej drogi od centrum handlowego.

Wychodząc z windy na wskazanym im w recepcji poziomie, obaj z daleka ujrzeli majora Lornea… i generała O'Neilla. Na jego widok zwolnili kroku, zrezygnowani.

\- O cholera - mruknął Sheppard.

Posiwiały już mężczyzna spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się.

\- Generale - przywitał się oficjalnie Sheppard.

\- Pułkowniku… Doktorze McKay - odparł mu z typowym dla siebie, zupełnie spokojnym tonem. - Jak tam wasz dzień? Bo u mnie zaczął się jak każdy inny: przychodzę do swojego biura z zamiarem przejrzenia w końcu sterty raportów, kiedy znienacka otrzymuję telefon, że kilku NASZYCH chłopaków wdało się w nocy w bójkę w barze. A potem dowiedziałem się, że był z nimi Ronon Dex… Tak oto Dedal musiał przenieść mnie tutaj, burząc cały plan mojego dzisiejszego dnia… Czy ty wiesz jak duża jest ta sterta raportów?

\- Domyślam się, że spora, sir…

\- Ogromna - przerwał mu Jack, gestykulując. - I znów jej nie przejrzę, co oznacza, że będę musiał zrobić to jutro… a jutro mam spotkanie z IOA… W wiadomej sprawie - dodał szybko.

\- Przykro mi, sir.

\- A mnie nie - odparł beztrosko generał i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Przynajmniej mam poważną wymówkę, aby znowu nie musieć czytać tych raportów.

\- To dobrze?... - zapytał z lekkim wahaniem John.

\- Dla mnie tak… Dla raportów nie - rzucił.

\- A co z Rononem i resztą chłopaków? - wtrącił McKay.

\- Nic im nie będzie - machnął ręka. - To tylko kilka siniaków i zadrapań… Może też kilka pękniętych żeber, ale nic poważnego.

\- Więc dlaczego tu wszyscy jesteśmy? - wtrącił Rodney.

\- Miejscowa policja ma jakieś swoje ALE - niemal mruknął O'Neill, jakby od niechcenia. - Właśnie czekam na ich szefa.

\- Możemy porozmawiać z Rononem? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Jasne… Tamte drzwi - poinformował Jack, wskazując palcem na stojących w oddali dwóch policjantów.

Obaj skinęli tylko głowami i ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku.

Jeden z pilnujących wejścia funkcjonariuszy spojrzał najpierw na dwójkę mężczyzn, a potem w kierunku generała. Ten skinął tylko głową, więc policjant pozwolił wejść nowo przybyłym do środka.

Pokój wyglądał jak każdy inny w szpitalu, z tą mała różnicą, że znajdowało się z nim czterech naburmuszonych mężczyzn. A najbardziej Ronon Dex, który na widok przyjaciół podniósł się szybko z krzesła. Pozostali trzej także wstali by zasalutować.

\- Nareszcie - rzucił Satedanin. - Możemy stąd iść…?

\- Nie tak szybko, wielkoludzie - odparł John, zatrzymując go ręką. - Musimy zaczekać aż generał O'Neill wyjaśni kilka spraw z szefem tutejszej policji… Podobno mają jakieś zastrzeżenia - wyjaśnił spokojnie, zerkając na pozostałych.

\- Tak, wiem. Lorne nam powiedział.

\- Więc domyślasz się zapewne, że będziecie musieli tu pozostać, aż nie wyjaśnią sobie tych… zastrzeżeń.

Dex warknął tylko pod nosem, zły i wrócił na swoje krzesło.

\- Przecież nigdzie nie uciekniemy - burknął.

\- Wiesz, to całkiem spora planeta - zażartował Sheppard, podchodząc do niego powoli i siadając na pustym łóżku. - Powiesz mi co się stało?

Ronon wzruszył ramionami.

\- W zasadzie nie pamiętam dokładnie o co poszło… Chyba trochę za dużo wypiliśmy - dodał z nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem, spoglądając na pozostałych.

Oni także uśmiechnęli się.

\- To nam na pewno nie pomoże - niemal mruknął John. - Lepiej zadzwonię do Teyli, że może to potrwać dłużej, niż zakładaliśmy - dodał i sięgnął z powrotem po telefon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3.**

 ** _Dziwne spotkanie_** **.**

 **A** melia Banks ziewnęła szeroko i odchyliła się do tyłu w krześle.

Kolejny nudny dzień na Atlantydzie odkąd wrócili na Ziemię, pomyślała rozgoryczona, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nawet na nocnych wachtach nie było tutaj tak cicho i pusto jak teraz.

W końcu wstała z krzesła i podeszła do barierki promenady, spoglądając na puste pomieszczenie gwiezdnych wrót. Wszędzie panowała zupełna cisza… to takie niepodobne do tego miejsca, stwierdziła. Zawsze ktoś się tutaj krzątał i zawsze coś się działo.

Dlatego jeszcze miesiąc temu każdy, kto miał tutaj służbę, dałby wiele za taką bezczynność i ciszę… w tym i ona. A teraz… Teraz dałaby wiele, aby coś się działo… Cokolwiek.

Jej uwagę przyciągnął mężczyzna, który wyłonił się właśnie z bocznego korytarza.

Miał na sobie strój jednego z techników montujących urządzenie do teleportacji na Atlantydzie, a w dłoni trzymał niewielką walizkę. Był wysoki, szczupły o ciemnych, lekko kręconych włosach zaczesanych do tyłu.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, wchodząc na górę po schodach.

\- Witam… Nie przeszkadzam? - spytał uprzejmie.

\- Żartuje pan? Jest pan pierwszą atrakcją tutaj od dwóch godzin - zażartowała.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, zatrzymując przed nią.

\- Rozumiem, że normalnie znacznie więcej się tutaj dzieje.

\- Nawet na najnudniejszej nocnej zmianie nie wiało tutaj taką nudą, jak teraz… Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że to powiem, ale zaczyna mi brakować Pegaza.

\- Kto wie, może pani życzenie się spełni i niebawem tam wrócicie - odparł. - A tymczasem mogę zerknąć? Musze skalibrować tutaj system namierzający.

\- Proszę bardzo… Nikt nie będzie panu przeszkadzał - rzekła wesoło, gestem ręki wskazując na centrum kontroli.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i podszedł do jednej z konsol sterowniczych, siadając za nią. Ze swojej walizki wyciągnął laptop i podłączył go do konsoli.

Amelia usadowiła się na swoim miejscu przyglądając się, jak wprowadza szybko jakieś polecenia do komputera.

\- To kiedy to cacko ma działać? - spytała w końcu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że za kilka minut.

\- Ooo, czyli już skończyliście?

\- O ile uda mi się skalibrować oba systemy… Na dole wszystko działa, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że wprowadzanie dwóch paneli sterujących zawsze powoduje jakieś niespodzianki - teraz on zażartował nieco, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

\- Skąd ja to znam - niemal mruknęła, kręcąc się lekko w swoim krześle.

Znów zapadła cisza.

Słychać było jedynie cichy dźwięk palców szybko uderzających o klawiaturę laptopa.

Amelia wstała w końcu z krzesła z zamiarem ponownego przejścia na promenadę, kiedy nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełnił dobrze znany jej dźwięk - alarm.

Spojrzała zaskoczona na mężczyznę.

\- Co pan zrobił?

\- Nic. Właśnie skończyłem kalibrację. Wszystko powinno działać poprawnie - odparł.

\- Coś musiał pan zrobić, skoro włączył się alarm - rzuciła i wróciła do swojej konsoli, przeglądając dane na monitorze podłączonego do niej laptopa. - To niemożliwe - dodała w końcu, wystukując komendy na klawiaturze.

\- Co się stało?

\- Włączyło się odliczanie do startu… Musieliście coś namieszać - dodała z wyrzutem i podeszła do innego panelu kontrolnego.

\- Zapewniam, że to nie nasza wina. Urządzenie ma osobne zasilanie i nie jest podłączone z żadnym systemem głównym stacji. A na pewno nie z napędem czy nawet ZPM - wyjaśnił.

\- Więc dlaczego stacja uruchamia silniki. Coś musieliście namieszać - rzuciła, spoglądając na niego surowo, a potem wróciła do swojego komputera. - Muszę skontaktować się z Dowództwem - dodała, wystukując kolejną komendę na klawiaturze.

\- Zapewniam, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z urządzeniem teleportującym - odparł wciąż spokojnym i uprzejmym głosem mężczyzna. - Ale skoro stacja szykuje się do odlotu, to zalecałbym natychmiastowe

sprowadzenie tutaj przynajmniej podstawowej załogi… panno Banks.

Amelia nie od razu zareagowała na jego słowa, zajęta próba nawiązania łączności z lądem. Ale kiedy po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że technik wypowiedział jej nazwisko, chociaż ona nie przedstawiała mu się, wyprostowała się i spojrzała w jego stronę.

Ale przy konsoli nie było już nikogo. Pozostał tylko otwarty laptop.

Rozejrzała się wokół, lecz w całym pomieszczeniu była tylko ona. Mężczyzna po prostu…zniknął.

Drgnęła na kolejny dźwięk alarmu i wyciszyła go ze swojego panelu kontrolnego, po czym podeszła do laptopa technika. Na ekranie widniał spis personelu Atlantydy oraz aktywny system namierzania wszczepionych im nadajników podprzestrzennych, dzięki którym statki na orbicie Ziemi mogły teleportować daną osobę na stację lub z niej.

\- …Tu Dowództwo SG - powtórzył w jej słuchawce kobiecy głos. - Atlantyda? Słyszysz mnie?

Dopiero wtedy Amelia zareagowała.

\- Tu Atlantyda, starszy technik Amelia Banks - odpowiedziała. - Mam sytuację awaryjną. Uruchomił się jakiś program odliczający czas do odlotu… Pozostało… piętnaście minut - zerknęła szybko na swój laptop. - Sprowadźcie tutaj natychmiast… Albo nieważne, sama to zrobię - niemal mruknęła i wróciła do laptopa z systemem namierzania załogi, ignorując nawołującą ją w słuchawce kobietę.

Wybrała szybko kilka osób z personelu technicznego i wcisnęła enter.

Na elektronicznej mapie świata pojawiło się kolejno kilka czerwonych kropek, a następnie napis: "Czy teleportować wybrane osoby?".

Amelia zawahała się na moment, ale zaraz potem nacisnęła YES.

Nie miała wyboru. Musiała ich tutaj ściągnąć bez względu na to gdzie teraz są i co robią.

.

.

 **D** rzwi windy rozsunęły się i obie kobiety wyszły na korytarz wraz z dwuletnim chłopcem, niosąc pełno papierowych toreb.

Torren uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył biegiem korytarzem na widok stojącego w oddali mężczyzny. Bez wątpienia John Sheppard był jego ulubionym wujkiem, więc korzystał z każdej okazji kiedy mógł skupić na sobie jego uwagę.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego i rozpostarł ramiona, czekając aż malec podbiegnie, aby pochwycić go i podnieść.

\- Widzę, że mama i ciocia wykupiły chyba pół sklepu.

Chłopczyk znowu skinął tylko energicznie głową. Był mało rozmowny, ale zawsze bez problemu potrafił okazać swoje emocje czy pragnienia.

\- To chyba teraz masz zapas rzeczy na cały rok.

\- Oby - rzuciła Teyla, zbliżając się do nich. - Ostatnio tak szybko rośnie, że niebawem może i te rzeczy mieć za małe.

\- Niech rośnie… Będziemy razem wyruszać w teren - zażartował. - Widzę, że zakupy się udały - zerknął na papierowe torby.

\- W zasadzie tak… Tylko na początku było trochę nieprzyjemnie - dodała z lekkim wahaniem kobieta.

\- Dlaczego? Coś z kartą?

\- Nie wszystko w porządku… Tylko… - zerknęła na Jennifer.

\- W pierwszy sklepie ekspedientka była niezbyt miła - wyjaśniła spokojnie lekarka. - Zupełnie nas zignorowała… Więc poszłyśmy do innego… I ma czego żałować, bo druga pani była tak miła, że dostała od Teyli hojny napiwek.

\- Czytałam, że taki macie tu zwyczaj - wyjaśniła od razu Emmagan. - A ta pani była na prawdę niezwykle uprzejma, więc sądzę, że w tym przypadku wasz zwyczaj okazał się być bardzo trafny.

\- Szczególnie, ze dostała ponad dwieście dolarów napiwku i Teyla pochwaliła ją nawet przed samą właścicielką sklepu.

\- …To ile wydałyście w tym sklepie? - zapytał z obawa John.

\- Trochę ponad tysiąc dolarów - odparła Teyla.

\- Tysiąc? Na ubranka dla dziecka?... To z czego oni je robią? Ze złota? - niemal burknął.

Obie kobiety zerknęły najpierw na siebie, ale zanim którakolwiek zdążyła mu dopowiedzieć, uprzedził ich major Lorne.

\- Witaj w świecie rodziców - rzucił spokojnie, poklepując go lekko w ramię.

\- Co za zdzierstwo - mruknął pułkownik. - Dobrze, że nie mam dzieci, bo bym zbankrutował.

\- Jesteś zły, że tyle wydałam? - powiedziała Teyla. - Mogę to oddać…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież sam ci powiedziałem, że masz kupić dla Torrena wszystko to, czego dla niego potrzebujesz… Szczególnie, że nie wiadomo jak długo tutaj zabawimy - odparł spokojnie. - I nie jestem zły… Nie na ciebie… Tak tylko mówię, bo zazwyczaj sam na swoje ubrania tyle nie wydawałem… I chyba już zapomniałem jak to jest iść do sklepu - prychnął lekko.

\- Przyznaję, że u nas jest to trochę łatwiejsze - uśmiechnęła się lekko i nagle przypomniała sobie po co tutaj przyjechały. - Ale powiedz mi co z Rononem?

Pułkownik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znasz go. Z każdej opresji wychodzi tylko z kilkoma zadrapaniami - powiedział i postawił na podłodze chłopczyka, który właśnie przechylał się w kierunku ziemi z wyciągniętymi rączkami.

\- Ale mówiłeś, ze są jakieś problemy - przypomniała Jennifer.

\- Generał O`Neill właśnie rozmawia z szefem tutejszej policji… Też dokładnie nie wiem o co chodzi…

Torren przyglądał się im przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał w głąb szerokiego korytarza. Rozmowy dorosłych były nudne, a przed nim znajdowało się tyle nowych rzeczy do odkrycia.

Zerknął raz jeszcze na swoją matkę. Wciąż zajęta była rozmową z pozostałymi, więc malec postanowił sam rozpocząć odkrywanie tajemnic tego miejsca. Do tej pory znał tylko Atlantydę i osadę na Athoz, ale odkąd wyruszyli w podróż, pojawiło się tak wiele nowych rzeczy i miejsc, które same się aż prosiły, aby je zbadać… Tak ja ta wielka szafa, przed która właśnie się zatrzymał, pełna różnych słodyczy.

"Torrenie Johnie Emmagan, nigdzie nie odchodź" - odezwał się niespodziewanie w jego umyśle głos matki.

Chłopczyk spojrzał w jej stronę.

Stojąc na niemal drugim końcu korytarza, zerkała właśnie na niego, wciąż rozmawiając z pozostałymi. Znów spojrzał więc na szafę ze słodyczami.

Znał słodycze. Wujek John zawsze dawał mu jakieś… i chipsy.

Oczywiście w tajemnicy przed mamą. Ona nie lubiła, kiedy wujek John karmił go takimi rzeczami, przypomniał sobie… Niestety ktoś zamknął je za przeźroczysta ścianą, pomyślał niezadowolony.

\- Chciałbyś któryś? - spytał niespodziewanie miły, kobiecy głos.

Chłopczyk spojrzał do góry na wysoką, smukłą kobietę o długich ognistych włosach i jasnej skórze. Uśmiechała się do niego ciepło, patrząc na malca zielonymi oczyma.

Torren pokiwał lekko głową.

Zazwyczaj był bardzo nieśmiały wobec obcych, ale ta kobieta w ogóle go nie onieśmielała. Zarówno jej głos jak i uśmiech sprawiały, że wydawała się być jak ktoś, kogo zna od zawsze. Nawet jej umysł był dla niego przyjazny: spokojny i ciepły.

\- A co byś chciał? - spytała ponownie, kucając przed nim.

\- To - wskazał palcem na jeden z batoników.

Kobieta zerknęła w tamtą stronę.

\- Dobry wybór - przyznała. - Też je lubię… Chodź, weźmiemy sobie po jednym… Co ty na to?

Chłopczyk znów pokiwał głową, a ona wzięła go na ręce, wstając.

\- Zrobimy magiczną sztuczkę. Zapukamy przez szybę w batonik… - dodała i zastukała palcem dwa razy.

Coś zaszumiało w maszynie i po chwili batonik pojawił się w podajniku poniżej. Spojrzeli tam.

\- Widzisz. Jeden już mamy. Jeszcze drugi… Spróbuj teraz ty - zachęciła go.

Torren zacisnął dłoń w piąstkę i zastukał w szybę. Maszyna znów wydała z siebie dźwięk i kolejny batonik pojawił się w podajniku. Ognistowłosa kobieta wzięła oba i rozpakowała nieco jeden, by podać go malcowi.

\- Smaczny? - zapytała, kiedy ten ugryzł kawałek.

Znów pokiwał głową. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zerknęła w głąb korytarza na nadchodzącą Emmagan.

\- Chyba twoja mama do nas idzie - oznajmiła spokojnie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie na nas zła za batoniki - niemal zachichotała.

Torren spojrzał w tym samym kierunku.

\- Bardzo przepraszam jeśli zawraca pani głowę - zaczęła Teyla. - Zaraz zwrócę pani pieniądze…

\- Ależ nie ma o czym mówić. To drobiazg… Zresztą to ja powinnam przeprosić, ale pani synek tak wpatrywał się w te słodycze, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby mu dać jeden… Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewa się pani.

\- Nie… I dziękuję za troskę. Ciężko go upilnować, kiedy coś go zainteresuje - odparła i wzięła synka na ręce.

\- Jak to dzieci. Wszędzie ich pełno i wszystko je interesuje. W końcu jakoś muszą poznać otaczający je świat - powiedziała nieznajoma. - A moja matka zawsze powtarzała, że dziecko nie psoci tylko wtedy, kiedy śpi lub jest chore.

Teyla uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona.

\- Zabawne… ale trafne powiedzenie - przyznała.

\- Tak… to prawda - rzekła kobieta z dziwna nostalgią w głosie i znów spojrzała w głąb korytarza. - Pani mąż chyba się niecierpliwi - dodała nagle, wskazując gestem głowy na stojącego tam mężczyznę.

Emmagan zerknęła w jego stronę.

Sheppard skinął na nią gestem głowy, aby wracała.

\- Och, nie. To nie mój mąż… Ale bardzo serdeczny przyjaciel - wyjaśniła, jakby nieco zakłopotana jej sugestią.

\- Naprawdę?... Szkoda. Bardzo urocza z was para… i widać, że mały jest bardzo do niego przywiązany… Dlatego myślał, że jesteście małżeństwem.

\- Nie… Tylko się przyjaźnimy… Przepraszam, ale chyba musimy już iść - dodała, zerkając ponownie na pułkownika.

Podszedł właśnie z Jennifer i Rodneyem do generała O'Neilla i drugiego umundurowanego, starszego mężczyzny, witając się z nim.

\- Oczywiście. Nie zatrzymuję już pani dłużej - powiedziała w międzyczasie nieznajoma. - Przed wami długa droga… Teylo Emmagan.

Athozianka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona… ale kobiety już tam nie było.

Rozejrzała się wokół, zdezorientowana, lecz w tej części korytarza nie było nikogo poza nią i Torrenem.

\- Teyla?! - odezwał się z drugiego końca korytarza. - Możemy wracać!

\- Już idę - odparła, wciąż zdezorientowana, ruszając w jego stronę.

\- Ronon jest wolny…

Pułkownik nie dokończył. Wiązka teleportera zdematerializowała go wraz z Keller i McKayem na oczach Emmagan i generała. A po chwili to samo stało się z kobietą i jej synkiem.

O'Neill skrzywił się, lekko niezadowolony.

\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież… Wciąż gdzieś znikają - powiedział sam do siebie, po czym ruszył spokojnie korytarzem, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon, który właśnie zaczął dzwonić. - O'Neill… - odezwał się i przez krótką chwile słuchał. - …Jak to odlatują?! Gdzie?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4.**

 ** _Niespodziewany odlot_** **.**

 **K** iedy teleporter zmaterializował ich w sali wrót, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie tylko oni zostali niespodziewanie ściągnięci na stację.

Większość podstawowej załogi już tam była, a pozostali byli właśnie kolejno materializowani… włącznie z Richardem Woolseyem ściskającym właśnie dłoń Daniela Jacksona i Carsonem Becketem żegnającym się z Samanthą Carter.

Cała czwórka zastygła na moment w bezruchu, zdezorientowana nagłą zmiana otoczenia, a potem rozejrzeli się wokół.

\- Co się dzieje? - wydusił w końcu z siebie Woolsey i spojrzał w górę schodów, gdzie na tarasie stała młoda kobieta. - Panno Banks?! Co tu się dzieje?!

\- Przepraszam, ale musiałam was ściągnąć - odparła, schodząc w dół. - Atlantyda zaraz wystartuje… Doktorzy McKay i Zelenka próbują obejść system, ale na razie bez skutku.

\- Jak to: wystartuje? - powtórzył.

\- Nie wiem - odparła zrezygnowana. - Jeden z techników montujących teleporter przyszedł aby skalibrować system namierzający na naszej konsoli. A kiedy skończył, nagle włączył się alarm i odliczanie do startu… Myślę, że to jego sprawka.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? - spytała Sam.

\- Nie wiem. Zniknął, kiedy sprawdzałam co się dzieje.

\- Myśli pani, że to sabotaż? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Richard.

\- Należy to brać pod uwagę… Chociaż na razie nie mam pojęcia kto mógłby to zrobić i dlaczego - odparła i ruszyła w kierunku centrum kontroli.

\- Pozbycie się Atlantydy z Ziemi byłoby na rękę wielu frakcjom w tej galaktyce - zauważył Daniel. - Nie mówiąc o możliwości przejęcia jej.

\- Do tego raczej nie dojdzie - oznajmił znad jednego z laptopów Rodney i spojrzał na nich. - Jednego jesteśmy pewni: program, który tym steruje, ustawił autopilota na kurs powrotny do Pegaza…

\- To my mamy autopilota? - rzucił nieco zaskoczony Sheppard.

\- Najwyraźniej - mruknął naukowiec. - Niestety systemy sterujące silnikami zostały zablokowane i każda nasza próba obejścia ich kończy się fiaskiem. Jakby program przewidywał każdy nasz ruch.

\- Dlatego przyszło nam do głowy, że może to być mechanizm zabezpieczający Pradawnych w przypadku opuszczenia Pegaza przez Atlantydę - dodał Zelenka.

\- Nie znam się na tym, ale czy coś takiego nie powinno zadziałać już dawno… po naszym odlocie z Pegaza, a nie dopiero po miesiącu? - spytał Beckett

\- Możliwe, że nasze dotychczasowe ingerencje w systemy stacji wyłączyły go i został aktywowany podczas prac przy teleporterze - wyjaśniła Carter, przyglądając się odczytom na monitorach laptopów.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy nagle cała konstrukcja zadrżała.

\- Trzymajcie się, startujemy - rzucił McKay. - Przełączam na osłonę…

\- Wtedy staniemy się widoczni - zauważył zaniepokojony Woolsey.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobię, rozerwie nas zanim dotrzemy na orbitę - wyjaśnił naukowiec.

\- McKay ma rację - przyznała Sam. - Ale myślę, że możemy zaczekać aż wzniesiemy się na wysokość pięciu kilometrów… Przynajmniej poza zasięg ludzkiego oka.

\- Zgoda - odparł Rodney. - …Ale do tego czasu będzie porządnie trzęsło.

Woolsey skinął głową i Rodney szybko wstukał odpowiednią komendę, czekając z naciśnięciem entera na odpowiedni moment.

W prawdzie cała konstrukcja znajdowała się już wysoko nad miastem, a większość mieszkańców San Francisco była zbyt zajęta codziennymi sprawami, by ewentualnie zauważyć jej nagłe pojawienie się, lecz oczom uważnych obserwatorów to zjawisko zdecydowanie nie umknęłoby uwadze. A na pewno nie kilku helikopterom miejscowych stacji telewizyjnych.

Dlatego też McKay czekał tak długo jak tylko mógł, aby sprawić, że tarcza czyniąca do tej pory Atlantydę niewidzialną na zewnątrz szybko przemieniła się w pole siłowe.

\- Jesteśmy na wysokości 2 koma 4 kilometra i wznosimy się dalej - poinformowała Carter i spojrzała na pozostałych. - Czy mamy dość mocy, aby wrócić do Pegaza? - spytała.

\- Niestety nie… ale najwyraźniej program sterujący lotem o tym nie wie - odparł Rodney.

\- Wyliczyliśmy na szybko, że przy tej mocy… i przy dozie szczęścia… z ledwością dotrzemy gdzieś w okolice LGS-3 - dodał Radek, wskazując na ścienny ekran i widniejącą na nim przewidywalną trajektorię lotu.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał Woolsey.

\- To nieregularna galaktyka karłowata, zwana także Karłem Ryby - wyjaśniła Samantha. - Znajduje się jakieś trzy-czwarte drogi między nami, a Pegazem…

\- Sir… Dowództwo na linii - wtrąciła Amelia.

\- Proszę przełączyć - polecił Woolsey.

\- Richard?... Co tam się dzieje? - spytał O'Neill z typowym dla siebie opanowaniem. - Dedal specjalnie musiał przenieść mnie do SGC, żebym mógł się z wami skontaktować.

\- Sami dokładnie nie wiemy - odparł mężczyzna. - Jakiś program przejął kontrolę nad silnikami Atlantydy i ustawił kurs powrotny do Pegaza… Pułkownik Carter oraz doktorzy McKay i Zelenka próbują to właśnie rozgryźć…

\- Carter jest z wami? - zdziwił się.

\- Tak. Została przypadkowo przeniesiona wraz z Danielem Jacksonem, kiedy panna Banks ściągała na stację podstawowy personel.

\- Więc odeślijcie ich.

\- Nie ma na to czasu… sir - wtrąciła Sam. - Poza tym w obecnej sytuacji sądzę, że będzie lepiej jeżeli tutaj zostanę. Musimy jak najszybciej wyłączyć ten program. Według wstępnych obliczeń nie mamy wystarczająco mocy na powrót do Pegaza i możemy utknąć gdzieś po drodze…

Przerwała jej seria trzasków dobywających się z głośnika.

\- Weszliśmy właśnie w strefę ciszy radiowej - poinformował Radek. - Za kilka minut łączność powinna wrócić.

\- Myślałam, że do pilotowania stacji potrzebny jest ktoś na fotelu kontrolnym - powiedziała, korzystając z chwili przerwy.

\- To prawda… ale najwyraźniej ten, kto napisał program, sprytnie to obszedł - odparł Rodney. - Kurs wydaje się być bardzo dokładny. Uwzględnia efekt Dopplera, więc nie powinniśmy na nic wpaść.

\- Pocieszające - niemal mruknęła.

\- A nie możemy po prostu odłączyć ZPM po wejściu na orbitę? - spytał Woolsey.

\- To zbyt ryzykowne. Nie wiemy dokładnie z czym mamy do czynienia i nad jak wieloma systemami program przejął kontrolę - rzucił McKay wracając do analizy danych na laptopie. - Nie przypuszczałem, że to powiem, ale w chwili obecnej najbezpieczniej będzie jeżeli zaczekamy aż program zrobi swoje… W najgorszym wypadku utkniemy gdzieś po drodze, a wtedy wyślą po nas statek.

\- Genialny plan, Rodney - parsknął Sheppard.

\- Masz lepszy? - odciął naukowiec. - Cały czas próbujemy przywrócić kontrole nad systemami, ale kiedy Atlantyda wejdzie w hiperprzestrzeń, grzebanie przy napędzie będzie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką bym proponował…

\- Mamy jeszcze jeden problem - mruknęła nagle Sam, a pozostali spojrzeli na nią. - Program odnalazł właśnie parametry waszego lotu na Ziemię przy użyciu napędu tunelowego… i właśnie go kopiuje.

\- To niemożliwe - rzucił Rodney podchodząc do niej, aby przyjrzeć się uważnie danym. - …To wymaga niezwykle skomplikowanych obliczeń. Jak program…? - przerwał na chwile, wracając do analizowania informacji wyświetlanych na ekranie.

\- Co? - spytała Sam.

\- …To nie jest zwykły program - odparł w końcu i spojrzał na pozostałych. - Musi być wysoce zaawansowany, skoro przeszukuje bazę danych… i uczy się z niej…

\- … Atlantyda, tu Dowództwo Stargate, słyszycie nas? - przerwał mu męski głos dobiegający z głośników.

\- Tu Atlantyda, słyszymy was ponownie - odpowiedziała Carter. - Właśnie wchodzimy na niską orbitę.

\- Widzę - odparł O'Neill. - Jakieś nowe odkrycia… przez te kilka minut?

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy tak, sir… McKay uważa, że najbezpieczniej będzie zaczekać, aż program wykona swoje… i prawdę powiedziawszy na chwile obecną zgadzam się z nim… Właśnie zauważyliśmy, że program przeszukuje bazę danych i skopiował informacje dotyczące napędu tunelowego… Tego, którego użyto, aby Atlantyda mogła szybko dotrzeć na Ziemię miesiąc temu - wyjaśniła.

\- A to oznacza, że...?

\- Że program jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowany niż sądziliśmy. Uczy się. Dlatego obawiamy się, że próby wyłączenia go lub jakiejkolwiek ingerencji mogą źle się skończyć.

\- Carter… sama pani powiedziała, że nie macie dość mocy aby dotrzeć do Pegaza - przypomniał generał.

\- To prawda, sir, ale mimo wszystko tak będzie najbezpieczniej - odparła. - Nic nam nie grozi. Jeżeli nawet gdzieś utkniemy, nadamy komunikat podprzestrzenny i wyślecie po nas statek… Ściągnięta załoga nie jest liczna, więc powinno nam starczyć zapasów. Mamy także generatory Mark IV. Ograniczymy obszar naszego działania, aby zaoszczędzić na mocy.

\- Jesteście tego pewni?

\- Tak - odparła równocześnie z Rodneyem.

\- …W porządku - odparł z lekkim wahaniem. - Powiadomię o wszystkim IOA… Nie będą zachwyceni. Mieli wielkie plany co do Atlantydy… i Todda - mruknął.

\- Tak, słyszałam - powiedziała niechętnie. - Odezwiemy się, gdy tylko dotrzemy na miejsce, sir… Gdziekolwiek to będzie.

\- OK… W takim razie powodzenia… O'Neill out - rzucił i rozłączył się.

Kobieta spojrzała na pozostałych.

\- Dobrze to przyjął - stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem McKay.

\- Generał zawsze zachowuje stoicki spokój w takich sytuacjach - powiedziała Sam i podeszła do niego, aby spojrzeć na ekran laptopa. - Właśnie weszliśmy na wysoką orbitę… Przygotujcie się do lotu. Program chyba właśnie kończy obliczenia - poinformowała.

\- Ile może potrwać lot? - spytał Daniel.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Przy normalnej prędkości, z naszym częściowo wyczerpanym ZPM, trwałoby to zapewne… kilka dni. Trudno jednak powiedzieć jakie modyfikacje wprowadził do lotu program… Spróbujemy się tego dowiedzieć, ale to trochę potrwa - dodała, siadając na krześle.

\- W porządku. Dowiedzcie się wszystkiego, co zdołacie - rzekł Woolsey. - A my będziemy… czekać.

\- Za chwile skoczymy w hiperprzestrzeń - poinformował Zelenka ze swojego miejsca, spoglądając na odczyty na ekranie laptopa.

Atlantyda oddalała się właśnie od błękitnego globu, mijając po drodze jeden ze statków.

Chwilę później, na tle czarnej płachty kosmicznej przestrzeni, pojawił się błysk jasnego, biało-niebieskiego światła, aby szybko powiększyć swoje rozmiary. Zaraz potem stacja przyspieszyła gwałtownie, znikając w jego wnętrzu. A kiedy okno hiperprzestrzeni zamknęło się, na orbicie geostacjonarnej Ziemi pozostał już tylko szary statek klasy Dedal.

Richard Woolsey wyszedł z pomieszczenia dowodzenie Atlantydy i zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów, spoglądając na zebrane w dole osoby.

\- Jak już zapewne zauważyliście, opuściliśmy właśnie Ziemię i w chwili obecnej znajdujemy się na kursie powrotnym do galaktyki Pegaza - powiedział spokojnie. - Pułkownik Carter oraz doktorzy Zelenka i McKay cały czas próbują przywrócić nam kontrolę nad miastem, jednak program startujący, który został uruchomiony z nieznanych nam powodów i w nieznanych okolicznościach, okazał się być bardziej… skomplikowany, niż sądzono. Dlatego też podjęto decyzję, aby zaczekać aż dotrzemy na miejsce. Próby przejęcia z powrotem kontroli nad Atlantydą, kiedy znajduje się ona w hiperprzestrzeni, są dla nas zbyt niebezpieczne… Przy założeniach najgorszego scenariuszu zatrzymamy się gdzieś w… trzy-czwarte drogi między Mleczna Droga a Pegazem - przypomniał sobie. - Wtedy wyślemy sygnał podprzestrzenny i Ziemia wyśle po nas statek… Do tego czasu zapasy znajdujące się na Atlantydzie powinny nam wystarczyć… Wiem, że nie tak miał wyglądać wasz dzisiejszy dzień, jak i najbliższe. Zostaliście tutaj sprowadzeni, ponieważ stanowicie rdzeń naszej ekipy. Jesteście najlepsi z najlepszych i wiem, że wspólnymi siłami znajdziemy rozwiązanie tego problemu i przetrwamy go tak, jak wcześniej wszystkie inne. To dla nas w końcu chleb powszedni… pomimo, że ostatnio trochę się wszyscy rozleniwiliśmy - zażartował nieco, co wywołało u zebranych lekkie rozbawienie. - Na razie jednak musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość… Do tego czasu proponuję, abyście wrócili do swoich codziennych obowiązków lub do swoich kwater… To wszystko… Możecie się rozejść - dodał i skinął lekko głową.

Zebrane w dole osoby zaczęły komentować między sobą wydarzenia ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut, rozchodząc się powoli w różnych kierunkach.

\- Ładna przemowa - odezwała się niespodziewanie z tyłu Teyla.

Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony i wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań.

\- Dziękuję - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ten lot to dla nas wszystkich wielkie zaskoczenie. Teraz musimy się tylko postarać, aby była to ostatnia taka niespodzianka na dzisiaj.

Kobieta zerknęła w kierunku centrum kontroli.

\- Jestem pewna, że ta trójka znajdzie szybko jakieś rozwiązanie - powiedziała. - Są teraz w swoim żywiole.

\- Tak. Tylko oni mogą nas z tego wyciągnąć - przyznał, również spoglądając na trójkę dyskutujących naukowców.

.

.

 **W** jednym z podziemnych pomieszczeń Centrum Dowodzenia Stargate pod górą Cheyenne, Generał Landry wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą, na wysokiej orbicie Ziemi, widniała spora kropka - Atlantyda.

Potem spojrzał w końcu na stojącego obok O'Nilla.

\- Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście odlecieli - powiedział.

\- Kropka zniknęła - wskazał ręką na ekran - …więc zakładam, że tak.

\- Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzą - odparł, znów spoglądając na ekran. - Są teraz zdani na siebie.

\- Spokojnie… Carter jest z nimi - wyjaśnił Jack, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. - A ona zawsze wpada na jakiś genialny pomysł, kiedy sytuacja wydaje się być beznadziejna.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Wpadłem jednak na genialny pomysł, że skoro i tak wiedzą gdzie się zatrzymają, to mogli byśmy już teraz wysłać tam statek. Zaoszczędzimy na czasie.

\- A jeśli jednak dolecą do Pegaza?

\- Nie sadzę. Carter zgadza się z wyliczeniami, więc spokojnie zakładał bym, że jednak nie dolecą.

\- Racja... Miałeś na myśli jakiś konkretny statek?

\- Generał Hammond czekał, aż Carter wróci ze spotkania z IOA… A skoro ona jest na Atlantydzie…

Nie dokończył. Nie musiał. Generał dokładnie wiedział co jego przyjaciel ma na myśli.

\- IOA będzie wściekłe - parsknął lekko. - Zapewne już wiedzą, że Atlantyda odleciała.

\- IOA zawsze jest wściekłe, kiedy coś idzie nie po ich myśli - zauważył spokojnie O'Neill.

\- Więc… kto będzie z nimi rozmawiał?

\- Miałem nadzieje, że ty.

\- Ja miałem nadzieję, że ty - przyznał Henry. - Wygląda na to, że mamy sytuację patową.

\- Sir? - przerwał im major David, trzymając w ręku słuchawkę telefonu. - IOA na linii…

Landry westchnął ciężko i podszedł do niego.

\- W tym są równie szybcy, co w dawaniu nogi, kiedy robi się gorąco - parsknął. - Połącz… Miejmy to już za sobą - niemal mruknął, odbierając od niego urządzenie.

Oficer skinął głową i wcisnął jeden z guzików na konsoli.

\- Generał Landry, słucham?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5.**

 ** _Decyzje_** **.**

 **"** … **S** tarburst nawet nie zauważył kiedy drzwi jego laboratorium rozsunęły się i do środka weszła młoda samica, uśmiechając się z lekkim rozbawieniem na widok Wraith.

\- Jak zwykle pochłonięty badaniami - powiedziała, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie stołu.

Dopiero jej dźwięczny głos sprawił, że podniósł wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczony jej obecnością, co rozbawiło ją jeszcze bardziej.

Stała przed nim wysoka, szczupła samica o długich, niemal szkarłatnych włosach upiętych częściowo z tyłu głowy, a jej duże oczy o lekko zielonkawym zabarwieniu spoglądały na niego roześmiane. Jej zwiewna, suknia o długich rękawach i srebrzystym gorsecie, miała lekko seledynowy, niemal biały odcień - niemal równie jasny, jak jej delikatna twarz o alabastrowej skórze.

Znał ją. Znał ja bardzo dobrze i to od niemowlęcia. W prawdzie ostatnimi laty widywał ją sporadycznie, ale za każdym razem… No cóż, pomyślał, za każdym razem zdecydowanie coraz mniej przestawała być już dzieckiem, a zaczynała stawać się samicą. Dzieckiem, które kiedyś tak bardzo go irytowało, kiedy wraz z Nightwind uporczywie chodziły wszędzie za nim, Bullseye i Shadowmist. A teraz… Tak, teraz była już dorosłą samicą… Najpiękniejszą, jaką widział.

I kiedy jej kształtne usta rozchyliły się lekko w łagodnym uśmiechu, poczuł przeszywającą całe jego ciało falę gorąca, a jego umysł zdawał się wirować.

\- Flaky - wydusił w końcu z siebie, wstając. - To znaczy… Milady

\- Nie przesadzaj z tym Protokołem - machnęła lekko dłonią. - W końcu znasz mnie od dziecka. I zawsze będziesz dla mnie jak starszy brat.

Tym razem jej słowa miały zupełnie przeciwny efekt, spadając na niego niczym cały wodospad lodowatej wody.

"Jak starszy brat?!" - pomyślał z irytacją… i zaraz uspokoił się.

Myśl, że mogła by go "usłyszeć" była jeszcze gorsza niż słowa, które przed chwilą wypowiedziała.

\- Przeszkadzam? - spytała, przechylając delikatnie głowę i splatając ramiona za plecami.

\- Nie… Skąd że… Ja tylko… - rozejrzał się szybko po stole pełnym najróżniejszej aparatury.

\- …Jak zwykle zaszyłeś się w laboratorium - dodała, wciąż rozbawiona. - Pamiętam, że kiedyś wciąż zamęczałam cię pytaniami co robisz, chociaż mało co rozumiałam z twoich odpowiedzi - przyznała się.

\- Byłaś wtedy dzieckiem… Zapewne teraz nie miała byś z tym kłopotu. Twoja matka zadbała o twoją wszechstronną edukację.

Uśmiechnęła się, jakby z lekkim zakłopotaniem, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok.

\- Taak - niemal mruknęła, wciąż unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego z nim. - Ale żadna edukacja nie przygotowuje do dowodzenia całym hive.

\- Tak, słyszałem… Moje gratulacje.

\- Dziękuję… chociaż czasami wcale się z tego nie cieszę.

\- Tak, wiem coś na ten temat - przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Myśl, że jest się odpowiedzialnym za setki istnień potrafi być… przerażająca. Szczególnie na początku. Ale nauczysz się. Jak każda Królowa - próbował ją pocieszyć. - Do tego trzeba tylko czasu.

Znowu uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, spoglądając na niego.

\- I dobrego nauczyciela - dodała. - Czasami zazdroszczę Nightwind z jaką łatwością dowodzi swoim hive… Na razie pomaga mi ojciec, ale znasz go. Jest z linii Ospray. Woli działać, niż zajmować się… zarządzaniem.

\- Twoja matka zapewne pomoże znaleźć ci dobrego Dowódcę.

\- No tak… Ja przyszłam właśnie w tej sprawie - zaczęła powoli, jakby ponownie zakłopotana. - Tylko proszę cię nie przerywaj mi, bo długo układałam sobie tą przemowę… - zerknęła na niego. Uniósł właśnie lekko brew, lekko zaskoczony. - A więc: długo zastanawiałam się nad tym kogo powinnam wybrać na Komandora mojego hive i uznałam, że powinien być to ktoś, kogo znam na tyle dobrze, aby bez oporów powierzyć mu taką funkcję… i aby on nie bał się wytknąć mi błędów… A ty jesteś bardzo dobrym strategiem. Jak twoja babka, Guide. Czytałam chyba wszystkie raporty z twoich misji… No i znam cię od dziecka, co też jest dodatkowym atutem. Zawsze mówiłeś to co myślisz… Dlatego pomyślałam właśnie o tobie - dokończyła i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy z nadzieją. - Co ty na to?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co.

Nigdy nie przyszło by mu do głowy, że to właśnie jego mogła by wybrać na to stanowisko.

Kiedy była dzieckiem, a nawet nastolatką, często irytował się na nią i Nightwind… a one na niego, że traktuje je jak dzieci. Dlatego jej propozycja zupełnie go zaskoczyła.

I dlatego właśnie teraz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, podczas gdy ona wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Ja… Nie wiem, czy nadaje się na to stanowisko - zaczął w końcu ostrożnie. - Są starsi, bardziej doświadczeni…

\- Ale ciebie znam najlepiej z nich wszystkich - wtrąciła, bojąc się, że odmówi. - A nie chcę kogoś zupełnie obcego, przy kim czuła bym się skrępowana… Proszę - dodała, opierając dłonie na blacie. - Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Potrzebuję dobrego nauczyciela, który nie będzie się bał wytknąć mi błędów tylko dlatego, że jestem Królową… Potrzebuję przyjaciela, na którym mogę polegać… dopóki sama nie nauczę się dobrze zarządzać hive… Wiem, że jesteś już Oficerem na hive i masz swoją lojalną załogę. Zabierz ze sobą kogo chcesz… Ale zgódź się, proszę.

Znowu spoglądała na niego jak kiedyś, kiedy jako mała dziewczynka próbowała skruszyć jego gniew, kiedy po raz kolejny przyłapał ją i Nightwind bawiące się w jego laboratorium jego urządzeniami.

Wtedy z trudem udawał, że te wielkie, żółto-zielone oczy nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia… ale tym razem nie był w stanie. Przyszła do niego, jak do przyjaciela, z prośbą o pomoc. Jak mógłby więc jej odmówić?

Poza tym, w głębi duszy cieszył się jak dziecko, że to właśnie jego uznała za najbardziej godnego zaufania spośród wszystkich Wraith i nie chciał jej odmówić… Nawet po tym, jak nazwała go „starszym bratem", przypomniał sobie z nutą goryczy.

\- Pomyślę nad tym - odparł, a jego własne słowa zaskoczyły go.

"Pomyślę nad tym?..." - to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć, stwierdził.

"Nad czym tu niby myśleć?!" - zganił sam siebie.

Ale ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, uradowana, jakby sens jego słów nie zupełnie do niej dotarł i podbiegła do niego, rzucając mu ramiona na kark.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuje - powtórzyła i zaraz odsunęła się od niego, jakby zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej krępującej postawy. - Uratowałeś mi życie - dodała.

Osobiście Starburst nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu z jej strony. Udał natomiast nieco zniesmaczonego jej słowami.

\- Powiedziałem, że się zastanowię, a nie że się zgadzam - wytknął jej.

\- Tak, wiem, ale Nightwind uprzedziłam mnie, że jeśli tak powiesz, to tak jakbyś się zgodził - rzuciła beztrosko.

Tym razem na poważnie się naburmuszył.

\- Tak powiedziała? - burknął i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. - Stoi tam, prawda? - spytał, wskazując palcem, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Burst, proszę, nie gniewaj się… - zawołała, ruszając za nim, ale on zdążył już otworzyć drzwi.

Stojąca na korytarzu młoda samica aż podskoczyła na jego widok, a kiedy Starburst warknął, patrząc nieprzyjemnie, od razu zorientowała się w czym rzecz.

Od kilku lat była już Królową i miała swój własny hive, ale ponure spojrzenie jej starszego, przybranego brata, wciąż sprawiało, że czuła się… malutka.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując białe, ostre zęby, kiedy przysunął swoja gniewna twarz bliżej.

\- Nie podejrzewał bym cię o spiskowanie przeciw mnie… siostrzyczko - warknął.

\- Nie spiskuję - zaprotestowała, ale zaraz potem znowu złagodniała. - Po prostu bardzo dobrze cię znam, więc udzieliłam jej kilku wskazówek - dodała, spoglądając na niego z miną niewiniątka.

\- Wskazówek?

\- Nie oburzaj się tak - ponownie nabrała odwagi i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Potrzebuje pomocy kogoś zaufanego, a ty znasz ją prawie równie dobrze jak mnie, więc będzie się wam łatwiej dogadać. Wszyscy starsi Wraith, których mogłaby poprosić, są zajęci wojną z Lanteans, a ty jesteś najlepszym kandydatem na to stanowisko z młodszego pokolenia. Pomogłeś mi na początku, więc chyba i tym razem możesz na jakiś czas wytknąć nos z laboratorium i pomóc także starej przyjaciółce? Nie uważasz? - podsumowała, zdecydowanie stanowczym głosem.

A Starburst poczuł tą stanowczość w swoim umyśle. Mimo to wciąż wydawał się być równie nieugięty, przyglądając się jej uważnie przez dłuższą chwile. To zachowanie na chwilę ją zdezorientowało. Nie wiedziała czego powinna się spodziewać.

A potem nagle uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i wyprostował.

\- Szkoda, że matka cię teraz nie widziała. Była by dumna, że jej nauki nie poszły na marne - odparł spokojnie i odwrócił się do Snowflake. - Dokończę badania i pomówimy później o moim… transferze - dodał i wszedł z powrotem do laboratorium.

\- Wspaniale - rzuciła zadowolona. - Ach i jeszcze jedno - dodała zaraz, unosząc nieco palec, a on spojrzał

na nią pytająco. - Czy możesz mnie nie nazywać przy innych: Flaky? - spytała i uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

Starburst niemal parsknął, z wielkim trudem zachowując kamiennie poważna twarz.

\- Zastanowię się - odparł krótko i telepatycznie zamknął drzwi.

Snowflake skrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Świetnie - burknęła. - Teraz wszyscy będą mnie nazywać: Królowa Flaky - wymamrotała i ruszyła korytarzem.

\- Nie panikuj… On tylko żartował - zapewniła ją rozbawiona Nightwind, wciąż chichocząc **…"**

.

.

 **C** iężka, metalowa płyta drgnęła, otwierając powoli wejście do pomieszczenia z celą.

Siedzący na swojej pryczy Wraith oderwał wzrok od książki, spoglądając z zainteresowaniem na mężczyznę w czarnym mundurze, który wszedł do środka.

\- Zapewne ucieszy cię wiadomość, że wracamy do Pegaza - powiedział John, zatrzymując się przed metalowymi kratami.

\- Wasi przywódcy zmienili zdanie? - zdziwił się Todd.

\- Nie… Uruchomił się jakiś stary program, który na wypadek nieautoryzowanego opuszczenia Pegaza przez Atlantydę miał ją zawrócić - wyjaśnił. - Prawdopodobnie program pozostawał… w uśpieniu z powodu naszych ingerencji w systemy Atlantydy, jednak podczas uruchamiania urządzenia do teleportacji został ponownie aktywowany i uruchomił silniki… Właśnie jesteśmy w drodze.

\- Och… Stąd te turbulencje - odparł spokojnie Wraith. - Myślałem, że przenosicie stację w inne miejsce.

\- Nie. Opuszczaliśmy Ziemię… Ale nie w tym rzecz. Mówię ci to, ponieważ wciąż nie możemy odzyskać kontroli nad stacją, a istnieje spora szansa, że ZPM wyczerpie się zanim dotrzemy na miejsce… Według naszych wyliczeń utkniemy gdzieś w trzy-czwarte drogi. A to oznacza dłuższy postój, zanim Dowództwo wyśle po nas statek… Dla nas zapasów wystarczy do tego czasu, ale słyszałem, że ty coraz gorzej przyjmujesz tą… całą odżywkę dla Wraith.

\- Przejdź do sedna, John Sheppard - rzekł spokojnie, podnosząc się z pryczy i podchodząc do krat.

\- Sedno jest takie, że jeśli utkniemy gdzieś po drodze, będę cię musiał zamrozić.

\- Rozumiem… No cóż, nie brzmi najgorzej… A jaki jest haczyk?

\- Taki, że wtedy nie wiem kiedy znowu cię odmrożę.

\- Rozumiem… Ale nie martw się. To dla mnie nic nowego. Hibernowałem już kilka razy nawet po kilkaset lat.

Sheppard prychnął lekko.

\- Martwienie się o ciebie to ostatnia rzecz jaką bym zrobił - odciął. - Po prostu informuję cię co cię czeka w najbliższej przyszłości - dodał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem i odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- John, przyjdź proszę zaraz do centrum dowodzenia. To pilne - odezwał się niespodziewanie w jego słuchawce głos Carter.

\- Już idę - odparł i rzuciwszy Toddowi ostatnie, krótkie spojrzenie, wyszedł na korytarz.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zebrana w pomieszczeniu grupa spojrzała na niego.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał.

\- Sprawdziliśmy jeszcze raz obliczenia… - zaczęła Sam.

\- Kilka razy - wtrącił Rodney.

\- …I okazało się, że nasze pierwsze wyliczenia były poprawne… z ledwością starczy nam mocy, aby dolecieć do LGS-3. Najprawdopodobniej wyskoczymy gdzieś tutaj… - wskazała na ekran przedstawiający trajektorie ich lotu. - …na obrzeżach galaktyki.

\- O ile natychmiast przejdziemy na zasilanie generatorami naquadach, ograniczając nasze ruchy do głównej wieży - wtrącił ponownie McKay. - ZPM będzie wtedy zasilał jedynie osłonę i napęd. Cała reszta, wraz z systemem podtrzymywania życia, zostanie wyłączona. Bez tego nie dolecimy nawet tam i utkniemy pomiędzy galaktykami.

\- Poleciłem już rozpocząć ewakuacje i przeniesienie niezbędnego sprzętu do wieży. Niestety z powodu ograniczonej powierzchni będziemy musieli ulokować wszystkich w kilku pomieszczeniach… Teyla i Ronon są już na miejscu i kierują wszystkim - dodał Woolsey.

\- Wybraliśmy już cztery sale trzy poziomy niżej - Carter wskazała na schemat stacji. - Jest tam niezbędne zaplecze sanitarne. Nie wiemy jak długo to potrwa, dlatego podzielimy je na męskie i żeńskie sekcje… Tak będzie trochę bardziej komfortowo dla wszystkich.

\- Musimy także przygotować miejsce na ambulatorium - rzekł Woolsey. - Doktorzy Keller i Beckett zajęli się już pakowaniem potrzebnych im rzeczy. Niestety nie mamy zbyt wiele personelu, dlatego prosiłbym aby im

pan pomógł.

\- Oczywiście…

\- Ambulatorium będzie tutaj, poziom niżej - Sam ponownie wskazała na schemat. - Jest tam wystarczająco

dużo miejsca, a także blisko zarówno sali wrót jak i sektora mieszkalnego.

\- Coś jeszcze mogę zrobić? - spytał John.

\- Nie. Na razie to jest naszym priorytetem - powiedział Richard - Zapasy żywności i magazyn broni mamy już na miejscu, więc możemy całkowicie skupić się na tym zadaniu. Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli przejść na zasilanie z generatorów.

\- Zabieram się więc do roboty - rzucił Sheppard. - Im szybciej się z tym uporamy, tym więcej mocy zyskamy, racja?

\- Tak - przyznał Rodney. - Ja, Sam i Radek zbierzemy jak najwięcej sprzętu, który może się nam przydać. Przełączenie się na zasilanie z generatorów to w zasadzie kwestia naciśnięcia jednego guzika.

\- W takim razie do pracy, ludzie… Ja idę pomagać przy sekcji mieszkalnej - dokończył Woolsey i jako pierwszy skierował się w stronę schodów.

Pozostali ruszyli zaraz za nim.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Toddem? - spytała Sam.

\- Tak, właśnie od niego wracam - odparł John. - Nie przejął się zbytnio tym, że chcemy go zamrozić.

\- A ty martwisz się o niego?... Słyszałam o propozycjach niektórych naukowców co do… wykorzystania tej niepowtarzalnej okazji do możliwości przeprowadzenia badań na żywym obiekcie - zacytowała z nuta ironii.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Woolsey wspomniał, że temat wciąż powraca, ale na razie czekają na to, czy Jennifer i Carsonowi uda się przyspieszyć badania nad _REV_ … Niestety, z tego co wiem, znowu utknęli w martwym punkcie.

\- Tak, Carson wspominał o tym dzisiaj… Dlatego mimo wszystko uważam, że dla Todda lepiej byłoby gdyby Atlantyda wróciła do Pegaza - przyznała.

\- Pytanie brzmi raczej: czy powinniśmy go wypuszczać - odparł. - Przez niego wciąż mamy kłopoty.

\- A widzisz jakieś inne rozwiązanie? Chcesz go wiecznie trzymać w krio-komorze?

\- Zawsze to jakieś wyjście - parsknął lekko. - Na razie bardziej martwi mnie jaka będzie decyzja Dowództwa i IOA, kiedy się zatrzymamy… Nie ukrywam, że ten lot jest mi całkiem na rękę - przyznał z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Bezczynne czekanie na Ziemi, pomimo zdobycia nowego fotela, zaczynało mnie irytować.

\- Uważasz, że miejsce Atlantydy jest w Pegazie?

\- Mimo wszystko, tak… Narobiliśmy tam niezłego bałaganu, i jak powiedział dzisiaj Rodney, nie możemy ich tak teraz tam zostawić.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. Ale tak jak ty przypuszczam, że mogą kazać nam zawrócić… o ile w ogóle znajdziemy jakiś ZPM.

\- Dotychczas każdy odnaleziony był już częściowo zużyty, więc chyba rozsądniej byłoby, gdybyśmy wrócili do Pegaza, skoro i tak pokonamy już większość drogi - zauważył.

\- Oczywiście, że tak… Ale znasz IOA. Ich decyzje niejednokrotnie są dalekie od zdrowego rozsądku - zauważyła, kiedy zatrzymali się przed transporterem.

\- Dlatego ta myśl wciąż mnie martwi - odparł i wszedł do środka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6.**

 ** _Daleko od domów_** **.**

 **P** rzeprowadzka zajęła im ponad dwie godziny.

Część załogi zajęła się przenoszeniem materacy i pościeli do pomieszczeń wyznaczonych na sypialnię, a inni pomagali urządzić tymczasowe zaplecze medyczne. Nikt nie wiedział jak długo potrwa ich postój w galaktyce Ryb, a tym bardziej co ich tam czeka, dlatego też w krótkim czasie musieli przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.

Na szczęście dla nich wybór Amelii Banks co do sprowadzonych na stacje osób okazał się być bardzo trafny. Wybrała najlepszych spośród wszystkich naukowców tak, aby w razie potrzeby byli w stanie rozwiązać różne problemy, zarówno medyczne jak i techniczne. Natomiast oddział militarny składał się z najbardziej doświadczonych w terenie żołnierzy. Jedynymi nieprzewidzianymi członkami ekspedycji byli Carter i Jackson. W tym składzie mieli największe szanse na bezpieczne dotarcie do celu… bez względu na to, czy przyjdzie im wracać na Ziemię, czy też będą mogli udać się do galaktyki Pegaza.

Na koniec nieliczni, którzy wciąż korzystali ze swoich kwater na Atlantydzie, zabrali z nich swoje rzeczy. Reszta przeniosła pozostawione wciąż na stacji zapasy z magazynu, w tym odzież wojskową i środki czystości, do głównej wieży. Skoro mają utknąć na miesiąc w nieznanej im galaktyce, będą potrzebować tych rzeczy.

Rodney McKay jako jeden z ostatnich udał się do swojej kwatery. Zajęty do tej pory przenoszeniem sprzętu z laboratorium naukowego wraz z Carter i Zelenką, dopiero teraz miał okazję pozbierać swoje rzeczy.

Zatrzymując się przed drzwiami, przesunął dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym. Metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok, ukazując pogrążone w mroku pomieszczenie. Lecz gdy tylko wszedł do środka, światła zapaliły się automatycznie.

Przez ostatni miesiąc przychodził tutaj czasami, aby pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem nowych problemów. To miejsce, podczas ich pobytu w Pegazie, stało się mu bliższe niż jego własne mieszkanie na Ziemi, dlatego wciąż czuł się tutaj bardziej zrelaksowany niż gdziekolwiek indziej. A to pomagało mu w myśleniu.

Teraz jednak będzie musiał je porzucić, zabierając jedynie niezbędne rzeczy, jak sprzęt i kilka osobistych przedmiotów. Zamykając w końcu walizkę, po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po pokoju sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie przeoczył czegoś, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Metalowa płyta znów odskoczyła w bok, pozwalając mu wyjść na korytarz. Już chciał zamknąć drzwi z powrotem, kiedy od strony łóżka dobiegł go cichy dźwięk - kocie miauknięcie.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się, rozglądając się po pokoju. Nie był pewien czy słyszał to naprawdę, czy tylko mu się wydawało.

\- Netwon? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

Miauknięcie powtórzyło się i ciemnym rogu, pod stolikiem przy łóżku, Rodney dostrzegł ruch. Postawił walizkę i podszedł bliżej, aby to sprawdzić. Jasny kot o ciemnej głowie i niebieskich oczach siedział skulony w ciemnym kącie, pomiaukując cicho.

Kiedy Jennifer po raz pierwszy przyniosła go do domu, Rodney nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś go porzucił. Wątpił aby był to czystej rasy kot birmański, ale mimo wszystko wciąż tak wyglądał.

\- Netwon? - powtórzył z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem niż poprzednio i wyciągnął zwierzę spod stolika. - Jakim cudem się tutaj znalazłeś?

Kot miauknął ponownie cicho. Rodney podrapał go po głowie i wyszedł z pokoju, zabierając po drodze stojącą przed drzwiami walizkę.

Nie miał pojęcia jak jego kudłaty podopieczny mógł trafić na Atlantydę. Urządzenie teleportacyjne było w stanie namierzyć tylko tych, którzy mieli przy sobie specjalny nadajnik, bądź to podręczny, bądź to wszczepiony im pod skórę. Nie było innej możliwości… ani logicznego wytłumaczenia jak zwierzak został tutaj sprowadzony.

Wchodząc do tymczasowego ambulatorium, McKay wyszukał wzrokiem krzątającą się tam wśród kilku osób doktor Keller.

\- Jenny, patrz kogo znalazłem w mojej kwaterze - rzucił, pozostawiając walizkę.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego… i otworzyła szeroko oczy z niedowierzania.

\- Netwon?... Ale jak? - spytała, podchodząc bliżej, by wziąć zwierzaka na ręce.

\- Nie mam pojęcia… Właśnie wychodziłem, kiedy miauknął… Gdyby nie to, biedak zostałby tam - wyjaśnił i nagle spojrzał na lekarkę, pstrykając palcami tak, jak zawsze to robił kiedy doznawał olśnienia. - Moje przenośne urządzenie namierzające… Czasami się nim bawi - rzucił. - Jest ustawione, aby przenieść mnie do mojej kwatery… Teraz też musiał się nim bawić i kiedy Amelia sprowadzała nas na stację, sprowadziła także i jego... To jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie.

\- W takim razie chyba powinien nazywać się Szczęściarz - zażartowała, drapiąc kota pod karkiem. - A ty martwiłeś się kto się nim zajmie.

\- Tak… Wygląda na to, ze jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni - zażartował z szerokim uśmiechem.

Keller spojrzała na niego.

\- Poczułam się zazdrosna - odcięła.

\- Niepotrzebnie… Wciąż jesteś moim numerem jeden - odparł i cmoknął ją w usta.

\- Aż mi ulżyło - parsknęła rozbawiona.

\- Słuchaj. Mogę go tutaj zostawić? Jest wystraszony, a ja mam jeszcze sporo pracy.

\- Jasne. Przypilnuję go… Widziałam tutaj gdzieś kilka kartonów. Zrobię mu prowizoryczny domek.

\- Świetnie - rzucił i jeszcze raz cmoknął ją w usta. - Ta ja lecę… Bawcie się dobrze - dodał, odchodząc.

\- Nawzajem - rzuciła i spojrzała na kota. - Widzisz, znów zostaliśmy sami - powiedziała, drapiąc go po karku.

Kot miauknął tylko cicho, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów. Jennifer uśmiechnęła się lekko i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem kartonów, o których wspomniała. Jeden z nich stał w rogu pomieszczenia, na podłodze, kilka metrów dalej.

Rodney wszedł do centrum dowodzenia z wyraźnym wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy.

\- A tobie co tak wesoło? - spytał z nutą ironii John.

\- Netwon jest tutaj - odparł wesoło. - Znalazłem go w mojej kwaterze.

\- Co za Netwon?

\- Twój kot? - spytała zaskoczona Teyla.

\- Tak.

\- Ale jak? - zdziwiła się.

\- Też się zastanawiałem jak to możliwe i wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że czasami bawi się moim przenośnym urządzeniem namierzającym, które ustawione jest aby sprowadzić mnie wprost do mojej kwatery - wyjaśnił. - W ten sposób Amelia musiała go przypadkowo ściągnąć na Atlantydę… Za co jestem jej bardzo wdzięczny - dodał, spoglądając na młoda kobietę.

\- Dziękuję… Ale jak sam pan zauważył to był przypadek.

\- Wiem. Mimo to dzięki… Martwiłem się cały czas co z nim będzie, ale teraz mogę w pełni skupić się na pracy - dodał, wciąż pełen dobrego nastroju.

\- To dobrze, bo kiedy się zatrzymamy, z pewnością będzie czekało nas sporo pracy nad przywróceniem nam kontroli nad miastem - powiedziała Sam.

\- Obawiasz się, że skoro programowi nie uda się dokończyć misji, wciąż będzie działał? - spytał, już poważniej.

\- Dokładnie. Dlatego będziemy musieli wymyślić jak go wyłączyć… Na razie nie możemy nic zrobić, ale po wyjściu z hiperprzestrzeni będziemy mieć na to mnóstwo czasu zanim po nas przylecą.

\- Racja… Na razie jednak zajmijmy się bieżącymi sprawami… czyli przejściem na zapasowy system zasilania - odparł Rodney, zaczynając wystukiwać na klawiaturze odpowiednie komendy.

Richard Woolsey nie czekał aż skończy, podchodząc do mikrofonu radiowęzła stacji.

\- Uwaga, cały personel - odezwał się, a jego głos rozbrzmiał ze wszystkich głośników w mieście. - Za chwilę przejdziemy na zapasowy system zasilania, odcinając wszystkie sekcje poza główna wieżą, co jak już wiecie, pozwoli nam znacznie zaoszczędzić energię… Dlatego też jeżeli ktoś nadal znajduje się poza wieżą, proszę natychmiast o kontakt… - dodał i przerwał na chwilę, czekając aż ktoś się zgłosi.

Spojrzał na Amelię, ale kobieta pokręciła tylko przecząco głową.

\- Nikt się nie zgłasza - poinformowała. - I nikogo nie wykryłam.

\- To dobrze - odparł i znów włączył mikrofon. - W takim razie zamykamy przejścia do głównej wieży i odcinamy wszystkie systemy w pozostałej części miasta. Od tej pory nasz teren ogranicza się do tego jednego miejsca… Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie na długo… Dziękuję za uwagę - dodał i ponownie wyłączył radiowęzeł. - Pańska kolej, doktorze McKay.

Naukowiec skinął tylko głową i wcisnął klawisz "enter" na swoim laptopie.

Metalowe drzwi zaczęły zamykać się równocześnie na wszystkich kondygnacjach centralnej wieży, odcinając ją tym samym od reszty stacji. Chwile później we wszystkich pomieszczeniach na Atlantydzie zaczęły gasnąć światła, aż w końcu całe miasto, poza jego najwyższą konstrukcją, pogrążyło się w zupełnych ciemnościach. Pozostało już tylko pole siłowe. Bez niego, lecąca w hiperprzestrzeni stacja najprawdopodobniej, jak przypuszczali, zostałaby rozerwana na strzępy.

\- Gotowe - poinformował wreszcie Rodney.

\- A więc teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać na to gdzie się zatrzymamy - odparł Richard i spojrzał na

zebrane w sali osoby. - Dobra robota. Bez was nie dali byśmy rady.

Zebrani uśmiechnęli się lekko i skinęli głowami w podziękowaniu. Ich szef rzadko wygłaszał pochwały, lecz kiedy to robił wiedzieli, że są one w pełni szczere.

.

.

 **J** ennifer Keller zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pomieszczenia, w którym ulokowano Todda i skinęła głową do dwóch żołnierzy stojących przed drzwiami. Jeden z nich przesunął dłoń przed podłużnym panelem kontrolnym wbudowanym w ścianę i metalowa płyta natychmiast odskoczyła w bok, ujawniając pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenie.

Siedzący z pryczy Wraith podniósł wzrok znad książki, a następnie wstał.

\- Doktor Keller… Przyszła pani po kolejną próbkę? - spytał z nutą znudzenia w głosie.

\- Nie… Przyszłam zapytać czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz… i jak się czujesz - odparła spokojnie, podchodząc do niego.

Drzwi nie zamknęły się jednak za nią. Strażnicy otrzymali rozkaz, aby pilnować każdego, kto tam wejdzie… nawet jeśli były to osoby, które Wraith bardzo dobrze znał i teoretycznie nie powinien im zagrażać.

Todd uśmiechnął się lekko ironicznie kącikiem ust.

\- Poczuł bym się znacznie lepiej, gdyby nie zmuszano mnie do zastępowania mojego pokarmu tą… odżywką dla Wraith, jak określił to generał O'Neill… A co do moich potrzeb, to obawiam się, że żadnych nie jesteście w stanie zaspokoić… Chyba, że wypuścicie mnie, kiedy dotrzemy do Pegaza.

\- To nie zależy ode mnie…

\- Tak, wiem - przerwał jej spokojnie.

\- Ani nawet od pułkownika Shepparda - dodała. - I tak już sporo nadstawiał karku, ręcząc za ciebie przed Dowództwem i IOA.

Na twarzy Wraith pojawił się wyraz jakby lekkiego zaskoczenia.

\- Sheppard? - powtórzył powoli.

\- Tak… Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielu było chętnych na Ziemi, aby żywcem pokroić cię na kawałki… I uwierz mi, że to wcale nie jest metafora - oznajmiła. - Pułkownik Sheppard przekonywał jednak swoich zwierzchników, że będziesz bardziej przydatny podczas naszych prac nad retrowirusem.

\- Myślałem, że to pani i doktor Carson ich o tym przekonaliście.

\- …Sądzę, że bez poparcia i zapewnień pułkownika, nasze słowa nie byłyby tak przekonywujące… Szczególnie dla IOA.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Temat, na który przypadkiem przeszli, był niezbyt przyjemny dla ich obojga.

\- Gdybyś jednak zdecydował się na… odżywkę - starała się zażartować, aby rozładować atmosferę - daj znać… To może być twoja jedyna opcja, poza kroi-komorą… Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na chwilę obecną wszyscy jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji i najprawdopodobniej na długo utkniemy daleko od domów.

\- Rozważę to - odparł spokojnie.

\- To dobrze - rzuciła z lekkim westchnięciem.

Wydawało się, że chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz potem zrezygnowała i odwróciła się na pięcie, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

Metalowa płyta zasunęła się za nią i Dowódca Wraith znów pozostał sam z swoim nowym, tymczasowym więzieniu. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, spoglądając na drzwi.

Dowódca Wraith… to brzmiało tak dumnie, pomyślał z ironią. Zbyt dumnie, jak na jego obecną sytuację. Tutaj już nie był Dowódcą hive, lecz zwykłym jeńcem wojenny, z którym nikt się nie liczył i którego losem nikt się nie przejmował. Jeńcem, w przypadku którego ludzki humanitaryzm, którym zawsze tak szczycili się mieszkańcy Ziemi, został sprowadzony do pustego, nic niewartego słowa.

A lekarka myliła się, pomyślał… doskonale wiedział, co czekałoby go na Ziemi, gdyby pozostali tam dłużej. Wyczytał do w umysłach wielu osób, które spotykał w ambulatorium przez ostatni miesiąc. Szczególnie tych, którzy pracowali dla IOA i przychodzili, aby pooglądać sobie ich potencjalny eksponat badawczy. Tak więc przymusowy odlot Atlantydy okazał się być dla niego wyjątkowo sprzyjający. Poza Ziemią miał większe szanse na odzyskanie wolności… A poza Mleczną Drogą był bliżej Pegaza… Bliżej domu.

Usiadł z powrotem na pryczy i wrócił do czytania książki, którą dał mu Beckett.

Jednak pewna myśl wciąż na tyle zaprzątała jego umysł, iż nie był w stanie skupić się na słowach… Może dlatego, że dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na głębszą refleksję nad słowami doktor Keller odnośnie pułkownika i jego wkładu w decyzję Dowództwa SG oraz IOA co do dalszych losów ich więźnia.

Do tej pory nawet nie przypuszczałby, że po groźbach Shepparda sprzed miesiąca, kiedy Atlantyda zmierzała na ratunek Ziemi, pułkownik wstawi się za nim u swoich zwierzchników. W końcu przecież,

pomimo wielu wspólnych perypetii, wciąż byli wrogami. Skąd więc ta nagła zmiana zdania?

Tak, to zdecydowanie zaskakująca i zarazem przychylna mu wiadomość, stwierdził.

Pytanie tylko na ile będzie mógł ją wykorzystać w razie potrzeby?

Chwilowo nie było sensu czegokolwiek planować. Po pierwsze Atlantyda kierowała się w stronę Pegaza, co zdecydowanie ułatwi mu zadanie. A po drugie nawet New Lanteans nie mieli kontroli nad stacją, więc możliwych komplikacji zdecydowanie przybywało. Kto wie jak zaawansowany jest ów program i jak zareaguje na próby ingerencji.

Dlatego też na razie Starburst postanowił zaczekać na obrót sytuacji, by zacząć działać kiedy nadarzy się ku temu sposobność.

Pytanie tylko jaka będzie reakcja Shepparda?

I czego może się po nim spodziewać, skoro ten człowiek zaskoczył go po raz kolejny swoim postępowaniem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7.**

 ** _Narzędzia._**

 **"…S** tarburst zamrugał, unosząc nieco ociężałe powieki.

Leżał na plecach wśród wysokich, jasnych traw, zerkając na dwa słońca unoszące się wysoko nad nim na blado-pomarańczowym niebie. Upał stawał się powoli nieznośny i chociaż do wrót pozostało mu zaledwie kilkaset metrów, to jednak Wraith był już zbyt słaby, aby nawet próbować iść dalej.

A jego myśliwiec pozostał daleko w tyle.

Lanteanin, który darował mu życie, równie dobrze mógł go od razu dobić, pomyślał teraz poirytowany. Chyba, że taki właśnie był jego plan: pozostawić ciężko rannego Wraith na pustkowiu, aby powoli konał w męczarniach i w upale promieni dwóch słońc.

\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze - odezwał się niespodziewanie nieco rozbawiony, męski głos.

Starburst z trudem ponownie podniósł nieco powieki, ale obraz był zbyt rozmazany, aby był w stanie dostrzec kto pochyla się nad nim. Uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Powiedz mi czegoś o czym nie wiem - wymamrotał z trudem, chociaż poruszanie spierzchniętymi ustami sprawiało mu równie wielki problem, co otwarcie oczu.

\- Słyszałem, że Wraith są twardzi… A ty tymczasem poddajesz się zaledwie po kilkuset metrach - odparł mężczyzna i spojrzał w kierunku wrót. - No dalej… ruszaj ten zielony tyłek. Koniec tego wylegiwania się na słońcu.

Młody Wraith uśmiechnął się znów lekko.

\- Dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, co się ze mną stanie? - spytał drwiąco.

Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego i pochylił się. Dopiero wtedy Starburst był w stanie dostrzec wyraźniej jego twarz… Nie był to ten sam Lanteanin, którego kiedyś uwolnił, a który teraz darował mu życie… o ile można było to tak nazwać, zważywszy na jego obecny stan, pomyślał ironicznie.

Nie. Ten mężczyzna był zupełnie kimś innym. Jego twarz była spokojna… powiedziałby nawet sympatyczna, otoczona ciemnymi, krótkimi ściętymi lecz lekko kręconymi włosami.

\- Ponieważ musisz kogoś ocalić - odparł. - Ja nie mogę. Pozostali nie pozwolą mi na to… Ale ty możesz. Jesteś śmiertelnikiem.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa.

Śmiertelnikiem, powtórzył w myślach. To zabrzmiało tak zabawnie, stwierdził. A jednak teraz zdawało się mieć w pełni uzasadnione znaczenie.

Tak. Był śmiertelny… Był śmiertelnie ranny.

\- Pomóc komuś? - niemal parsknął. - Ja nie mogę pomóc nawet sobie - dodał, z trudem wypowiadając słowa.

\- Pomogę ci, jeśli ty pomożesz jej… - rzekł mężczyzna, a potem Starburst poczuł jak kładzie dłoń na jego piersi.

To było bardzo dziwne uczucie. Jakby do jego ciała zaczęła wpływać powoli fala kojącego ciepła, które powoli przenikało do każdej komórki jego ciała. Ból, zmęczenie, a nawet uczucie głodu zaczęły szybko znikać. Jednak w tej samej chwili jego umysł skupił się na czymś zupełnie innym. Na obrazach, które ujrzał Wraith. Obrazach wielkiej bitwy pomiędzy dwoma flotami.

Bardzo dobrze znał statki obu stron. Jedne z nich należały do Wraith… Natomiast drugie do ich najbardziej zaciekłych wrogów: Arkan, sojuszu ludzi i radykalnej kast Lantean, którzy doprowadzili do wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny… I niestety flota Wraith ponosiła w tym starciu sromotną klęskę, zaatakowana znienacka z dwóch stron.

"Za dwa dni…" usłyszał w swoim umyśle szept mężczyzny, a potem kojące i jednocześnie sycące ciepło zniknęło.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i usiadł.

Znów był sam wśród jasnych łanów traw falujących lekko na wietrze.

Spojrzał w dół. Po jego ranach nie pozostało najmniejszego śladu… nie licząc zniszczonego w tym miejscu ubrania. Odzyskał także pełnię sił. Czuł się lepiej niż po obfitym żerowaniu. To było niesamowite uczucie. Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu czuł się tak pełen energii jak teraz.

Podniósł się szybko na równe nogi i ruszył biegiem w kierunku wrót.

\- Pamiętaj… Za dwa dni… - dobiegł do jego uszu szept wraz z mocniejszym podmuchem wiatru.

Zatrzymał się na moment i rozejrzał, jednak wciąż był sam na rozległej równinie.

Tylko on, trawa i kołyszący nią wiatr **…"**

.

 **…S** tarburst otworzył oczy.

Znów znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu pogrążonym w zupełnych ciemnościach, w których jego oczy zalśniły lekko niczym dwie gwiazdy na mrocznym niebie.

Dowódca Wraith usiadł powoli na swojej pryczy i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Zmęczenie i ból mięśni znów powróciły, a jego ciało ponownie ogarnęła fala ciepła - lecz tym razem spowodowana przez głód, który powoli zaczynał parzyć go od środka niczym ogień. Jakby ktoś umieścił w jego trzewiach żarzące się kawałki węgla.

Kiedy tamtego dnia wrócił na swój hive, długo nie wiedział co powinien myśleć o tym, co stało się na tamtej planecie. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego rany i wycieńczenie były prawdziwe, uznał by, że to był tylko sen… lub omamy.

Ale żaden sen nie był w stanie nagle go uzdrowić i przywrócić mu w cudowny sposób pełni sił. Istniało tylko zatem jedno wytłumaczenie… w które jednak on wciąż z trudem sam wierzył. Mężczyzna, którego spotkał na tamtej równinie musiał być Avatarem… ascendentem, istotą energetyczną z pradawnych legend.

Chociaż, może nie aż z tak pradawnych, pomyślał wtedy, gdyż w dzieciństwie Najstarsi często opowiadali mu o Avatar, którzy żyli wśród nich przez prawie tysiąc lat, odchodząc dopiero po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny. Jako ascendenci nie mogli mieszać się w sprawy śmiertelnych. A już na pewno nie w konflikty zbrojne. Mogli obserwować, czasami doradzać… lecz nie mogli podejmować za nikogo decyzji. Walczyć w czyjejś sprawie.

Wtedy rozmawiał o tym zdarzeniu jedynie z ojcem. Bał się, że zostanie wyśmiany przez innych, a matka od dawna nie lubiła nawet wspominać o Avatar. Takie rozmowy drażniły ją… a może po prostu przywoływały smutne wspomnienia z czasów, które już nigdy nie powrócą, uznał.

Lecz Carehand do końca żywił do nich sympatię. Zawsze powtarzał, że to właśnie jednemu z Avatar zawdzięcza większość swojej wiedzy o różnych urządzeniach, w tym o technologii Lantean… I przyznał wtedy synowi rację: to musiał być Avatar.

Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć kogo mógł mieć na myśli.

Więc kiedy dwa dni później flota Klanu Hivehealers udała się do systemu, który Avatar ukazał Starburstowi, Wraith sam musiał podjąć decyzję… I podjął. Uprzedził Szarą Radę o pułapce Arkan i dzięki temu szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę Wraith. Poza flotą Hivehealers, do tamtego systemu wysłano także drugą flotę i kiedy Arkanie uderzyli z dwóch stron, Wraith zrobili to samo, miażdżąc bezlitośnie swoich wrogów.

Tamten dzień przeszedł do historii jako jeden z najkrwawszych w Wielkiej Wojnie… i jako jedna z najbardziej spektakularnych bitew.

Jednak po dziś dzień Wraith nie dowiedział się kogo miał wtedy ocalić.

I czy dokonał tego…

.

.

 **T** eyla podniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała na synka.

Chłopczyk siedział na podłodze, rysując coś na kartkach papieru.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Teraz, mając trochę czasu podczas lotu i z dala od nieustannych spotkań z IOA, oboje mieli chwilę wytchnienia tylko dla siebie.

Chociaż myśl o powrocie do domu bardzo ją cieszyła, to jednak z drugiej strony obawiała się tego, co mogą zastać po powrocie.

Minął miesiąc odkąd Atlantyda opuściła Pegaza, aby ratować Ziemię przed atakiem super-hive. Wtedy nie zastanawiali się nad konsekwencjami tej decyzji: musieli reagować natychmiast, aby ratować miliardy ludzkich istnień. Ale pozostając na Ziemi tak długo, dali Wraith pełne pole do działania w Pegazie. A ostatnie doniesienia nadesłane przez Odyseję potwierdziły jej najgorsze obawy: raport mówił o wzmożonych ruchach Wraith i łączeniu się w koalicję, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Zjednoczony wróg, to silniejszy wróg, a dla ich sprawy o wiele lepsze były wewnętrzne konflikty pomiędzy Wraith. Zdecydowanie łatwiej było walczyć z jednym, ewentualnie kilkoma hiveships, niż z całą flotą.

Kobieta usiadła naprzeciw synka, przyglądając się temu, co tworzył.

W pierwszej chwili linie, które mały Torren nieporadnie rysował, nie zwróciły jej uwagi - ot dziecięce bazgroty nie wyróżniające się niczym od poprzednich. Jednak im dłużej przyglądała się porozrzucanym wokół dziecka kartkom, tym bardziej zaczęła dostrzegać pewną spójność w plątaninie owych linii.

W końcu zebrała razem wszystkie kartki, układając je przed sobą i przyglądając się im uważnie.

Na pozór chaotycznie i przypadkowe kombinacje linii i krzywych teraz zaczynały nabierać dla niej znajomych kształtów. Znała te wzory… i to bardzo dobrze. Widywała je od dziecka - na Kręgu Przodków.

Ale jakim cudem jej trzyletni synek mógł je narysować?

Tego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, a z pewnością nie był to tylko czysty przypadek. Może, gdyby to był tylko jeden wzór, ale on narysował ich siedem, jak siedem symboli podczas wybierania adresu wrót.

Wciąż jednak pozostawało pytanie: jak i dlaczego Torren je narysował… i dlaczego akurat te konkretne? To na pewno nie był przypadek, uznała. Ktoś musiał na niego wpływać. Czyżby Todd?

Skupiła się na moment, spoglądając na synka, ale nie wyczuła, aby Wraith próbował połączyć się z umysłem dziecka.

Zatem kto nim kieruje? Kto użył go jako narzędzia, aby przekazać im wiadomość?

Może któryś z Przodków, pomyślała. W prawdzie oficjalnie nie mogą ingerować w losy śmiertelnych, ale, jak dowodzą temu doświadczenia ludzi z Ziemi, niejednokrotnie robili to nieoficjalnie… za plecami pozostałych. Lub balansując na granicy ich prawa.

Stacja zadrżała lekko, wyrywając Emmagan z jej rozmyślań.

Chwilę później z głośników na całej stacji wydobył się męski głos:

\- Atlantyda wyszła właśnie z hiperprzestrzeni - poinformował wszystkich doktor Zelenka. - Znajdujemy się na obrzeżach Galaktyki Ryby.

Kobieta rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zatrzymała wzrok na dwóch kobietach siedzących na swoich pryczach.

\- Przepraszam, Ayako… - zaczęła, podnosząc się z podłogi. Kobieta spojrzała na nią. - Mogłybyście popilnować na chwile Torrena? Muszę coś pokazać doktorowi McKay.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała uprzejmie Azjatka i podeszła wraz z koleżanką do chłopca.

\- Bardzo wam dziękuję - rzuciła Teyla i pospiesznie wyszła z pokoju.

Musiała pokazać rysunki pozostałym. To na pewno coś ważnego, pomyślała wbiegając na schody prowadzące w górę wieży, do pokoju wrót. Ktokolwiek bowiem przekazał im tą wiadomość, zadał sobie sporo trudu i głupotą byłoby z ich strony ignorować to. Cokolwiek to bowiem jest, ostrzeżenie lub wskazówka, musi mieć znaczny wpływ na ich przyszłe losy, skoro Przodkowie postanowili ingerować.

Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, centrum kontroli wypełnione było już ludźmi, przyglądającymi się odczytom na głównym ekranie.

\- …do Pegaza pozostało nam jakieś pięćset tysięcy lat świetlnych - powiedziała Carter. - Niestety ZPM jest już niemal zupełnie wyczerpany…

\- Praktycznie działa na oparach - wtrącił ironicznie Rodney.

\- Tak, to chyba najlepsze porównanie - niemal mruknęła Sam. - To jednak niestety potwierdza nasze wcześniejsze przypuszczenia, że bez nowego ZPM nigdzie dalej nie polecimy.

\- Generatory wciąż dobrze funkcjonują - dodał spokojnie Radek - ale pozwalają nam jedynie na utrzymanie podstawowych systemów. W prawdzie od razu po wyjścia z hiperprzestrzeni ograniczyliśmy zasięg osłony tylko do naszego sektora, jednak pomimo to, jeśli szybko nie znajdziemy jakiegoś rozwiązania, może szybko paść, a wtedy… - nie dokończył specjalnie.

\- Generał Hammond przyleci po trupy? - spytał złośliwie Sheppard.

\- Niestety to bardzo dokładne określenie naszej sytuacji - odparła Carter. - Bez osłony zabije nas promieniowanie kosmiczne lub mikrometeoryty.

\- Coś wiem na ten temat - mruknął Zelenka, przypominając sobie jak jeden z nich przebił kiedyś jego nogę.

\- Nie histeryzuj, przeżyłeś - rzucił McKay.

Naukowiec chciał mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy podeszła do nich Teyla.

\- Wiem, że omawiacie teraz bardzo ważne sprawy, ale wydaje mi się, że to może być równie istotne - powiedziała i położyła rysunki synka na stole.

Pozostali spojrzeli najpierw na kartki, a potem na kobietę, nie bardzo wiedząc co o tym myśleć.

\- To rysunki Torrena - wyjaśniła.

\- No cóż… bardzo ładne… - zaczął ostrożnie Rodney. - Jak na trzylatka… Tak myślę…

Emmagan posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Przyjrzyj się im uważnie, Rodney - zganiła go. - To nie są tylko dziecięce bazgroty… Te linie tworzą pewne wzory - wskazała palcem a potem spojrzała na wrota. - To konstelacje z naszych wrót.

Pozostali ponownie przyjrzeli się rysunkom, a potem wzorom na metalowym okręgu na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Teyla ma rację - przyznała Sam.

\- Może to tylko przypadek…? - spytał ostrożnie Woolsey.

\- W pierwszej chwili też tak sądziłam, ale im dłużej się im przyglądałam, tym bardziej dostrzegałam w nich prawidłowość. Poza tym jest ich siedem… To nie może być przypadek.

\- Todd? - spytał podejrzliwie John.

\- Nie sadzę. Sprawdziłam… Nie wyczułam jego obecności w umyśle Torrena.

\- Więc kto? Pradawni? - rzucił McKay. - Że jeden z nich, przekazuje nam jakąś wiadomość poprzez twojego syna?

\- Już to robili wcześniej… na równe sposoby - przyznał Zelenka.

\- Kobieta ze szpitala - rzuciła nagle Teyla, a pozostali spojrzeli na nią pytająco. - Kiedy byliśmy po Ronona w szpitalu, jakaś kobieta rozmawiała z Torrenem… Zdziwiło mnie to wtedy, bo zazwyczaj jest nieśmiały w stosunku do obcych, a ona trzymała go na rękach - wyjaśniła. - Rozmawiałyśmy chwilę, a na koniec powiedziała coś dziwnego: "Przed wami długa droga… Teylo Emmagan"… Nie mówiłam jej jak się nazywam - dodała zaraz. - Jestem tego pewna… Potem zawołał mnie John, a kiedy odwróciłam się ponownie, jej już nie było… Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- To tak samo, jak ten technik - wtrąciła Amelia i teraz spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na nią. - W jednaj chwili stał przy konsoli, a chwilę później już go nie było… Wtedy pomyślałam, że się teleportował, ale im dłużej o tym myślę… Nie widziałam światła teleportera.

Zelenka chrząknął lekko.

\- Nie chciałem nic mówić, ale sprawdziłem nagrania z kamer - wtrącił ostrożnie. - Widać na nich tylko Amelię - spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Ale on tam był… Przysięgam…

\- Nie twierdzę, że go nie było… - zapewnił ja spokojnie mężczyzna. - Wspominam o tym tylko dlatego, że zaczęliśmy mówić o takich… dziwnych przypadkach… Ktoś rzeczywiście uruchomił program do obsługi teleportera z tego pomieszczenia i... bez urazy, panno Banks, ale musiał to zrobić ktoś z odpowiednią wiedzą… której pani niestety nie posiada… Pomijając fakt, że nasz program był jeszcze w powijakach.

\- Twierdzisz, że jakiś Pradawny przyszedł tutaj, wpisał do systemu program i zniknął? - niemal parsknął McKay.

\- Skoro już o tym mówimy… byłoby to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Może to nawet on uruchomił program, który skierował Atlantydę z powrotem do Pegaza - zasugerował, spoglądając na pozostałych.

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, nieźle się natrudził nad tym wszystkim - stwierdził Woolsey.

\- To może nawet nie być tylko jedna osoba - zauważyła Sam. - Teyla spotkała kobietę, a Amelia mężczyznę. Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z przypadkiem, aby ascendent przyjmował inne postacie, niż jego własna, przed ascendencją.

\- Może po naszej walce z Ori cześć Pradawnych uznała, że czas wreszcie ruszyć tyłki? - rzucił spokojnie Sheppard.

\- To możliwe - przyznała Carter.

\- To dlaczego wciąż robią to w tak zawiły sposób? - spytała Emmagan. - Na przykład poprzez Torrena? I dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Możliwe, że jest ich za mało w stosunku do tych, którzy trzymają się starych zasad… Niestety tutaj też możemy tylko spekulować.

\- A co z adresem? - spytał nagle Dex. Zebrani spojrzeli na niego. - Coś musi oznaczać? - zauważył.

\- Zakładając, że wrota zadziałają w tej galaktyce - niemal parsknął lekko Rodney.

\- Jest na drodze lotu Atlantydy do Pegaza. A kto wie jak długo lecieli tam Pradawni. Może rozstawili po drodze kilka wrót - powiedziała Sam. - Jeśli trzymać się naszej teorii o ingerencji Pradawnych, to musi być jakiś powód tego, że właśnie teraz Torren narysował te symbole - dodała.

\- Właściwie masz rację - przyznał jakby niechętnie i podszedł do swojego komputera, zaczynając wybierać spośród szewronów wzory tych, które namalował chłopiec. - Niestety pozostanie nam próbować wszystkich kombinacji po kolei.

\- Albo pozwolimy Torrenowi to zrobić - zaproponowała Carter. - Skoro ktoś przekazał mu ten symbole, to może zrobił to także w poprawnej kolejności… Wiesz w jakiej kolejności je rysował? - zapytała Teylę.

\- Niestety nie… Kiedy się zorientowałam, rysował już ostatni… To ten - wybrała jedną z kartek. - Może pójdę po niego. Zobaczymy co się stanie? - zaproponowała.

\- W tej sytuacji to chyba jedna z nielicznych możliwości jakie mamy - stwierdził Richard.

Athozianka kiwnęła tylko głową i szybko zeszła w dół po schodach, kierując się do bocznego wyjścia.

\- Robi się coraz dziwniej - mruknął John.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8.**

 ** _Zaufanie_** **.**

 **\- T** o bez sensu - rzucił w końcu McKay. - Bawi się już tak od pięciu minut - wskazał ręką na chłopczyka siedzącego na podłodze i przekładającego nieustannie siedem kartek.

\- Może gdybyś się w końcu zamkną i pozwolił mu się skupić, już by ułożył ten adres - odciął pułkownik, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie.

Naukowiec naburmuszył się na jego słowa, jednak nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Rodney ma rację - powiedziała z rezygnacją Teyla. - Może sami mamy znaleźć prawidłowy adres?

\- Dajmy mu jeszcze chwilę - dodała Sam.

\- Gdybyście chcieli jednak skorzystać ze staroświeckiej metody, to właśnie podłączyłem z powrotem nasze wrota - oznajmił McKay. - …I napisałem program do automatycznego wybierania wszystkich permutacji.

\- Staroświecka metoda - rzuciła nagle Carter. - Może właśnie oto chodzi? Może Torren powinien wybrać adres na DHD, a nie układać go z kartek?

Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie wzajemnie.

\- Cóż mamy do stracenia? - wzruszył lekko ramionami Woolsey.

Emmagan wzięła synka na ręce i podeszła z nim do panelu DHD.

\- Torren, wybierzesz adres? - spytała miłym głosem wskazując na liczne trójkąty. - Wybierz dla mamy adres, kochanie - zachęcała go dalej. - Już widziałeś jak się to robi.

Chłopczyk przyglądał się przez chwilę panelowi, po czym zaczął powoli dotykać różnych klawiszy. Za każdym razem na wrotach aktywował się jeden z szewronów, ale kiedy chłopczyk wbił ostatni, siódmy symbol, nie przerwał wciskania trójkątów, zaintrygowany nową zabawką.

Także wrota nie zareagowały, wydając krótki dźwięk, a następnie wszystkie uprzednio uruchomione szewrony zgasły.

\- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Rodney - wasz plan chyba nie wypalił… Mały nie wybrał ani jednego symbolu spośród tych narysowanych… To strata czasu. Uruchamiam program. To nasza jedyna opcja… Zakładając, że te rysunki także nie są tylko przypadkowe - mruknął na koniec, wystukując na klawiaturze ostatnie polecenia.

\- Byłam pewna, że to musi coś znaczyć… Te wzory… - zaczęła Teyla, spoglądając przepraszająco na pozostałych.

Postawiła synka na podłodze, a malec wrócił do swoich kartek.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To nie twoja wina - pocieszył ją John. - Poza tym wcale nie jest powiedziane, że sam adres jest zły… Może po prosty Torren miał tylko narysować szewrony, a nie podać nam poprawny adres - zauważył.

\- Sheppard ma rację - poparł go Ronon. - Podano nam symbole, ale teraz sami musimy ustalić, który adres jest poprawny.

\- Chcieliśmy wszystko dostać od razu, zamiast trochę się wysilić - przyznał Richard.

\- Może macie rację - odparła nieco zrezygnowana, zerkając na Torrena, który właśnie podawał McKayowi drugą kartę z rysunkiem. - Może tylko chciałam wierzyć, że Przodkowie wybrali mojego synka, aby przekazał nam ważną wiadomość - dodała, kiedy malec podał mężczyźnie kolejną kartkę.

Dopiero wtedy naukowiec tak naprawdę zwrócił uwagę na to, co robi dziecko. Zmarszczył najpierw nieco brwi, spoglądając na chłopca, a następnie na jego rysunki i zaczął układać kartki w takiej kolejności, w jakiej je otrzymał. A kiedy malec podał mu kolejną, McKay podziękował i dołączył do kolekcji.

\- Co robisz? - parsknął lekko Sheppard.

\- Układam to w kolejności w jakiej mi je podaje - mruknął i odebrał piąty arkusz papieru.

\- Podobno nie wierzysz, że Torren zna prawidłowy adres - pułkownik nie zmienił tonu.

\- Sami powiedzieliście, że nie mamy nic do stracenia… Więc może warto spróbować - dodał i spojrzał na niego. - No co? Jeśli to na serio jakiś plan, to powinniśmy wypróbować wszystkie opcje - zauważył i złapał ostatnią kartkę. - Dziękuję ci bardzo - dodał uprzejmie, a malec uśmiechnął się nieco zakłopotany. - A teraz wujek Rodney sprawdzi co tu mamy - rzucił naukowiec, pauzując swój program, po czym podszedł do konsolo DHD, by wbić ułożony na stole adres z rysunków malca.

Pozostali w napięciu patrzeli na kolejne szewrony, które zalśnił na wrotach. A kiedy McKay dotknął ostatniego symbolu, wydawało się, że w pomieszczeniu zapadła grobowa cisza, a wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

Nawet Rodney przygryzł wargę, wypatrując reakcji wrót, które nagle wypluły przed siebie strumień energii, by chwile później zamienić go w delikatnie falującą niczym woda taflę.

\- To działa - odezwał się, wyraźnie zaskoczony, przerywając ciszę. - On naprawdę to zrobił - dodał, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na chłopca.

Teyla z zachwytem wzięła malca na ręce.

\- Mój mały bohater - ucałowała chłopca w policzek.

\- Widzisz? A ty nie wierzyłeś w niego - wytknął mu z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem Sheppard.

\- Nie wierzyłem nie w niego, tylko w waszą teorię - odciął naukowiec. - Zresztą i tak pozostaje pytanie: gdzie prowadzi ten tunel? - dodał, znów spoglądając na wrota.

\- Wyślijmy MALP - zasugerowała Samantha. - To najbezpieczniejsza opcja. Tylko tak dowiemy się co tam jest… I czy ten adres to ostrzeżenie czy zaproszenie.

\- Słuszna uwaga - powiedział Woolsey.

.

.

 **"…C** ały statek drżał i skrzypiał, a z jednego z węzłów energetycznych wystrzeliło właśnie kilka elektrycznych wyładowań, kiedy przedzierali się przez górne warstwy atmosfery.

Transportowiec nie był duży. Mieściło się w nim maksymalnie dwadzieścia osób, wliczając pilota. Nie był także przystosowany do walki - miał jedynie za zadanie przewożenia pasażerów lub niedużego ładunku z jednego hive na drugi. Dlatego tez teraz, kiedy Wraith próbował jednocześnie w miarę bezpiecznie wylądować uszkodzoną jednostką i wykonywać manewry unikowe, do których statek nie był przystosowany, zaczynał powoli modlić się w myślach do przodków o pomoc w cudownym ocaleniu.

Gęsta warstwa chmur burzowych pozwoliła im na chwilę zniknąć z radarów Lantean. Niestety jednocześnie także oni stali się ślepi wśród jonowych wyładowań.

\- Nie uciekniemy im… - rzuciła w końcu Snow, z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. - Nie możemy wiecznie ukrywać się w tych chmurach.

\- I nie będziemy… Otwórz trzeci panel po lewej - wskazał na boczną ścianę kokpitu, próbując jednocześnie skupić się na pilotażu.

Królowa wstała z fotela drugiego pilota i podeszła do wskazanego miejsca. Nie musiała używać narzędzi, aby rozciąć organiczną powłokę zasłaniającą skrywane pod nią systemy. Wystarczyła chwila skupienia i jedna telepatyczna komenda, aby niewielka cześć ściany rozsunęła się na boki.

\- A teraz zamień miejscami niebieski kryształ z czerwonym - poinstruował ją.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - spytała, wyciągając oba kryształy.

\- Odwrócić wiązkę transportową… Prześle nas na powierzchnię - wyjaśnił. - Masz rację, nie uciekniemy przed niemi… Jednak mam nadzieję, że oni nie zauważa tego i pomyślą, że zginęliśmy w eksplozji.

\- Chcesz wysadzić statek? - spytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem, wracając na fotel.

\- Taki mam plan - niemal mruknął, ustawiając autopilota.

Chmury właśnie rozrzedziły się, a pod nimi pojawił się górzysty teren… pełen śniegu.

\- Zabierzemy niezbędny ekwipunek - dodał, zmierzając na tyły statku. - Wrota są daleko. Około trzy dni drogi stąd - podał jej organiczny plecak, po czym przewiesił drugi przez ramię i spojrzał na nią. - Gotowa?

\- Nie - odparła z nuta strachu, którego usilnie starała się nie okazywać.

Ale kołatające w jej piersi serce sprawiało, że nie była w stanie zachować zimnej krwi. Już nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio opuszczała pokład swojego hiveship… poza odwiedzinami na innych statkach.

Jako Królowa, od prawie siedemdziesięciu lat była chroniona przez swoją załogę i spoglądała na bitwy, bezpieczna na pokładzie hive. Ale teraz, od niepamiętnych czasów, musiała stawić czoła zagrożeniu realniejszemu niż kiedykolwiek. I to ją przerażało… choć nie powinno, upomniała sama siebie. Była przecież Królową, a Królowe nie okazują strachu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział spokojnym głosem Starburst i uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając do niej dłoń. - Zaufaj mi.

Wsunęła ostrożnie swoją dłoń w jego.

Ufała mu. Zawsze mu ufała, jak nikomu innemu. Nawet, jeśli ich zdania były kompletnie inne. I tylko jego obecność teraz wciąż sprawiała, że pomimo wszystko czuła się bezpieczna. Jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że jest to najbardziej szalona akcja w jej dotychczasowym życiu.

Wraith przysunął ją do siebie i objął w pasie. Spojrzała na niego nieco zakłopotana tą bliskością i poczuła, że zaczyna oblewać się rumieńcem. Na szczęście Starburst nie mógł tego dostrzec, zajęty wystukiwaniem komendy na organicznym pulpicie w ścianie.

Kiedy w początkach wojny poprosiła go, aby został Dowódcą jej hive, czasami ich kontakt bywał na granicy intymności… ale przez wszystkie tamte pięć lat nigdy nie była tak blisko niego jak teraz… Może tylko w jej snach, kiedy marzyła, że są razem. Wtedy wiele razy chciała zmienić te marzenia w rzeczywistość, lecz wciąż coś ją powstrzymywało… i głównie był to strach, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to straci go. Nawet jako przyjaciela. Dlatego też nigdy nie odważyła się na ten krok… A potem ich drogi rozeszły się na bardzo długi czas. Różnice zdań co do sposobu kierowania hive narastały z każdym rokiem, a wraz z nimi irytacja i częstotliwość ich sprzeczek. W prawdzie nigdy nie kłócili się w obecności załogi, jednak rosnące miedzy nimi napięcie stawało się coraz bardziej zauważalne, a to źle wpływało na cały hive.

Aż w końcu postanowił odejść. Nie mogła mieć do niego pretensji. I nigdy nie miała. Sama kazała mu wytykać jej wszystkie błędy, jakie popełniała. Na tym polegała ich umowa - miał nauczyć ją kierowania hiveship. I zrobił to. Jednak z czasem, kiedy uczennica zaczynała mieć swoje zdanie, przestawała słuchać nauczyciela. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla ich dalszej współpracy.

Dlatego też w pewnym sensie cieszyła się, że wtedy nie zdecydowała się wyjawić mu swoich uczuć. To mogłoby wiele skomplikować. A tak rozstali się, wciąż pozostając przyjaciółmi.

Czasami tylko zastanawiała się, czy gdyby wtedy powiedziała mu co do niego czuje, on zmieniłby swój sposób postępowania… i traktowania jej. I czy byliby teraz razem?

Silny wstrząs wyrwał ją z rozmyślań, a na całym pokładzie rozległ się dźwięk alarmu.

Starburst zaklął cicho pod nosem.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Snow.

\- Trafili w silnik - warknął i zerknął w kierunku okna w kokpicie pilota.

Właśnie zbliżali się szybko do jednego z ośnieżonych szczytów. Autopilot wykonał lekki przechył, aby uniknąć bezpośredniego zderzenie, jednak dolna cześć kadłuba i tak uderzyła o skały, które pozostawiły za sobą długą i szeroką szramę.

Starburst nie czekał dłużej. Dotknął panelu w ścianie i wiązka transportowa oplotła ich oboje, dematerializując. Kilka sekund później podobny promień wydobył się ze dolnej, przedniej części statku, materializując swój ładunek kilka metrów nad powierzchnią śnieżnej płachty.

Dwójka Wraith runęła w dół, wbijając się głęboko w śnieg.

Katem oka dostrzegli jedynie jak transportowiec przelatuje nad nimi, a chwile później dwie pancerne maszyny Lantean. A potem po całej okolicy rozległ się huk, kiedy organiczny statek zamienił się w wielką kulę ognia.

Coś zaskrzypiało wokół nich. Nie był to jednak odgłos wtórnej eksplozji. Oboje zamarli na moment. A potem skrzypienie powtórzyło się i śnieg pod nimi drgnął.

\- O cholera - warknął Burst, kiedy przesunęli się o kilka centymetrów w dół zbocza.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała zaniepokojona Królowa.

\- Lawina… Trzymaj się! - rzucił, oplatając ją mocniej ramionami.

Sekundy później całe podłoże ponownie przesunęło się, by po chwili ruszyć z impetem w dół góry **…"**

.

.

 **W** całym pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała cisza, kiedy wszyscy niecierpliwie wyczekiwali na pojawienie się obrazu przesyłanego przez sondę.

Wieści o wysłaniu przez wrota MALP szybko rozeszły się wśród nielicznej załogi Atlantydy i równie szybko większość ludzi znalazła się w sali wrót. A teraz, kiedy sonda zniknęła za srebrzystą taflą, oczy zebranych skierowały się w kierunku tych, którzy znajdowali się w centrum dowodzenia.

Obraz na ekranie zamigotał i po chwili ukazało spore, pogrążone niemal w całkowitych ciemnościach pomieszczenie. Tylko blask horyzontu zdarzeń gwiezdnych wrót migoczący na ścianach, pozwalał im cokolwiek dostrzec. Na odległym końcu migotało coś, co przypominało im kolejną wodna taflę.

\- Wygląda jak jaskinia - stwierdził w końcu Sheppard. - Włącz noktowizor - szturchnął lekko McKaya.

Naukowiec bez słowa wystukał na klawiaturze polecenie, które droga radiową wysłał do sondy poprzez wrota. Chwile później obraz zmienił się na czarno-zielony.

\- Masz rację, wygląda jak jaskinia - przyznała Sam.

Kamera urządzenia odwróciła się w bok, ukazując znany im kształt.

\- Jest DHD… I wrota, jak te w Pegazie… A jak odczyty?

\- Wszystko w normie - odparł Rodney. - Atmosfera zdatna do oddychania… Temperatura około 30 stopni… Nie wykrywam też żadnego niebezpiecznego promieniowania.

\- A co to jest, to na końcu? - spytał nagle Daniel.

MALP ruszył powoli z miejsca, poruszając się po kamiennej, lecz gładkiej nawierzchni, by w końcu dotrzeć na drugi koniec jaskini. Zebrani przyjrzeli się na wpół przeźroczystej, granatowej, falującej ścianie.

\- Wygląda jak… woda - Teyla przerwała w końcu ciszę.

\- Bo to chyba jest woda - stwierdziła Carter, wskazując na ekran.

Po drugiej stronie tajemniczej ściany pojawiła się właśnie niewielka ławica rybokształtnych stworzeń,

mieniących się delikatnie barwami tęczy.

Zebrane w pomieszczeniu osoby z lekkim niedowierzaniem przyglądały się temu widokowi.

\- To musi być rodzaj pola siłowego powstrzymującego wodę - dodała po chwili Sam. - Jedno jest pewne: adres jest poprawny. Teraz musimy tylko się dowiedzieć dlaczego akurat ten.

\- Myślicie, że ktoś nadal tam jest? - spytał Radek.

\- Tego dowiemy się tylko w jeden sposób - stwierdził John.

\- Weźcie skoczka. Może konieczne będzie opuszczenie jaskini - zauważył Woolsey.

\- Chciała bym polecieć z nimi… jeśli można - rzekła nagle Carter.

\- Ja również - dodał zaraz Jackson.

\- Oczywiście - odparł mężczyzna i znów spojrzał na ekran. - Jeśli to miejsce stworzyli Pradawni, to ma ono zapewne dziesiątki tysięcy lat. O ile nie więcej. Kto wie na co się tam natkniecie… Drugi spec od technologii Pradawnych… i dobry tłumacz ich języka mogą się przydać - przyznał.

\- No dobra, koniec tego leniuchowania. Czas wracać do pracy - rzucił z wyraźnym zadowoleniem Sheppard i jako pierwszy ruszył schodami w dół.

.

.

 **"…- P** amiętam, że poprzez ogłuszający huk lawiny słyszałam swój własny krzyk - kończyła Snow - i w pewnym momencie bardziej przeraziło mnie to, co twój ojciec pomyśli sobie o mnie, niż fakt, że pochłaniają nas tony pędzącego w dół zbocza śniegu... Od dziecka powtarzano nam, że Królowa nigdy nie powinna okazywać słabości… a ja właśnie krzyczałam w panice na całe gardło - zachichotała lekko.

\- I co było dalej? - spytała podekscytowana dziewczynka, siedząc na swoim łóżku i w napięciu wpatrując się w matkę.

Miała około dwunastu lat, delikatnie seledynową skórę i sięgające za ramiona ognisto-szkarłatne włosy… Kopia matki, jak uważało wielu.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust i wstała z gracją z szerokiego fotela.

\- Opowiem ci innym razem… Teraz śpij już.

\- Ale maa-moo… Właśnie robi się ciekawie - jęknęła.

\- Obiecałam ci jedną, krótką historię… a ty, że zaraz potem pójdziesz spać - odparła jej spokojnie Snowflake. - Ja dotrzymałam swojej obietnicy… A ty?

\- Ale jeszcze tylko kawałeczek - jęknęła ponownie dziewczynka. - Udało się wam wydostać z lawiny? - spytała.

\- No cóż, oboje z ojcem wciąż żyjemy, więc najwyraźniej tak - odparła jej z lekka ironią, unosząc nieco brew.

Na twarzy jej córki pojawiła się mieszanka zrezygnowania i rozczarowania.

\- To nie fair - mruknęła.

\- Słuchaj się matki, Alabaster - wtrącił niespodziewanie męski głos i zza rogu wyłonił się wysoki oficer, wchodząc do pokoju dziewczynki.

Na jego widok twarz dziecka rozpromieniła się ponownie.

\- Tatusiu! - rzuciła i zerwała się z łóżka, by podbiec do niego. - Wróciłeś! - dodała, kiedy podskoczyła, a on wziął ją w ramiona.

Objęła go mocno za szyję, ściskając z całych sił.

Starburst zanurzył na chwilę twarz we włosach córki, tuląc ją mocno i wciągając w nozdrza jej zapach. Nie widział jej zaledwie kilka dni, ale tęsknił za nią, jakby minął przynajmniej miesiąc.

Od śmierci ich syna minęło już ponad dwa tysiące lat i nawet nie przypuszczał, że jego Królowa zdecyduje się jeszcze na potomstwo… a już na pewno nie na dziewczynkę. Nie po tym, co stało się z ich pierwszą córką pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny.

Dlatego na wieść, że Snow ponownie postanowiła uczynić mu największy honor, jakim może obdarować Królowa swego Wybrańca - podarować mu córkę, miał ochotę wykrzyczeć na cała galaktykę swoje szczęście… I poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zmarnuje żadnej chwili z dala od Alabaster, dopóki ich córka sama nie zostanie Królową i przestanie potrzebować ojcowskiej opieki.

Już raz popełnił ten błąd, dając się wciągnąć w wir wojny i przegapił połowę dzieciństwa pierwszej córki, kiedy ta najbardziej potrzebowała uwagi ojca. Lecz nie tym razem… Tym razem nawet zagłada galaktyki nie zmusi by go do opuszczenia Alabaster na więcej, niż kilka dni.

\- Długo tam stałeś? - spytała spokojnie Snow, podchodząc do niego. - Musiałam zupełnie rozproszyć się opowieścią, bo nawet nie wyczułam, kiedy wróciłeś - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Sądzę, że słyszałem chyba prawie całą opowieść - odparł lekko rozbawiony, spoglądając na nią. - Chociaż przyznam, że niektórych szczegółów nawet się nie domyślałem.

Miał na myśli wspomnienia Snow o jej odczuciach z tamtych wydarzeń. Nigdy nie przyznała się do nich. Nie

musiała. Była Królową… Ale mimo wszystko te wyznania zaskoczyły go nieco.

Byli ze sobą od prawie dziesięciu tysięcy lat i znali zarówno swoje słabości, jak i mocne strony, nieraz zwierzając się sobie nawzajem… ale z jakiegoś powodu o tej sprawie Snowflake nigdy nie wspomniała.

A teraz uśmiechnęła się ponownie do niego łagodnie.

Uwielbiał ten uśmiech… tak delikatny i zarazem pełen uczucia. Uśmiech, z który gotów był oddać życie. Uśmiech jego Królowej… Jego miłości i jego życia.

\- Tęskniłyśmy za tobą - dodała cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta **…"**

.

 **…S** tarburst otworzył oczy.

Siedział na swojej pryczy, próbując medytować, aby zagłuszyć głód i oszczędzać resztkę sił. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy jego umysł odprężał się i przestawał reagować na większość bodźców zewnętrznych, pozostając na granicy snu i jawy, nawiedzały go wspomnienia z przeszłości, każąc mu ponownie przeżywać tamte chwile… zarówno radosne jak i smutne. A czasami nawet bolesne.

Ale to właśnie te wspomnienia pomagały mu teraz przetrwać. Dodawały mu siły… i nadziei, że pewnego dnia znów zobaczy córkę - ostatni promyk światła w jego życiu.

I jego największy skarb.

Teraz miał tylko ją… odkąd pięć lat temu New Lanteans zniszczyli hive Snowflake podczas Drugiego Oblężenia Atlantydy i zabrali mu tą, której oddał całe swoje życie. I którą przysięgał chronić, nawet za cenę własnego… Lecz zawiódł, pozwalając się pojmać Genii w tak głupi sposób.

To była największa potwarz na jego honorze.

Wtedy poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy go zhańbili.

Ale najpierw, aby to zrobić, musiał zdobyć ich zaufanie.

A Wraith są przecież cierpliwą rasą.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9.**

 ** _Zagubieni_** **.**

 **S** koczek wyłonił się z wrót i zatrzymał tuż za nimi.

Niemal w tej samej chwili po bokach groty, w licznych kolumnach wtopionych w skały, zaczęły zapalać się światła, pozwalając lepiej dojrzeć to, co znajdowało się wokół.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, było wystarczająco duże, aby w każdy sposób spokojnie pomieścić nawet trzy takie maszyny. Najwyraźniej budowniczowie tego miejsca przewidzieli ewentualność przybycia więcej, niż tyko jednej jednostki, stwierdził Sheppard, osadzając skoczka na ziemi.

Cała grupa zebrała się przed przednim oknem, rozglądając uważnie wokół. Jednakże, gdyby nie kolumny i gładką podłogą, jaskinia praktycznie nie wskazywałaby na jakąkolwiek ingerencję istot inteligentnych. Poza tymi drobnymi elementami pozostała zachowana w surowym stanie - takim, w jakim stworzyła to miejsce natura.

\- Atlantis? Tu Skoczek Jeden… jesteśmy na miejscu - zameldował w końcu pułkownik. - …Odczyty atmosfery są w porządku… Rozejrzymy się tutaj trochę - dodał, zerkając na wyświetlane na przednim ekranie dane.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział z głośnika głos Woolseya. - Czekamy na więcej informacji za godzinę… Woolsey out - rzekł mężczyzna i chwile później wrota zgasły.

\- No dobra… Zobaczmy co tam jest - rzucił John i jako pierwszy skierował się na tyły skoczka, aby otworzyć właz. - Rodney, wpakuj MALP na pokład. Może się nam przydać - dodał, wychodząc powoli na zewnątrz.

Wrota stały tuż za litą skałą, również oświetlane przez dwie kolumny.

Z boku, niemal w rogu jaskini, Sheppard dostrzegł coś, co mogło być korytarzem. Podszedł bliżej, świecąc latarką umieszczona w karabinie, lecz gdy tylko zbliżył się do przejścia, tam również zapaliły się światła kolumn. Długi korytarz prowadził gdzieś w głąb podwodnej góry i po kilku metrach skręcał w lewo.

\- Może prowadzi na powierzchnię? - zasugerowała Sam, stając obok niego.

\- Zobaczymy później… najpierw sprawdźmy co tutaj jest - stwierdził, wracając do groty.

McKay zatrzymał właśnie sondę w tylnym luku skoczka i odłożył autopilota.

\- Nie widzę żadnych paneli kontrolnych - odezwała się z głębi Teyla, zatrzymując się przed polem siłowym odgradzającym ich od wody. - Tutaj raczej niczego nie znajdziemy - dodała i dotknęła ostrożnie pola.

Przeźroczysta materia zafalowała delikatnie, ale była to jedna reakcja.

Kobieta spojrzała w dal. Gdzieś z góry przebijały się promienie światła, rozświetlając nieco wszechogarniające, mroczne wody i pozwalając dostrzec najbliższe otoczenie jaskini. Grota wyraźnie znajdowała się bliżej powierzchni, niż dna i powstała w wysokiej, podmorskiej skale niknącej gdzieś w dole.

\- Kolumny przypominają kształtem architekturę Lantean… ale wyglądają, jakby były wykonane z jakiegoś kryształu - zauważył Daniel, przyglądając się im.

\- Hmm… Tak samo jak podłoga - dodał po chwili Rodney, spoglądając pod nogi.

\- Zobaczmy dokąd zaprowadzi nas korytarz - rzucił Sheppard, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. - Tutaj i tak niczego więcej nie znajdziemy.

Tunel, w swej konstrukcji, nie różnił się niczym od groty: w ciemne, skalne ściany, wbudowane były co jakiś czas kolumny, oświetlając im drogę i gładką podłogę. Kończył się także po kilku metrach, jak wcześniej dostrzegł John, skręcając w lewo. A po kilkunastu kolejnych metrach natrafili na prowadzące w górę schody. Wszędzie wyczuwalna była wilgoć, chociaż powietrze nie było stęchłe. Ich kroki odbijały się lekkim echem i był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki słyszeli.

Co kilka metrów schody skręcały raz w prawo, a raz w lewo. Możliwe, że przy ich tworzeniu wykorzystano naturalny system tuneli, uznali. Wszędzie bowiem ściany wydawały się być naturalnie, a nie powstałe w wyniku czyjejś ingerencji.

W końcu schody skończyły się, doprowadzając ich do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Tutaj światła również zapaliły się zaraz po ich przybyciu, odsłaniając przed gośćmi tajemnice kolejnej groty. Tym razem była znacznie większa, lecz także i tutaj nie znaleźli niczego, poza kolumnami… i dużymi drzwiami na drugim końcu groty.

Spojrzeli szybko na siebie i podeszli do podwójnej, metalowej płyty. Z boku znajdował się standardowy panel kontrolny, jaki znali z Atlantydy. Samantha przesunęła przed nim dłoń i drzwi rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do środka sporo jasnego światła.

Zmrużyli oczy, nieco oślepieni promieniami słońca i powoli przekroczyli próg drzwi. Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na sporą, nadmorską jaskinię, do której wdzierały się spokojne, lazurowe wody. Dalej wznosiły się piaskowe skały porośnięte roślinnością. Do ich uszu dobiegał szum fal, a orzeźwiająca, morska bryza wdarła się w ich nozdrza.

Widok był na prawdę piękni, jakby nagle znaleźli się w rajskiej krainie, opuszczając mroczne podziemia.

Ruszyli dalej po mokrym piasku, wychodząc na otwartą przestrzeń. Dopiero wtedy, na czystym, błękitnym niebie, dostrzegli majaczący na odległym horyzoncie glob otoczony szerokim pierścieniem.

\- Jesteśmy chyba na księżycu jakiegoś gazowego giganta - powiedziała Sam.

\- W podwójnym systemie - dodał Daniel, wskazując w przeciwnym kierunku na dwa słońca unoszące się nad wysokimi skałami.

Jedno z nich było jaskrawo-żółte, a drugie lekko czerwone.

\- Nie wykrywam w pobliżu żadnych oznak życia… ani odczytów energii - poinformował ich McKay, spoglądając na swój detektor.

\- Więc po co tu jesteśmy? - spytał John.

\- Nie patrz na mnie - odparła Teyla. - Nie mam pojęcia… Ale nie sądzę, aby wysłano nas tutaj tylko z powodu widoków.

\- Może mamy tu zaczekać na przylot Generała Hammonda? - stwierdził Ronon. - Sami mówiliście, że to miejsce jest w zasięgu Atlantydy.

\- Tak. Lot potrwałby jakieś pół godziny… ale to w zasadzie całkowicie wyczerpałoby nasz ZPM - odparła Carter. - Nie wiem nawet czy dali byśmy radę wylądować.

\- Może nie musimy. Atlantyda może pozostać na orbicie - stwierdził Daniel.

\- Jest to jakaś opcja - przyznał Sheppard. - Ale zanim się na to zdecydujemy, rozejrzyjmy się jeszcze. Może dalej znajdziemy to, po co nas tutaj wysłano… O ile w ogóle mieliśmy tutaj coś znaleźć - mruknął.

\- Nie wierzysz, że to Przodkowie doprowadzili nas do tego miejsca? - spytała Emmagan.

\- Sam nie wiem w co wierzyć… Przyznaję, że cała ta sprawa z adresem jest bardzo dziwna… i pasowałaby na ich ingerencję… Ale jak na razie nie znaleźliśmy tutaj niczego… Nawet tam na dole nie ma żadnego komputera czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby nam pomóc - dodał, wskazując ręką na oddalającą się jaskinię.

\- Skoro Przodkowie zadali sobie tyle trudu, aby nas tutaj doprowadzić, to na pewno jest tutaj coś, co nam pomoże - oznajmiła stanowczo, chociaż spokojnie.

\- A może Ronon ma rację i ta cała maskarada jest tylko po to, byśmy spokojnie przeczekali tutaj czas, zanim ktoś po nas przyleci.

\- No cóż… - wtrącił powoli Daniel. - …Po poprzednich doświadczeniach z ascendentami, obstawał bym jednak przy hipotezie Teyli - przyznał. - Widocznie źle szukamy.

\- A niby gdzie mamy szukać? - parsknął lekko McKay. - Wszędzie wokół jest tylko woda - wskazał ręką na ocean. - …A my najwyraźniej jesteśmy na wyspie - dodał, kiedy wyszli zza wysokiej skały i ich oczom ukazał się widok na kolejną, długą plażę, rozpościerającą się u stóp stromych skał, których dolną cześć porastała bujna roślinność.

.

.

 **"** … **W** raith otworzył gwałtownie oczy i chciał się poruszyć, jednak zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że coś go unieruchamia.

Śnieg. Wszędzie wokół niego był tylko śnieg.

I wtedy nagle przypomniał sobie: SNOW!

Pamiętał, że trzymał ją cały czas mocno w ramionach, kiedy lawina ruszyła w dół zbocza. Ale wirująca wokół nich masa śniegu przytłoczyła ich na tyle, że w końcu przestał panować nad swoim ciałem. A potem zapadła ciemność. Musiał stracić przytomność, stwierdził i skupił się, próbując odszukać ją umysłem… ale nie był w stanie wyczuć jej obecności.

"Snow?" - powiedział w myślach, ale znów bez skutku.

"Snowflake!" - powtórzył bardziej zdecydowanie, lecz i tym razem nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Warknął cicho i zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, odpychając od siebie tyle śniegu ile zdołał, aby uwolnić ręce. A potem zaczął kopać, chociaż początkowo nie był nawet pewien czy w dobrym kierunku. Co jakiś czas nawoływał ją w myślach, lecz za każdym odpowiadała mu tylko martwa cisza. Aż wreszcie przebił się na zewnątrz. Seledynowa dłoń wynurzyła się gwałtownie spod warstw śniegu, jakby chciała sięgnąć jasno-chabrowego nieba ponad nią.

Starburst powoli zaczynał wygrzebywać się na powierzchnię. Słońce wciąż unosiło się wysoko na niebie, co sugerowało, że nie był zbyt długo pod śniegiem, stwierdził. Na szczęście utrata przytomności musiała być tylko chwilowa, odetchnął z ulgą i całkowicie opuścił swój śnieżny kokon, zasłaniając oczy ręką. Promienie odbijające się od białej warstwy raziły go. Oczy Wraith nie były przystosowane do tak jasnego światła.

Nawet ludzki wzrok odczuwał to jako dyskomfort, a co dopiero wzrok Wraith, którzy preferowali przyjemny

niemal półmrok.

\- Snow! - zawołał na głos, rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek oznaki obecności samicy.

Lecz jak okiem sięgnąć, wokół była tylko gruba warstwa śniegu.

\- SNOW! - powtórzył jednocześnie na głos i w myślach.

I nagle wyczuł coś. Bardzo słabą obecność blisko niego. Rozejrzał się gwałtownie wokół, próbując dokładnie określić położenie samicy.

"Snow?!" - powtórzył.

"Burst?" - odpowiedziała mu, wciąż nieco oszołomiona. - "Gdzie jesteś?... Nie mogę się ruszyć. Wszędzie jest tylko śnieg" - dodała, odzyskując całkowicie świadomość.

"Zaraz cię wyciągnę" - odparł, klękając na śniegu i zaczynając kopać.

Czuł jak dłonie zamarzają mu powoli i krew odchodzi z palców z zimna, ale po chwili jego organizm zaczął regenerować się, przywracając lepsze krążenie krwi a tym samym czucie w placach.

"Widzę cię" - rzucił w pewnym momencie Wraith, dostrzegając kawałek jej ubrania i zaczynając kopać jeszcze szybciej, odgarniając spore połacie śniegu.

Samica poruszyła się. Nacisk leżących na niej zwałów śniegu był już znacznie mniejszy i teraz była w stanie wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. A potem poczuła jak ktoś chwyta ją za dłoń i ciągnie do góry.

Jaskrawe światło oślepiło ją w pierwszej chwili z trudem pozwalając dostrzec zarys siedzącej na śniegu postaci. Ale nie musiała widzieć jego twarzy. Doskonale wiedziała kto to jest. Wyczuwała go odkąd odzyskała przytomność. Wyczuwała jego umysł i nawet na moment nie zerwała telepatycznej więzi. Bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, on zniknie… na zawsze.

Przylgnęła do niego mocno, drżąc z zimna.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała.

Starburst nie odpowiedział. W pierwszej chwili zawahał się, ale potem ostrożnie objął ją ramionami.

Snowflake uśmiechnęła się lekko, wtulając w niego jeszcze mocniej. Teraz czuła się bezpieczna… jak przy mało kim.

\- Znajdźmy jakieś schronienie - odezwał się w końcu Wraith i rozejrzał wokół. - Jakąś jaskinię, w której wysuszymy ubrania.

\- Dobrze - odparła cicho i powoli odsunęła się od niego, chociaż on wciąż obejmował ją ramionami.

Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę zdał sobie sprawę z jej bliskości… i poczuł zmieszanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak blisko niej. A jej duże, żółte oczy z delikatna zielona obwódką wpatrywały się teraz w niego. Jego serce zabiło szybciej i poczuł, że zaczyna się rumienić… Miał tylko nadzieję, że ona tego nie dostrzegła, pomyślał i odsunął się, by podnieść się powoli. Potem podał jej rękę, pomagając wstać.

Śnieg zapadał się pod ich stopami, utrudniając chodzenie. Nie mieli jednak wyboru. Tutaj, na otwartej, białej przestrzeni byli doskonale widoczni w ciemnych ubraniach. Poza tym musieli się ogrzać i zregenerować siły przed podróżą.

A droga do wrót będzie długa, prowadząc wśród pokrytych grubą warstwą śniegu gór **..."**

.

.

 **Z** atrzymali się przy sporych kamieniach porozrzucanych na plaży.

Wędrowali już ponad godzinę, lecz do tej pory nie znaleźli niczego poza nawet bogatym zbiorem fauny i flory. Jedynym pocieszeniem był tylko fakt, że znaleźli także słodką wodę, a spora cześć tutejszych owoców prawdopodobnie nadawała się do jedzenia. To pozwoliłoby im uzupełnić zapasy… i przetrwać jakoś do czasu przylotu po nich statku.

\- To bezsensowne - jęknął McKay, zwalając się na jeden z kamieni. - Chodzimy już tak od ponad godziny i niczego nie znaleźliśmy.

\- Nie powiedziała bym - odparła spokojnie Sam. - Znaleźliśmy świeżą wodę i sporo owoców. Wiemy też, że na tej wyspie żyje sporo zwierząt, więc zyskamy sporo zapasów.

\- A ty? - spytał naukowiec Teylę. - Nadal uważasz, że jesteśmy to z jakiegoś… większego powodu?

Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ze spokojem.

\- Sama już nie wiem, Rodney - odparła, jakby lekko zamyślona i przeniosła wzrok na lazurowe wody. - Tak sądziłam, ale teraz… Nie natrafiliśmy na żadne budowle ani na odczyty wskazujące na obecność urządzeń Przodków.

\- Może są zamaskowane - zauważyła Sam. - Już tak bywało.

\- Poza tym znaleźliśmy kanion - dodał Dex. - Sami powiedzieliście, że nie wygląda na naturalny - dodał zaraz. - I sporo skrócił nam drogę - wskazał ręką w dal plaży. - Tamte skały… Sadzę, że to z stamtąd wyszliśmy.

\- Tak… chyba masz racje - przyznał Sheppard. - Są jaśniejsze niż pozostałe.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego wrota ustawiono w podwodnej jaskini - powiedziała nagle Carter. - To nie ma sensu, skoro można je było pozostawić tutaj, na lądzie.

\- Sezonowe sztormy wystarczająco silne, aby je uszkodzić? - zasugerował McKay.

\- Albo szukamy w niewłaściwym miejscu?

Pozostali spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.

\- Masz na myśli ocean? - odezwał się po chwili John, wskazując kciukiem na wodę za nim.

\- To miałoby sens. Skoczek jest w stanie nurkować pod wodą.

Mężczyzna chciał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle z głośnika jego krótkofalówki dobiegł ich trzask, a potem niewyraźny, chociaż znajomy głos.

-… Powtarzam: Tu Atlantyda… Słyszcie nas?

\- Tak, sir - odparł Sheppard, przysuwając urządzenie bliżej ust.

\- Mieliście się odezwać kwadrans temu - przypomniał Woolsey, wciąż w akompaniamencie zakłóceń. - Już myśleliśmy, że coś się stało… Mamy także małe problemy z łącznością.

\- Przepraszam sir, straciliśmy trochę poczucie czasu… Wyszliśmy na powierzchnię… To jakaś tropikalna wyspa… Lub coś takiego… W każdym razie skała porośnięta lasem. Nie za duża na dodatek. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi znaleźliśmy kanion, który prowadzi na wylot przez całą wyspę… Pułkownik Carter i doktor Jackson uważają, że nie jest naturalny… Poza tym nic… Znaleźliśmy tylko owoce, miejscowe zwierzęta i słodką wodę.

\- Zawsze coś - przyznał Richard.

\- Też tak uważamy… Ale Carter zasugerowała właśnie, że może nie powinniśmy szukać na lądzie, tylko pod wodą, skoro wrota są w podwodnej jaskini.

\- Warto sprawdzić każda opcję. Na razie czasu mamy pod dostatkiem - rzekł.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Jeśli nie odezwijcie się za kolejną godzinę, będziemy próbować was wywoływać… Woolsey out - dodał i ciche trzaski z krótkofalówki ustały.

\- No cóż… sprawdźmy więc twoja teorię - rzuci John i ruszył powoli w kierunku odległych skał, by nagle zatrzymać się. - Hej! A gdzie jest Jackson? - spytał, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Chyba poszedł do lasu - odparł spokojnie Satedanin.

Pułkownik skrzywił usta w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Teraz mu się zachciało - mruknął i ponownie uruchomił urządzenie komunikacyjne. - Hej, Jackson… zbieramy się.

Odczekał chwile, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Ponownie przysunął więc krótkofalówkę do ust.

\- Jackson? Jesteś tam? - powtórzył.

\- …Niech cię, Sheppard… Wystraszyłeś je - odpowiedział mu po chwili zirytowany głos.

\- Kogo?

\- Dzieci.

\- Jakie dzieci? - zdziwił się pułkownik.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10.**

 ** _Pierwszy kontakt_** **.**

 **D** aniel Jackson zatrzymał się, przedzierając przez gęste, zielono-fioletowe paprocie.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że słyszał dziecięcy śmiech w oddali. Nasłuchiwał więc teraz… a kiedy dźwięk powtórzył się, zmarszczył brwi i ruszył dalej.

A więc jednak nie wydawało mu się. Gdzieś tam rzeczywiście słychać dziecięcy śmiech… lub podobny dźwięk wydaje jakieś tutejsze zwierzę, dodał nagle w myślach i zawahał się nieco. Nie zatrzymał się jednak, ostrożniej zbliżając się do źródła dźwięku.

Roślinność w końcu ustąpiła, odsłaniając niski, szeroki wodospad wpadający kilkoma łagodnymi kaskadami do sporej sadzawki. Otoczony był zewsząd skałami, tworzącymi niewielki kanion.

To właśnie tam grupka dzieci, które słyszał wcześniej, bawiła się, śmiejąc i piszcząc, kiedy zsuwały się na matach po gładkich kamieniach wprost do wody.

Dzieci wydawały się być praktycznie nagie, a przynajmniej tyle był w stanie stwierdzić ze swojej kryjówki. Ich skóra miała różne zabarwienia i w niektórych miejscach połyskiwała w promieniach słońc. Już to wystarczało mu aby stwierdzić, że nie są to ludzkie dzieci, chociaż z tej odległości nie był w stanie dostrzec więcej szczegółów.

Zaintrygowany swoim znaleziskiem, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś przygląda mu się uważnie z boku. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jedno z dzieci stało tuż obok niego, przyglądając mu się z tym samym zainteresowaniem, co on grupce bawiących się dzieci.

Drgnął lekko i powoli przekręcił głowę w bok.

Twarz, którą zobaczył, należała może do sześcioletniego chłopca. Miała lekko niebieskawą skórę, a na granicy włosów Jackson dostrzegł coś, co wyglądało na łuski. Te same zgrubienia tworzyły wzór na całym ciele chłopca, także między lędźwiami, gdzie w miejscu jego „męskich" organów znajdowała się tylko lekka wypukłość.

Dziecko przyglądało się mu dużymi, blado-fioletowymi oczyma, które połyskiwały barwami tęczy niczym perły czy opal. Przywodziły mu na myśl całkowicie czarne oczy Asgardczyków. Nos chłopca był rozszerzony i stosunkowo płaski, a czoło zdobiło wypuklenie biegnąca nad oczami na boki głowy oraz od nosa przez sam środek czoła. Podobne wypuklenia znajdowały się na linii kości policzkowych.

Lecz to, co najbardziej zaintrygowało naukowca, znajdowało się na szyi dziecka: skrzela. Te humanoidalne istoty musiały zatem prowadzić podwodny tryb życia, uznał. Może więc właśnie dlatego wrota znajdują się w podwodnej jaskini, pomyślał od razu. Pradawni musieli je tam umieścić, aby od razu móc skierować się w głębiny oceanu.

Teraz wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. To właśnie tam mieli szukać odpowiedzi, w wodzie, gdzie najprawdopodobniej te istoty mają swoje schronienie.

\- Witaj - odezwał się w końcu łagodnym tonem. - Jestem Daniel - dodał, wskazując na siebie.

Ale chłopczyk nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po prostu przyglądając mu się uważnie z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Da-niel - powtórzył powoli naukowiec, znów wskazując na siebie. - A ty? - dodał, wskazując teraz na chłopca.

Dziecko jednak ponownie zignorowało jego słowa, wyraźnie zaintrygowane tym, co miał na nosie: okularami. Malec dotknął ich ostrożnie. Jackson ściągnął je, pokazując mu.

\- To są okulary - wyjaśnił. - O-ku-la-ry.

\- O-ku-la-ry - powtórzył chłopiec zwyczajnym, dziecięcym głosem nie różniącym się niczym szczególnym od głosu ludzkich dzieci.

A potem zaczął oglądać dziwny przedmiot, spoglądając przez niego tak, jak robił to przybysz.

\- A więc potrafisz mówić - powiedział Daniel.

I nagle zorientował się, że dziecięce piski nad wodospadem ucichły i cała grupka otoczyła go, przyglądając mu się z tym samym zainteresowaniem co ich mały kolega. Każde z dzieci wydawało się być w innym wieku, ale najstarsze nie wyglądało na więcej niż dwanaście lat. Była to dziewczynka, o długich, rdzawych włosach z kilkoma jasnymi pasemkami i alabastrowej skórze. Jej małe piersi niemal w całości skrywały łuski, tworząc na ciele wymyślny wzór… chociaż inny niż u chłopca i pozostałej piątki, zauważył naukowiec. Najwyraźniej każda z tych istot posiadała własny, unikatowy wzór na ciele tworzony przez łuski, stwierdził. Niczym linie papilarne u ludzi.

Dzieci dotykały go i oglądały ze wszystkich stron, chichocząc, zaintrygowane nieznajomym, ale żadne z nich

nie powiedziało ani słowa.

Krótkofalówka przymocowana do jego munduru zatrzeszczała nagle, sprawiając, że dzieci aż odskoczyło o krok.

\- Hej, Jackson… zbieramy się - odezwał się z urządzenia głos Shepparda.

Na ten dźwięk dzieci otworzyły szerzej oczy i wyraźnie wystraszone, uciekły, wskakując do wody z małej skały.

\- Nie zaczekajcie, to nic strasznego - próbował wyjaśnić Jackson, podchodząc na skraj urwiska, ale było już za późno.

Zobaczył tylko jak cała siódemka nurkuje, znikając po chwili w głębinach sadzawki.

\- Jackson? Jesteś tam? - powtórzył pułkownik.

Naukowiec włączył urządzenie.

\- …Niech cię, Sheppard… Wystraszyłeś je - odpowiedział mu po chwili zirytowanym głosem.

\- Kogo?

\- Dzieci.

\- Jakie dzieci? - zdziwił się John.

\- Natrafiłem na grupkę dzieci tubylców bawiących się przy niedużym wodospadzie - wyjaśnił. - Myślę, że zwiedzanie wyspy było błędem… To podwodny gatunek.

\- Jesteś pewien?... Carter też uważa, że powinniśmy szukać pod wodą.

\- Miały skrzela, co sugeruje, że sporą cześć życia spędzają pod wodą - dodał, wracając powoli w kierunku plaży. - Wnioskuje zatem, że to właśnie dlatego wrota są w podwodnej jaskini… Być może gdzieś tam jest ich osada. Może nawet miasto… Cała ta planeta może być ich pełna.

\- Przekonamy się tylko w jeden sposób.

\- Właśnie wracam na plażę - odparł Daniel.

\- OK. Czekamy - rzucił Sheppard i rozłączył się.

.

.

 **Z** elenka zmarszczył brwi na widok wyników, które pokazały się na ekranie jego komputera.

\- Nie jest dobrze - wymamrotał po czesku, po czym zamknął laptop i wyszedł na promenadę, aby przejść do gabinetu Woolseya.

Zapukał, chociaż drzwi były otwarte. Łysiejący mężczyzna w okularach spojrzał na niego.

\- Mamy problem… Poważny problem - zaczął z progu naukowiec i wszedł do środka. - Przeprowadziłem jeszcze raz analizę wszystkich systemów i ZPM… Niestety okazało się, że nasze poprzednie wyliczenia były optymistyczne… Powiedział bym nawet bardzo optymistyczne.

\- To znaczy?

\- No cóż, pomimo naszych starań i tak zużywamy sporo mocy. Jednak najbardziej niepokojące jest zużycie ZPM. Lot tutaj wyczerpał go bardziej, niż początkowo sadziliśmy… Dlatego obawiam się, że pozostało nam co najwyżej 20 godzin, aż zupełnie się wyczerpie… Radził bym jednak zakładać, że mocy pozostało na około 15 godzin.

\- A wtedy zostaniemy bez osłony - mruknął Richard.

\- Tak. Nawet jakbyśmy podłączyli wszystkie generatory, zyskali byśmy zaledwie kilka godzin… Jesteśmy w kosmosie. Poza promieniowaniem są jeszcze inne czynniki działające na osłonę, co zwiększa pobór mocy.

\- Czyli ta planeta może okazać się naszym jedynym rozwiązaniem, jeżeli drużyna pułkownika Shepparda nie znajdzie na niej ZPM.

To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie ze strony mężczyzny.

\- Obawiam się, że tak… Można powiedzieć, że to i tak cud, że dotarliśmy tak daleko… Może Teyla ma rację i ktoś jednak nad nami czuwa - dodał Radek.

Woolsey uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Kiedyś uznał bym takie stwierdzenie za nonsens - przyznał. - Ale po tych wszystkich latach w projekcie "Stargate"… no cóż, powiedzmy, że mój pogląd na te sprawy uległ pewnym modyfikacjom.

\- Nie tylko w pana przypadku - powiedział naukowiec. - Większość z nas zupełnie inaczej spogląda na świat obecnie, niż jeszcze kilka lat temu… Przeprowadzę jeszcze kilka analiz naszych systemów i zobaczę, czy uda nam się zyskać chociaż trochę mocy.

\- Dobrze… A ja powiadomię nasz zespół, że sprawa jest bardzo nagląca - odparł Woolsey i wstał z fotela, by przejść promenadą do centrum kontroli. - Połączcie mnie jeszcze raz z tamtą planetą.

Amelia Banks skinęła tylko głową i zaczęła wystukiwać adres na trójkątnych klawiszach DHD. Za każdym razem, na metalowym okręgu na drugim końcu sali wrót, zapalał się jeden z symboli obrazujących różne konstelacje gwiezdne w galaktyce Pegaza.

.

.

 **J** ohn Sheppard uruchomił właśnie na pulpicie kontrolnym skoczka mechanizm zamykający tylni właz, kiedy na wrotach za nimi zaczęły aktywować się kolejne szewrony.

Cała ekipa spojrzała za siebie, lecz zamykająca się metalowa płyta zasłoniła im widok.

\- Nasi? - spytała Samantha.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy - niemal mruknął i włączył od razu komunikator skoczka.

Po chwili wrota w pełni się aktywowały, a kiedy horyzont zdarzeń uspokoił się we wnętrzy metalowego okręgu, przybierając postać tafli wody, z głośników dobiegł ich głos dowódcy Atlantydy.

\- Tu Atlantyda… słyszycie mnie? - zapytał Woolsey.

Tym razem nie towarzyszyły mu żadne zakłócenia. Dźwięk był czysty i wyraźny.

\- Tak… Jesteśmy już w jaskini - odparł John. - Właśnie mieliśmy zbadać okolicę pod wodą.

\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie tam to, czego teraz najbardziej nam potrzeba.

\- Czyli ZPM?

\- Tak… Doktor Zelenka poinformował mnie właśnie, że jeszcze raz przeprowadził różne analizy i sprawdził wszystkie wasze wcześniejsze obliczenia. Jego zdaniem ZPM wytrzyma nie więcej niż 20 godzin. Osobiście radzi zakładać, że nawet tylko na 15. Potem stracimy osłony.

\- Radek jak zwykle panikuje - rzucił Rodney. - To u niego normalne.

\- Oby miał pan racje, doktorze McKay, ale niestety w obecnej sytuacji musze przyjąć to za najgorszy wariant - odpowiedział mu Richard. - Macie 10 godzin na znalezienie ZPM. Jeżeli do tego czasu się wam nie uda, rozpoczniemy ewakuację na planetę… Czy jest możliwość zabrania większej ilości skoczków?

\- Nie mieliśmy czasu aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się jaskini - wtrąciła Carter. - Pozornie nie ma tutaj żadnych urządzeń… ale może są po prostu ukryte… lub zakamuflowane. Nie wiemy więc czy jest jakiś szyb umożliwiający wydostanie się skoczkiem na zewnątrz… Jednak sama jaskinia jest na tyle duża, iż wydaje się nam jednak, że w linii prostej zmieszczą się trzy skoczki… O ile ustawimy je jeden za drugim… Tak samo w poprzek.

\- To już coś. Moglibyśmy przewieść cięższy sprzęt skoczkami… W porządku. Sprawdźcie co tam jest, a my opracujemy plan ewentualnej ewakuacji - powiedział Woolsey. - Wyślę także ekipę, aby dokładniej zbadali jaskinie. Może znajdą coś.

\- Tylko bądźcie ostrożni - rzekła Sam. - Jeśli ktoś na prawdę ukrył tu jakieś urządzenia, nie robił tego bez powodu. Już nieraz pakowaliśmy się przez takie sytuacje w kłopoty.

\- Oczywiście. Nakaże najwyższą ostrożność… I powodzenia - dodał, po czym rozłączył się.

\- Czyli znowu wracamy do gry - niemal mruknął Sheppard, uruchamiając skoczka. - Następnym razem, jak wspomnę, że tęsknie za takimi akcjami… niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli - dodał, kiedy maszyna uniosła się nieco ponad ziemię.

Carter uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Ja wciąż powtarzam to samo - odparła, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu.

\- Próbujesz mnie pocieszyć czy dobić? - spytał z nuta ironii.

Ale kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko.

Pojazd ruszył powoli do przodu, aby bez problemu prześlizgnąć się przez pole siłowe na końcu podwodnej jaskini. Teraz otaczały ich bezkresne wody pełne stworzeń o mniej lub bardziej egzotycznych dla nich kształtach.

\- OK, sprawdźmy co mamy w zasięgu czujników - dodał pułkownik i na ekranie pojawiła się komputerowa mapa okolicy. - Kilka formacji skalnych… A te liczne kropki wnioskuję, że to jakieś stworzenia… Ale brak jakiegokolwiek źródła energii.

\- Zwiększ zasięg czujników - ponaglił go Rodney.

\- Wiem - rzucił, jakby nieco poirytowany, zerkając na niego wymownie.

Obraz na przedniej szybie zmienił się, ukazując znacznie większy teren. Niemal na samym jego końcu, wśród nieregularnej formacji skalnej, pojawiło się nagle czerwone, pulsujące światełko.

\- Jest!... Jakieś osiem kilometrów przed nami - oznajmił McKay, sprawdzając odczyty na swoim tablecie podłączonym do panelu kontrolnego skoczka.

\- Chyba płyniemy w dobrym kierunku - stwierdziła spokojnie Teyla.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odparł pułkownik.

\- Odczyty energii są inne niż przy ZPM, ale i tak możemy uznać to chyba za dobry znak, że w ogóle cokolwiek tam jest - stwierdził Rodney, podnoszą wzrok znad laptopa.

\- Dowiemy się na miejscu - rzucił Sheppard i zwiększył nieco moc silników.

Gdzieś w oddali przemykała właśnie spora ławica smukłych ryb, połyskujących delikatnie barwami tęczy.

Ominęły zwinnie grupę dużych, rogatych meduz, poruszających się ospale w kierunku powierzchni i podpłynęły do skalnego zbocza, które porastała kolonia blado-zielonych ukwiałów. Podobnie jak meduzy one także połyskiwały z dala bladym światłem.

I nagle, jeden po drugim, ukwiały zaczęły rzucać się na ryby, oplatając swoją zdobycz licznymi mackami, po czym spokojnie chowały swoje długie ramię.

\- Chyba lepiej do nich nie podpływać - mruknął Rodney.

\- Niekoniecznie - stwierdził spokojnie Daniel. - Mogą reagować tylko na stworzenia o pewnych rozmiarach… Bardziej zaskakuje mnie bioluminescencja tych wszystkich stworzeń. Na Ziemi to zjawisko występuje głównie u stworzeń głębinowych, ale tutaj wydaje się być powszechne.

\- Tak jak u nich? - spytał Dex, spoglądając przez przedni iluminator gdzieś w dół.

Pozostali odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. W dole, z lewej burty, pojawiły się jakieś kształty migoczące bardzo delikatnie barwami tęczy. Znajdowały się kilkadziesiąt metrów od pojazdu, lecz mimo to widać było, ze są kilka razy większe od skoczka.

Poruszały się wolno, kierując w kierunku powierzchni i odsłaniając coraz więcej szczegółów swego wyglądu… i liczebności.

\- Wyglądają jak… smok morski - odezwała się w końcu z niedowierzaniem Samantha.

\- Jak co? - spytał John.

\- _Glaucus atlanticus_ … Niebieski Smok Morski - odparł Rodney. - Gatunek jadowitego morskiego ślimaka występującego w wodach umiarkowanych i tropikalnych… Tyle, że te na Ziemi maja około 3 centymetrów długości, a nie 30 metrów.

\- Widać tutejszy klimat bardziej im służy - parsknął pułkownik, patrząc na jedno z tych stworzeń przepływające właśnie tuż obok nich.

Sześć odnóży stworzenia przypominało skrzydła, pomiędzy których licznymi, różnej długości palcami, znajdowały się przeźroczyste błony. Ta sama błona biegła od najmniejszych, tylnych odnóży wzdłuż długiego ogona zwierzęcia, zwężając się coraz bardziej. Jedno z dużych, czarnych oczy umieszczonych na końcu czułków spojrzało na nich, a jego niebieska, lekko lśniąca źrenica, rozszerzyła się mocniej.

A potem stworzenie wydało z siebie długi, spokojny dźwięk, a inne zaczęły mu wtórować.

\- Jak śpiew humbaka - rzucił zachwycony Daniel.

\- Może tylko nieco niższy ton - zauważyła Sam i wyciągnęła rękę, wskazując w dal. - Tam są chyba młode… To stado liczy przynajmniej dwadzieścia osobników.

\- Migrują… jak ziemskie gatunki…

Jackson przerwał. Czyjeś małe dłonie pojawiły się nagle u samej góry szyby, a po chwili mała twarz zajrzała do środka. Był to ten sam chłopiec, którego naukowiec spotkał w lesie. Duże oczy przyglądały im się przez chwile uważnie, a potem dziecko uśmiechnęło się nagle szeroko na widok mężczyzny, ukazując szereg białych, ostrawych zębów i pomachało ręką.

Daniel odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

\- To jedno z tych dzieci, o których pan mówił, doktorze Jackson? - spytała Teyla.

\- Tak…

Znów nie dokończył. Chłopczyk odepchnął się nagle od kadłuba skoczka i niczym błyskawica pomknął ku grupie płynących w dole stworzeń.

\- Szybki jest, mały skubaniec - rzucił Sheppard.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jego lud będzie w stanie nam pomóc - dodała Carter. - Że wiedzą cokolwiek o Pradawnych.

\- Ja bym wolał, żeby wiedzieli gdzie możemy znaleźć ZPM.

\- Z odczytów tamtego źródła energii można wnioskować, że jest tam coś o wysokim stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego, więc szansa istnieje - stwierdził McKay.

John spojrzał na niego, unosząc nieco brew.

\- Od kiedy z ciebie taki optymista? - niemal parsknął.

\- Czasami mi się zdarza - odciął spokojnie naukowiec.

\- Raczej od święta - zadrwił z tyłu Ronon.

McKay otworzył usta i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz jego uwagę przykuło kilka kształtów, które szybko poruszały się w ich kierunku. Nie były to jednak stworzenia, które wciąż płynęły wokół nich. To coś było znacznie mniejszego, nawet od skoczka… i cała grupa szybko zrozumiała co to było.

Zaledwie kilka metrów przed nimi zatrzymała się grupa humanoidalnych istot - dorosłe wersje dziecka, które widzieli kilka minut temu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11.**

 ** _Hydra_** **.**

 **S** amica przyglądała się im przez dłuższą chwilę, cały czas trzymając w dłoni długi harpun.

Podpłynęła najbliżej skoczka spośród wszystkich. Najpierw powoli, cały czas uważnie obserwując istoty wewnątrz metalowej tuby, by w końcu zatrzymać się tuż przed maszyną.

Była wysoka, smukła, o bladoróżowej skórze pokrytej wzorem z łusek o nieco ciemniejszym zabarwieniu. Jej długie, czarne włosy falowały delikatnie w wodzie, a zielonkawe oczy wpatrywały się w nich.

\- Jest… naga? - spytał w końcu Sheppard, przerywając długotrwałą ciszę.

\- W naszym rozumieniu zapewne tak - odparł Jackson. - Jednak jak widzisz wszystko zakrywają te… łuski, czy cokolwiek to jest - dodał i uśmiechnął się, podnosząc nieco dłoń.

Jednak samica nie odpowiedziała, wciąż przyglądając się im uważnie.

\- Myślę, że ona nas skanuje - odezwała się Emmagan.

Pozostali spojrzeli na nią lekko zaskoczeni.

\- Masz na myśli telepatycznie? - spytała Carter.

\- Tak. Przez moment wyczuwałam jej obecność w moim umyśle… ale kiedy zorientowała się, że wiem o tym, wycofała się zaraz.

Samanta chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, kiedy samica spojrzała gdzieś za siebie i nagle wydała z siebie krótki, wysoki dźwięk… a potem kolejny. Wtedy pozostałe istoty, samice jak i samce, podpłynęli bliżej, również zaczynając uważnie przyglądać się ludziom wewnątrz skoczka. Była wśród nich także grupka dzieci, które Jackson spotkał na wyspie, a które teraz przylgnęły do szyby, ukazując swoje ostre zęby w szerokich uśmiechach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie cieszą się tak na widok nowego źródła pokarmu - rzucił w końcu McKay.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego obawy, jeden z samców odgonił dzieci od głównego iluminatora, karcąc je kilkoma krótkimi dźwiękami. Jego głos był jednak zdecydowanie bardziej gardłowy w porównaniu z głosem samicy.

Rozbawienie na twarzach dzieci natychmiast zniknęło i niechętnie wróciły do dorosłych.

\- Komunikują się dźwiękami - rzucił zachwycony ich widokiem Jackson. - Jak delfiny na Ziemi - wyjaśnił, zerkając na pozostałych. - To najlepszy sposób komunikacji pod wodą… Być może są nawet w stanie używać ultradźwięków…

Przerwał. Samiec, który skarcił dzieci, zastukał właśnie palcem w szybę, aby ponownie zwrócić na siebie uwagę ludzi. Ci spojrzeli na niego jakby lekko zaskoczeni tym gestem. Tak samo jak kolejnym, kiedy wykonał kilka ruchów dłonią, a na koniec wskazał kierunek - ten tam, gdzie przybysze wykryli wcześniej źródło energii.

\- Chyba mamy płynąć za nimi - stwierdził Ronon.

\- Najwyraźniej - rzucił John i ponownie uruchomił silniki.

Skoczek ruszył bardzo powoli do przodu. Istoty odsunęły się na bok. Samica, która podpłynęła jako pierwsza, ponownie zachęciła ich, aby podążyli za nimi, po czym cała grupa wystrzeliła do przodu, szybko znikając ludziom z pola widzenia.

\- ŁOŁ! Widzieliście to? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem McKay.

\- Włącz namierzanie na sensorach - poleciła szybko Sam.

Sheppard bez słowa wykonał jej polecenie i na szybie ponownie pojawił się komputerowy obraz okolicy oraz grupa małych kropek szybko przemieszczająca się do przodu.

\- Jak szybko płyną? - zainteresował się Daniel.

\- Nieco zwolnili. Obecnie jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów na godzinę - odpowiedziała Carter.

\- Delfiny osiągają nawet około pięćdziesięciu. Ciekawe czy oni są równie szybcy?

\- No cóż, są z nimi dzieci, więc zapewne poruszają się wolniej niż normalnie…Ale zakładałabym, że dorosły jest w stanie osiągnąć tą prędkość - odparła.

Pilotujący skoczka oficer zwiększył prędkość, zerkając na komputerowy obraz przedstawiający skoczka zbliżającego się systematycznie do grupy podwodnych istot.

\- Niebawem powinniśmy ich zobaczyć - dodała w końcu Sam.

Pozostali spojrzeli w dal, szukając w półmroku oceanu jakiegokolwiek kształtu.

\- Tam - rzucił w końcu Ronon, wskazując bardziej w kierunku prawej burty.

Grupa istot zatrzymała się właśnie i spojrzała za siebie, wyraźnie wyczekując przybycia metalowej tuby. A kiedy tylko skoczek zbliżył się wystarczająco, znowu zaczęli płynąc, bez problemu dotrzymując tempa

maszynie.

Gdzieś z boku pojawiło się zwierzę, którego silny łeb zdobiło perę rogatych kołnierzy. Jego ciało było spłaszczone, o silnych płetwach i długim ogonie, także zakończonym płetwą ozdobiona kilkoma rogami. Całe ciało pokrywała gruba skóra, a najmniejszy z kołnierzy zdawały się być na wpół przeźroczysty, migocząc delikatnie wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Zaraz potem pojawiło się kolejne takie stworzenie, tym razem o nieco ciemniejszych barwach, zaczynając podwodny taniec wokół grupy humanoidów.

\- Atakują ich? - spytała zaniepokojona Teyla.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł powoli Daniel, przyglądając się temu widowisku. - Spójrz. Widzisz? - wskazał na samca, który właśnie uczepił się rogu na łbie jednego ze stworzeń.

Zwierzę przyspieszyło, szybko znikając im z pola widzenia.

Drugie podpłynęło natomiast blisko dzieci, które również uczepiły się jego rogów, a potem pomknęły razem za pierwszym stworzeniem.

Młoda samica zerknęła za siebie i cała grupa nagle przyspieszyła.

Sheppard także zwiększył prędkość, aby ich dogonić.

Carter z zainteresowaniem spojrzała na ekran.

\- Chyba są jednak szybsi niż delfiny - oznajmiła. - Właśnie osiągnęli prędkość pięćdziesięciu dwóch kilometrów i wciąż przyspieszają.

\- Albo wszyscy uczepili się tych zwierząt - stwierdził Rodney.

\- To możliwe - przyznała.

\- Mniejsza o szczegóły. Dogońmy ich - odparł John i znowu zwiększył prędkość, cały czas obserwując na ekranie komputerowy obraz przedstawiający maszynę zbliżającą się do grupy humanoidów oraz sporej formacji skalnej.

A kiedy skoczek wreszcie dosięgnął celu i zwolnił, oświetlając grupę światłem z reflektorów, ludzkim oczom ukazał się jeszcze jeden widok: sięgająca aż ku powierzchni skalna ściana. Na tej głębokości niemal nic na niej nie rosło, lecz im wyżej, tym więcej pokrywało ją przeróżnych ukwiałów i innych koralowców, wśród których falowały długie wodorosty. Znów pojawiły się także morskie zwierzęta, najróżniejszych kształtów i rozmiarów.

\- Kolejna wyspa? - spytał Jackson.

\- Nie sądzę. Pomijając fakt, że ma bardzo nieregularny kształt… - odparł McKay, spoglądając na odczyty na swoim laptopie - …to na dodatek jest pusta w środku… To jakby gigantyczny mur - dodał, podnosząc ponownie wzrok na ekran. - Myślę, że tam właśnie jest ich miasto.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy - wtrącił spokojnie Sheppard. - Znowu chcą, żebyśmy płynęli za nimi - gestem głowy wskazał samicę, która skinęła na nich ręką.

Pułkownik powoli przesunął stery do przodu, ruszając ponownie za grupką podwodnych istot, które skierowała się do sporej jaskini. Była podobnych rozmiarów, jak ta, w której stały gwiezdne wrota, lecz znacznie dłuższa, wijąc się delikatnie przez całą szerokość muru. A kiedy po kilkunastu metrach dotarli do wylotu po drugiej stronie, ich oczom ukazał się widok, którego chyba żadne z nich się nie spodziewało.

Jak okiem sięgnąć skały pokrywała plątanina konstrukcji przypominająca gigantyczną, nieregularną sieć, w którą wczepiono mnóstwo pół-przeźroczystych baniek. Większość z nich jarzyła się delikatnie bladożółtym światłem, połączona ze sobą lub stanowiąc oddzielne elementy. Wszystko to wiło się po skałach, pozwalając dostrzec nawet odległą część muru, przeplecione morską roślinnością.

Jednak zdecydowanie największe wrażenie na przybyszach zrobiła konstrukcja wyłaniająca się z dna: potężna wieża, szeroka u podstawy i zwężająca się ku górze niczym skręcony lej, lśniąc w ciemnych wodach oceanu. Na kilku poziomach odbiegały od niej tunele prowadzące we wszystkich kierunkach wprost do muru.

Wszędzie wokół można było dostrzec morskie stworzenia poruszające się swobodnie wewnątrz skalnej fortecy.

Sheppard skierował skoczka w dół, ku wieży, w ślad za ich tajemniczymi przewodnikami. A im bliżej budowli się znajdowali, tym więcej szczegółów ukazywało się ich oczom. Szybko też zrozumieli, że gigantyczna wieża nie była osamotniona, lecz stanowiła centralny punkt całego kompleksu. Wszystkie te budowle wczepione były w podwodne skały wyrastające gdzieś z mrocznych głębin oceanu i połączone ze sobą tunelami.

\- Jest niesamowite - odezwała się wreszcie Samantha, kiedy płynęli wzdłuż głównej wieży. - Spójrzcie na te kształty. Nie ma w nich żadnych ostrych kątów… Wszystko wydaje się być takie płynne… Lekkie.

\- Organiczne konstrukcje - wtrącił Daniel. - Struktura ich budowli naśladuje naturę - wyjaśnił, kiedy Sam spojrzała na niego. - Zupełnie odmienne od architektury Pradawnych… Ciekawe czy obie społeczności spotkały się kiedykolwiek, czy też wrota pozostawiono tu na długo, zanim te istoty osiągnęły obecny poziom.

\- Kiedy wrócimy na Atlantydę można spróbować poszukać czegoś na ten temat w bazie danych - odparł McKay. - Na razie jednak bardziej interesuje mnie czy są w stanie nam pomóc… A patrząc na to.. - gestem głowy wskazał na centralną wieżę - …mam dużą nadzieje, że tak.

\- Jak my wszyscy, Rodney - rzucił z nutą ironii John, podpływając do sporego otworu, który właśnie wskazał im jeden z samców humanoidów. - To pierwsza tak wysoko zaawansowana cywilizacja na jaką się natknęliśmy poza Droga Mleczną… I jak na razie nie sprawiają wrażenia wrogo nastawionych.

Maszyna wpłynęła do ośmiokątnego tunelu. W każdym z jego zaokrąglonych kątów znajdowały się światła oświetlające i wskazujące im drogę. Nie był długi. Po zaledwie kilku metrach skończył się, a oni wpłynęli do podwodnego pomieszczenia. Tutaj reflektory nie były już potrzebne. Wodę przenikał blask lap, zarówno tych podwodnych, jak i tych znajdujących się gdzieś ponad nimi, pozwalając im dostrzec kształt pomieszczenia. Był to spory kontrast dla półmroku panującego na zewnątrz, do którego przywykł już ich wzrok.

Sheppard spojrzał na grupkę istot. Samiec wskazał im górę, po czym sam odpłynął gdzieś w bok.

\- To chyba podwodny hangar - stwierdził pułkownik, spoglądając przez okno w górę. - Widzę jakieś kształty ponad nami - dodał i skierował skoczka ku powierzchni.

Maszyna wyłoniła się z wody tuż przed jedną z kilku platform. Stojąca na niej samica nakazała im gestem rąk usadowić skoczka na wyznaczonym miejscu, po czym odeszła do tyłu.

Przybysze rozejrzeli się wokół. Hangar był spory, a jego ściany stanowiła ta sama konstrukcyjna plątanina, co wewnętrzne partie muru. Tutaj jednak przestrzeń pomiędzy poszczególnymi elementami była wypełniona, odgradzając od siebie poszczególne pomieszczenia i porośnięta częściowo przez różnego rodzaju roślinność. Ale to właśnie ten sam szkielet stanowił jednocześnie źródło światła dla całego hangaru, mieniąc się i jarząc delikatnie bladymi barwami tęczy.

\- Luminescencja? - spytał w końcu Rodney, przyglądając się konstrukcji z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Chyba tak - przyznała Carter. - Może nawet bioluminescencja.

\- To miałoby sens… biorąc pod uwagę rodzaj ich architektury - dodał Daniel.

\- Co to jest: bioluminescencja? - spytała Teyla.

\- Świecenie żywych organizmów - odparła Sam, zerkając na nią przez ramię. - Jak u tych wszystkich stworzeń, które widzieliśmy po drodze.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta wieża… żyje? - zdziwiła się Athozianka.

\- Niekoniecznie… Ale w jej szkielecie mogą znajdować się jakieś mikroorganizmy, które wywołują właśnie taką reakcję.

\- Później się tym zajmiecie - przerwał im spokojnie John i wstał z fotela. - Teraz dowiedzmy się najpierw kim oni są… I czy nam pomogą - dodał, podchodząc do tylnego włazu, aby go otworzyć.

Metalowa płyta drgnęła, zaczynając opadać powoli w dół. Z kadłuba wciąż jeszcze spływały resztki wody, poprzez które pułkownik dostrzegł samotną postać stojącą na drugim końcu platformy.

\- Żadnych żołnierzy - mruknął. - To pewna nowość - parsknął i wyszedł na trap.

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł resztę z grupy humanoidów, które podchodziły dopiero do skoczka. Jednak ich spokojne ruchy wciąż nie wskazywały na jakiekolwiek nieprzyjazna zamiary. Nie mieli także już swoich harpunów.

Sheppard i Ronon ruszyli powoli przodem, a pozostała część grupy tuż za nimi.

Samica, która stała samotnie wyszła im naprzeciw. Była to ta sama, którą spotkali jako pierwszą po opuszczeniu groty z wrotami.

\- _A'elim on Aquandi_ \- powiedziała miłym, dźwięcznym głosem, skinając lekko głową, podczas gdy jedną z dłoni położyła na wysokości serca, a drugą wyciągnęła w kierunku przybyszy.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się lekko i również skinął nieco głową.

\- Witajcie - rzucił, unosząc nieco dłoń, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować, po czym spojrzał za siebie, wprost na archeologa. - Domyślam się, że to powitanie. Ale co ona powiedziała?

\- Zrozumiałem tylko AQUA, czyli woda - powiedział półszeptem Jackson i wystąpił do przodu.

Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jedno z dzieci wskazało na niego palcem i zawołało:

\- _Ine'i Da-niel_!

\- _Shi'nei lano_ \- warknął cicho jeden z samców, opuszczając rękę dziecka w dół.

\- Nie pokazuj palcem - parsknął lekko John.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Jackson, spoglądając na niego.

\- Mały wskazał na ciebie paluchem, a facet skarcił go za to - wyjaśnił. - Wnioskuje więc, że to coś w stylu: nie pokazuj placem.

Naukowiec uśmiechnął się i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z bliskości samicy stojącej tuż przed nim. Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej mogli przyjrzeć się jej wyglądowi, a po obu stronach karku dostrzec skrzela.

Nie rzucały się jakoś specjalnie w oczy, dobrze przylegając do pozostałej skóry.

Samica przyglądała się uważnie Jacksonowi przez dłuższą chwilę, przechylając powoli głowę na boki, jakby

starała się coś w nim dostrzec. Jej zielonkawe oczy wyglądały niesamowicie z tej odległości, pomyślał mężczyzna… A potem samica nagle otworzyła je szeroko.

\- _Lu'mini Avatar_ \- niemal wyszeptała niespodziewanie i spojrzała na pozostałych. - _Ine'i Lu'mini Avatar!_... _Ashuni Qoncilum, a'i deanni_ _lu'mini Avatar!_ \- dodała, wskazując na korytarz biegnący od hangaru gdzieś w głąb budowli.

Jeden z samców skinął tylko głową i pobiegł szybko we wskazanym kierunku.

\- _Lumini?_ \- powtórzył powoli Daniel - … _Lumine_ … to światło po łacinie…

Nie dokończył. Samica złapała go właśnie ostrożnie za dłoń i gestem ręki zachęciła, aby poszedł za nią.

\- Tego nie trzeba mi tłumaczyć - stwierdził beztrosko pułkownik i cała grupa ruszyła za swoją przewodniczką. - A co oznacza: avatar? - spytał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia… Ale brzmi znajomo.

\- Film raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę? - parsknął znowu lekko.

\- Raczej nie - odparł spokojnie naukowiec, zerkając na niego. - …Ale to określenie wydaje się mi być znajome - przyznał.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, babka opowiadała nam baśnie o istotach zwanych Avatarami - wtrącił niespodziewanie Dex, a pozostali spojrzeli na niego. - Były czymś w rodzaju waszych aniołów. Pomagały ludziom.

\- Wiele ziemskich opowieści o aniołach ma prawdopodobnie swoje źródło w spotkaniach ludzi z Pradawnymi jako ascendentami - dodała Carter. - Może więc również wasze opowieści o Avatarach są właśnie takimi relacjami - zasugerowała.

\- Czyli co? Uznała Jacksona za anioła? - spytał z tyłu z nuta ironii Rodney.

\- No cóż… był ascendentem przez jakiś czas - zauważyła Sam.

\- Ale skąd ona może o tym wiedzieć? - niemal parsknął.

\- Z jego umysłu - wtrąciła spokojnie Emmagan. - Może znowu go skanowała… Przyglądała mu się dziwnie, jak wtedy w wodzie nam wszystkim, kiedy wyczułam, że sonduje nas umysłem.

McKay chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz właśnie opuścili korytarz, wchodząc do gigantycznego holu rozpościerającego się na całe wnętrze konstrukcji. Wysoko, ponad nimi, dostrzegli plątaninę pomostów biegnących od wewnętrznej wieży, będącej pomniejszoną wersją tej, w której się znajdowali. Jej koniec wydawał się jednak ponownie rozszerzać, chociaż z tej odległości trudno było im to stwierdzić na pewno. Cały szkielet jarzył się delikatnie tym samym światłem, co w hangarze, a całości dopełniały dekoracje składające się z roślin i wody.

Przybysze z zapartym tchem pochłaniali te widoki, niemal nie zawracając uwagi na spoglądających na nich z coraz większym zainteresowaniem mieszkańców tego miejsca. Ci jednak, w przeciwieństwie do napotkanej w wodzie grupki, mieli na sobie zwiewne stroje, zasłaniające częściowo ich ciała.

\- ŁOŁ - rzuciła z zachwytem Samantha.

\- Mało naukowe określenie - zażartował John, zerkając na nią.

\- Ale jedyne, jakie teraz przychodzi mi do głowy - odpowiedziała nieco rozbawiona.

\- To Hydra… nasze główne miasto - odezwała się niespodziewanie samica, wymawiając słowa powoli.

Przybysze spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.

\- Znasz nasz język? - spytał Daniel.

\- Uczyłam się go… w dzieciństwie. Jak wszyscy - wyjaśniła. - Ale większość z nas go nie używa… na co dzień… Tylko nasi… historycy… Jestem A'he'ye, druga córka I'ko'ri… z Klanu Mash'einaye… to znaczy Morski Smok - dodała, wciąż powoli dobierając słowa.

\- Jestem Daniel Jackson - przedstawił się. - …Pochodzimy z Ziemi. To planeta w innej galaktyce… A to moi przyjaciele - dodał, wskazując na pozostałych, aby przedstawić ich kolejno.

\- Witajcie na Aquandi - odparła, znów z lekkim skinieniem głową. - Jesteście potomkami Lantean?

\- Znacie ich? - spytał z nadzieją Jackson.

\- Tak. Kiedyś zamieszkiwaliśmy ten sam świat… tą samą galaktykę - poprawiła się - …zanim Wielka Wojna zmusiła nas do opuszczenia naszej ojczyzny i osiedlenia się tutaj.

\- Wielka Wojna? - powtórzyła z zaskoczeniem Emmagan. - Masz na myśli wojnę z Wraith?

\- Tak - odparła spokojnie, z miłym uśmiechem A'he'ye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12.**

 ** _Niespodzianki_** **.**

 **"…S** amica potknęła się i upadła na kolana, grzęznąc w wysokim śniegu.

Była zmęczona i coraz bardziej zmarznięta, a blask słońca odbijającego się od wszechogarniającego śniegu od kilku godzin niemiłosiernie raził jej oczy.

Starburst zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej.

\- Musimy iść dalej, Snow - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Wiem - warknęła poirytowana, z potem odetchnęła ciężko i dodała, już spokojniej: - Po prostu jestem zmęczona i bolą mnie oczy. Wędrujemy już tak od kilku godzin… Dla ciebie to coś normalnego, ale ja nie przywykłam do takiego wysiłku - dodała niechętnie.

Nawet nie spojrzała na niego. Wstydziła się swojej słabości. A jako Królowa nie powinna przecież okazywać słabości. Nie mogła jednak temu zaprzeczyć.

Przywykła do życia w wygodnych komnatach na hive, a nie do wędrowania godzinami w trudnym terenie. Była Królową, a nie wojownikiem, jak on.

Wraith przykucnął przed nią.

\- Wiem - powiedział łagodnie. - I rozumiem to. Ale im dłużej tak siedzisz na tym śniegu, tym więcej ciepła tracisz - dodał, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Dopiero wtedy podniosła wzrok, spoglądając na niego przepraszająco.

\- Masz przeze mnie tylko same kłopoty…

\- Nie mów tak…

\- Ale to prawda. Gdybym w bazie nie ociągała się z odlotem, nie byłoby nas tu… A teraz tylko spowalniam twój marsz i kapryszę… Moja matka tak by się nie zachowywała… Nie zasługuję na miano Królowej - dodała, znowu spuszczając wzrok.

\- To nieprawda - odparł, wsuwając delikatnie palec pod jej brodę i unosząc ją do góry, by znów spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy. - W bazie odstąpiłaś swój transportowiec dla przewozu sprzętu i dopilnowałaś, aby wszyscy odlecieli. Zachowałaś się jak prawdziwy Dowódca… I nie spowalniasz mnie, ani nie kaprysisz. Sam jestem już zmęczony. Śnieg jest mokry i ciężko się przez niego idzie, a jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy żadnej głębszej jaskini, w której moglibyśmy odpocząć… Mam jednak nadzieję, że wśród tamtych skał coś się znajdzie - wskazał na niezbyt odległe, czarne skały. - Są znacznie mniej zasypane przez śnieg… Chodź, to tylko jakieś pięćset metrów - dodał zachęcająco, uśmiechając się lekko.

Snowflake westchnęła ciężko i położyła swoją dłoń na jego, podnosząc się powoli.

Wraith uśmiechnął się ponownie i ruszył przodem, torując jej przejście przez śnieżne zaspy.

\- Kiedy wrócę na Starflash, nie wyjdę z łóżka przez tydzień - rzuciła po chwili wesoło.

\- Ha! Ja mam zamiar wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel - odparł Burst. - A potem nie wychodzić z łóżka przez tydzień - zażartował.

\- O tak, gorąca kąpiel najpierw… Z olejkami… i hydromasażem.

\- Marzycielka - parsknął lekko.

\- No cóż… w naszej obecnej sytuacji tylko tyle mi pozostaje - zachichotała, brnąc za nim przez śnieg, starając się stawiać stopy tam gdzie on **…"**

.

.

 **J** ackson podniósł nieco palec, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Podobnie zresztą jak pozostali z jego drużyny.

\- Pochodzicie z Galaktyki Pegaza? - spytał.

\- Jeśli tak nazywacie galaktykę, którą zamieszkują Wraith… to tak.

\- Czyli zamieszkujecie na tej planecie co najmniej od dziesięciu tysięcy lat? - wtrąciła Carter.

\- Nie dokładnie…

Nie dokończyła. Przybysze zerknęli gdzieś poza nią. Odwróciła się, aby dostrzec zbliżającą się do nich grupę.

Na ich czele szła starsza od A'he'ye samica, lecz o tym samym co ona zabarwieniu skóry i równie czarnych, długich włosach spiętych srebrnymi spinkami w wymyślną fryzurę. Kremowa, lekka suknia podkreślała jej smukłą sylwetkę, zdając się więcej odsłaniać, niż zasłaniać. Lecz dla tego ludu to zapewne nie miało większego znaczenia, uznał archeolog, a strój zapewne traktowali jak formę ozdoby niż rzecz konieczną, skoro i tak sporą cześć ich ciała pokrywały łuski, zasłaniające miejsca, które ludzie uważają za wstydliwe.

Za nią szły dwie pary, również odziane w eleganckie, zwiewne stroje, a każde z nich odznaczało się inną barwą skóry i kolorem włosów. Wszyscy jednak wyglądali na starszych niż grupka, którą drużyna z Atlantydy spotkała pod wodą.

Cała piątka zatrzymała się i skinęła lekko głowami. Przybysze wykonali ten sam gest nie chcąc sprawić złego pierwszego wrażenia.

\- Witajcie na Aquandi… Jestem Mi'na'ri, trzecia córka E'na'yo z Klanu Morskiego Smoka - przedstawiła się stojąca na czele grupy samica. Mówiła znacznie płynniej, niż jej młodsza poprzedniczka. - Przewodzę Radzie Hydry… A oto pozostali jej członkowie - dodała i wskazała najpierw dłonią na samicę po swojej prawej stronie: O'e'ye, córka Xa'ne'yu z Klanu Srebrnej Wody… Lu'shay, córka In'shu z Klanu Rwącego Potoku oraz Ka'dar, drugi syn Shau'mi i Hek'lar, syn Po'e'ye. Obaj z Klanu Górskiego Strumienia - rzekła i tym razem spojrzała wprost na Jacksona: - To dla nas zaszczyt gościć Światło Avatara - dodała i wykonała dłońmi ten sam gest, co A'he'ye, witając gości w podwodnym hangarze.

\- Jestem Daniel…

\- Tak, wiem… A'he'ye już nam powiedziała - przerwała mu spokojnie, na co archeolog uniósł brew lekko zaskoczony. - W myślach - wyjaśniła samica.

\- Czyli jednak używanie telepatii… Moja przyjaciółka nie była pewna… - wskazał na Emmagan.

\- Potrafi rozmawiać w myślach? - tym razem to Mi'na'ri była zdziwiona, spoglądając na kobietę.

\- Tak… Ma geny Wraith, dzięki którym jest do tego zdolna - dodał, jakby niezbyt chętnie. - W skrócie: dawno temu pewien Wraith prowadził eksperymenty genetyczne na jej przodkach… Stąd jej zdolności.

\- To bardzo interesujące… Chętnie wysłucham całej tej historii - przyznała. - Tak jak i waszej… Rzadko miewamy tu gości… Proszę, przejdźmy dalej. To nie miejsce, aby podejmować gości - dodała, gestem dłoni wskazując drogę.

Daniel skinął tylko lekko głową, po czym zerknął szybko na pozostałych i ruszył przodem, u boku Przewodniczącej Rady Hydry.

\- Kazałam przygotować już dla was posiłek. Zapewne zgłodnieliście. Jesteście tu już od kilku godzin.

\- Wiedzieliście, że tu jesteśmy? - spytała zaskoczona Carter.

\- Oczywiście. W grocie znajdują się czujniki rejestrujące każdą aktywację wrót - odparła.

\- To dlaczego od razu się z nami nie skontaktowaliście? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Ponieważ nie byliśmy pewni waszych zamiarów… W pierwszej chwili myśleliśmy, że to Lanteanie znów próbują swoich sztuczek… - dodała z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Lanteanie? - przerwał jej Rodney. - Z krwi i kości? Są w tej galaktyce?

\- Tak…

\- To świetnie… Może będą w stanie nam pomóc z ZPM? - rzucił, zerkając na pozostałych.

\- ZPM? - powtórzył z zainteresowaniem Ka'dar.

Był najwyższy z nich wszystkich, osiągając wzrost około dwóch metrów, uznali przybysze. Jego ciemnoszare włosy zdobiły liczne, niemal białe pasemka, kontrastując z bladoniebieskim odcieniem skóry. Strój, który nosił był prosty: grafitowe, wąskie spodnie i kamizelka z krótkim rękawem, ozdobiona na obrzeżach delikatnym, srebrnym ornamentem.

\- Moduł Punktu Zerowego… Tak nazywamy nasz główne źródło napędu - wyjaśnił McKay. - Czerpie moc z

energii próżniowej z fragmentu podprzestrzeni…

\- A tak, wiemy co to za urządzenie… Jest nam znane… Jednak obawiam się, że tutejsi Lanteanie nie będą w stanie wam pomóc w tej kwestii.

\- Dlaczego nie? To ich wynalazek.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała inna samica, O'e'ye. - Niestety na chwilę obecną ich poziom rozwoju nie pozwala na zbudowanie dla was… ZPM… Przybyli do tej galaktyki na długo przed nami… Ich statek, podobnie jak nasze, uległ uszkodzeniu podczas lotu na Avalon…

\- Ziemia - wtrącił szybko Daniel, zerkając na pozostałych.

\- …i osiedli na jednej z tutejszych planet. Niestety zanim przybyliśmy, ich społeczność uległa znacznej… degeneracji. Zarówno pod względem technologicznym, jak i mentalnym, kompletnie zatracając wartości, jakie wyznawali ich przodkowie. Stali się chciwi i z pogardą spoglądali na miejscowe, często znacznie mniej rozwinięte społeczności. W końcu doprowadzili także do degeneracji swoją planetę. Szukając nowego domu, zmusili jeden z tubylczych gatunków do opuszczenia ich świata… To był prosty, koczowniczy lud. Nie mieli szans z agresorem… Przez jakiś czas gościliśmy ich tutaj. Niestety znalezienie odpowiedniej dla nich planety nie jest takie proste w tej galaktyce. W przeciwieństwie do waszej, czy galaktyki Pegaza, jak ją zwiecie, tutaj zdatne do zamieszkania planety, dla istot takich jak my, występują znacznie rzadziej.

\- Ale dzięki temu zyskaliśmy nowych przyjaciół - dodał drugi z samców, Hek'lar. - Od tamtej pory prowadzimy handel wymienny z ludem Ihka… Ich ziemne bulwy qu'e, są bogate w cenne dla nas sole mineralne. W zamian oferujemy im to, czego akurat potrzebują… Nie są zbyt wymagający. Bardziej cenią sobie swoje przywiązanie do natury, niż technologiczne gadżety.

\- Czego nie można powiedzieć o kilku innych gatunkach z tej galaktyki - dodała Mi'na'ri.

Weszli właśnie na szerokie, niskie schody otaczające całą centralną wieżę. Na ich szczycie znajdowało się duże wejście prowadzące do kolejnego, wielkiego holu. Tym razem zdecydowanie było widać, że znajdują się wewnątrz budynku. Wokół całej konstrukcji wił się niczym spirala taras prowadzący na kolejne poziomy. Na samym środku stała kolejna wieża, lecz tym razem sięgająca na wysokość zaledwie kilkunastu metrów. Jej koniec rozszerzał się, niczym szkielet parasola, stanowiąc dodatkowe źródło oświetlenia, a u jej podnóża znajdowało się kilka zadaszonych platform, ułożonych symetrycznie wokół całej konstrukcji.

To właśnie w ich kierunku skierowała się Rada Hydry.

\- To nasze transportery - wyjaśniła półszeptem A'he'ye. - Podobne do tych, jakie budowali Lanteanie.

\- Na Atlantydzie przypominają bardziej windy - odparł McKay.

\- Winda? - zainteresowała się.

\- Rodzaj dźwigu… Pionowego podnośnika, obudowanego szybem i posiadającego kabinę z zasuwanymi drzwiami, do której się wchodzi.

\- Rozumiem… Wciąż mamy takie urządzenia. Są przydatne w niezbyt wysokich konstrukcjach… Mieszkacie na Atlantydzie? - spytała nagle.

\- Tak.. Odkryliśmy ją pięć lat temu, przechodząc przez wrota z Ziemia do galaktyki Pegaza - wyjaśnił.

\- Ja widziałam tylko schematy tego miasta… Ale moja babka była tam osobiście… nawet kilka razy - dodała, wskazując na Mi'na'ri.

Przybysze spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Przewodniczącą Rady, która właśnie weszła na jedną z platform.

\- Byłaś na Atlantydzie? - spytała zaskoczona Samantha. - Ale kiedy?

\- Zanim opuściliśmy Hydrę - odparła spokojnie.

\- To by znaczyło, że masz ponad… dziesięć tysięcy lat - dodał z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem Jackson.

\- Nie zupełnie… Proszę, przenieśmy się do komnat Rady. Tam spokojnie odpowiemy na wszystkie wasze pytania - dodała, gestem ręki zapraszając gości, aby także weszli na platformę.

A kiedy tylko cała grupa znalazła się na miejscu, wiązka światła zdematerializowała ich wszystkich.

.

.

 **"…S** tarburst zatrzymał się przed wysokimi na kilkanaście metrów, czarnymi skałami.

Tutaj tworzyły jedynie wąskie przejście, lecz dalej znajdowały się kolejne, jeszcze wyższe, a w nich wejście do jaskini. Zapowiadała się na odpowiednią dla nich, stwierdził i ruszył powoli przodem, sięgając po ukryty pod płaszczem pistolet.

"Po co ci broń?" - spytała szeptem w jego umyśle Snowflake, chociaż zaraz potem sama zdziwiła się po co szepcze.

"Może tam być jakiś miejscowy drapieżnik" - wyjaśnił spokojnie. "Takie miejsca to idealna kryjówka".

"Racja" - przyznała, podążając za nim ostrożnie.

Przesmyk miał zaledwie z pięć metrów długości, kończąc się wydrążonym w skałach nieregularnym lejem. Wraith postawił powoli stopę na zaśnieżonej powierzchni. Takie miejsca mogą być pełne dziur, pomyślał, które teraz zasłaniał śnieg. I nie mylił się.

Niemal w połowie drogi do wejścia do jaskini, biały grunt pod jego stopą zapadł się znacznie mocniej niż do tej pory i Starburst zachwiał się, tracąc równowagę. Niemal w ostatniej chwili zdołał przesunąć ciężar swojego ciała do tyłu, upadając na pośladki.

Snowflake zamarła w bezruchu, wstrzymując oddech.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała dopiero po chwili, wystraszona.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Zaczekaj tu. Musze sprawdzić jak duża jest ta dziura - dodał i podpierając się na rękach, zaczął odgarniać nogą śnieg na boki. - W porządku. To tylko ten kawałek - powiedział w końcu i podniósł się, ruszając dalej, lecz wciąż ostrożnie stawiając stopy.

W prawdzie lej nie był szeroki, lecz jeśli jego dno pokryte było większą ilością takich dziur, mogli nawet połamać po drodze nogi, zanim zdołaliby dotrzeć do wejścia do jaskini. Na szczęście dla nich okazało się, że w tym miejscu reszta podłoża była stabilna i w końcu stanęli przed pogrążoną w półmroku grotą.

Zerkając do środka, Starburst wciąż trzymał przed sobą uniesioną na wszelki wypadek broń.

"W plecaku mam pałeczki fluorescencyjne… Wyciągnij kilka" - powiedział.

"Po co? Przecież dobrze widzimy w ciemnościach" - zdziwiła się.

"Dla odwrócenia uwagi… Jeśli tam coś jest" - wyjaśnił.

"Och" - niemal mruknęła i rozpięła plecak, zaczynając szukać w nim wspomnianych pałeczek.

W końcu wyciągnęła kilka. "Mam".

"Wrzuć dwie do środka… Tylko najpierw wstrząśnij a potem przełam…"

"Wiem jak to działa" - burknęła urażona.

"Wiem, że wiesz…Tylko ci przypominam… Na wszelki wypadek" - wyjaśnił pospiesznie.

Królowa skrzywiła się za jego plecami, niezadowolona z faktu iż Wraith powątpiewa w jej wiedzę, lecz bez słowa wykonała jego polecenie. Dwie pałeczki upadły na kamienny grunt, a blado-żółte światło rozjarzyło się mocniej, oświetlając nieco wnętrze jaskini.

Starburst rozejrzał się jeszcze raz uważnie, po czym opuścił nieco broń.

"Na razie jest czysto" - oznajmił i wszedł powoli do środka.

Grota nie była duża, a na jej końcu znajdowało się kolejne przejście, prowadzące gdzieś w głąb.

"Zobaczmy co jest dalej… Tutaj jest za zimno… Może głębiej będzie bardziej odpowiednie pomieszczenie, aby rozpalić ogień i odpocząć" - dodał, znów unosząc wyżej pistolet.

Korytarz był wąski, ale wystarczająco wysoki, aby nie musieli się schylać. Jednak tutaj światło z zewnątrz już nie docierało i teraz byli już zupełnie zdani jedynie na swój wzrok. Ich oczy zalśniły lekko w mroku blado-zielonkawa poświatą. Na szczęście natura wyposażyła ich w odpowiednie do takich warunków oczy.

Przejście skręcało kilka razy w prawo i w lewo, by wreszcie wypuścić ich na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń.

Kolejna grota była znacznie większa od poprzedniej, a jej strop migotał niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Było w niej także znacznie cieplej.

Wraith znów rozejrzał się wokół uważnie, lecz nie dostrzegł tam niczego podejrzanego.

"Piękne" - znów szepnęła w myślach Snow, spoglądając w górę. - "To jakieś minerały?".

"Chyba tak" - odparł Burst, również podnosząc wzrok.

Przez chwilę stali tak, podziwiając ten niesamowity widok niczym zahipnotyzowani, gdy nagle samica zmarszczyła lekko czoło i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów nosem.

Powietrze w jaskini wydawało się jej przepełnione ciepłym, lecz wilgotnym powietrzem. Rozejrzała się wokół, zatrzymując wzrok na odległym zakątku groty, by ruszyć w tamta stronę. I nagle na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Chyba szczęście nam dzisiaj jednak dopisuje - odezwała się w końcu, stając nad niedużą, bulgoczącą sadzawką i podpierając się w pasie.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał, podchodząc do niej.

\- Bo nie musimy czekać do powrotu na hive, aby wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel - odparła, z dumą wskazując na płytki zbiornik.

Starburst z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie lekkim rozbawieniem przyglądał się krystalicznej wodzie i wypływającemu na drugim końcu sadzawki źródełku gorącej wody **…"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13.**

 ** _Tajemnice przeszłości_** **.**

 **S** ala, w której się znaleźli, była przestronna i oświetlona tym samym blado-żółtym światłem co poprzednie pomieszczenia. Kształtem przypominała napęczniały pąk kwiatu, a jej na wpół przeźroczyste ściany ukazywały to, co znajdowało się wokół: rozległy taras z ogrodem oraz odległe ściany głównej wieży miasta, której wierzchołek niknął gdzieś wysoko nad nimi.

Sama sala była skromnie wyposażona, ozdobiona kilkoma rzeźbami oraz wodno-roślinnymi kompozycjami, a pośrodku stał okrągły stół otoczony krzesłami z wysokim oparciem.

Kilka krzątających się wokół niego osób kończyło właśnie ustawiać najróżniejszych naczyń, z których cześć wypełniały przygotowane potrawy.

\- Tylko się sprężaj - Sheppard szepnął do Daniela. - Pamiętaj, że czas nam się kończy… Musimy znaleźć ZPM.

\- Tak, wiem - niemal mruknął naukowiec. - Ale nie wszystko od razu.

Ka'dar gestem ręki zaprosił gości, aby zasiedli do stołu.

\- Proszę, rozgośćcie się - powiedział i skinął głową na stojącą z boku grupkę samic.

Te podeszły do nich szybko, trzymając w dłoniach niewielkie naczynia oraz ręcznik. Każda z nich podeszła do jednego z przybyszy, którzy spojrzeli na nie nieco zaskoczeni.

\- Umyjcie dłonie - poinformował ich półszeptem Daniel i sam zanurzył ręce w wodzie.

Pozostali bez słowa poszli w jego ślady.

Kiedy naukowiec skończył, skinął lekko głową i podziękował młodej samicy, która trzymała dla niego misę. Ta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i również skinęła głową, po czym oddaliła się szybko. Jackson podszedł powoli do stołu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu uważnie. Zarówno stół, jak i wysokie krzesła wyglądały, jakby wykonano je z koralowca. Blat stołu wydawał się być szklany, pokryty licznymi pęknięciami - zapewne dla ozdoby, stwierdził i usadowił się na poduszce wyściełającej krzesło. Była miękka i wygodna, niwelując dyskomfort jakim byłoby zapewne siedzenie bezpośrednio na koralowcu.

Stojący przy krzesłach gospodarze czekali, dopóki każdy z ich gości zasiądzie do stołu i dopiero wtedy zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Kazaliśmy przygotować dla was gotowane i smażone potrawy - wyjaśniła uprzejmie Mi'na'ri. - W prawdzie spora cześć naszych potraw jest surowa, lub na wpół surowa, jednak zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie każdemu odpowiada taka dieta.

\- To bardzo uprzejme z waszej strony - odparł Daniel.

\- Mamy także nadzieję, że nasze trunki będą dla was odpowiednie - dodał Ka'dar. - Jest woda, delikatne soki owocowe oraz trunki ze sfermentowanych owoców…

\- Wino? - zdziwił się archeolog.

\- Tak, wino… Chyba tak brzmi to słowo w waszym języku - odpowiedział.

Ktoś jeszcze wszedł do sali. Zebrani spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a na widok zbliżającej się A'he'ye, dwaj samce z Rady Hydry wstali ze swoich krzeseł.

Jackson spojrzał na nich szybko i zrobił to samo.

\- Panowie… wstańcie - szepnął do swoich towarzyszy.

Ci również podnieśli się szybko.

Odziana w zwiewną suknię młoda samica uśmiechnęła się lekko i zasiadła na ostatnim wolnym miejscu. Dopiero wtedy męska część Rady usiadła z powrotem, a zaraz za nimi przybysze.

\- Prawdziwa kurtuazja - szepnęła do Daniela z zadowoleniem Carter.

\- W naszym społeczeństwie samce i samice są traktowane w równy sposób, chociaż ma ono bardziej…. matriarchalny system… tak chyba brzmi to słowo - rzekła spokojnie Mi'na'ri. - Staramy się jednak uczyć nasze dzieci pewnych zasad etykiety, które dla nas są zwykłym przejawem okazania szacunku drugiej osobie. I tak na przykład, nasi mężczyźni wstają, kiedy któraś z nas zasiada lub odchodzi od stołu. My natomiast nie uważamy za uwłaczające naszej godności podawanie im naczyń z posiłkiem, czy nalanie trunku… Proszę, częstujcie się tym na co macie ochotę - dodała z miłym uśmiechem, gestem ręki wskazując na dania.

\- Na Ziemi te zwyczaje są coraz rzadziej spotykane - odparła Samantha. - Właśnie z powodu równouprawnienia.

\- Ale przecież jedno wcale nie wyklucza drugiego - rzekł jakby lekko rozbawiony Hek'lar.

\- Można powiedzieć, że my dopiero… zachłysnęliśmy się owym równouprawnieniem i do pewnych spraw musimy jeszcze dorosnąć - stwierdził Daniel, nakładając sobie coś, co wyglądało dla niego jak ziemniaczane piure. - Dobre - przyznał, próbując trochę. - Smakuje jak słodkie ziemniaki… chociaż ma bardziej wyrazisty smak.

\- To właśnie bulwy qu'e - wyjaśniła A'ke'ye. - Przyrządzamy je na różne sposoby, ale zawsze wymagają termicznej obróbki. Surowe, zawierają pewne substancje szkodliwe w nadmiarze.

\- To tak jak nasze ziemniaki… które także są rosnącymi w ziemi bulwami - wyjaśnił.

\- Może zatem to spokrewnione rośliny.

\- Możliwe. W Pegazie także napotkaliśmy kilka podobnych odmian… A propos Pegaza, wspomnieliście, że to właśnie stamtąd pochodzicie - przypomniał sobie.

\- Tak. To prawda - przyznała Mi'na'ri i nagle światło wokół nieco przygasło, a nad stołem ukazał się holograficzny obraz galaktyki. - Musicie wiedzieć, że obecny lud Hydry to hybrydy dwóch gatunków. Nasi przodkowie, od których przejęliśmy naszą nazwę, zamieszkiwali wodny świat w galaktyce Pegaza i praktycznie nie opuszczali go. Wyglądali jednak nieco inaczej niż my - dodała, a obraz galaktyki zmienił się w obraz smukłego humanoida o dużych, czarnych oczach i wyraźnie zaznaczonych skrzelach zachodzących częściowo na policzki. Zamiast włosów jego głowę zdobiła narośl przypominająca zrośnięte razem macki, a środek i boki czoło małe, rogowe wyrostki. - To jeden z niewielu rodzimych gatunków Pegaza, na które natknęli się Lanteanie po ich przybyciu. Ich kultura rozkwitała przez długie tysiąclecia. Jednak wzmożona aktywność wulkaniczna spowodowała iż do wody zostały uwolnione trujące dla nich substancje. I tak Hydra zaczęli wymierać w zastraszającym tempie, aż pewnego dnia na ich planecie rozbił się statek pełen ludzkich uchodźców…

\- Jesteście hybrydami ludzi i tych Hydra? - wtrąciła z zainteresowaniem Sam i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jej przerwała. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, pułkownik Carter - odparła uprzejmie Mi'na'ri. - …I ma pani rację. Jesteśmy potomkami tych dwóch ras… Ludzie, którzy rozbili się na Hydrze, uciekali przed prześladowcami, którzy podbili ich rodzimy świat. Niestety na Hydrze nie było wystarczająco dużego stałego lądu, na którym mogliby się osiedlić, poza kilkoma niewielkimi archipelagami znajdującymi się głownie w rejonie bieguna, przez co przez większość roku pokrywał je śnieg. Ugoszczono ich więc w wymierających, podwodnych miastach… I wtedy Hydra zauważyli, że te same substancje, które doprowadzają do zagłady ich własny gatunek, niemal nie szkodzą ludziom. Po długiej naradzie zaproponowano przybyszom nietypowe rozwiązanie: technologia Hydry była na tyle rozwinięta, iż pozwalała im na bezpieczne manipulacje genetyczne. Niestety ich dotychczasowe badania niewiele pomogły w znalezieniu rozwiązania dla ich problemu. Dlatego też postanowili stworzyć hybrydy obu gatunków. Dzięki temu powstałyby istoty odporne na rozpuszczone w wodzie substancje i zachowano by trwającą od tysiącleci cywilizację… Z historycznych zapisów wiemy, że ludzie wahali się z początku… co było oczywiście zrozumiałe… ale na szczęście ich własny poziom wiedzy pozwolił im szybko dostrzec wiele pozytywnych aspektów tej… przemiany. Przede wszystkim zyskaliby schronienie, planetę chronioną traktatem z Lanteanami, którą ludzie rzadko odwiedzali… Tak powstaliśmy my, przez następne tysiąclecia starając się zachować kulturę naszych przodków z obu stron - dodała, a zmieniające się w czasie jej opowieści hologramy zniknęły teraz i światło w sali znów zalśniło mocniej.

\- Dopiero wojna z Wraith zmusiła was do opuszczenia Pegaza? - spytał po chwili Daniel.

\- Tak… Narastający konflikt dosięgnął w końcu także i nasz świat… Hydra nigdy nie gromadzili broni ani armii, a Sojusz, który do tej pory zapewniał nam bezpieczeństwo i spokój, rozpadł się. Nie widzieliśmy innego rozwiązania, jak tylko odlecieć i poszukać nowego domu… Wtedy właśnie Avatar wskazali nam to miejsce. Planetę w innej galaktyce, na której mieliśmy przeczekać konflikt i pewnego dnia powrócić do naszego domu…

\- Właśnie, przepraszam że przerywam… ale kim są Avatar? - zapytał ostrożnie Jackson. - Już kilka razy wspomnieliście o nich.

Samica uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Nazywamy ich Opiekunami Życia… To istoty nieorganiczne… Energetyczne byty.

\- Masz na myśli ascendentów?… Istoty, które przemieniły swoje organiczne ciała w energię - powiedział.

\- Tak… Istoty, które przeszły na wyższy poziom egzystencji… A zatem słyszeliście o Avatar? - uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

\- My nazywamy ich Pradawnymi - wyjaśnił. - Natomiast w galaktyce Pegaza nazywano ich Przodkami albo Lanteanami.

Mi'na'ri przechyliła lekko głowę i znów uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust, lecz tym razem jakby lekko protekcjonalnie.

\- Obawiam się, że mylicie różne pojęcia - odparła.

\- To znaczy? - wtrąciła zdziwiona Samantha. - To przecież Lanteanie ascendentowali.

\- Obawiam się, że mało który Lanteanin był zdolny do ascendencji - odparła spokojnie Lu'shay, co zupełnie zdezorientowało przybyszy. - Ci, których znacie jako Lanteanie, to potomkowie o wiele starszego ludu: Alteran, którzy dawno temu przybyli do waszej galaktyki…

\- Tak, wiemy… Spotkaliśmy nawet ich drugą wersję: Ori… Również ascendentowali i żywili się energią swoich wyznawców… Próbowali zniewolić także naszą galaktykę, na szczęście w porę udało się nam odnaleźć urządzenie Pradawnych, dzięki któremu zostali pokonani.

\- Alteranie również ascendentowali, jeszcze w czasach, kiedy zamieszkiwali waszą galaktykę - wyjaśniła ponownie Lu'shay. - Początkowo tylko nieliczni, lecz kiedy galaktykę zaczęła opanowywać choroba, zwana Wielką Zarazą, a wasz świat pogrążył się w Wielkim Zlodowaceniu, coraz więcej z nich wybierało tą drogę, jako alternatywę. W rezultacie pozostali tylko nieliczni, niezdolni do przejścia na wyższy poziom egzystencji, albowiem nie byli czystej krwi Alteranami. W ich żyłach płynęła także ludzka krew, ograniczając ich zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Dla nich, jedyną drogą ucieczki pozostało opuszczenie galaktyki i poszukanie nowego domu. Tak trafili do galaktyki Pegaza, gdzie osiedli na planecie nazwanej później Lantea. Stąd też ich nazwa: Lanteanie… Tam też kontynuowali swoje badania, szukając sposobów, aby w także móc osiągnąć ascendencję… Niestety zazwyczaj z marnym skutkiem.

\- ŁOŁ, tej części nie znaliśmy - przyznał po chwili Sheppard. - To znaczy wiedzieliśmy, że opuścili Ziemię z powodu zarazy i że nowy świat w Pegazie nazwali Lantea… ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że byli…

\- Hybrydami Alteran i ludzi? - dokończyła za niego spokojnie A'he'ye.

\- No właśnie - niemal mruknął. - Chociaż spotkaliśmy ich grupę…

\- Lantean? - zdziwił się Ka'dar. - Sądziliśmy, że wszyscy opuścili Pegaza.

\- Ich statek został uszkodzony i od wojny podróżowali z prędkością świata… Więc dla nich czas płynął inaczej, niż dla nas.

\- Musieliście być zadowoleni ze spotkania z nimi.

\- Nie zupełnie - wtrącił McKay. - Kazali nam opuścić Atlantydę - dodał niechętnie, pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami tego, co wypełniało jego talerz.

\- Dlaczego? - zainteresowała się Lu'shay. - Wygląda na to, że wasz poziom wiedzy jest wystarczająco wysoki, aby z nimi współpracować, skoro podróżujecie miedzy galaktykami.

\- Oni widzieli to trochę inaczej.

Członkowie Rady zerknęli na siebie szybko.

\- No cóż, obawiam się, że to dosyć typowe dla nich podejście - odparła po chwili Mi'na'ri. - Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Szanujemy i podziwiamy Lantean za ich pracę, jaką włożyli w rozwój życia w Pegazie. Jednak ich zachowanie nieraz… co cóż, pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Na długo przed Wielką Wojną wiele ludzkich społeczności osiągnęło wysoki poziom. Wystarczająco wysoki, aby spokojnie móc współpracować z Lanteanami. Niestety spora część z nich wciąż traktowała ludzi jak… niegodnych tego zaszczytu…

\- Zbyt prymitywnych? - wtrącił z nuta ironii Rodney.

\- Nie chciałam używać tego określenia, ale tak… Dlatego w zasadzie nie dziwi mnie ich zachowanie wobec was.

\- Wy nie uważacie nas za prymitywnych? - spytała z zaciekawieniem Teyla.

\- Prymitywny, to w waszym przypadku uwłaczające określenie - przyznała. - Powiedziała bym raczej, że… mentalnie nie dorośliście do technologii jaką dysponujecie, ale na pewno nie uważamy was za prymitywnych. Wasza… zaradność jest godna podziwu. Mamy tylko nadzieję, że zdrowy rozsądek zwycięży nad niskimi pobudkami… Niestety, jeszcze w Pegazie widzieliśmy wiele ludów, których chciwość doprowadziła do samozagłady.

\- To chyba odwieczny problem ludzi - przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem Sam. - Na Ziemi wciąż jeszcze się z tym borykamy.

\- Macie spory potencjał - rzekł Hek'lar. - Dlatego Alteranie tak bardzo interesowali się wami. Jednak to, jaką ścieżkę wybierzecie, zależy już tylko od was. Tak dzieje się od eonów.

\- Selekcja naturalna - parsknął nieco McKay.

\- Tak, w tym przypadku to brutalne ale adekwatne określenie - przyznał samiec. - A jego celem jest ostatecznie osiągnięcie ascendencji.

\- A czy wam udało się to? - zapytał Daniel. - To znaczy chociaż części z was, bo przecież inaczej nie rozmawiali byśmy teraz.

\- Tak… Niektórzy z nas osiągnęli ten stan, dołączając do Avatar. Mimo to wciąż jednak uważamy, że jeszcze daleka droga przed nami, aby dostąpić tego zaszczytu.

\- Żartujecie? Jesteście jedną z najmilszych ras, z jaką mieliśmy odczynienia - rzucił Rodney. - A przynajmniej na razie - dodał ciszej i ostrożniej. - Bez urazy…

\- Nie uraził nas pan tym, doktorze McKay - odparła z lekkim rozbawieniem Mi'na'ri. - Rozumiemy, że pozory mogą być czasami mylne… Sami kilka razy tego doświadczyliśmy… Jesteśmy pokojowo nastawioną społecznością, ceniącą sobie prostotę życia, pomimo całej naszej technologii. Traktujemy ją bardziej jak… ułatwienie w codziennym życiu, jak rodzaj samodoskonalenia, niż jako cel naszego życia… Wciąż rozwijamy się technologicznie, ale nie jest to naszym głównym celem.

\- Cenicie naukę samą w sobie, jako narzędzie do poznania świata, a tym samym doskonalenia samych siebie - dodał Jackson.

\- Dokładnie. Poznawanie świata pozwala nam poznać nas samych.

\- My też staramy się do tego dążyć… chociaż wciąż z różnym efektem - przyznała niezbyt chętnie Sam.

\- Dopiero zaczynacie swoją drogę - pocieszyła ją Lu'shay. - Od A'he'ye wiemy, że wasz rozwój technologiczny rozpoczął się zaledwie stulecie temu… Nasz lud ma za sobą tysiące lat postępu technologicznego, a wciąż jeszcze daleko nam do odkrycia wielu tajemnic otaczającego nas świata.

\- Przepraszam, że sondowałam wasze umysły bez waszej zgody - wtrąciła młoda samica. - Ale musiałam się upewnić, że nie macie złych zamiarów… Przybyliście pojazdem Lantean i baliśmy się, że jesteście jednymi z nich.

\- Nic nie szkodzi… Rozumiemy - powiedziała uprzejmie Teyla.

\- Mów za siebie - mruknął pod nosem McKay.

\- Rodney? - upomniała go szybko Athozianka.

\- No co? Mam złe doświadczenia…

\- Wspomnieliście, że Lanteanie przybyli tutaj na długo przed wami - przerwał im Daniel - chociaż także z powodu wojny z Wraith.

\- Tak, to prawda - powiedziała Mi'na'ri. - Nie zdążyli na ewakuację przez wrota z Atlantydy, więc wykorzystali swój statek. Niestety został on uszkodzony podczas powrotu do waszej galaktyki i utknął tutaj… Tak samo stało się z naszymi statkami. Później odkryliśmy, że prawdopodobnie lecieli przez tą samą mgławicę na obrzeżach tej galaktyki, co my. Jej silnie zjonizowane wyładowania uszkodziły hipernapęd w naszych jednostkach. To zmusiło całą flotę do podróży z prędkością światła… Na tą planetę przybyliśmy zaledwie z pięćset lat temu… A'he'ye jest jedną z pierwszych, którzy urodzili się na Aquandi - gestem głowy wskazała na swoją wnuczkę.

\- Ma pięćset lat? - spytała ostrożnie z lekkim niedowierzaniem Carter.

\- Nie. Tylko dwieście osiemdziesiąt dwa - odparła z miłym uśmiechem młoda samica. - Jednak moja babka jest jedną z najstarszych spośród nas. I obecnie najstarszą samicą - wyjaśniła. - Ma osiemset dwadzieścia trzy lata… Nazywamy ją: Matką.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14.**

 ** _Relaks_** **.**

 **"…S** tarburst wyciągnął z plecaka dwie niewielkie fiolki z jakimś proszkiem i rozejrzał się po kamiennej podłodze. Szukał jak najbardziej prostego miejsca, na którym mogliby chociaż trochę się zdrzemnąć.

Uznał, że wędrówka nocą będzie dla nich bardziej korzystnym rozwiązaniem. Po pierwsze nie będą tak bardzo widoczni na śniegu, a po drugie światło będzie bardziej przyjazne dla ich oczu. A do tego czasu mogą zregenerować trochę siły w jaskini ogrzewanej przez ciepło z gorących wód.

Jego uwagę przykuła rozległa półka skalna nieopodal sadzawki. Była idealna dla jego celu. Miała bowiem trzy zalety: była w miarę płaska, znajdowała się ponad poziomem gruntu i dodatkowo blisko źródła, którego ciepło będzie ich dodatkowo ogrzewać.

Otworzył fiolki i zaczął rozsypywać zawartość jednej z nich na skale.

\- Co to jest? - zainteresowała się Snow.

\- Nie do końca wiem… Ojciec dał mi tą substancję dawno temu - odparł. - Kiedy się je połączy, następuje gwałtowna reakcja chemiczna, która najpierw powoduje pienienie, a następnie szybką kondensację… Spójrz - dodał i zaczął rozsypywać drugi proszek.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. W zaledwie kilka sekund cały proszek s cichym sykiem zamienił się w wysoką warstwę piany, która następnie zaczęła się kurczyć, by w rezultacie utworzyć centymetrową warstwę zwartej substancji.

Wraith dotknął jej.

\- To nasze posłanie - wyjaśnił. - Jest wygodne. Używałem już tego wcześniej.

\- Skąd Carehand ma coś takiego? - zdziwiła się. - To jakiś wynalazek Lantean?

\- Nie. Powiedział, że ma to z Patrii… Ojciec niechętnie opowiada o czasach sprzed wojny, ale z tego co mówił wnioskuję, że wraz ze zniszczeniem planety utraciliśmy większą cześć naszej wiedzy - odparł, podnosząc się. - A to, co zachowało się w bankach danych na hive, jest tylko namiastką tego, co kiedyś posiadaliśmy.

\- Jakbyśmy w ciągu jednej nocy cofnęli się o setki lat w rozwoju.

\- Bo w zasadzie tak było… Starsze statki zostały zniszczone, broniąc Patrii, a te, którymi ewakuowano ocalałych, nie były jeszcze ukończone, więc ich banki pamięci posiadały tylko podstawowe dane… Większość naszej wiedzy przetrwała w umysłach Najstarszych.

\- Jak ujął to kiedyś mój ojciec: prawie tysiąc lat naszej historii szlag trafił w ciągu jednej nocy - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Starburst prychnął lekko pod nosem.

\- Twój ojciec zawsze miał zabawne określenia - stwierdził.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała z nutą nostalgii, podchodząc do źródełka. - Czasami, kiedy opowiadał mi o Patrii, miała wrażenie, że bardzo tęskni za tamtym życiem… I że wojna na zawsze odebrała im niemal całą radość i sens życia, jakie kiedyś mieli.

\- Wojna nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego - niemal mruknął. - I pozostawia tylko zniszczenia. Zarówno te namacalne, jak i te w umysłach tych, którzy ją przetrwają… Czasami zastanawiam się jacy będziemy, kiedy wojna się skończy, skoro nie znamy innego świata - dodał ze smutkiem.

\- Ja wolę o tym nie myśleć - skwitowała szybko i po chwili uśmiechnęła się. - Na razie wolę korzystać z tych nielicznych chwil przyjemności… jak kąpiel w tej wodzie - dodała, spoglądając na niego z nieco szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Wchodzisz? - spytała, zaczynając rozpinać swój płaszcz.

\- Nie… To nie wypada - mruknął i odwrócił się.

Snow parsknęła na głos, rozbierając się dalej.

\- Niby co nie wypada?

\- Przecież wiesz… Żebym kąpał się z tobą… Jesteś Królową.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? - znów parsknęła, ściągając wąskie spodnie.

\- Wszystko - rzucił, odruchowo spoglądając na nią przez ramię, ale zaraz potem odwrócił się ponownie.

Stała tam już tylko w samej bieliźnie, więc tym bardziej nie wypadało, aby patrzył na nią.

Jednak przez ta krótką chwilę dostrzegł wystarczająco dużo, aby jego serce przyspieszyło, a ciało ogarnęła fala gorąca. I z cała pewnością nie spowodowało tego ciepłe powietrze w jaskini.

Usiadł na skraju półki skalnej, na której przygotował posłanie, słysząc jak samica powoli wchodzi do wody.

Szybko odsunął od siebie myśli, które obrazowały mu tą chwilę w jego umyśle.

\- W takim razie rozumiem, że to posłanie jest tylko dla mnie? - spytała drwiąco, siadając wygodnie w sadzawce.

Woda była przyjemnie ciepła, powodując, że krew w jej żyłach zaczęła płynąć szybciej. I chociaż w pierwszej chwili poczuła lekki ból w zmarzniętych palcach dłoni i nóg, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać tego miejsca.

Zamruczała cicho z zadowoleniem… co niestety znów pobudziło jego wyobraźnię.

\- Skoro nie wypada ci tu wejść, żeby się ogrzać, to tym bardziej nie wypada ci spać tam, obok mnie… Nie uważasz? - ciągnęła dalej.

Starburst warknął cicho pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że Snowflake ma rację.

\- Jesteś naga… Nie wypada, żebym oglądał cię nagą - burknął.

\- Chyba nie jesteś pruderyjny, co? - zachichotała. - Poza tym spać także lubię nago.

\- Tu jest za zimno, żebyś spała nago - odciął krótko, znów zerkając na niego.

Odwrócił się jednak szybko, kiedy młoda Królowa spojrzała na niego z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- No dalej, Burst, nie bądź wstydliwy - prowokowała go.

\- Nie jestem - warknął, znów odwracając się odruchowo.

Starał się nie zerkać w kierunku sadzawki. Naprawdę, bardzo się starał, ale jej drwiące słowa powodowały, że miał ochotę tam podejść i rozebrać się na jej oczach. Chociażby tylko jej na złość. I żeby sprawdzić jaka będzie jej reakcja.

\- Więc na co czekasz?... Poza tym i tak widziałeś mnie już nago - stwierdziła spokojnie.

\- Nigdy - zaprotestował gwałtownie, podnosząc się i odwracając w jej stronę.

Znów uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Warknął cicho pod nosem, poirytowany i usiadł z powrotem.

\- Jak to nie?... Nie pamiętasz już, jak twoja matka kazała ci pilnować mnie i Wind, kiedy kąpałyśmy się w morzu? - wytknęła mu. - Mówiłeś wtedy, że to twoja największa kara, chociaż nie masz pojęcia za co cię tak ukarano - zachichotała.

Wraith przewrócił oczyma.

\- Miałaś wtedy sześć lat - burknął.

\- I co z tego? Ale widziałeś mnie nago… Więc nie histeryzuj teraz. Po prostu… trochę urosłam od tamtej pory i tyle - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie tylko ty - mruknął, co rozbawiło nieco młodą Królową.

Nie powiedziała jednak nic, bawiąc się wodą i kontynuując swoją wypowiedź.

\- Poza tym chyba nie krępuje cię nagie ciało samicy?... Chociaż, mogę się mylić i nigdy żadnej nie widziałeś nago - dodała złośliwie, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Starburst znowu zawarczał cicho pod nosem.

\- Jeśli próbujesz mnie sprowokować, to daruj sobie - wysyczał przez zęby, naburmuszony. - Wykąpię się, kiedy ty skończysz.

\- W porządku… Jak tam chcesz… Ale ja nie mam powodu aby się odwracać, kiedy będziesz się rozbierał, więc równie dobrze możesz wejść do wody już teraz - odarła, wciąż udając zupełnie zrelaksowaną i beztroską, bawiąc się wodą.

Zawsze lubiła drażnić się z nim. Sprawdzać granice jego wytrzymałości. Wiedziała, że jako samica, a potem i Królowa, ma nad nim przewagę. Zasady, które wpajano mu od dziecka, kazały mu ustępować jej. Oczywiście nie zawsze to działało. Przynajmniej nie w przypadku Bursta. To właśnie dlatego kiedyś poprosiła go, aby został Dowódcą jej hive. Wiedziała, że jeśli zrobi coś źle, on powie jej o tym… czasami nawet w mało delikatny sposób. Ale właśnie za tą szczerość zawsze bardzo go ceniła.

Oczywiście inne Królowe mogły uważać takie zachowanie za karygodne i niedopuszczalne, jednak matka zawsze ją uczyła, że lepsza jest nawet brutalna prawda, niż usłużne kłamstwo, które może doprowadzić hive do zguby. W końcu nikt nie jest nieomylny, a każda Królowa po to ma swoich oficerów, aby jej doradzali, a nie dogadzali jej ego.

Niestety z czasem różnice zdań miedzy nimi doprowadziły do tego, że ich drogi musiały się rozejść. Jednak to, czego nauczyła się przez ten czas od Starbursta, pozwoliło jej mądrze zarządzać swoim hive.

I żałowała tylko jednego… że nigdy nie odważyła się wyznać mu tego, co czuła. Ale wtedy bała się, że jeśli zostanie dla niej, ich związek zniszczy ich przyjaźń. Oboje byli bowiem zbyt dumni, aby ustąpić w pewnych sytuacjach. I oboje zbytnio byli przyzwyczajeni do wydawania rozkazów.

Wolała więc, aby wciąż widział w niej tylko przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, niż znienawidził jako jego Królową.

Teraz jednak, oboje byli starsi… i miała nadzieję, że także mądrzejsi o dziesięciolecia doświadczeń.

Tak więc ta cała sytuacja była jej na rękę.

Miała okazję sprawdzić czy to, co powiedziała jej Nigthwind, jest prawdą i Burst rzeczywiście od dawna żywi do niej pewne uczucia… głębsze, niż do najlepszej przyjaciółki jego młodszej siostry.

Nie była tylko pewna czy zabiera się do tego we właściwy sposób.

Istniało bowiem pewne ryzyko, że jeśli Nightwind myli się jednak, wtedy ona zupełnie ośmieszy się przed Burstem. A to zakończy nawet ich przyjaźń, bowiem nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu już więcej w oczy.

Ale, jak mawiał jej ojciec: "nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy".

Chociaż nie do końca była pewna, czy dobrze interpretuje jego słowa…

Wraith warknął głośniej i poirytowany podniósł się z półki skalnej, podchodząc do sadzawki.

\- W porządku… Jak sobie życzysz… Milady - wycedził po drodze przez zęby, ściągając płaszcz.

Właśnie przekroczyła swoimi drwinami pewną granicę, porządnie nadwyrężając jego cierpliwość i dumę… Chociaż co do dumy, to najprawdopodobniej zaraz ją straci, stwierdził, bezpardonowo obnażając się przed nią. Ale sama się o to prosiła, szydząc z niego. Rozbierze się i wejdzie nago do tej cholernej wody… nawet gdyby miała go potem wyśmiać, postanowił, zaciskając wściekle żeby.

Snowflake zamarła w pierwszej chwili. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się, że Wraith to zrobi.

Ale przecież sama tego chciała. Doprowadzić do bardziej intymnej sytuacji, więc teraz ośmieszyłaby się tylko, gdyby zaprotestowała.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że w półmroku panującym w jaskinie nie widać jednak tego, jak bardzo oblewa się właśnie rumieńcem, kiedy on ściągał z siebie kolejne rzeczy.

Przybrała więc dumna i zarazem zupełnie zrelaksowaną pozę… a przynajmniej bardzo starała się na taką wyglądać… i patrzyła, jak zaczyna zdejmować koszulę. Poczuła tylko jak jej serce przyspiesza na widok umięśnionych ramion i piersi. Kilka razy widziała go ćwiczącego z innymi Wraith, ale wtedy był daleko, a jej nie wypadało gapić się na niego. Teraz jednak był tuż przed nią, a ona spokojnie mogła podziwiać każdy fragment jego odsłoniętego ciała i zdobiące go tatuaże.

Bluza upadła na ziemię i teraz stał przed nią tylko w samych spodniach.

Snow uniosła lekko brew.

\- Masz zamiar kąpać się w spodniach? - parsknęła, chociaż sama nie wiedziała w jaki sposób zdobyła się na tak ironiczną wypowiedź.

Starburst warknął cicho i rozpiął pierwszy guzik w spodniach.

Młoda Królowa starała się opanować własne zażenowani i przyspieszające bicie serca jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio. Przygryzła nieco wargę. W tej samej chwili chciała tego tak bardzo, jak bardzo czuła się skrępowana tą sytuacją. Widziała podczas pojedynków półnagich samców Wraith. Widziała nagich, ludzkich mężczyzn. A jeden z nich był nawet jej kochankiem… Ale widok nagiego ciała kogoś, kogo na prawdę się pragnie, był czymś innym… I wywoływał znacznie większą i silniejszą gamę emocji.

Skórzane spodnie opadły w dół i Wraith wysunął z nich nogi.

Trudno było powiedzieć które z nich poczuło w tym momencie większe skrępowanie ta sytuacją. Ale na pewno każde z nich równie mocno udawało zupełną obojętność na ten fakt.

A przynajmniej oboje bardzo starali się sprawić takie wrażenie.

Burst wszedł powoli do wody. Zrobił to specjalnie, pozwalając Snow dokładnie zlustrować jego ciało. I panujący wokół półmrok wcale jej w tym nie przeszkadzał. Jej wzrok był doskonale przystosowany do takich warunków pozwalając jej dostrzec to, do czego ludzkie oczy potrzebowałyby dziennego światła.

Usiadł powoli w wodzie, rozkładając ramiona na boki i westchnął głęboko z zadowoleniem.

Samica uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Przyjemnie, prawda? - spytała i wyprostowała bardziej nogi, jakby przez przypadek dotykając jego.

Ale on nie zareagował, wciąż leząc wygodnie. Skrzywiła się nieco, niezadowolona.

\- Tak, bardzo - przyznał, usilnie próbując skupić myśli na relaksującej, ciepłej wodzie, zamiast na jej nagim ciele… i przypadkowych szturchańcach stopą.

\- Widzisz… I trzeba było tak histeryzować? Po prostu siedzimy sobie tutaj i relaksujemy się - odparła, znów zaczynając bawić się wodą… i znów, całkiem przypadkiem, dotykając stopą jego nogi.

"Siedzimy i relaksujemy się?" - pomyślał z ironią Burst.

Problem w tym, że on nie był w stanie się zrelaksować. Rozbierając się nad sadzawka i wchodząc do niej, widział zbyt wiele szczegółów jej nagiego ciała, które teraz coraz bardziej pobudzały jego wyobraźnię... i nie tylko. A jej bliskość i przypadkowe muśnięcia stopą, z pewnością nie pomagały mu w zapanowaniu nad tymi reakcjami.

\- Możesz mnie nie kopać? - mruknął z zamkniętymi oczyma. - Staram się zrelaksować.

\- Przepraszam... Panie niedotykalski - odcięła. - Chociaż znam lepsze sposoby, aby się zrelaksować - dodała z nutą ironii i zanim się zorientował, była tuż przy nim.

Podniósł głowę, otwierając gwałtownie oczy, by zobaczyć jej twarz tuż przed swoją. Spoglądała na niego tymi dużymi, żółtymi oczyma, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Natychmiast naprężył wszystkie mięśnie, starając się wycofać do tyłu… problem w tym, że nie miał już gdzie. Spoglądał więc na nią, zupełnie zdezorientowany i zarazem przerażony. Czyżby jednak odczytała jego myśli i teraz naigrywała się z niego… i jego uczuć.

Zawsze wraz z Wind lubiły mu robić kawały. Więc jeśli i tym razem tak jest… zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

\- Co jest Burst? Wydajesz się być spięty? Moja osoba tak cię krępuje? - rzuciła drwiąco.

\- To nie jest już zabawne, Snow - wystękał, próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\- A kto powiedział, że ja żartuję - odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Wraith jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.

A więc jednak miał rację, odczytała jego myśli i teraz próbuje zadrwić z niego.

A mimo to czuł jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej, krew uderza do głowy, a całe ciało ogrania fala gorąca. Jej bliskość, jej zapach sprawiały, że nie był w stanie nad tym zapanować. Ani nad własnym ciałem.

\- Nie podobam ci się, Burst? - wyszeptała i przysunęła usta do jego ucha. - Nie pragniesz mnie?

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, próbując opanować własne emocje, jednak nadaremnie.

Sztuczki, które do tej pory sam stosował na ludzkich samicach czcicieli, teraz ona stosowała na nim.

Ciche warczenie do ucha, przeszywające każdą cząstkę jego ciała. Zapach jej feromonów wdzierający się i podrażniający w ten cudowny sposób jego nozdrza. Bliskość jej ciała… i dotyk jej dłoni, która właśnie zsunęła się dużo za nisko.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

\- Proszę, Snow… nie drażnij się ze mną - wyszeptał z trudem, oddychając coraz szybciej, chociaż wydawało mu się, że bardziej coś bredzi niż wypowiada sensowne zdanie.

\- Nie pragniesz mnie, Burst? - spytała, masując ustami jego szyję.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo…

\- Więc? - dodała spokojnie, spoglądając ponownie prosto w jego oczy. - Nie drażnię się z tobą… Próbuję cię tylko bardziej zrelaksować - dodała i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo kącikiem ust, po czym powoli zniknęła pod wodą.

Wraith otworzył po chwili szeroko usta, próbując nabrać tchu, a jego palce zacisnęły się na skale.

\- O bogowie - jęknął i zaraz zawarczał głośno z ekstazy.

Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a on eksploduje. Teraz już w ogóle nie potrafił zapanować nad reakcjami własnego ciała.

Sapał tylko ciężko, czując, że już dłużej nie powstrzyma tego, co zapewne niebawem nastąpi **…"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15.**

 ** _Przyjaciele…? - części 1_** **.**

 **\- J** esteście długowieczną rasą - powiedział Daniel.

\- To zasługa naszych przodków - powiedziała Lu'shay. - Niektórzy z Pierwszych Hydra dożywali nawet ponad dwóch tysięcy lat… Niestety po połączeniu z ludźmi wiek ten uległ nieco skróceniu. Najstarszy osobnik liczył sobie nieco ponad tysiąc siedemset lat.

\- Nie macie problemu z przeludnieniem? - zdziwił się Rodney, podnosząc głowę znad swojego talerza.

\- Nie, doktorze McKay - odparła uprzejmie Mi'na'ri. - Samice naszego gatunku, podobnie jak w Przypadku Pierwszych Hydra, są w stanie posiadać potomstwo raz na około dwieście lat.

\- Naturalny system kontroli urodzin - rzuciła Samantha.

\- Tak. To właśnie pozwala nam uniknąć wspomnianego przeludnienia… Poza tym liczba dzieci w jednej rodzinie zazwyczaj nie przekracza trzech, czterech… Ja sama miałam jedynie dwójkę dzieci: syna i córkę. A A'he'ye jest moją jedyną wnuczką.

\- Proszę nas źle nie odebrać - dodał Ka'dar. - Kochamy nasze dzieci i wielu z nas chętnie posiadałoby potomka za każdy razem… Ale jednocześnie zdajemy sobie sprawę z ograniczeń naszego świata co do przestrzeni życiowej i ilości pokarmu, jaki jest w stanie nam dać. Nie jesteśmy sami, lecz jednym z wielu gatunków zamieszkujących ten czy poprzedni świat. Zachowanie równowagi jest dla nas jedną z podstawowych wartości. Inaczej doprowadzili byśmy do zagłady całą planetę.

\- Nasze prawo gwarantuje każdej rodzinie prawo do posiadania przynajmniej jednego potomka - dodała A'he'ye. - Ale wielu z nas decyduje się na to dopiero w późniejszym okresie. Dlatego cieszymy się z każdego nowego dziecka, w wychowaniu którego bierze udział nie tylko najbliższa rodzina, ale także najbliższe otoczenie. Dla naszych dzieci każde z nas jest… ciocią lub wujkiem.

\- Rozsądne podejście - przyznała Carter. - Niestety na Ziemi większość ludzi wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze skutków przeludnienia. Już teraz jest nas około siedmiu miliardów…

Przerwała, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzach gospodarzy.

\- Nawet w starych czasach w galaktyce Pegaza tak zaludniona planeta była wielką rzadkością - powiedziała po chwili Mi'na'ri. - Jak radzicie sobie z potrzebami tak ogromnej liczby populacji?

\- Powiedział bym, że nie najlepiej - przyznał z niechęcią Jackson. - Na naszej planecie jest wiele skrajności. Wielu ludzi żyje w skrajnej biedzie, podczas gdy w innych rejonach od lat nadwyręża się naturalne zasoby.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale taka polityka doprowadzi wasz świat do katastrofy - odparła przewodnicząca Rady. - Sama byłam świadkiem upadku dwóch takich światów. Z czego jeden w tej galaktyce.

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę - odparł John. - Niestety wciąż jest zbyt mało osób, które dostrzega to jako realny problem.

\- Niestety przed nami wciąż jeszcze długa droga i wiele nauki - dodał Daniel.

\- Mamy zatem nadzieję, że wasze światło nie zgaśnie zbyt wcześnie - powiedział Hek'lar.

\- My także.

Na chwilę w całej sali zapadła nieco krępująca cisza, którą przerwał dopiero pułkownik Sheppard.

\- Mówiąc o… zagładzie - rzucił ostrożnie. - My właśnie przybyliśmy tutaj w tej sprawie.

\- John… nie teraz - upomniał go cicho archeolog. - To nie jest dobry moment.

\- Wybacz, ale nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu na… "dobry moment" - odciął.

\- Szukacie… ZPM? - wtrąciła spokojnie Mi'na'ri, chociaż to było bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie z jej strony.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią.

\- Tak - odparł bezpardonowo Sheppard.

\- Proszę wybaczyć mojemu koledze, ale miewa kiepskie wyczucie czasu… - zaczął ich usprawiedliwiać Daniel.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, doktorze Jackson - powiedziała wciąż miłym i spokojnym głosem samica. - Znamy powód waszego przybycia tutaj…

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się pułkownik i zerknął na pozostałych z grupy.

\- Tak. Wasze pojawienie się zostało zapowiedziane dawno temu.

\- Potraficie przewidywać przyszłość? - spytała ostrożnie Teyla.

\- Czasami wśród nas pojawiają się osoby o takich zdolnościach - przyznała O'e'ye - ale w tym przypadku wasze pojawienie się tutaj zostało zapowiedziane przez samych Avatar.

\- Czyli jednak nasza teoria była poprawna, że to ich sprawka - niemal mruknął do siebie Jackson i zaraz

dodał, widząc zainteresowanie gospodarz: - Syn Teyli narysował symbole z wrót, które doprowadziły nas na waszą planetę - wyjaśnił. - Założyliśmy więc, że to właśnie sprawka… Avatar.

\- Skoro więc wiedzieliście, że przybędziecie… zakładam też, że wiedzieliście po co - dodał powoli John.

\- Tak - odparła Mi'na'ri.

\- Więęęc?... - ciągnął ostrożnie.

\- Niestety nasze urządzenia, które nazywacie ZPM, różnią się nieco od tych, których wy potrzebujecie - dodał Ka'dar. - Na przełomie wieków zmodyfikowaliśmy je według własnych potrzeb.

\- To znaczy?

\- Są niekompatybilne z systemami Atlantydy - wyjaśnili równocześnie Sam i Rodney.

\- Ta dwójka to nasi najlepsi naukowcy… Z pewnością coś wymyślą… A na Atlantydzie mamy jeszcze kilka tęgich głów - zapewnił Sheppard.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie jest kwestia godzin, które wam pozostały - oznajmiła Mi'na'ri - lecz bardziej dni.

\- Więc cała ta wycieczka tutaj to tylko strata czasu? - burknął Ronon.

Członkowie Rady spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Trochę więcej wiary, panie Dex - odparł Hek'lar. - Avatar to Opiekunowie Życia. Nie drwią z nas… Skoro wysłali was tutaj, zapewne wiedzieli, że znajdziecie u nas to, czego potrzebujecie… Chętnie ugościmy resztę waszej załogi na czas prac potrzebnych do przeprowadzenia odpowiedniej modernizacji, aby nasz… ZPM, był kompatybilny z waszymi systemami.

\- Pomożecie nam? - zdziwił się McKay.

\- Oczywiście doktorze - oznajmiła Mi'na'ri. - Nie zajmowali byśmy waszego cennego czasu, gdyby było inaczej.

\- Jesteśmy wam bardzo wdzięczni… naprawdę - wtrąciła Carter. - Wciąż jednak istnieje problem jak mamy pracować, kiedy nasz ZPM zupełnie się wyczerpie za kilka godzin? Nasz generatory z trudem dadzą radę utrzymać osłonę przez kilka kolejnych. A bez niej będziemy narażeni na działanie promieniowania kosmicznego… A praca w kombinezonach to będzie masakra.

\- Posiadamy urządzenia, które swobodnie mogą zastąpić waszą osłonę - powiedziała O'e'ye.

\- Umieścimy je na zewnętrzny kadłubie - rzuciła podekscytowana A'he'ye. - Razem utworzą rodzaj bańki… odpowiednika waszego pola siłowego. Dzięki temu osłonimy obszar Atlantydy potrzebny do przeprowadzenia potrzebnych modyfikacji.

Mi'na'ri uśmiechnęła się nieco.

\- Moja wnuczka jest świetnym inżynierem - wyjaśniła. - Zapewne nie może się już doczekać współpracy z wami… Zawsze marzyła, aby zobaczyć miasto Lantean… Teraz będzie miała okazję.

Goście spojrzeli na siebie wzajemnie, nieco zaskoczeni tymi słowami.

Chęć pomocy Hydra była naprawdę wielkim gestem… niestety z dotychczasowego doświadczenia obawiali się, że gest ten ma swoje drugie dno. Znacznie mniej dobrotliwe.

.

.

 **J** ohn i Samantha usiedli przed niewielkim panelem kontrolnym, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

Była to miniatura DHD z Atlantydy i według Hydra pozwalała na zdalne wybieranie adresu na wrotach umieszczonych w oddalonej o kilka kilometrów podwodnej grocie.

Pomieszczenie, do którego przyprowadziła ich A'he'ye, było nieduże i w kształcie ośmiokąta. Jak zauważył Daniel, była to jednak z głównych figur geometrycznych w tutejszej architekturze. Przeszklone ściany pozwalały obecnym w pomieszczeniu osobą zobaczyć to, co działo się na zewnątrz, lecz ciekawscy na zewnątrz widzieli jedynie brązowe szkło, idealnie komponujące się z tego samego koloru szkieletem konstrukcji pokoju.

\- Wybierzcie tylko adres - poinformowała ponownie młoda samica. - Kiedy wrota się aktywują, ekran pojawi się automatycznie. Będziecie mogli swobodnie porozmawiać z waszymi przyjaciółmi - dodała, po czym skinęła lekko głową i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Wejście zamknęło się za nią automatycznie.

Dwójka zerkających za nią oficerów, spojrzała teraz na siebie nawzajem, a następnie na panel.

\- Dzwoń - rzucił Sheppard.

Carter rozłożyła kartkę z adresem powrotnym i zaczęła dotykać wybranych symboli. I chociaż panel rzeczywiście wydawał się być kopią tego z Atlantydy, to jednak przyciski nie zapadały się pod naciskiem jej palców, a jedynie rozbłysły nieco. A kiedy skończyła, z niewielkiej półki na końcu DHD, wyłonił się strumień światła, tworząc holograficzny obraz.

\- Atlantyda?… Tu Skoczek dwa - odezwała się kobieta. - Zgłoście się, proszę.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem na ekranie pojawiła się znajoma twarz łysiejącego mężczyzny w okularach.

\- Miło was w końcu widzieć - powiedział. - Jak wyprawa?

\- Myślę, że… bardzo owocna - odparła. - Nawiązaliśmy kontakt z tutejszymi mieszkańcami… A właściwie to oni nawiązali kontakt z nami - przyznała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Obserwowali nas od samego początku - wtrącił John.

\- Naprawdę? Jak to? - zdziwił się Woolsey.

\- Mają czujniki i kamery zamontowane w grocie z wrotami. Wiedzą o każdej ich aktywacji.

\- Więc dlaczego czekali tyle czasu?

\- Także ich oto zapytaliśmy - odparł Sheppard. - Okazuje się, że to z powodu Skoczka… Myśleli, że jesteśmy Lanteanami.

\- Lanteanami? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- Podobno grupa Lantean utknęła w tej galaktyce w drodze na Ziemię - wyjaśniła Sam. - Lecieli tam statkiem… W dużym skrócie: obie strony nie żyją w zbytniej przyjaźni… Ale co ważniejsze dla nas, lud Hydra zaoferował nam pomoc. Mają swój rodzaj ZPM… który w prawdzie nie jest zbyt kompatybilny z systemami Atlantydy, ale pomogą nam się z tym uporać.

\- Rodnej twierdzi, że jest znacznie efektywniejszy od naszego - dodał John.

\- Brzmi wspaniale… A ile to potrwa?

Oboje oficerów znów zerknęło na siebie szybko.

\- Kilka dni - odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

\- Kilka dni?! Nie mamy nawet kilku godzin - przypomniał im.

\- Tak, wiedzą o tym - dodała Carter. - Dlatego zaproponowali, aby zbędny personel przeniósł się tutaj… Już wysłali statek, który was zabierze. Na Atlantydzie pozostanie tylko niewielka grupa, która zajmie się wprowadzeniem odpowiednich modyfikacji, aby można było podłączyć ich ZPM do naszych systemów. Na ten czas utworzą wokół wieży i niezbędnych segmentów stacji zapasowe pole ochronne.

\- To naprawdę brzmi lepiej, niż się spodziewałem - przyznał z zadowolenie. - …Ale niestety po wszystkich naszych poprzednich doświadczeniach, nasuwa się od razu pytanie: czy możemy im zaufać?

Samantha uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Wiem… To samo pytanie dręczy nas, ale obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji nie mamy innego wyboru. Jak sam zauważyłeś: nie mamy czasu. A to jest nasza jedyna szansa.

\- Ich technologia jest na naprawdę wysokim poziomie - dodał Sheppard. - Może nawet na równie wysokim, co Pradawnych, więc nie sądzę, aby chodziło im o naszą… Trzeba było widzieć McKaya, kiedy pokazali mu maszynownię - dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem. - A poza tym zgadzam się z resztą: w obecnej sytuacji nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko im zaufać. To naprawdę nasza jedyna szansa.

\- Poza tym, zgodnie ze słowami Hydra, zamieszkujący w tej galaktyce Lanteanie nie maja już ZPM… Podobno nawet już nie wiedzą jak je budować. Utracili sporo ze swojej wiedzy.

\- Poza tym, podobno Hydra czekali na nasze przybycie… Tylko początkowo nie byli pewni czy my… to my - dodał z uśmiechem Sheppard.

\- Jak to: czekali na nas? - spytał ponownie Richard.

\- Mają coś w rodzaju… przepowiedni, że pewnego dnia Atlantyda przybędzie do tej galaktyki, a my na ich planetę.

\- Przepowiednia podobno pochodzi od Avatar… Tak Hydra nazywają Pradawnych… już jako ascendentów - dokończyła Carter. - Co w sumie pasowało by do tego, w jaki sposób tutaj trafiliśmy.

\- Tajemnicze rysunki Torrena? - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Dlatego nierozważnie byłoby teraz odrzucać ich ofertę - stwierdził John.

\- Tak, zgadzam się… Po prostu wciąż trudno mi w to uwierzyć - przyznał mężczyzna. - Jak i w to, że ktoś to wszystko zaplanował na długo przed naszym przybyciem tutaj.

\- No cóż, mówimy tu o ascendentach - odparła Sam. - Nie wiemy dokładnie jakie są ich możliwości… Kto wie, może mają możliwość wglądu w przyszłość lub przeszłość… Może nawet właśnie dlatego Merlin wybudował swoje urządzenie, dzięki któremu pokonaliśmy Ori - zasugerowała.

Woolsey westchnął ciężko.

\- Tak, rozumiem w czym sens… W porządku. W takim razie, skoro i tak jesteśmy już spakowani, to czekamy na statek tych…

\- …Hydra - przypomniał mu pułkownik.

\- …Właśnie… a wy zajmijcie się przygotowaniami tam na miejscu.

\- Bez obaw. McKay już działa - odparł z uśmiechem John.

\- Czasami właśnie tego się obawiam - niemal mruknął ironicznie Woolsey, co nieco rozbawiło dwójkę jego rozmówców.

\- Ja już przywykłem - zażartował nieco. - Na razie bardziej martwi mnie kwestia Todda… Nie wspomnieliśmy o nim jeszcze Hydra - przyznał. - I prawdę powiedziawszy wolałbym go pozostawić na Atlantydzie. Skoro i tak mają ustawić osłony wokół wieży, lepiej będzie jeśli pozostanie tam gdzie jest.

\- Zgadzam się z Johnem - przyznała Sam. - Przenoszenie go z miejsca na miejsce nie jest dobrym pomysłem... W ostateczności możemy go umieścić w jednej z komór kriogenicznych. Nasz generator powinien być w stanie podtrzymać jej funkcjonowanie.

\- Także się z tym zgadzam - odparł dowódca stacji. - Jeśli nie ma potrzeby przenosić Todda, niech tutaj pozostanie… W takim razie do zobaczenia wkrótce… Bez odbioru - dodał, na co siedząca za pulpitem kontrolnym Amelia wyłączyła wrota.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na pozostałe zebrane w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym osoby.

\- Wychodzi na to, że im się poszczęściło - powiedziała Banks.

\- I to bardzo.

\- Nie wierzy pan w dobre chęci Hydra? - zauważyła.

\- Jak powiedziałem, po wcześniejszych naszych doświadczeniach mam ku temu pewne obawy… Powiedział bym , że nawet spore… Ale jak zauważyła pułkownik Carter: w obecnej sytuacji nie mamy innego wyboru, jak tylko im zaufać. Nasz ZPM i tak wyczerpie się za parę godzin... a biorąc pod uwagę całe to zamieszanie z adresem planety Hydra… Sam już nie wiem co o tym sądzić.

\- Może jednak Pradawni czuwają nad nami? - powiedział Zelenka. - Wiem, że to nienaukowe podejście, ale w przeszłości już nieraz pomagali nam na różne sposoby… więc może robią to także i teraz.

\- Też chciałby w to wierzyć… że to jedyny powód hojności Hydra - przyznał Woolsey.

\- Sir… Pojawił się właśnie jakiś statek - poinformował inny z techników. - Wywołują nas.

\- Proszę połączyć, panie Hong.

Skośnooki mężczyzna skinął głową i wykonał jego polecenie.

\- Atlantyda?... Tu Dowódca Li'mea z Morskiego Sokoła… Mam nadzieję, że nie przybyliśmy za wcześnie i wasi ludzie skontaktowali się już z wami? - odezwał się z głośników miły, kobiecy głos.

\- Mówi Richard Woolsey, dowódca Atlantydy… Tak, właśnie poinformowali nas o waszym przybyciu.

\- W takim razie prosimy o pozwolenie na przesłanie ekipy, która pomoże wam w ewakuacji.

\- Zapraszam - odparł mężczyzna.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała uprzejmie i rozłączyła się.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym na Atlantydzie zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, pośrodku sali wrót zabłysło blado-niebieskawe światło, materializując dziesięcioosobową grupę.

Woolsey z lekkim niedowierzaniem przyglądał się temu… Podobnie zresztą jak pozostałe zebrane tam osoby. Nie był jednak pewien, czy bardziej zaskoczył go sposób transportu Hydra na pokład stacji, czy też sam ich widok.

Pułkownik Carter i Sheppard nie wspomnieli bowiem kogo dokładnie mają się spodziewać, a widok humanoidalnych istot wciąż jednak był dla nich pewną nowością. Większość odwiedzonych przez nich światów zamieszkiwali bowiem ludzie, pozostawieni tam tysiące, a może nawet miliony lat temu przez Pradawnych. Dlatego tez ta kolorowa grupa przybyszy wywołała wśród załogi Atlantydy spore zaciekawienie.

Kilku z przybyłych mężczyzn zabrało się od razu to pracy, rozkładając na podłodze jakieś krążki, które razem utworzyły nawet spory okrąg. Natomiast jedna z kobiet spojrzała wprost na Woolseya… i uśmiechnęła się lekko ze skinieniem głową, po czym ruszyła w stronę schodów.

Richard ruszył jej naprzeciwko.

Była jego wzrostu, smukła, o lekko kręconych, kruczoczarnych włosach, które kontrastowały z jej niesamowitymi, dużymi zielonymi oczyma i wyjątkowo jasną jak na Hydra, bursztynową skórą. Jej kremowy uniform stanowiła kamizelka ze stójką i wąskie spodnie, podkreślając sylwetkę samicy.

\- Jestem Li'mea, córka K'hu'ali z Klanu Rwącego Potoku - przedstawiła się.

\- Richard Woolsey…

\- Tak, wiem… Wasi przyjaciele opisali nam was - wyjaśniła uprzejmie. - Możemy zaczynać ewakuację… To urządzenie pozwoli nam dokładnie namierzyć wszystko, co znajduje się wewnątrz okręgu - dodała, wskazując na ułożone na podłodze krążki - Możecie zabrać wszystko, cokolwiek uznacie za konieczne… Mamy pojemna ładownię - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć to lekkie zaskoczenie ale… nie spodziewałem się, że teleportujecie się tutaj - przyznał nieco zakłopotany. - Prawdę powiedziawszy poinformowano nas tylko, że przylecicie… Rzadko kiedy napotykamy cywilizację na takim poziomie rozwoju.

\- Ta technologia jest nam znana od tysiącleci… Została zaczerpnięta od Lantean… którzy o dziwo, z tego co wiem, nie stosowali jej na swoich statkach.

\- My otrzymaliśmy ją od ludu zwanego: Asgard.

\- Mali, szarzy z dużymi czarnymi oczyma? - spytała.

\- Tak, dokładnie… Znacie ich?

\- Drogi naszych ludów skrzyżowały się kilkakrotnie… Chociaż osobiście nigdy nie spotkałam żadnego z nich. Znam ich jedynie z historycznych zapisów - wyjaśniła.

\- Obawiam się w takim razie, że już nie będzie miała pani ku temu okazji… Całe ich społeczeństwo uległo zagładzie - wyjaśnił Richard.

\- Szkoda… Czytałam o nich sporo ciekawych rzeczy… No ale to nie czas na takie rozmowy - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem i spojrzała w kierunku sali. - Zajmijmy się najpierw wami.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16.**

 ** _Ewakuacja_** **.**

 **S** tatek podleciał nieco bliżej głównej wieży Atlantydy.

Amelia przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem z okien sali wrót.

Wielkością dorównywał ziemskim jednostkom, lecz jego kształt był z grubsza inny. Składał się z trzech segmentów o zaokrąglonych kształtach. Całości przywodziła jej na myśl prehistoryczne, morskie stworzenie o nieco spłaszczonym łbie plezjozaura. Środkowa cześć statku miała natomiast kształt zbliżony do liścia lipy, a szeroki ogon był nieco zwężony ku końcowi.

Jednak co najbardziej ją zaskoczyło to fakt, że wydawał się być wykonany z organicznych komponentów połączonych gdzieniegdzie z czymś, co wyglądało na metal, stwierdziła. A jedyna znana jej rasa, która używała organicznych statków, nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do ludzi.

Kobieta spojrzała ponownie w kierunku sali wrót. Odkąd przybyli Hydra, większość załogi Atlantydy w jeszcze większym, niż wcześniej pośpiechu przygotowywała się do ewakuacji. W prawdzie poinformowano ich, że na planecie będą mieli zapewnione wszelkie niezbędne rzeczy i wygody, to jednak i tak uzbierała się całkiem niezła kolekcja pakunków.

Grupka mężczyzn ustawiła właśnie w okręgu na podłodze ostatnie skrzynie ze rzeczami które postanowiono zabrać. Była to głównie odzież i sprzęt komputerowy. Pomimo zapowiadających się kilku dni odpoczynku, większość ewakuowanej załogi chciała nadal prowadzić rozpoczęte projekty. A ich sprzęt były im do tego niezbędny.

Jeden z oficerów Hydra dotknął małego komunikatora przymocowanego na piersi do uniformu i po chwili blado-niebieskie światło zaczęło dematerializować przesyłkę.

Załoga Morskiego Sokoła cały czas pomagała ludziom w przygotowaniach do ewakuacji. Byli mili, stwierdziła Banks. I nie sprawiali wrażenia, aby była to wymuszona uprzejmość. Nie traktowali ludzi z góry, jak Wraith. Zachowywali się bardzo naturalnie… jak pomocni sąsiedzi, pomyślała.

\- Przychodzący tunel - odezwał się nagle Hong, przerywając jej rozmyślania.

Młoda kobieta spojrzała w kierunku wrót, podobnie jak pozostałe zebrane w sali osoby, a kilku stojących tam żołnierzy zajęło stanowiska bojowe na wypadek problemów.

Metalowy okrąg wypluł z siebie strumień energii, który po krótkiej chwili uspokoił się

\- To kod pułkownika Shepparda - poinformował ponownie technik.

\- Proszę wyłączyć osłonę - polecił Woolsey, po czym podszedł bliżej schodów.

Z wodnej tafli gwiezdnych wrót wyłonił się najpierw mężczyzna, a zaraz za nim trzy kolejne osoby… z których jedna zdecydowanie nie była człowiekiem.

A'he'ye z wielkim zainteresowaniem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na celujących do niej z karabinów żołnierzy. Ci opuścili jednak swoją broń na widok pozostałej trójki.

Młoda samica chłonęła wzrokiem każdy centymetr pomieszczenia. Znała to miejsce z zapisów historycznych i z planów architektonicznych, jednak ta wiedza nie mogła się równać z tym, co właśnie zobaczyła na własne oczy. W prawdzie pomieszczenie nie wydawało się być szczególnie imponujące, jak w przypadku głównego holu w mieście na Aquandi, to jednak sama obecność tutaj, w legendarnym mieście Lantean, była dla niej niezapomnianym przeżyciem.

\- Postanowiliśmy jednak wpaść - rzucił John, kierując się ku schodom.

\- A'he'ye wpadła na pomysł, że w zasadzie możemy założyć ich pole ochronne w tym samym czasie, kiedy wy będziecie się pakować - rzucił beztrosko McKay i wskazując na młodą samicę odzianą w delikatną tunikę, getry i sandały. - A'he'ye… to jest dowódca Atlantydy, Richard Woolsey.

\- Bardzo miło mi pana poznać - odparła uprzejmie i wykonała gest na powitanie, którego używali Hydra.

\- Mnie ciebie również, Aheye - powtórzył Richard.

\- A'he'ye - poprawił go naukowiec, inaczej akcentując wypowiadane słowo i unosząc nieco palec. - Jest jednym najlepszych inżynierów Hydra… O ile nie najlepszym.

\- Nie uważam się za taką, doktorze McKay - odparła nieco zakłopotana.

\- I do tego bardzo skromna… Podczas gdy jej wiedza jest wprost niesamowita…

\- Uważaj, bo Jenn poczuje się zazdrosna - parsknął pułkownik. - McKay jest nią oczarowany - dodał z rozbawieniem, spoglądając na Woolseya.

\- Jako naukowcem… a tobie tylko jedno w głowie - odciął Rodney i zaraz spojrzał nieco zakłopotany na młodą samice. - Nie żebym uważał, że nie jesteś ładna - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Jesteś bardzo ładna… Jak na obcego… to znaczy… Możemy już zaczynać? - spytał, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Oczywiście, doktorze McKay - odparła, rozbawiona jego słowami.

Szybko zauważyła, że pomimo całego swojego geniuszu, ten człowiek często najpierw coś mówił, a dopiero potem przemyślał własną wypowiedź… co nieraz prowadziło do zabawnych sytuacji, takich jak teraz.

\- Tędy - wskazał jej drogę do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i ruszył przodem.

\- A'he'ye pomoże nam w założeniu pola ochronnego a następnie w modernizacji systemu tak, aby można było podłączyć ZPM Hydra - wyjaśniła Samantha. - Na ten czas przełączymy większość systemów na ich generator… Podobno jest jednym z najlepszych ekspertów od Atlantydy. To miasto fascynuje ją od dziecka. Zna jego plany chyba lepiej niż my - dodała, lekko rozbawiona.

\- Mają plany Atlantydy? - zdziwił się mężczyzna, nieco zaniepokojony tym faktem.

\- Tak… Jak i wiele innych informacji o Pradawnych - odparła spokojnie. - Daniel jeszcze wszystkiego nie zbadał, ale nie zdziwiła bym się, gdyby Hydra posiadali sporą cześć bazy danych Pradawnych… O ile nawet nie całą… To potomkowie jednej z nielicznych ras, które oryginalnie wyewoluowały w galaktyce Pegaza. Byli tam już, kiedy przybyli Pradawni…

\- Tak, tak, opowiesz mu o tym później - przerwał jej z góry McKay. - Ale teraz potrzebujemy cię tutaj… Osłony… Pamiętasz?

Carter uśmiechnęła się lekko do Woolseya, po czym ruszyła schodami do góry.

Mężczyzna spojrzał natomiast na pułkownika.

\- Rozumiem, że doktor Jackson, Teyla i Ronon zostali na tamtej planecie? - spytał.

\- Tak… Jak wspomniała Sam, Jackson jest w swoim żywiole, odkrywając tajemnice Hydra… Szczególnie, że ci są wyjątkowo skorzy do zwierzeń - przyznał.

\- To pana niepokoi?

\- Z początku tak było - przyznał. - Ale teraz sądzę, że po prostu tacy są… przyjacielscy… Bez oporów pokazali nam wszystkie swoje gadżety. Nawet te ukryte w jaskini z wrotami… Okazało się, że jest ich tam nawet sporo… tylko dobrze ukryte przed niepożądanymi gośćmi. Poza monitoringiem jaskini, mają także możliwość wybierania adresu z DHD w ich mieście… które leży jakieś osiem kilometrów dalej… Jest naprawdę niesamowite… Mają także teleporter, którym przenieśli nas do jaskini. Co zaoszczędziło nam trochę czasu.

\- Brzmi na prawdę interesująco… Myśli pan, że zechcieliby nawiązać z nami stałą współpracę?

\- Jackson powiedział, że spróbuje ich podpytać oto… Chociaż z tego co mówili, do tej pory byli raczej samowystarczalni i nie czują większej potrzeby utrzymywania stałych kontaktów z innymi… Daniel uważa, że ewentualnie mogą być zainteresowani naszą żywnością. Podobne wymiany handlowe prowadzą z innymi planetami w tej galaktyce…

\- Jesteśmy gotowi do przymocowania pierwszych urządzeń do głównej wieży - przerwała im Carter, stając na szczycie schodów.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią, a następnie weszli na górę.

\- Tak szybko? - zdziwił się Woolsey, ruszając do centrum kontroli.

\- Hydra mają szczegółowe plany Atlantydy, więc teraz tylko domówiliśmy szczegóły - odparł McKay, wprowadzając ostatnie komendy do swojego laptopa. - Prześlemy te dane na statek, a oni teleportują generatory osłon dokładnie w wyznaczone miejsce.

\- Generatory posiadają zaczepy, które dosłownie wtopią się w konstrukcję wieży - odparła A'he'ye. - Ten sposób jest bardziej efektywny… Po wszystkim można odczepić większą cześć generatorów, nie naruszając spójności budynku.

\- Pierwotnie myśleliśmy o wyjściu w przestrzeń, ale to pozwoli nam znacznie przyspieszyć cały proces.

\- Może więc zatem ewakuacja nie będzie konieczna… - zaczął Richard.

\- Przykro mi, ale co jakiś czas będziemy musieli wyłączać większość systemów, aby dokonać niezbędnych modyfikacji - odparła samica. - A im więcej osób tu przebywa, tym będzie to bardziej skomplikowane… i uciążliwe dla was… W naszym mieście przygotowywane są już dla was pokoje gościnne z wszystkimi niezbędnymi wygodami. Będziecie mogli się wszędzie swobodnie poruszać - zapewniła. - A tutaj będziemy was tylko co chwilę przenosić z miejsca na miejsce…

\- Rozumiem - odparł Woolsey i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy w progu pomieszczenia pojawił się jeden z oficerów Hydra.

\- Pierwsza grupa jest już gotowa do transportu - poinformował uprzejmie.

Zebrani spojrzeli w kierunku sali wrót, gdzie w ułożonym na podłodze okręgu stała już grupa ludzi z podręcznym bagażem.

\- W porządku… Zaczynajcie - przytaknął Richard.

Samiec dotknął niewielkiego, metalowego urządzenia przypiętego do jego uniformu.

\- Możecie zaczynać transport - powiedział.

Chwilę później to samo blado-niebieskawe światło, które sprowadziło tutaj Hydra, zabrało teraz pierwszą cześć załogi Atlantydy. Zaraz potem w okrąg weszła kolejna grupa.

Oficer skinął lekko głową w kierunku dowódcy stacji, po czym wrócił do sali wrót.

\- My także jesteśmy gotowi do umieszczenia generatorów osłon - powiedziała A'he'ye.

\- Oczywiście… Zaczynajcie proszę - odparł Woolsey i spojrzał na Shepparda. - Pułkowniku? Mogę pana prosić na słówko? - dodał, wskazując na swój gabinet i ruszył w jego stronę.

John bez słowa podążył za nim, a grupka naukowców połączyła się ze statkiem na zewnątrz, aby rozpocząć swoją cześć zadania.

\- Proszę zamknąć drzwi - rzekł mężczyzna, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał.

\- W zasadzie nie… Wciąż jednak martwi mnie jedna kwestia… Nasz więzień - przypomniał mu.

\- A tak, Todd… Prawie o nim zapomniałem - przyznał. - Hydra wciąż jeszcze nie wiedzą o nim… I prawdę powiedziawszy wolałbym, aby tak pozostało.

\- Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

\- No cóż… są dosyć… pacyfistycznym społeczeństwem i obawiam się, że mogłoby im się to nie spodobać… To znaczy sama kwestia przetrzymywania go tutaj… jako więźnia - wyjaśnił.

\- Ale chyba zdają sobie sprawę jakim zagrożeniem są Wraith?

\- Tak… To właśnie z tego powodu opuścili galaktykę Pegaza… Ale mimo wszystko wolałbym ich nie wtajemniczać w tą sprawę… Przynajmniej na razie - dodał.

\- Sam pan jednak zauważył, że oni wydają się nie mieć przed nami tajemnic.

\- To prawda… Wiem, że to nie najlepiej wygląda z naszej strony… Ale proszę mi dać trochę czasu, żeby dobrze przemyśleć jak ich o tym poinformować.

\- Rozumiem - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. - Jeśli jednak okaże się, że oni są z nami tak szczerzy, jak to na razie wygląda, to wcześniej czy później wypadałoby ich poinformować o tym fakcie… Dla dobra przyszłych kontaktów… W końcu ich ludzie będą tutaj pracować przez kilka kolejnych dni. Powinni sobie zdawać sprawę z ewentualnego zagrożenia.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział.

Pomysł poinformowania Hydra o Todzie od samego początku niezbyt mu się podobał… chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu miał dziwne… przeczucie, że nie powinien tego robić. Dlatego też chciał odsunąć w czasie tą rozmowę najbardziej jak to jest możliwe.

Woolsey skinął tylko głową i wyszedł z gabinetu, wracając do pomieszczenia kontrolnego.

\- Ostatnia grupa została już ewakuowana na pokład Morskiego Sokoła - poinformowała go Amelia.

\- Dziękuję panno Banks - odparł i spojrzał na grupkę naukowców. - Proszę nas informować na bieżąco o postępach prac… W razie potrzeby przyślemy dodatkowy personel.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, panie Woolsey - odparła uprzejmie A'he'ye. - I jestem pewna, że tyle osób spokojnie wystarczy aby dokonać stosownej modernizacji… Sam proces nie jest aż tak skomplikowany. Wymaga tylko kalibracji wielu systemów.

\- Rozumiem… W taki razie… bawcie się dobrze - dodał i ruszył w kierunku wrót, gdzie w okręgu czekał już na niego ostatni z oficerów Hydra.

Potem blado-niebieskie światło zdematerializowało ich oboje.

A kiedy obraz znów stał się wyraźny, Richard Woolsey zobaczył przed sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Li'mei.

\- Witam na pokładzie Morskiego Sokoła - powiedziała.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Nie było duże i miało kształt lekko zaokrąglonego ośmiokąta. A poza platformą, na której ich zmaterializowano oraz panelem kontrolnym, za którym stała samica Hydra, nie było tam niczego więcej.

Dowódca Morskiego Sokoła wskazała wyjście na korytarz i ruszyła przodem.

Miał lekko owalny kształt, a jego ściany wydawały się być wykonane z jakiegoś chropowatego, jasnego kryształu o niebieskawym, lekko opalizującym odcieniu.

Dwa skrzydła drzwi, przed którymi zatrzymała się samica kilkanaście metrów dalej, rozsunęły się przed nią, ujawniając spore pomieszczenie z dużym oknem.

Mostek składał się z dwóch poziomów. Na wyższym, po bokach, znajdowały się różne stanowiska kontrolne oraz zawieszone pod sufitem lub pomiędzy wspornikami przeźroczyste, ciekłokrystaliczne ekrany. Natomiast pośrodku, na platformie, stał fotel, który zdawał się być centralnym elementem całego pomieszczenia. Zapewne był to fotel kapitana, pomyślał człowiek, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. Nieco niżej stały kolejne trzy fotele. Przed dwoma z nim ustawiono panele kontrolne, a środkowy także znajdował się na niewielkiej tym razem platformie.

O ile sama technologia zamontowana na mostku wydawała mu się być znajoma, zbliżona do lanteańskiej czy asgardzkiej, o tyle wystrój architektoniczny i budulec całej konstrukcji był z grubsza odmienny. Stanowił mieszankę metalu, kryształów oraz tworzywa, które zdawało się być organiczne. Tak, jakby Hydra w precyzyjny sposób łączyli ze sobą technologię budowy statków Lantean i Wraith, uznał mężczyzna.

\- Imponujący statek - powiedział w końcu z uznaniem.

\- Dziękuję w imieniu konstruktorów - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem Li'mei i spojrzała za siebie. - Możemy startować, Jee'tial - dodała.

Woolsey spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z samców skinął właśnie w odpowiedzi głową i zasiadł na najwyżej usytuowanym fotelu, kładąc dłonie na czymś, co przypominało panel kontrolny w fotelu na Atlantydzie. Chwilę później statek poruszył się, oddalając od stacji, a następnie, daleko za głównym oknem, pojawiło się okno hiperprzestrzeni. Zaraz potem Morski Sokół wykonał skok.

\- Myślałem, że to pani fotel - przyznał Richard.

\- Nie. To fotel pilota - wyjaśniła uprzejmie. - Wbrew pozorom, to właśnie od pilota wiele zależy… na przykład podczas walki. Dlatego jego fotel znajduje się najwyżej - wskazała dłonią. - Aby nikt z załogi nie przeszkadzał mu.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Proszę, przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu - dodała, wskazując na boczne drzwi, po czym ruszyła w ich stronę. - Jak wszyscy Hydra, jestem bardzie ciekawa waszego świata. Jeśli więc nie ma pan nic przeciwko, pozwolę sobie zadać kilka pytań.

\- Oczywiście. Chętnie odpowiem na pani pytania - powiedział, wchodząc za nią do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Nie było duże, a poza biurkiem, fotelem, półkami w ścianach i kanapą przy oknie, nie było tam praktycznie niczego więcej.

Światła zapaliły się automatycznie, rozjaśniając panujący wewnątrz półmrok.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17.**

 ** _Wyczekiwanie_** **.**

 **"…S** tarburst otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał znajomy i niepokojący dźwięk - dźwięk silników statków zwiadowczych Lantean.

Kiedy planował ucieczkę z ich małego transportowca, nie miał złudzeń, że wróg tak łatwo da się wyprowadzić w pole i uzna, że oboje zginęli w eksplozji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że poszukiwania nie będą trwały zbyt długo. Siły Lantean były już znacznie rozrzedzone i większość z nich skupiała się na ochronie ich miasta. A mimo to czasami któremuś z ich statków wciąż udawało się odnaleźć naziemną placówkę Wraith i przeprowadzić atak - mniej lub bardziej skuteczny. Tak, jak miało to miejsce tym razem.

Oficer zerknął na wciąż śpiącą tuż obok niego młodą Królową i na moment zapomniał o pościgu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy.

Była taka spokojna… i taka piękna, pomyślał.

A teraz była także jego.

Po tylu latach ukrywania swoich uczuć wreszcie mógł wziąć ją w ramiona i wyznać, to co czuje do niej. Wreszcie może być blisko niej. Być z nią - jego jedynym światłem w tych mrocznych czasach.

Pocałował ją delikatnie w głowę i ostrożnie odsunął się, aby wstać. Dźwięk, który go obudził powtórzył się, przypominając mu o zagrożeniu. Przeszedł do pierwszej jaskini i ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Niebo na zaśnieżonymi górami była czarne i pełne gwiazd, wśród których dominowały trzy sierpy odległych księżycy planety.

Teraz dźwięk silników był znacznie wyraźniejszy.

A więc jednak wciąż tam nadal są, pomyślał. Wciąż przeczesują teren w ich poszukiwaniu. To niedobrze. Miał nadzieję, że dawno już spasują, a oni będą mogli bezpiecznie dotrzeć do wrót. Lecz teraz może to okazać się znacznie trudniejsze. A na dodatek wrota mogą być pod obserwacją.

On tak właśnie by postąpił na miejscu Lantean.

Czyjaś ciepła dłoń na jego ramieniu przerwała mu rozmyślania.

Spojrzał w drugą stronę, wprost na uśmiechającą się do niego łagodnie Snow.

\- Dlaczego tu stoisz? Coś się stało? - spytała z troską, przesuwając delikatnie palce po jego policzku.

Ujął jej dłoń w swoją i musnął ją ustami w pocałunku.

\- Słyszałem statki zwiadowcze Lantean… Szukają nas.

Królowa spojrzała zaniepokojona w niebo.

\- Chcesz ruszać dalej?

\- Nie. To nie byłoby rozsądne - odparł. - Zapewne przeczesują teren, szukając oznak życia lub źródeł ciepła… Jeden ze statków przeleciał blisko. A skoro nas nie wykrył, to znaczy, że ta jaskinia jest w jakiś sposób ekranowana… Może to przez te kryształy - gestem głowy wskazał w głąb jaskini.

\- Więc wracajmy tam. Tutaj mogą nas wykryć, a w jaskini jesteśmy bezpieczni - powiedziała i stanęła na palcach, aby pocałować go namiętnie w usta. - Poza tym tam jest cieplej… A ja mam zamiar rozgrzać cię jeszcze bardziej - dodała i zamruczała cicho do jego ucha.

Wraith poczuł jak całe jego ciało przeszywa lekki dreszcz. To było bardzo przyjemne uczucia, sprawiające, że krew w jego żyłach zaczęła krążyć szybciej, a serce przyspieszyło. A potem Snow złapała go za dłoń i zachęcająco pociągnęła za sobą w kierunku drugiej jaskini.

Starburst uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Przed świtem będziemy musieli ruszyć dalej - poinformował. - Kiedy statki zwiadowcze odlecą nad inny obszar.

\- Rozumiem… Ale do tej pory chcę, abyś zaprzątał sobie głowę tylko jedną myślą - odparła, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

\- Jaką? - spytał, udając że nie domyśla się.

\- Mną.

\- Ty zawsze zaprzątasz mój umysł.

\- Ale nigdy całkowicie - dodała i przyciągnęła go do siebie, aby znowu pocałować. - Ale teraz jesteś tylko mój - wyszeptała.

Dowódca zawarczał cicho z zadowoleniem i ponownie zanurzył się w jej ustach. Ciepłych i miękkich.

Oplotła ramiona wokół jego szyi. A kiedy podniósł ją, aby zanieść z powrotem na ich legowisko, oplotła także uda wokół jego pasa **…"**

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye zatrzymała się na chwilę, sprawdzając odczyty na swoim podręcznym komputerze i zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

Urządzenie było wielkości ziemskiego laptopa, lecz cieńsze od zwykłego tabletu. Poza tym można je było złożyć niczym harmonijkę, do szerokości kilku centymetrów.

Na elektronicznej mapie, przedstawiającej ten rejon stacji, pojawiły się trzy kropki oznaczające formy życia. Ta sekcja powinna być pusta, pomyślała lekko zaskoczona i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

Początkowo korytarz był pusty, lecz kiedy skręciła w kolejny, jej oczom ukazali się dwaj żołnierze. Mężczyźni natychmiast podnieśli broń na jej widok. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, wystraszona w pierwszej chwili, lecz zaraz potem ruszyła spokojnie dalej.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszą panowie przejść do sali wrót - odezwała się uprzejmie.

\- To niemożliwe. Mamy rozkaz od pułkownika Shepparda pozostać tutaj - odparł jeden z nich.

\- Nie rozumiecie. Za pół godziny rozpoczynamy pierwsze testy i będziemy musieli odciąć jak najwięcej zbędnych sekcji. Włącznie z tą…

Przerwała, zatrzymując się kilka metrów przed nimi i ponownie zmarszczyła brwi. Przechyliła nieco głowę, jakby nasłuchiwała… Dopiero teraz wyczuła to coś… ledwo namacalne uczucie czyjejś obecności. Bardzo specyficznej obecności.

Spojrzała nagle na dwójkę żołnierzy.

\- Macie tam Wraith…

To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie z jej strony.

Żołnierze spojrzeli szybko na siebie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć… i jakiej reakcji spodziewać się po samicy Hydra. Ale ta dotknęła tylko niewielkiej słuchawki przymocowanej przy uchu i odwróciła się do nich bokiem.

\- Pułkowniku Sheppard, tu A'he'ye… proszę się zgłosić - powiedziała.

\- Tu Sheppard… Jakiś problem?

\- Jestem dwa poziomy niżej, przy drzwiach pilnowanych przez dwóch pańskich ludzi… Proszę tutaj przyjść…

Na moment w słuchawce zapadła cisza, a potem męski głos odpowiedział ponownie:

\- Zaraz tam będę - rzucił John i rozłączył się, spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół, zebranych w centrum dowodzenia. - Skąd ona wie o Toddzie?

\- …Hydra mają zdolności telepatyczne. Może go wyczuła - zasugerowała Sam.

\- Świetnie - mruknął i ruszył niezadowolony w kierunku klatki schodowej, aby nią przemieścić się dwa poziomy niżej.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, młoda samica przyglądała się uważnie drzwiom… a dwaj żołnierze niepewnie jej.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał pułkownik.

\- Nie jesteśmy pewno, sir… Po prostu gapi się w te drzwi - odparł jeden z jego podwładnych.

\- Wyczuł mnie, kiedy sprawdzałam wcześniej kto tam jest - wyjaśniła spokojnie A'he'ye. - Próbował mnie skanować, więc uzmysłowiłam mu, że mój umysł jest silniejszy od jego… Poza tym jest słaby - dodała i spojrzała na mężczyznę. - To, co mu podajecie, nie wystarcza już, aby zaspokoić jego głód.

Jej głos był równie spokojny jak wcześniej… nie oskarżał ich o nic, ani nie wyrażał niezadowolenia. Był równie łagodny jak jej spojrzenie.

\- Wiemy - mruknął znowu John.

\- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć dlaczego go tutaj przetrzymujecie - odparła i dopiero teraz jej głos zmienił się na bardziej stanowczy. - Ale za jakiś czas będziecie musieli go przenieść. Ten rejon będzie odłączony podczas prób, więc proszę poszukać mu jakiegoś innego lokum - poinformowała i ruszyła dalej, by nagle zatrzymać się po zaledwie dwóch krokach.

Ponownie spojrzała na drzwi, po czym odeszła.

Sheppard spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, a następnie przesunął dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym otwierającym drzwi. Metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok, ukazując stojącego za nią wysokiego Wraith i podpierającego jedną dłoń głowę.

Starburst spojrzał żółtymi oczyma z wyrzutem na pułkownika.

\- To nie była Teyla? - burknął.

\- Nie… Zbieraj się. Niebawem będziemy musieli cię przenieść.

\- Znowu?

\- Mnie również się to nie podoba, ale najwyraźniej będzie konieczne odcięcie tego rejonu wieży, więc przygotuj się, aby w każdej chwili zebrać swój zielony tyłek - rzucił lekko poirytowany. - I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów, mają rozkaz cię zastrzelić - dodał, wskazując kciukiem na żołnierzy.

\- Tak, pamiętam - niemal warknął, rzucając im krótkie, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, po czym ponownie spojrzał na pułkownika. - Kim ona jest?... Ma silny umysł.

\- A'he'ye?... Jej lud nazywa się Hydra…

\- Hydra? - powtórzył lekko zaskoczony. - Żyją w miastach pod wodą?

\- Tak… Słyszałeś o nich?

\- Tylko z opowieści od najstarszych z nas - niemal mruknął. - Zniknęli na początku wojny z Lanteanami, ale nikt nie wie dlaczego i gdzie.

\- Taaaak… wspomnieli, że opuścili Pegaza z powodu wojny i osiedli w tej galaktyce… Miła rasa… Pomagają nam w modernizacji systemów Atlantydy tak, aby mogła działać na ich ZPM - pochwalił się. - A'he'ye jest jednym z ich najlepszych naukowców w tej dziedzinie.

\- ZPM?... Hymm, Najstarsi Wraith wspominali, że ich technologia dorównywała Lanteańskiej… Co chcą w zamian? - spytał.

\- Tak się składa, że nic.

Todd uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem usta.

\- Nikt nie jest aż tak bezinteresowni, Johnie Sheppard… Twoja rasa także często wymaga czegoś w zamian za przysługę - wytknął.

\- Ale nie Hydra… Jak już mówiłem to bardzo mili… ludzie - nie był pewien czy to dobre określenie. - Poza tym robią to, bo podobno czekali na nas… Mają swoją przepowiednię od Pradawnych, którzy ascendentowali, że przybędziemy do tej galaktyki i będziemy potrzebować ich pomocy… A oni właśnie wypełniają to proroctwo.

\- Dziesięć tysięcy lat doświadczenia nauczyło mnie, że zawsze jest jakieś… drugie dno - odparł z nuta ironii Starburst i znów spojrzał gdzieś za mężczyznę, lecz tym razem nie na jego podwładnych, lecz powracająca korytarzem młodą samicę.

Pułkownik również zerknął na nią przez ramię.

\- Skoro uważasz, że musimy go przenieść, to może masz przynajmniej pomysł gdzie? - spytał z nuta ironii John.

\- Najlepiej jak najbliżej sali wrót… Proponuję któryś gabinet… na przykład waszego dowódcy. Jest częściowo przeszklony, więc będziecie mogli go cały czas obserwować - odparła. - Mamy jeszcze kilka mniejszych generatorów pola siłowego. Można je rozmieścić tak, aby… ten Wraith, nie wydostał się.

Spojrzała na Dowódcę. Przyglądał się jej uważnie. Wyczuła nawet jak ponownie próbował wśliznąć się do jej umysłu, ale jedna jej szybka reakcja i Starburst znów poczuł nieprzyjemny ból głowy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to wystarczy? - upewnił się mężczyzna.

\- Gdybym nie była, nie proponowałabym wam tego, pułkowniku Sheppard…

Nie dokończyła. Główne oświetlenie w korytarzu i okolicznych pomieszczeniach zamigotało, a potem zgasło. Pozostały jedynie światła awaryjne.

\- ZPM padł - odezwał się w ich słuchawkach Rodney. - Przełączam resztę systemów na reaktory naquadach.

\- Tylko szybko - ponaglił go pułkownik i ponownie spojrzał na młodą samicę. - Ile zajmie ci przygotowanie takiego pomieszczenia?

\- Maksymalnie dziesięć minut… jeśli ktoś mi pomoże.

\- Zrób to.

\- Czy wystarczy, jeśli założymy generatory pola tylko na wejście, czy też życzy pan sobie, aby zamontować je w całym pomieszczeniu?

\- …A ile ich masz? - zapytał.

\- Przypuszczam, że jest około dwudziestu sztuk… Do zabezpieczenia wejścia wystarczą cztery.

\- Więc chyba wystarczy tylko w drzwiach - odparł. - Reszta może się nam przydać później.

A'he'ye skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła w kierunku klatki schodowej.

Mężczyzna spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Wraith.

\- Przygotuj się do przeprowadzki - rzucił i przesunął dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym drzwi.

Metalowa płyta zasunęła się, ponownie zamykając Starbursta w jego tymczasowej celi.

Znów pozostał sam, w ciemnościach… Tylko on, jego myśli i wspomnienia. A odkąd uwięziono go na Atlantydzie miał bardzo wiele czasu na przemyślenia… i na wspomnienia o przeszłości.

.

.

 **D** oktor Daniel Jackson czekał wraz z Teylą Emmagan w sporym holu na przybycie statku Hydra, który miał sprowadzić do miasta personel z Atlantydy.

Wraz z nimi czekała także Przewodnicząca Rady i kilku jej podwładnych.

Nie wypadało, aby nowych gości nie powitał nikt z Rady, szczególnie, że jednym z przybyszy ma być ziemski dowódca lanteańskiej stacji.

Podwójne, metalowe drzwi, rozsunęły się w końcu, ukazując odzianą w jasny uniform samicę i towarzyszącego jej łysawego mężczyznę w okularach. Tuż za nimi szły kolejne osoby, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem wokół.

\- Witam na Aquandi… Jestem Mi'na'ri, trzecia córka E'na'yo z Klanu Morskiego Smoka - przedstawiła się samica. - Przewodzę Radzie Hydry.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Richard Woolsey, dowódca Atlantydy… Jesteśmy wam niezmiernie wdzięczni za waszą pomoc.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, Panie Woolsey. Mamy nadzieję, że miło spędzicie tutaj czas... Wasze kwatery są już gotowe… Mamy także nadzieję, że później zechce nam pan poświęcić chwilę uwagi.

\- Jak najbardziej… Sam chciałem prosić Radę o audiencję - odparł.

\- W takim razie czekamy… Tymczasem proszę się rozgościć. Wasi przyjaciele zdążyli już w miarę zapoznać się z naszym miastem, ale w razie potrzeby zawsze chętnie służymy pomocom... A teraz proszę nam wybaczyć, ale reszta Rady jest bardzo ciekawa raportu Le'mei - dodała, zerkając na dowódcę statku.

\- Oczywiście… Rozumiem.

Obie samice skinęły lekko głowami i ruszyły w głąb szerokiego korytarza.

Pozostali Hydra wskazali gościom ten sam kierunek, zapraszając do przejścia do ich nowych kwater.

\- Jak podróż? - zapytał Daniel.

\- Przyjemna, spokojna i szybka - odparł. - Natomiast widoki po dotarciu na miejsce… Widzieliście planetę z orbity? - spytał, wskazując do góry palcem.

\- To właściwie księżyc gazowego giganta - poprawił go Jackson. - Jeden z dziesięciu.

\- Tak, wiem… Li'mea pokazała mi tutejszy układ planetarny na hologramie podczas lotu i przedstawiła z grubsza historię swojego ludu… To na prawdę fascynująca historia.

\- My także ją poznaliśmy - dodała Teyla.

Woolsey zwolnił kroku i odsunął się na bok, pozwalając ludziom się wyprzedzić tak, aby oddzielali ich od gospodarzy.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.

\- Jakie są wasze dotychczasowe spostrzeżenia co do Hydra? - zapytał pół szeptem.

\- No cóż… są mili i wydają się być szczerzy - odparł spokojnie Daniel. - Jak dotąd nie zauważyłem, aby starali się coś przed nami ukryć. Chętnie odpowiadają na wszystkie nasze pytania.

\- Ja także odniosłam takie wrażenie - przyznała Emmagan. - To naprawdę bardzo sympatyczna rasa. Pomimo niezwykle wysoko rozwiniętej technologii, cenią sobie proste rzeczy. Nigdy nie poczułam się przy nich jak ktoś gorszy. Traktują nas naprawdę dobrze… Byliśmy nawet z doktorem Jacksonem świadkami ich gościnności dla grupy z jednej z tubylczych społeczności.

\- _Oregovie_. Jedna z ras, z którą Hydra prowadzą handel wymienny - dodał Daniel. - Ich poziom rozwoju przypomina nasz sprzed kilkuset lat... Zresztą podobno tak jest na większości tutejszych planet… To prosty, rolniczy lud, ale Hydra traktują ich jak równych sobie… Udało mi się z nimi nawet trochę porozmawiać na osobności. Jeden z nich jest bardzo ciekawski i jakiś czas temu nauczył się od Hydra naszego języka… Powiedział, że odkąd pamięta, Hydra zawsze traktowali ich bardzo dobrze i sprawiedliwie… Tutejsze ludy uważają ich nawet ze rodzaj opiekunów. Nigdy nikomu nie odmówili pomocy w razie potrzeby. W prawdzie starają się nie ingerować w naturalny rozwój tutejszych społeczności, ale kiedy zajdzie nagła potrzeba, pomagają… I tak, z trzy lata temu, powstrzymali epidemię, która dziesiątkowała jedną z zamieszkałych planet.

\- Altruistyczne społeczeństwo.

\- Też tak powiedziałem… ale Hydra sami przyznali, że to nie do końca tak jest - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem naukowiec, co nieco zaskoczyło mężczyznę. - Uratowanie tego ludu i tak leżało w ich interesie. Z nimi także handlują. Poza tym, jak wspomniałem, ingerują tylko w ostateczności… Co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że tutejsze ludy bardzo szanują Hydra za to, że oni szanują ich.

\- Podobno w tej galaktyce zamieszkałe planety nie są aż tak liczne, jak w Pegazie czy w Mlecznej Drodze. Tutaj Przodkowie nie rozprzestrzenili życia - dodała Teyla. - To właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których Hydra, jak sami przyznali, bardzo cenią sobie każdy z tutejszych ludów... Nas jednak również od początku traktują dobrze. Dlatego uważam, że jest to po prostu częścią ich kultury szanować innych, bez względu na poziom ich technologicznego rozwoju. Szczególnie, że Hydra bardzo dbają o to, aby żyć w harmonii z naturą i nie szkodzić planecie swoimi poczynaniami.

\- Rozumiem pana obawy - rzekł Jackson. - Sami byliśmy trochę sceptycznie nastawieni na początku…

Dlatego uważam, że pomimo naszych słów, najlepiej będzie jeśli sam ich pan pozna i zadecyduje… Na nas wywarli dobre wrażenie i uważamy, że utrzymanie z nimi kontaktów byłoby w jak najlepszym interesie dla Ziemi... Czy nawet galaktyki Pegaza.

\- Tym bardziej, że sami powiedzieli iż któregoś dnia mają zamiar powrócić na swoja ojczystą planetę - dodała Teyla.

\- Tak, wiem… Le'mea wspomniała mi o tym podczas podróży… Maja jakąś swoją… przepowiednię, mówiącą, że któregoś dnia miną rządy Wraith i Hydra wrócą na ich ojczystą planetę - powiedział i westchnął. - Muszę przyznać, że jak do tej pory także wywarli na mnie bardzo pozytywne wrażenie… Niestety instynkt nakazuje mi być równie ostrożnym - przyznał.

\- Doskonale rozumiem o czym pan mówi - rzekł Daniel. - Dlatego sami uznaliśmy, że na razie będziemy tylko uważnie badać sytuacje i nie podejmować pochopnych decyzji… Pytał pan jednak o nasze dotychczasowe odczucia co do Hydra, więc odpowiedzieliśmy.

\- Rozumiem… - zaczął Woolsey, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć.

Właśnie opuścili korytarz, wchodząc do głównej hali miasta, przypominającej bardziej gigantyczny plac z kolejna wieżą pośrodku, niż wnętrze budowli.

Mężczyzna niemal otworzył usta z zaskoczenia na ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18.**

 ** _Pierwsze uderzenie_** **.**

 **"…D** zień zbliżał się ku końcowi, kiedy postanowili wreszcie opuścić jaskinię.

Nie mogli dłużej czekać. Każda kolejna godzina zwlekania oddalała ich od powrotu do swoich… i groziła wykryciem przez Lantean.

Starburst już na początku zastanawiał się dlaczego ich wróg wciąż miał problemy ze zlokalizowaniem ich i wtedy przypomniał sobie od ostatnich odczytach, jakie zauważył na monitorze statku. W tutejszych górach było coś, co powodowało dziwne interferencje elektromagnetyczne zakłócające pracę czujników. To dzięki temu byli w stanie dotrzeć tak daleko… a także szansę dotarcia do wrót znajdujących się w dolinie.

Niestety sama droga była długa i niebezpieczna, prowadząc wśród zaśnieżonych szczytów, wśród których stosunkowo łatwo można było dostrzec z góry dwie poruszające się osoby ubrane w ciemne rzeczy. To właśnie dlatego postanowił, iż po odpoczynku, powinni podróżować nocą.

Snowflake spojrzała w ciemno-purpurowe niebo próbując dostrzec lub usłyszeć Lanteańskie statki… lecz na zewnątrz panowała niemal głucha cisza, którą przerywał jedynie cichy świst wiatru między skałami.

\- Jeśli się pospieszymy, rano powinniśmy zejść do doliny - oznajmił Burst.

\- Myślisz, że nie będą przeszukiwać terenu nocą?

\- Raczej mam nadzieję, że tutejsze skały będą zakłócać wszystkie ich sensory tak, jak do tej pory… Inaczej już dawno by nas znaleźli. Nawet w tej jaskini - dodał i podał jej rękę.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i chwyciwszy jego dłoń, ruszyła za nim.

Ominęli dziurę, w którą poprzednio omal nie wpadł. W prawdzie była już z powrotem zasypana przez śnieg, jednak wciąż pamiętali gdzie się znajdowała. Potem pozostał im tylko skalny przesmyk… i otwarta przestrzeń.

Na moment pożałowała, że nie mogli pozostać dłużej w tamtej jaskini. Była nawet przytulna, a z nim czuła się tam bezpieczna… i szczęśliwa. Poza tym, kiedy powrócą do swoich, ona znów stanie się Królową… a on dowódcą jednego z wielu statków walczących z Lanteanami.

Ale takie było ich przeznaczenie. Ich los… i powinność.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będzie im jeszcze dane być razem.

Nawet, jeśli tylko na krótki czas…

Starburst wychylił się ze skalnego przesmyku i rozejrzał wokół. Potem spojrzał na Snow i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Możemy ruszać - powiedział.

Przytaknęła tylko skinieniem głowy i podążyła za nim.

Nie mogli iść obok siebie. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Ktoś musiał przedzierać szlak i sprawdzać czy droga jest bezpieczna.

Samica zerknęła jeszcze szybko na skały, wśród których znaleźli schronienie i przyspieszyła kroku **... "**

.

.

 **S** ala wrót na Atlantydzie była niemal pusta.

Większość grupy zajęta była przydzielonymi im zadaniami przy modernizacji systemów miasta i jedyna pozostała w pomieszczeniu osobą była Amelia Banks… znów samotna na stanowisku, pomyślała młoda kobieta i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Pułkownik Carter? - rzuciła w końcu do małej słuchawki komunikatora przy uchu.

\- Tak? - odpowiedział jej kobiecy głos.

\- Może przygotuję coś do jedzenia? - zaproponowała.

\- Znakomity pomysł.

\- Tylko bez cytrusów - wtrącił męski głos.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się lekko, wstając z krzesła.

\- Tak, pamiętam doktorze McKay… - zaczęła lekko rozbawiona, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęły zapalające się na wrotach symbole. - Niezapowiedziana aktywacja z zewnątrz - rzuciła do słuchawki i pospiesznie zawróciła do konsoli DHD, aby uruchomić przesłonę.

\- Już tam idę - usłyszała po drodze odpowiedź Shepparda.

Energetyczne pole rozbłysło wewnątrz metalowego okręgu, powstrzymując strumień energii przed tradycyjnym wystrzeleniem do przodu.

Kobieta w napięciu przyglądała się co zdarzy się dalej. Czy coś roztrzaska się na przesłonie uniemożliwiającej przedostanie się do pomieszczenia. Ale ku jej zaskoczeniu nic takiego się nie stało. Tunel po prostu pozostawał otwarty.

I wtedy energetyczna przesłona zniknęła niespodziewanie.

Zaskoczona w pierwszej chwili Amelia dotknęła ponownie jednego z przycisków na konsoli, jednak bez jakiegokolwiek efektu.

\- Pułkowniku? Ktoś chyba wyłączył przesłonę…

Nie dokończyła. Przez wodną taflę gwiezdnych wrót wleciała do sali niewielka metalowa kula, by następnie obrócić się powoli wokół własnej osi.

\- …Amelia?... Amelia co się dzieje?

Głos mężczyzny wydobywający się ze słuchawki zwrócił ponownie jej uwagę.

\- To chyba jakaś… sonda - szepnęła.

\- Wyjdź stamtąd natychmiast - rozkazał. - Zaraz tam będę.

\- Tak, sir - odparła i zerkając cały czas na kulę, przemknęła szybko w kierunku bocznych schodów, by nimi ruszyć w dół.

Nie zdążyła jednak nawet zejść piętro niżej, kiedy natknęła się na pułkownika.

\- Idź do reszty - niemal szepnął. - Ja zobaczę co się dzieje.

Kobieta skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła dalej, w dół po schodach, podczas gdy Sheppard skierował się do góry, do centrum kontroli.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, pochylił się, aby nie zostać zauważonym i chowając się za ścianką poniżej okna centrum kontroli, zerknął w kierunku sali. Mężczyźni, którzy właśnie przeszli przez wrota, nosili znajome stroje Lantean, chociaż te były w odcieniach brązu i szarości. Wśród nich była także jedna kobieta, rozglądając się z dumą wokół, podczas gdy jej towarzysze byli bardziej ostrożni, mierząc przed siebie z podręcznej broni na wypadek ataku.

\- Kemayas, zajmij się pokojem kontrolnym - poleciła w końcu. - Mirhas, Neuto… weźcie kilku ludzi i przeszukajcie pobliskie pomieszczenia.

Każdy z nich bez słowa wykonał jej polecenie, rozchodząc się w różnych kierunkach.

John szybko wrócił na schody, lecz pozostał na tyle blisko, aby wciąż móc coś usłyszeć.

\- Dowódco?! - odezwał się z tarasu Kemayas, zatrzymując przed kilkoma skrzyniami. - To sprzęt Hydra.

Kobieta spojrzała w jego stronę i szybko podeszła do niego, aby również obejrzeć znalezisko.

\- A więc te kijanki trafiły tutaj przed nami - warknęła. - Znajdźcie ich! Chcę ich żywych… Posłużą nam na wymianę. Rada odda wszystko w zamian za ich życie - dodała z satysfakcją.

Pozostali rozeszli się szybko.

W sali wrót pozostało tylko dwóch wartowników oraz ich przywódczyni i mężczyzna nazywany Kemayas… To dobrze, pomyślał John. Im bardziej się rozproszą, tym łatwiej będzie się ich pozbyć, stwierdził i cicho ruszył w dół schodami, by wrócić do pozostałych.

Kobieta rozejrzała się uważnie po centrum kontroli. Sprzęt, który tam się znajdował, był jej dobrze znany z jedynego ocalałego do obecnych czasów statku. W prawdzie sama jednostka nie była już zdolna do międzyplanetarnych podróży, jednak zawarta w nim wiedza i technologia wciąż służyła jej ludowi… Chociaż już niewielu z nich było predysponowanych do obsługi tej technologii.

\- To nie jest sprzęt Hydra - powiedział mężczyzna, przyglądając się jednemu z laptopów.

\- Zauważyłam - niemal burknęła.

\- Nasi?

\- Nie sądzę… Jest zbyt prymitywny jak na lanteańską technologię… To raczej dzieło ludzi, którym w jakiś sposób udało się przejąć kontrolę nad tym miastem… Uruchom wszystkie systemy i przeprowadź diagnostykę - poleciła.

\- Z tym może być problem - powiedział pesymistycznie, a ona spojrzała na niego. - Główne źródło zasilania wyczerpało się, a to, co działa, podtrzymują jakieś generatory mocy… Obawiam się, że całe miasto jest praktycznie martwe - dodał, spoglądając na nią.

Kobieta zacisnęła zęby i warknęła. Chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle niemal wszystkie światła zgasły, pogrążając całą wieżę niemal w zupełnych ciemnościach. Pozostało jedynie nieliczne, awaryjne światło pozwalające im cokolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Znajdźcie generatory i włączcie je - fuknęła. - I znajdźcie tych ludzi… Chce ich żywych. Zapewne sporo wiedzą o tym mieście, więc mogą się przydać.

\- Tak jest, Dowódco - odparł posłusznie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

.

.

 **"…N** ocna wędrówka przez góry okazała się być w prawdzie bardziej bezpieczna i przyjemna dla oczu, ale za to znacznie bardziej wyczerpująca fizycznie. Smagający ich wiatr stał się nie tyle zimniejszy, co silniejszy, znacznie utrudniając im wędrówkę przez wysoki śnieg.

Ale tak było bezpieczniej. W ciągu dnia byliby zbyt widoczni z góry. Podczas gdy teraz, chociaż skąpani w blasku dwóch księżyców, nie różnili się praktycznie niczym od innych cieni na śnieżnej powierzchni. Szczególnie, że tutejsze pole elektromagnetyczne, prawdopodobnie zakłócało działanie wszystkich sensorów na statkach Lantean. W tym także i podczerwieni, stwierdził Starburst. Inaczej już dawno by ich wykryto.

Dlatego też wędrowali bez wytchnienia całą noc, aby jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do doliny i znajdujących się w niej wrót. W prawdzie Wraith doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lanteanie będą tam na nich czekać… jednak nie mieli wyboru. To była ich jedyna droga ucieczki. Wydostania się z tej planety. A o to, jak tego dokonają, będzie się martwił, kiedy dotrą na miejsce.

Starburst zatrzymał się. Przed nimi rozciągała się spory lodowiec przeorany licznymi szczelinami. Wkraczając tutaj, będą musieli jeszcze bardziej uważać. Taki teren bywa bowiem często niestabilny, a szczeliny zakryte cienką warstwą śniegu. Ale była to najkrótsza droga do doliny. Lodowiec wpadał bowiem bezpośrednio do niej, chociaż ciągnął się jeszcze przez kilkanaście kilometrów.

\- Stąpaj dokładnie tam gdzie ja - powiedział Burst. - Takie miejsca bywają bardzo zwodnicze. Teren wydaje się być stabilny, a tym czasem jest to tylko cienka warstwa śniegu lub lodu.

\- Chyba tak naprawdę aż do tej pory nie zdawała sobie jak ryzykowne jest zajęcie zwiadowców - przyznała, podążając po jego śladach. - Chociaż i tak zapewne poznałam tylko część tego, z czym się stykacie… Jak mawia mój ojciec: ryzyko zawodowe.

\- Najstarsi używają czasami dziwnych określeń… Chociaż zapewne na Patrii każdy je rozumiał…

Przerwał. Jego uwagę przyciągnął ciemny kształt w oddali, szybko zbliżający się w ich kierunku. Sunął tuż nad lodowcem, wzbijając do góry lekki tumany śniegu.

\- Lanteanie - warknął i rozejrzał się wokół. - Szybko. Wracamy między tamte skały - dodał, wskazując kierunek, z którego przyszli.

Ścieżka, którą tu przybyli, prowadziła wśród niewielkich skał. Było to jednak jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogli się skryć… i próbować bronić. Wraith dobrze bowiem znał możliwości maszyny, którą dojrzał. Był to lekko opancerzony, dwuosobowy pojazd, uzbrojony w działko na energetyczne pociski i mogący poruszać się w różnym terenie dzięki anty-grawitacyjnemu urządzeniu nośnemu.

Spotkał się z nimi już wielokrotnie i wiedział jak z nimi walczyć. Niestety teraz, jedyna broń jaką posiadał, to pistolet ogłuszający i dwa granaty… które zamierzał wykorzystać, kiedy dotrą do wrót. Ale w tej sytuacji będzie musiał użyć ich już teraz… jeśli Lanteanie ich odkryją.

\- Schowaj się tutaj i nie wychodź - rzucił, ciągnąc ją w dół, po czym zerknął szybko w kierunku pojazdu.

Był już bardzo blisko i niebawem zapewne skieruje się na ścieżkę.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - spytała szeptem Snowflake.

\- Mam dwa granaty… Jeśli uda mi się do nich podejść wystarczająco blisko, może będę w stanie unieruchomić pojazd… To nasza jedyna opcja - mruknął. - Ich działko jest zbyt silne. Zabiją nas przy pierwszym strzale - dodał pesymistycznie, znów wyglądając ostrożnie zza skał. - Muszę tylko wymyśleć szybko jakąś dywersję, aby odwrócić ich uwagę.

\- To się da załatwić - rzuciła Snow. - Tylko nie spudłuj - dodała i zanim samiec pojął sens jej słów, wybiegła zza skał, kierując się w górę ścieżki.

Starburst zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął szybko do plecaka po granaty.

Pojazd zatrzymał się właśnie na jego wysokości i teraz dzieliły ich jedynie niewielkie skały.

\- Zatrzymaj się, Wraith, albo będziemy strzelać - odezwał się z głośnika męski głos.

Ale samica skręciła nagle w prawo i zniknęła między kolejnymi skałami. Obrotowe działko na dachu pojazdu skierowało się w tamtą stronę i wystrzeliło pojedynczy, energetyczny pocisk. Cześć wielkiego głazu rozsypała się w drobny pył.

Siedząca nieopodal na ziemi Snow skuliła się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Poddaj się, a gwarantujemy ci uczciwe traktowanie - powtórzył mężczyzna.

\- Zgadnij gdzie mam wasze gwarancje! - krzyknęła z góry młoda Królowa.

Burst uśmiechnął się na jej słowa, lekko rozbawiony i wybiegł spomiędzy skał, by wskoczyć zwinnie na pojazd. Umieścił szybko dwa granaty z przodu wieżyczki strzelniczej i zeskoczył z maszyny, ponownie chowając się między skałami.

Siedzący wewnątrz dwaj Lanteanie i spoglądający na zewnątrz przez niewielki, podłużny wizjer, spojrzeli teraz w górę, nasłuchując uważnie.

Ich czujniki wciąż zakłócało pole elektromagnetyczne wytwarzane przez skały… chociaż tutaj już znacznie mniej. Nadal jednak mieli problem z prawidłowym odczytem napływających danych.

\- Mówiłem ci, że sensor wskazywał na dwóch - warknął pilot.

\- Chyba już zeskoczył - dodał jego kolega.

\- Odwróć działo w lewo - polecił.

Drugi Lanteanin bez słowa wykonał jego polecenie.

Górna cześć pojazdu zaczęła się obracać, a leżące tam granaty wyturlały się z niewielkich zagłębień, w których umieścił je Wraith.

Starburst z lekka paniką przyglądał się tym poczynaniom.

\- Nie, nie, nieee! - rzucił i znów wybiegł zza skał, aby pochwycić staczające się w dół maszyny granaty.

\- Co to było? - zapytał drugi pilot na dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal.

A potem obaj zaczęli nasłuchiwać.

Starburst upadł na ziemię, zaledwie kilka metrów poniżej lanteańskiego pojazdu i otworzył szeroko oczy na widok dwóch granatów, które trzymał w dłoniach. Wstrzymał na moment oddech i nagle cisnął metaliczne przedmioty przed siebie, po czym poderwał się gwałtownie.

Było już jednak za późno na ucieczkę.

Pierwszy z granatów eksplodował tuż przed wieżyczką strzelniczą, a zaraz za nim drugi, tworząc obłok ognia, który pochłonął górną cześć maszyny. Eksplozja wyrwała w kadłubie sporą wyrwę, powodując spięcia i przeciążenia w licznych systemach. W ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund wtórne eksplozje szybko ogarnęły cała metalową konstrukcję.

Pojazd zachwiał się, kiedy urządzenie anty-grawitacyjnie zaczęło szwankować, a potem wszystko pochłonęła wielka kula ognia, ciskając we wszystkich kierunkach odłamkami metalu… i jednym Wraith na skały.

Starburst jęknął głośno, kiedy siła wybuchu cisnęła nim o wielki głaz niczym szmacianą lalką, tracąc na chwilę dech. Poczuł przeszywający ból w każdym zakamarku ciała, a potem osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, zaczynając staczać powoli w dół.

Całą okolicę rozświetlił żółto-pomarańczowy blask, tworząc fantazyjną grę światła i cienia na śnieżnej pokrywie.

Snowflake wyjrzała ostrożnie ze swego ukrycia, ale jedyne co była w stanie dostrzec, to płonące szczątki lanteańskiej maszyny zsuwające się po ścieżce lub opadające z góry wprost na lodowiec **…"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19.**

 ** _Zabawa w chowanego_** **.**

 **J** ohn Sheppard wszedł do pomieszczenia i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zebrane w środku osoby spojrzały na niego, zakładając właśnie kamizelki kuloodporne i szykując broń.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja? - spytała od razu Sam.

\- To chyba ci tutejsi Lanteanie, o których wspominali Hydra… Doliczyłem się piętnastu. Dowodzi nimi kobieta - odparł. - Rozpełzli się po stacji w poszukiwaniu A'he'ye… No właśnie. Gdzie ona jest? - spytał, dostrzegając nagle jej brak.

\- Nie wiem. Powiedziała tylko, że ma jakiś pomysł i wybiegła… Brakuje też Radka. Miał wyłączyć generatory naquadah i przyjść tutaj - poinformowała.

\- Świetnie - mruknął. - Tylko tego nam brakowało… Podzielcie się na grupy, a ja ich poszukam - dodał, zabierając karabin oraz plecak, po czym wrócił do drzwi. - Aaa, ci Lanteanie chyba też używają ogłuszaczy... z tego co zauważyłem… Nie za bardzo wiem jak ich traktować, więc w razie konieczności strzelajcie aby zabić… Raczej nie wygląda, aby chcieli nam dobrowolnie oddać Atlantydę - mruknął znowu i przesunął dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym.

Dwie płyty rozsunęły się i pułkownik wyjrzał ostrożnie na korytarz. Był pusty, więc mógł spokojnie przemknąć się do innej części stacji.

\- Powodzenia - szepnęła Carter.

\- Wam też - odparł i wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia, zerkając od razu na detektor wykrywania życia.

Na szczęście mały ekran nie pokazywał żadnych kropek, które świadczyłyby o czyjejkolwiek obecności.

.

.

 **J** eden z żołnierzy pilnujących drzwi do kwatery, w której przebywał Wraith, spojrzał w głąb korytarza, unosząc natychmiast broń na widok dwóch nadchodzących osób. Zaraz potem opuścił jednak karabin, rozpoznając swojego dowódcę i towarzyszącego mu naukowca.

\- Pozostali są w zbrojowni, dołączcie do nich - polecił Sheppard, zbliżając się do strażników. - Pułkownik Carter powiem wam co dalej robić… Ja zajmę się Wraith.

\- Tak jest, sir - odparli obaj i natychmiast ruszyli w wyznaczonym kierunku.

Radek spoglądał za nimi póki nie zniknęli za zakrętem, a potem odwrócił się i zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Naprawdę widzieli Shepparda? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

Młoda samica uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak. Dla nas to prosta iluzja.

\- Ja cały czas widziałem ciebie.

\- Ponieważ na pański umysł nie wpływałam - wyjaśniła lekko rozbawiona A'he'ye i przesunęła dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym.

Metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok, ukazując siedzącą na pryczy w półmroku postać.

Starburst spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na osobę, która stała w progu.

\- Do miasta wdarli się Lanteanie - oznajmiła z powagą. - Potomkowie tych, z którymi walczyliście w czasie Wielkiej Wojny… Jednak tym tutaj daleko do ich przodków. Są chciwi i nie liczą się z innymi. I zapewne chcą odzyskać Atlantydę… Daję ci wolna rękę, Wraith. Ale wiedz, że jeśli cię złapią, każda inna niewola wyda ci się jak chwile relaksu w porównaniu z tym, co oni dla ciebie przyszykują.

Dowódca nie odpowiedział od razu. Podniósł się tylko z pryczy i powoli ruszył w jej kierunku.

Zelenka odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu.

\- Jestem zbyt słaby, aby walczyć… To, co mi pozostało, ledwo trzyma mnie przy życiu…

\- Mogę cię wzmocnić - nie zmieniała tonu samica.

\- Jak? - spytał lekko zdezorientowany.

A'he'ye otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zza rogu wyłoniło się dwóch mężczyzn. Natychmiast sięgnęli po swoją broń.

\- Nie próbujcie uciekać - powiedział jeden z nich. - I bez żadnych sztuczek, bo was ogłuszymy.

Młoda samica uniosła nieco ręce, tak samo jak naukowiec, odwracając się powoli w stronę lanteańskich żołnierzy.

\- Co tam macie? - spytał drugie, kiedy obaj podeszli bliżej.

\- Jeden z generatorów - skłamała.

\- Odsuńcie się - polecił, gestem ręki wskazując przeciwległą ścianę.

Hydra skinęła tylko głową i wraz z Zelenką posłusznie wykonała polecenie.

Żołnierze podeszli bliżej otwartego pomieszczenia, by zajrzeć do środka, kątem oka wciąż obserwując młodą samicę i człowieka.

Jakie było ich zaskoczenie, kiedy w półmroku dostrzegli lekko jarzące się oczy i białe włosy. Obaj odruchowo cofnęli się o krok, otwierając szeroko oczy z niedowierzania.

Ta chwila dekoncentracji wystarczyła A'he'ye aby ją wykorzystać. Błyskawicznie skupiła się na żołnierzach i wykonała szybki ruch głową w kierunku ściany. W tej samej chwili obaj runęli na nią z impetem, jakby odepchnięci do tyłu przez niewidzialną siłę, po czym lekko ogłuszeni osunęli się na podłogę.

Samica podskoczyła do nich błyskawicznie i chwyciła ich broń, by wystrzelić w każdego pojedynczym impulsem.

\- Jakie sztuczki jeszcze znasz? - spytał w końcu, zaskoczony Zelenka.

\- …Kilka… Ale nie chwalimy się tym ze względu na nich - odparła, a potem spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Sadzą, że każde z nas posiada tylko jeden dar. Co daje nam w razie potrzeby element zaskoczenia.

\- Są waszymi wrogami? - zdziwił się Starburst, wychodząc z pokoju. - Słyszałem, że Hydra to pokojowo nastawiona rasa.

\- I tak jest… Ale jak już wspomniałam, Lanteanie zamieszkujący tą galaktykę, już dawno zboczyli ze ścieżki swoich przodków… Lanteanie z Atlantydy nie byli święci, ale mieli swój honor i zasady… Ci tutaj nie zasługują na to miasto - powiedziała z wyraźna pogardą. - Jeśli je zdobędą, będą stanowić zagrożenie dla wszystkich… I nie mówię tutaj tylko o tej galaktyce - dodała z powagą, patrząc mu twardo w oczy.

\- Rozumiem - niemal mruknął Wraith.

\- To dobrze - odparła i podała Radkowi jeden z lanteańskich pistoletów. - Są twoi… Wzmocnij się. Jest ich znacznie więcej i każdy z nich to dobrze wytrenowany wojownik… Chociaż niezbyt inteligentny, jak było widać - zadrwiła i rzuciwszy Wraith ostatnie spojrzenie, ruszyła w głąb korytarza.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? - zaprotestował naukowiec, spoglądając za nią. - A'he'ye?

\- Będzie nam potrzebny, doktorze Zelenka, aby odzyskać Atlantydę - odparła spokojnie, nie zatrzymując się.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez moment spoglądał za nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym zerknął szybko na Wraith, poprawiając okulary na nosie i ruszył pospiesznie za młodą samicą.

Starburst odprowadził ich wzrokiem, a kiedy oboje zniknęli za zakrętem, przykucnął przed pierwszym z Lantean i warknął cicho z satysfakcją, rozdzierając jego uniform.

A potem szybkim ruchem przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi. Napływająca do ciała substancja pobudzająca sprawiła, że młody mężczyzna ocknął się tylko po to, aby poczuć jak Wraith wysysa z niego życie.

.

.

 **J** ohn szamotał się właśnie z jednym z żołnierzy Lantean, kiedy nagle ten znieruchomiał i osunął się na ziemię. Pułkownik spojrzał najpierw nieco zaskoczony na niego, a następnie w głąb korytarza.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej stała młoda samica Hydry, wciąż celując ze swojej broni ogłuszającej, a tuż obok niej Zelenka.

\- Nie przepadasz za nimi, prawda? - zauważył ostrożnie Czech.

\- Kiedy była dzieckiem, ich pradziadowie zabili kilkuset naszych, w tym moich rodziców, ostrzeliwując statki ewakuujące lud Ikha - niemal wysyczała przez zęby, podchodząc bliżej. - To wydarzenie sprawiło, że stali się naszymi wrogami. Do tamtej pory próbowaliśmy żyć z nimi na pokojowej stopie, na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Ale po tamtym dniu straciliśmy do nich resztki szacunku, jakie mamy do każdej żywej istoty.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie należy cię wkurzać - zażartował Sheppard. - Gdzie byliście? - spytał, już z powagą.

\- A'he'ye chciała skontaktować się ze swoimi z zapasowej sterówki i wezwać pomoc - wyjaśnił Radek.

\- Dobry plan… Ale mogłaś zaczekać aż wrócę.

\- Nie było czasu… Poza tym miałam jeszcze coś do zrobienia po drodze - odparła spokojnie.

\- Niby co?

Samica nie odpowiedziała. Nie musiała. Wyczuła już, że głębi korytarza pojawił się właśnie wysoki Wraith.

Cała trójka spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu. Jego policzki nie były już tak zapadnięte, a oczy podkrążone. Jednak ona wiedziała, że wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskał pełni swoich sił. Dla tak wyczerpanego z głodu Wraith, jak on, dwóch Lantean to wciąż za mało.

\- Jak wydostałeś się z pokoju? - rzucił od razu stanowczo pułkownik.

\- Ona mnie wypuściła - odparł spokojnie.

John spojrzał z wyrzutem na młodą samicę, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co zrobiłaś moim ludziom? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nic... Przekonałam ich jedynie, że jestem panem i odesłałam do reszty… On będzie nam potrzebny. Odwróci uwagę Lantean. Nie spodziewają się zastać tutaj Wraith - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- A ilu pożarł już po drodze? - spytał drwiąco pułkownik.

\- Na razie tylko dwóch - powiedział Burst. - Ale to i tak wciąż za mało, abym odzyskał pełnię sił po tej waszej... proteinowej infuzji dożylnej - dodał z nutą ironii.

\- Hey. Dzięki temu wciąż jeszcze żyjesz - zaprotestował mężczyzna.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał spokojnie. - Zauważam tylko, że temu zabiegowi wciąż jeszcze bardzo daleko do… chociażby satysfakcjonujących nas efektów.

\- Jest w porządku… Po prostu ty jesteś kapryśny - odciął Sheppard, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak mu się zrewanżować, po czym spojrzał na młodą samicę. - Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę skontaktować się z twoja planetą?

\- Tak. Znam sposób na wysłanie sygnału podprzestrzennego, który nie wymaga wiele energii… Wystarczy do tego wasz zapasowy generator.

\- W porządku. Ruszajmy więc, zanim zleca się tutaj pozostali.

\- A co z nim? - spytał Starburst, wskazując na nieprzytomnego żołnierza.

\- Zostawimy go.

\- Żywego? To nierozsądne - zauważył, znów ironicznie Wraith.

John warknął cicho pod nosem.

\- W porządku… Zrób z niego użytek… Tylko szybko - polecił ostro i ruszył w kierunku rozwidlenia korytarzy, aby skręcić w prawo.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter zerknęła szybko zza rogu i przebiegła na drugą stronę przejścia, by stamtąd lepiej móc ogarnąć wzrokiem mesę.

Kilku żołnierzy Lantean buszowało właśnie wśród ich zapasów, racząc się resztkami ciasta.

\- Trzech - szepnęła, spoglądając na dwójkę żołnierzy, których odesłała A'he'ye. - Jeden szybki strzał na każdego - poleciła.

Mężczyźni skinęli głową i przygotowali się do ataku. Kobieta jeszcze raz zerknęła w głąb pomieszczenia, upewniając się, że napastnicy nie wykryli jeszcze ich obecności, po czym gestem dłoni dała znak do ataku.

Cała trójka wybiegła cicho z ukrycie, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej Lantean i zanim ci zdążyli zareagować, pojedyncze strzały z karabinów, jeden po drugim sięgnęły celów. Mężczyźni osunęli się na podłogę.

Dopiero wtedy McKay i Banks dołączyli do grupki, by pomóc im ukryć ciała.

\- Są bardzo nieostrożni - zauważyła Sam, zerkając na stolik, na którym leżało niewielkie urządzenie do wykrywania oznak życia. - Nawet nie włączyli detektora.

\- A'he'ye mówiła, że są aroganccy - przypomniała Amelia. - Może dlatego nie uważają nas za zagrożenie?

\- Albo spodziewają się samych cywili… Tak czy owak my nie powinniśmy tracić czujności… A tym bardziej lekceważyć ich..

Nie dokończyła. Z bocznego korytarza wyłoniła się właśnie postać w brązowo-szarym uniformie, sięgając natychmiast po swoją broń na widok grupki ludzi.

Impuls obezwładniający szybko powalił na ziemie jednego z podwładnych Shepparda.

Carter strzeliła niemal w tej samej chwili, jednak Lanteanin zdążył wykonać unik i kula trafiła go w ramię. Widząc, że nie ma szans z przeważającym go liczebnie wrogiem, wrócił biegiem do korytarza, z którego przyszedł, włączając po drodze komunikator.

\- Dowódco. Ludzie mają broń - poinformował, nie zatrzymując się. - Postrzelili mnie. Wracam do sali wrót.

\- Zrozumiałam - warknął w odpowiedzi kobiecy głos i w innej części wieży jego właścicielka spojrzała gniewnie na swego zastępcę. - Zwołaj natychmiast wszystkich. Musimy się przegrupować… Skoro chcą się bawić w żołnierzy, pokażemy im jak należy to robić - dodała, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye zatrzymała się przed jednymi z drzwi i przesunęła dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym.

Metalowa płyta natychmiast odskoczyła w bok, ukazując ciemne pomieszczenie. John podniósł swój karabin, oświetlając je.

\- Jeśli chodzi o mnie, jest to zbędne, pułkowniku Sheppard - powiedziała samica. - Widzę wystarczająco dobrze w tych warunkach - wyjaśniła uprzejmie i wskazała na niewielki stos skrzyń, które zostawili Hydra przybyli na statku. - Niezbędne do komunikacji urządzenie jest tam.

Naukowiec podszedł bliżej wraz z nią, przyglądając się temu, co młoda samica wyciągnęła z jednej ze skrzyń. Był to niewielki owal grubości około centymetra i średnicy dwudziestu centymetrów, mieniący się delikatnie niczym opal.

\- Zawsze zabieracie to ze sobą? - spytał podejrzliwie pułkownik.

Samica spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Przypuszczaliśmy, że Lanteanie mogą być w stanie wykryć przybycie Atlantydy dzięki urządzeniom ze statku, na którym ty przybyli - odparła. - W prawdzie nie jest on już zdolny do lotów, ale wiemy, że cześć jego urządzeń wciąż działa… Dlatego na wszelki wypadek dołączono to urządzenie do ekwipunku.

\- Mogliście nam powiedzieć - wytknął jej.

\- Nie chcieliśmy was niepotrzebnie stresować… Nie byliśmy pewni naszej teorii.

Pułkownik nie odpowiedział. Podszedł tylko bliżej, zerkając do skrzyni, by wyciągnąć kolejny przedmiot. Przypominał mu czujniki przeciwpożarowe, jakie na Ziemi umieszczano w domach, stwierdził.

\- Co tu jeszcze masz?

\- To akurat jest generatory pola siłowego - poinformowała go. - Ten służy do zabezpieczania niewielkiego obszaru. Głównie wewnątrz budynku. Mogą także posłużyć jako rodzaj… łaty, kiedy uszkodzeniu ulegnie fragment kadłuba. Pozwala to na naprawę danego sektora bez konieczności izolowania go i zakładania niewygodnych kombinezonów - wyjaśniła i spojrzała na Wraith.

\- …A ile ich masz? - zapytał Sheppard.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery sztuki… Do zabezpieczenia otworu wystarczą trzy lub cztery. Jednak, aby utworzyć pole siłowe w pomieszczeniu, potrzebnych jest osiem… by stworzyły sześcian.

\- Zabierzemy więc osiem - oznajmił i zaczął chować je do plecaka . - Mogą się nam przydać później.

Młoda samica znów skinęła tylko głową i podeszła do panelu kontrolnego, aby przyłożyć do niego swoje urządzenie.

Stojący w drzwiach Wraith z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak A'he'ye w skupieniu przegląda dane na swoim podręcznym komputerze, podczas gdy stojący obok niej mężczyzna przyglądał się wszystkiemu uważnie.

Przypominała mu kogoś… pewną młodą samicę Wraith, również silną umysłem i uzdolnioną w dziedzinie zagadnień technicznych, jak ta Hydra. Obie mogłyby stworzyć całkiem interesujący duet, pomyślał… i zaczął się zastanawiać co teraz może się z nią dziać.

Od śmierci jej matki, ona i reszta załogi jej hive, żyli praktycznie jak wyrzutki, ukradkiem próbujący podbierać innym ich zapasy pożywienia. Nie mieli swojego terytorium, a przyłączenie się do któregokolwiek sojuszu mogłoby okazać się fatalne w skutkach dla części z nich. Ich wiedza na temat różnych technologii, w tym lanteańskiej, była spora, jednak ich… częściowy problemy z podporządkowywaniem się tradycyjnej hierarchii panującej w społeczeństwie Wraith, czynił ich jednocześnie uciążliwymi członkami załogi. Dlatego też wszystkich ich umieszczono właśnie na tym jednym statku, który teraz błąkał się gdzieś po galaktyce Pegaza.

\- Skończyliśmy - odezwała się w końcu A'he'ye, przerywając rozmyślania Starbursta.

\- Już? - zdziwił się lekko Sheppard. - Szybka jesteś - dodał i wycofał się w kierunku wyjścia, ostrożnie spoglądając na korytarz.

Wciąż był pusty, więc wyszedł spokojnie z pomieszczenia.

\- Dziękuję… Przyjmę to jako komplement - odparła młoda samica, podążając za nim.

\- Bo i tym jest - odparł z uśmiechem i wyszedł na klatkę schodową, kierując się w górę wieży.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20.**

 ** _Obława… część 1._**

 **G** rupa lanteańskich żołnierzy maszerowała właśnie opustoszałymi korytarzami Atlantydy, kiedy w głębi niewielkiego holu, pomiędzy kolumnami, przemknęły dwie postacie.

Ruszyli biegiem w tamtym kierunku, lecz niemal natychmiast przylgnęli do ścian. Broń ludzi była głośna i niebezpieczna. Każdy z niewielkich, metalowych pocisków mógł ich śmiertelnie ranić. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali się z czymś takim. Tubylcze ludy używały tylko prymitywnej broni, natomiast Hydra podobnej do ich własnej - ogłuszającej.

\- Sheppard do Carter… Gdzie jesteście? - rzucił do słuchawki pułkownik pomiędzy kolejnymi strzałami.

\- Wciąż w pobliżu messy - odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos. - O'Conor został ogłuszony i zanim zdołaliśmy uciec, przyszli żołnierze… Jesteśmy pod obszczałem.

\- To tak jak my… Postarajcie się jak najszybciej dostać do zapasowej sterówki… Mam plan - rzucił i wycofał się dalej, osłaniając pozostałą trójkę.

\- Zrozumiałam - odparła krótko Sam.

John spojrzał szybko na Wraith.

\- Mógłbyś im zafundować jedną z tych waszych sztuczek… No wiesz, ze zjawami - oznajmił, strzelając do przesuwających się powoli w ich stronę żołnierzy. - Przydałaby się nam jakaś dywersja.

\- Ma pan na myśli iluzje? - spytała A'he'ye.

\- Tak - odparł Starburst i skupił się na Lanteanach.

Ich umysły były słabe. O wiele słabsze niż ich przodków, których spotykał podczas Wielkiej Wojny. W zasadzie Wraith stwierdził, że niektórzy ludzie potrafią stawiać większy opór niż ci żołnierze. To żałosne jak nisko upadli, pomyślał z nutą ironii i jednocześnie satysfakcji. A przecież kiedyś byli dumną rasą. Budowniczymi gwiezdnych wrót. Przodkami… A teraz. Teraz są mniej warci, niż ludzie.

Jakiś na wpół przeźroczysty kształt przemknął miedzy kolumnami… a przynajmniej tak zdawało się jednemu z mężczyzn w brązowym uniformie. Natychmiast skierował broń w tamtym kierunku i wystrzelił ze swojej broni. Ale kształt nadal tam był. Przemykając zwinnie po pomieszczeniu niczym zjawa.

\- Jest ich więcej - zawołał do swoich towarzyszy.

Dwóch kolejnych spojrzało w tamta stronę, by również zobaczyć… to coś. A potem także wystrzelili. Jednak i tym razem żaden z nich nie trafił celu.

Młoda samica przyglądała się im przez chwile uważnie, a potem skupiła się. W prawdzie nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała tej… sztuczki, jak ujął to pułkownik Sheppard, na więcej niż jednej osobie, jednak postanowiła spróbować. Nie miała nic do stracenia. Nawet gdyby jej iluzja podziałała tylko na kilku z nich i tylko na chwilę.

I nagle dwaj żołnierze, którzy celowali w ich stronę, zamarli w bezruchu.

John wstrzymał ogień, spoglądając na nich zaskoczony, a potem obejrzał się.

\- Co…?

\- Lepiej się pospieszmy. Nie wiem jak długo dam radę utrzymać ich w tym stanie - odparła samica. - Nigdy nie praktykowałam tej umiejętności - wyjaśniła.

Pułkownik skinął głową i ruszył szybko dalej w głąb korytarza, a kiedy tylko zniknęli za rogiem, zatrzymał się przy jednej ze ścian i pchnął ją. Płyta drgnęła, cofając się lekko, a potem rozsunęła na boki, ukazując niewielkie pomieszczenie prowadzące do kolejnego, biegnącego równolegle do korytarza.

\- Wchodźcie - polecił.

A'he'ye bez słowa podskoczyła, by wejść do szybu. Zaraz za nią ruszył Zelenka, a następnie Wraith. Stojący na straży John wskoczył do wnęki jako ostatni, cały czas uważnie obserwując, czy ktoś nie nadchodzi. Płyta zasunęła się zaraz za nim, znów tworząc jednolitą powierzchnię z resztą ściany.

\- Kanały energetyczne? - powiedziała młoda samica, chociaż było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie z jej strony.

Doskonale znała bowiem budowę tego miasta i orientowała się w jego rozkładzie chyba lepiej niż zamieszkujący je od kilku lat ludzie, stwierdził już jakiś czas temu Sheppard.

\- Tak. Dotrzemy nimi do zapasowej sterówki.

\- W jakim celu? - spytał spokojnie Starburst.

\- Użyjemy generatorów pola siłowego, aby ją zabezpieczyć i wypuścimy powietrze z reszty stacji.

\- Chcesz ich pan udusić? - spytał lekko zaskoczony Radek.

\- Nie koniecznie - przyznał. - Wystarczy, że stracą przytomność - dodał i ruszył przodem.

\- W lewo - podpowiedziała mu A'he'ye, kiedy na moment zatrzymał się, zerkając w obie strony.

\- Tak, wiem - niemal mruknął i ruszył dalej, pochylając się nieco.

Korytarze nie były zbyt wysokie. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Ewentualne naprawy wykonywano zazwyczaj mechanicznie lub zdalnie, używając robotów naprawczych. A mimo to konstruktorzy miasta zadbali, aby w razie potrzeby… człowiek, był wstanie poruszać się nimi w miarę swobodnie.

.

.

 **N** a wpół przeźroczyste drzwi rozsunęły się przed archeologiem i mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia stanowiącego centrum dowodzenia miasta Hydra.

Zebrane już tam osoby spojrzały na niego.

\- Co się stało? - spytał lekko zaniepokojony. - Przekazano mi, że mam natychmiast się tutaj stawić.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Woolsey.

\- Nam powiedziano to samo - dodała Teyla.

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy uwagę całej czwórki zwróciła zmierzająca w ich stronę Przewodnicząca Rady.

\- Wybaczcie, że was niepokoimy, ale odebraliśmy dziwną wiadomość z Atlantydy - poinformowała ich Mi'na'ri i gestem ręki wskazała przeciwległy koniec sali, skąd przybyła.

Znajdowały się tam liczne panele kontrolne i ekrany, przy których stali jej ludzie.

\- Jaka to wiadomość? - spytał Richard, podążając za nią.

\- S O S - powiedziała.

Ludzie spojrzeli na siebie, lekko zaskoczeni. Samica zauważyła to od razu.

\- Wiecie co to oznacza?

\- Tak… Save our souls - rzucił natychmiast Daniel. - To na Ziemi wezwanie o pomoc - wyjaśnił.

Mi'na'ri zmarszczyła groźnie brwi.

\- Lanteanie - warknęła.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - zdziwił się Ronon.

Przewodnicząca spojrzała na niego.

\- W tej galaktyce tylko oni dysponują jeszcze technologią, dzięki której byliby w stanie dostać się do waszego miasta… Zapewne w archiwum statku, którym tu przybyli, znaleźli kody dostępu do miasta - wyjaśniła i spojrzała na jednego z oficerów. - Każ natychmiast przygotować statki do wylotu. Musimy się spieszyć, zanim Lanteanie pochwycą tych, którzy pozostali na Atlantydzie.

\- Tak jest - odparł krótko samiec i wrócił do swojego stanowiska.

\- Na prawdę uważa pani, że są aż tak groźni? - spytał Woolsey.

\- Obawiam się, że niestety tak… Oni nie przebierają w środkach… Wśród Lantean są dwie walczące ze sobą od dawna frakcje. Oby dwie dowodzone są przez bardzo ambitne osoby, które nie cofną się przed niczym, aby dopiąć swego. Jeśli będą musieli, nie cofną się nawet przez zabiciem waszych ludzi… Chyba, że uznają, iż ich życie mogą wymienić na coś cennego dla nich… Tak jak zapewne zrobią to w przypadku A'he'ye - dodała niechętnie.

\- Będzie ich zakładnikiem.

\- Tak… Dopóki będzie dla nich coś warta.

\- Co masz na myśli? - wtrąciła Teyla.

\- To, że będzie ich zakładnikiem, nie oznacza, że ją wypuszczą, kiedy już dostaną to, czego zażądają w zamian za jej życie.

\- My nazywamy takich ludzi terrorystami - powiedział Jackson.

\- A zatem wiecie o czym mówię.

\- Niestety tak - przyznał naukowiec.

\- Lecę z wami - oznajmił stanowczo Dex. - Znam Atlantydę bardzo dobrze.

\- Oczywiście. Każda pomoc się przyda… Chociaż w obecnej sytuacji, w mieście nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca, gdzie można się poruszać - zauważyła.

\- Tym bardziej. Im mniejszy teren, tym szybciej ich dopadniemy.

\- Proszę ich nie lekceważyć, panie Dex. To bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni żołnierze… Aroganccy i zbyt pewni siebie, co jest ich słabym punktem, ale doskonale obeznani ze swoim fachem.

\- My także… I mamy nad nimi przewagę: znamy Atlantydę. Nawet na tak ograniczonym terenie Sheppard i reszta ma wiele możliwości aby się ukryć.

\- Mam zatem nadzieję, że z nich skorzystają - odparła samica. - Otwarta walka z Lanteanami to zły pomysł. Zapewne mają przewagę liczebną… A proszę pamiętać, że w mieście pozostało więcej naukowców niż żołnierzy.

\- Właśnie dlatego chcemy z wami lecieć - oznajmiła Teyla. - To bardziej nasz problem, niż wasz.

Mi'na'ri uśmiechnęła się lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Skoro nasze ludy mają współpracować, to wasze problemy staja się także i naszymi problemami - powiedziała i znów spojrzała na ekrany.

Jackson i Woolsey spojrzeli natomiast na nią, lekko zaskoczeni. W prawdzie Hydra cały czas byli uprzejmi i chętnie odpowiadali na różne pytania, jednak mimo to aż do tej pory unikali jakichkolwiek rozmów o nawiązaniu współpracy.

Może Rada omówiła w międzyczasie ten temat i podjęła przychylną dla Ziemi decyzję, pomyślał Daniel. A może do tej pory jedynie "badali teren", sprawdzając czy ich goście mogą w przyszłości stać się także sojusznikami. Czy są godni zaufania.

.

.

 **A** lnani Calderi stała na szczycie schodów, patrząc jak ostatni żołnierze przechodzą przez wrota.

Była dobrym dowódcą. Ostrym, ale dobrym. Nieraz słyszała informacje, że jej ludzie cenią sobie ją. Ufają jej. W końcu wywodziła się z długiej linii przywódców… Chociaż w pamięci jej ludu wciąż pozostawało wspomnienie o jej niesławnym przodku: Dematronie Calderi.

Był Przewodniczącym Rady Lantean na Atlantydzie i bardzo dobrze sprawdzał się w czasie pokoju. Jednak kiedy nastała Wielka Wojna… popełnił samobójstwo. Nie wytrzymał presji oraz myśli, że Lanteanie mogli zareagować znacznie wcześnie. A wtedy może nawet uniknięto by wojny.

Znała tą opowieść od dziecka. I od dziecka losy jej przodka prześladowały ją. Dlatego poprzysięgła, że ona nigdy nie popełni błędów, które popełnił Dematron… nigdy nie zlekceważy przeciwnika.

Rozkazała więc, aby druga grupa wybrała adres Atlantydy, jeżeli pierwsza nie odezwie się w ciągu godziny od wymarszu.

Kiedy wysłali tutaj sondę, ta poinformowała ich ile osób przebywa obecnie na stacji oraz z grubsza jaki jest jej stan techniczny. Dlatego też Lanteanka nakazała pozostałym zaczekać. Nie przewidywała kłopotów ze strony garstki ludzi, których obecność zarejestrowała sonda, jednak na wszelki wypadek chciała mieć wsparcie w postaci dziesięcioosobowego, ciężko uzbrojonego oddziału… który wnosił właśnie do miasta dodatkowy reaktor zasilający.

\- Zanieście to do pomieszczenia głównego reaktora i podłączcie - rozkazała. - Paleon wskaże wam drogę.

Trzej mężczyźni w dole skinęli tylko głowami i dwójka z nich podniosła z powrotem reaktor, ruszając za swoim towarzyszem. To była ich ostatnia nadzieja na odzyskanie kontroli nad systemami miasta, bez konieczności używania mało wydajnych generatorów ludzi. Z których na dodatek i tak wyciągnięto część konieczną do ich uruchomienia. Dlatego też miasto cały czas pracowało na resztkach mocy zapasowej, zasilając słabe oświetlenie i podstawowe systemy, jak podtrzymywanie życia czy sztuczna grawitacja.

\- Odzyskałem kontrole nad niektórymi systemami - poinformował z centrum kontroli Kemayas.

Kobieta spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i weszła pospiesznie do pomieszczenia.

\- Wreszcie - zganiła go. - Czy wewnętrzne sensory działają? Wiesz, że mamy tylko dwa detektory życia.

\- Na kilku pobliskich poziomach…

\- To wystarczy. Pole siłowe Hydra i tak obejmuje tylko część wieży… Pokaż mi - poleciła i spojrzała na główny ekran.

Pojawił się tam komputerowy zarys miasta, jako widok z góry na jednej płaszczyźnie, a w jego wnętrzu kilkanaście blado-żółtych punktów znajdujących się w sali wrót - ich ciężko uzbrojony oddział.

Kemayas wystukał komendę na klawiaturze i obraz zmienił się, ukazując widok głównej wieży z boku.

\- Cześć grupy jest tutaj - wskazał na pomieszczenia kilka poziomów niżej. - Kilkoro porusza się w dół wieży…

\- W stronę pomieszczenia głównego reaktora?

\- Możliwe… Chociaż nie rozumiem po co, skoro jest wyczerpany.

\- My tak założyliśmy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że systemy operacyjne podłączone zostały do ich generatorów - odparła Alnani. - A co jeśli tylko wyłączyli główny reaktor z powodu jakichś napraw?

\- Jeśli go podłączą, umożliwią nam tylko lepszy dostęp…

\- Albo doprowadzą do przeciążenia - przerwała mu spokojnie. - Ja bym tak zrobiła, gdyby ktoś zaatakował miasto. Przygotowała bym się na ostateczne rozwiązanie.

\- Zniszczenie miasta.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Może więc powinniśmy wezwać posiłki?... - zaproponował.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Wykluczone. To będzie tylko i wyłącznie nasz sukces… Chcę, aby Lothriel wreszcie poznał gorzki smak porażki - warknęła. - Nasi ludzie już tam idą z generatorem. Wezmę pozostałych i zaskoczymy ludzi. Pozbędę się tego robactwa z naszego miasta raz na zawsze - dodała i opuściła pomieszczenie kontrolne, ruszając schodami w dół.

Kemayas wiedział co ma na myśli nie zgadzając się na kolejną grupę żołnierzy. Musiałaby poprosić o wsparcie Lothriela. A tych dwoje od lat prowadzi między sobą cichą wojnę. Wojnę, w której stawką jest przywództwo nad Lanteanami.

Niestety ich "prywatna wojna" nie zawsze dobrze odbija się na pozostałych.

Mężczyzna patrzył jak jego Dowódca rusza wraz z pozostała ósemką żołnierzy w głąb korytarza. To byli jej najlepsi ludzi. Najlepiej wyszkoleni, najbardziej oddani i zaufani. Ale także najbardziej bezlitośni. A wysłanie ich do walki oznaczało, że Calderi nie ma zamiaru brać jeńców.

Może tylko poza Hydra.

Ich lud zrobi wszystko, aby odzyskać jednego z nich. A to oznaczało, że będą mogli wymienić więźnia na nowy moduł zasilania dla głównego reaktora miasta.

Kemayas szybko zauważył, że to właśnie z powodu modułów jest tutaj przedstawiciel Hydra. Przygotowywali Atlantydę do podłączenia modułów Hydra. A wtedy miasto stanie się niepokonane. Szczególnie, że oni wiedzieli gdzie należy szukać brakującego elementu: dron bojowych.

Całego mnóstwa dron.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rozdział 21.**

 ** _Obława… część 2._**

 **S** amantha Carter była dość sceptycznie nastawiona do przedstawionego jej planu pozbycia się lanteańskich żołnierzy. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę z faktu, że w obecnej sytuacji i przy tej niewielkiej ilości sprzętu, jakim dysponowali, mogła to być najszybsza metoda wyeliminowania najeźdźcy… bez poniesienia ofiar po stronie ludzi z Ziemi… A przynajmniej tak zakładał plan.

W prawdzie A'he'ye udało się wysłać na Aquandię wezwanie o pomoc, lecz nawet ona nie była pewna czy zarówno wiadomość jak i wsparcie dotrą na czas. Dlatego też nie mogli jedynie schować się i czekać. Musieli coś zrobić… I właśnie robili.

\- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu - rzucił John do słuchawki komunikatora.

\- My właśnie skończyliśmy kalibrację pola siłowego według wskazówek A'he'ye - odparła Sam.

\- Ustawcie je na maksymalną moc - dodała młoda samica. - Przy takim obciążenia wytrzyma kilkanaście godzin. A jeśli Lanteanie mimo wszystko otworzą drzwi, pole was ochroni przed nimi i ich bronią.

\- Każdą? - spytał nieco pesymistycznym tonem McKay.

\- Niestety nie przed każdą… ale wątpię aby sprowadzili tutaj… na przykład ręczne działa jonowe.

\- A jeśli?

\- McKay? - warknął do słuchawki John.

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się… I trzymajmy się planu. Im szybciej go zrealizujemy, tym szybciej pozbędziemy się… problemu… i nie przekonamy się jaką broń zabrali ze sobą - powiedział. - Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Zaraz wyjdziemy na korytarz - dodał, zatrzymując się przed przejściem.

Wysunął ze swojej kamizelki malutkie lusterko na wysięgniku, aby przy jego pomocy zbadać teren z obu stron.

\- Czysto - rzucił i chowając przyrząd, chciał wyjść na korytarz, kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

\- Nie, zaczekaj - oznajmiła A'he'ye. - Ktoś się zbliża… Nie zdążymy przejść niezauważeni.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Wyczuwam ich… Dwóch.

\- Potrafisz wyczuć obecność Lantean w pobliżu? - spytał Radek.

\- Nie w tym rzecz… To działa bardziej na zasadzie… jak detektor życia - wyjaśniła. - Po prostu wyczuwam obecność innych form życia w pobliżu mnie. Potrafię określić jakie są duże i w jakim nastroju.

\- Bardzo ciekawe - przyznał.

\- A więc jednak mamy drugi detektor - zażartował John i przygotował broń do strzału.

\- Są blisko - dodała Hydra.

Ale o tym pułkownik już tez wiedział. Kroki zbliżających się żołnierzy stały się już dla niego wyraźnie słyszalne.

Wychylił się zza rogu i oddał pierwszą serię strzałów. Kilku kul trafiło jednego z Lantean. Upadł od razu na ziemię. Jednak drugi przylgnął do ściany, chowając się za jednym z licznych filarów biegnących wzdłuż całego korytarza.

\- Daj mi broń - powiedział Todd.

\- Zapomnij - rzucił John i znów otworzył ogień, by pod jego osłoną przebiec na drugą stronę korytarza i także skryć się za filarem.

Zanim jednak dobiegł do celu, leżący na ziemi mężczyzna uniósł nieco swoją broń i wystrzelił. Pułkownik zamarł niemal w bezruchu. Kolana ugięły się pod nim i zanim osunął się na ziemię, stracił przytomność.

Pozostała trójka patrzyła na niego lekko zdezorientowana i nagle Starburst wyskoczył z ukrycia, chcąc podbiec do Shepparda, by zabrać jego broń. Zanim jednak zdążył ją pochwycić, drugi z Lantean także wyskoczył zza filara, uruchamiając jednocześnie swoja broń. Promień paraliżujący od razu trafił Wraith… jednak tym razem atakowany nie upadł od razu, nieprzytomny. Jego organizm o wiele lepiej poradził sobie z chwilowym porażeniem układu nerwowego i Dowódca jedynie zachwiał się porządniej na nogach, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

Ta chwila wystarczyła jednak mężczyźnie by podbiec do niego, chcąc wystrzelić do niego ponownie, gdy nagle z przejścia wyłoniła się kolejna osoba.

A'he'ye podskoczyła do niego błyskawicznie, chwyciła jego nadgarstek, by wykrzywić jego dłoń do tyłu i zmusić tym samym Lanteanina do puszczenia broni. A potem równie błyskawicznym ruchem wykręciła jego ramię za plecy, zmuszając mężczyznę aby nieco pochylił się do przodu i z całą siłą pchnęła go na ścianę.

Uderzył w nią z impetem, zachwiał się i osunął nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Dopiero wtedy młoda samica chwyciła jego broń leżącą na podłodze i wystrzeliła do niego… tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- ŁOŁ - rzucił po chwili przyglądający się całej tej scenie Radek.

A'he'ye spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję.

Starburst uniósł nieco brew.

\- Dobrze walczysz… jak na pokojowo nastawioną istotę - powiedział z nutą ironii.

Młoda samica spojrzała teraz na niego.

\- Dziadek mnie nauczył… Uznał, że może mi się to kiedyś przydać… jeśli spotkam Lantean - odparła i przykucnęła przy nieprzytomnym pułkowniku, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła.

\- Co robisz?

\- Jest nam potrzebny przytomny - wyjaśniła, skupiając się z zamkniętymi oczami nad swoją czynnością.

Musiała przesłać część swojej energii do ciała mężczyzny, aby w ten sposób zniwelować działanie fali paraliżującej.

Już po chwili Sheppard drgnął, a potem otworzył powoli oczy i jęknął. Czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w każdym mięśniu własnego ciała.

\- Może pan chodzić? - spytała.

\- Chyba tak - jęknął, podnosząc się z pewnym trudem. A potem rozejrzał się wokół. - Załatwiliście drugiego? - zauważył.

\- Tak… A teraz pospieszmy się, zanim zjawi się ich więcej - odparła i podała mu rękę, aby pomóc wstać.

Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony, kiedy bez większego trudu postawiła go na nogi… chociaż zapewne ważył więcej niż ona, stwierdził. Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Todd oddał mu karabin i cała trójka ruszyła dalej.

Pułkownik dogonił ich szybko.

\- A skąd twój dziadek zna sztuki walki? - zainteresował się Wraith. - Przyznam, że twoja technika przypomina nasze sztuki walki - zauważył.

\- Pobierał nauki u tego, którego wy nazywacie Pierwszym Ojcem - odparła obojętnie.

Dowódca otworzył szerzej oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a potem znów zmarszczył czoło.

\- Jak stary jest twój dziadek? - spytał.

\- Urodził się przed Wielką Wojną - powiedziała i westchnęła ciężko. - Jak już tłumaczyliśmy ludziom, w prawdzie opuściliśmy galaktykę Pegaza zaraz na początku wojny, jednak z powodu uszkodzenia silników, przez dłuższy czas poruszaliśmy się z prędkością światła. To spowodowało, że według naszej perspektywy minęło zaledwie pięćset lat, odkąd przybyliśmy do tej galaktyki. Podczas gdy dla was minęło aż dziesięć tysięcy lat.

\- Rozumiem… Przypominasz mi pewną młodą samicę Wraith. Dobrze walczy, jest utalentowanym inżynierem… i ma podobne zdolności, jak ty - dodał. - Z daleka potrafi wyczuć obecność ludzi… Ale nie tylko.

\- Zapewne jest bardzo przydatna podczas waszych żniw - zadrwił z tyłu John. - Mówi wam gdzie jeszcze schowali się ludzie.

\- Ona nie bierze udziału w żniwach… Na ogół - niemal mruknął Starburst.

\- No tak. Jeszcze by sobie pazurek złamała - nie zmienił tonu pułkownik.

Dowódca warknął ostrzegawczo, ale mężczyzna jak zwykle niewiele sobie z tego robił. Była to jedna z cech tego człowieka, która bardzo irytowała Dowódcę: wyśmiewanie ich kultury, ich zwyczajów… prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że są inne od ludzkich, uznał już dawno.

\- Podobno mieliśmy współpracować, pułkowniku - wtrąciła spokojnie A'he'ye. - A nie komentować różnic kulturowych - wytknęła mu.

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Po czyjej stronie ty jesteś?

Nie odpowiedziała mu jednak. Właśnie dotarli na miejsce, zatrzymując się przed jednymi z kilku drzwi, jakie mijali po drodze. Zelenka przesunął dłoń przed panelem i dwie metalowe płyty rozsunęły się na boki, ujawniając przejście do pomieszczenie z panelem dla ZPM. Obok niego, na podłodze, stało inne urządzenie: generator mocy sprowadzony tutaj przez Hydra do tymczasowego zasilania miasta oraz wspomagania zewnętrznych osłon.

To właśnie to urządzenie było ich celem. Musieli je wyłączyć, a niestety jego konstrukcja sprawiała, że było to możliwe tylko stąd, bezpośrednio.

A'he'ye zablokowała za nimi drzwi od środka i podeszła do jednego z dwóch paneli kontrolnych.

\- Przymocujcie generatory pola, a my z Radkiem przygotujemy odłączenie tych zewnętrznych.

\- W porządku - rzucił pułkownik i zabrał od naukowca plecak, w którym ten niósł potrzebne im urządzenia, po czym włączył słuchawkę swojego komunikatora. - Sheppard do Carter… Jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- Świetnie… Bo właśnie odkryliśmy z McKayem, że Lanteanie odzyskali kontrolę nad częścią systemów miasta - poinformowała Sam. - W tym nad wewnętrznymi czujnikami… co oznacza, że wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy.

\- Więc odetnijcie ich z powrotem.

\- Właśnie próbujemy… ale zrobili to samo co my wcześniej: zakodowali dostęp do tych systemów.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na młodą samicę.

\- Kiedy wyłączymy wasz generator, wszystkie systemy się wyłączą?

\- Tak. Drużyna pułkownik Carter unieruchomiła wasze generatory, więc teraz jedynym źródłem zasilania dla stacji jest nasz… Obawiam się jednak, że skoro Lanteanie odzyskali dostęp do czujników, już o tym wiedzą i będą na pewno próbowali tutaj dotrzeć.

\- Świetnie - mruknął i zaczął wyciągać z plecaka urządzenia. - Pospieszmy się więc, zanim się tutaj zlecą i zaczną szturmować drzwi - dodał i rzucił jeden z grubych krążków do Wraith. - Ty zakładaj na górze… Jesteś wyższy.

Ten warknął tylko cicho pod nosem i podszedł do pierwszego z rogów pomieszczenia, by przymocować urządzenie najwyżej jak potrafił. W tym samym czasie John zajął się montowaniem generatorów przy samej podłodze.

\- A'he'ye, czy mogłaby się troszkę pospieszyć? - odezwał się nagle ze słuchawki kobiecy głos. - Mamy tutaj gości… Próbują dostać się do środka.

\- Rozumiem - odparła. - Postaramy się pospieszyć.

\- Dzięki - rzuciła Sam i spojrzała ponownie w kierunku drzwi.

Tak samo zresztą jak pozostałe zebrane w pomieszczeniu osoby, siedzące na skrzyniach.

Odgłosy wskazujące na próbę siłowego otworzenia drzwi właśnie ucichły… ale w zamian, na metalowych płytach pojawiła się blado-czerwona plama.

\- O cholera - mruknęła pułkownik.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to pole siłowe wytrzyma - jęknął Rodney.

\- To zależy czego właśnie używają Lanteanie - odparła nieco pesymistycznie.

Żałowała, że nie ma możliwości zobaczenia tego, co właśnie działo się na korytarzu. Nie było tam kamer, a działanie ich detektora życia zakłócało teraz pole siłowe. Do tej chwili sprawdzali za jego pomocą, czy ktoś się nie zbliża… ale teraz byli zupełnie odcięci od reszty miasta. Jeśli więc Lanteanom uda się dostać do środka zanim Sheppard i pozostali odłączą generator Hydra… no cóż, wtedy wszyscy tutaj będą w śmiertelne pułapce.

I zapewne na to właśnie liczyli napastnicy, próbując otworzyć drzwi za pomocą ręcznego działka plazmowego, które skupili na metalowych płytach odgradzających ich od pomieszczenia kontrolnego.

Niewielkie urządzenie było długości karabinu Wraith i do jego obsługi wystarczała jedna osoba.

Alnani Calderi zatrzymała się przy grupie swoich żołnierzy wraz z niewielkim oddziałem, w tym dwójką niosącą generator.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja? - spytała.

\- Tak jak pani mówiła, wszyscy zebrali się w tym pomieszczeniu. Zablokowali drzwi od środka, więc próbujemy wypalić otwór… ale to trochę potrwa - odparł jeden z nich. - Drzwi są solidne.

\- W końcu to Atlantyda. Wszystkie strategiczne pomieszczenia mają mocniejsze zabezpieczenie… Ilu ich tam jest?

\- Nie liczyłem... ale przynajmniej dziesięć osób… Musieli włączyć jakieś pole siłowe, ponieważ w pewnym momencie straciliśmy ich z czujnika - dodał, pokazując jej detektor.

Kobieta zerknęła na urządzenie.

\- Rozumiem - niemal mruknęła, niezbyt zadowolona. - Pracujcie dalej… My idziemy do pomieszczenia głównego generatora - dodała i ruszyła dalej wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami, którzy z nią przyszli.

Strategia ludzi zaskoczyła ją. Nie rozumiała dlaczego wszyscy zamknęli się w tym jednym pomieszczeniu. Albo są tak naiwni iż uważają, że pole siłowe Hydra uchroni ich przed atakiem… albo mieli jakiś plan.

Barykada jednego z pomieszczeń kontrolnych oraz sali głównego generatora nie mogły być przypadkowe. Do tej pory nie doceniała tych ludzi, jednak ich poczynania wyraźnie świadczyły, że coś knują. Dlatego ona i jej oddział musieli szybko dowiedzieć się co to jest… zanim sytuacja znów wymknie się spod kontroli.

A teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się, że większa grupa ludzi posiada dodatkowe, wewnętrzne pole siłowe, obawiała się, iż to samo mogą napotkać po dotarciu do generatora.

Podniosła rękę, przysuwając umieszczony na nadgarstku komunikator do ust.

\- Kemayas… widzisz drugą grupę ludzi na czujnikach? - spytała.

\- …Tak - odpowiedział jej po chwili męski głos. - Są już od pewnego czasu w pomieszczeniu głównego generatora - poinformował.

\- Nie odbierasz stamtąd żadnych zakłóceń lub sygnałów źródła mocy?

\- Nie. Główny generator wciąż jest wyłączony.

\- A inne źródła energii? Na przykład generator Hydra?

\- Musiałbym skalibrować czujniki - odparł.

\- Zrób to i poinformuj mnie natychmiast… Czuje, że te robaki kombinują coś większego, niż nam się dotąd wydawało.

\- Tak jest - odparł jej męski głos.

Kobieta odsunęła rękę od ust. Wyszli właśnie na schody, wiodące w dół na poziom, na którym znajdowała się sala głównego generatora.

Poruszanie się w ten sposób było uciążliwe, jednak nie mieli innego wyboru. Transportery nie działały, więc tylko tak mogli dostać się na miejsce. Co niestety dawało przeciwnikowi więcej czasu na zrealizowanie swojego planu… I to właśnie irytowało ją najbardziej.

Nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego jej przodkowie byli tak zafascynowani tymi stworzeniami. Tylko dlatego, że uważano ich za drugą ewolucje Lantean? Ale przecież i tak zawsze daleko im było do Lantean. Byli prymitywni z jeszcze bardziej prymitywniejszym sposobem myślenia. Gdyby dać im chociażby cześć wiedzy Lantean, nie wiedzieliby co z nią zrobić.

Zresztą, nie trzeba było daleko szukać przykładu; doskonały znajdował się na pokładzie Atlantydy. Z dotychczas zebranych informacji wynika, że ludzie odkryli to miasto już kilka lat temu, a wciąż ledwie radzą sobie z jego kontrolą. Żałosne, pomyślała.

\- Dowódco? - odezwał się z komunikatora Kemayas.

Kobieta znów przysunęła urządzenie do ust.

\- Tak?

\- Tak jak pani podejrzewała… W pomieszczeniu znajduje się generator Hydra… Niestety nie mam dokładnych danych, ale przypuszczam, że poza zasilaniem podstawowych systemów, zasila on także dodatkowo zewnętrzne pole siłowe… Jeśli go wyłączą…

\- Będzie po nas - warknęła. - To dlatego zabarykadowali się w tych dwóch pomieszczeniach. Mają wewnętrzne pole siłowe i planują wyłączyć pole ochronne wokół głównej wieży… To marne robactwo zaczyna mnie naprawdę denerwować - syknęła wściekła. - Obserwuj ich. Zaraz dotrzemy na miejsce - dodała, kiedy opuścili schody, wychodząc na korytarz.

Natychmiast ich oczom ukazały się dwa leżące na ziemi ciała. Jeden z towarzyszących jej żołnierzy podszedł, by sprawdzić puls.

\- Orell wciąż żyje - oznajmił z ulgą, sprawdzając tego, który leżał pod ścianą.

\- Ocuć go. My idziemy dalej - warknęła.

Żołnierz skinął głową i sięgnął do kieszeni po niewielką ampułkę, która przyłożył do karku towarzysza. Miniaturowa pneumatyczna strzykawka zawierała substancję pobudzającą i jednocześnie neutralizującą działanie ich broni paraliżującej.

Kobieta i pozostali ruszyli natomiast dalej.

\- Dowódco? - odezwał się ponownie Kemayas. - Właśnie straciłem druga grupę ludzi z czujników - poinformował niechętnie.

Calderi fuknęła wściekle.

\- Rozwalcie te przeklęte drzwi! - rozkazała.

Jeden z żołnierzy skinął głową i wycelował ze swojego karabinu. Nieprzerwany strumień energii uderzył w metalowe płyty dzielące ich od pomieszczenia głównego generatora mocy Atlantydy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22.**

 ** _Kontratak._**

 **J** asna plama na drzwiach rosła na ich oczach w zastraszającym tempie, a metal zaczynał się już powoli fałdować. Było już jasne, że to tylko kwestią chwil, kiedy promień przebije się przez podwójne, pancerne płyty, za którymi się zabarykadowali. A wtedy jedyne, co będzie ich dzieliło od niego, to wewnętrzne pole siłowe.

\- Sheppard?! Jesteście gotowi? - rzuciła do słuchawki nieco podenerwowana Sam. - Zaczyna się tutaj robić naprawdę gorąco.

\- Tak jak i u nas - odparł stojący kilka poziomów niżej pułkownik i spojrzał na młodą samicę. - A'he'ye?

\- Jeszcze kilka sekund - powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od panelu kontrolnego, by w końcu wstukać ostatnią komendę i wskoczyć na panel ZMP. - Możecie włączać pole - rzuciła.

\- Zaraz wyłączamy reaktor - rzucił do słuchawki John, także siedząc na wysokim podium.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi - odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos.

Siedzący obok młodej samicy Zelenka, uruchomił generatory wewnętrznego pola przy pomocy zdalnego sterowania. Energetyczna tarcza aktywowała się pomiędzy ośmioma urządzeniami tuż na granicy z każdą ze ścian. Wtedy A'he'ye pochyliła się do reaktora Hydra i wstukała kod.

Kilka lampek, które paliły się na urządzeniu bladoniebieskim światłem, zgasło i reaktor zamarł… a wraz z nim całe miasto i wszystkie zewnętrzne generatory pola siłowego chroniącego główną wieżę.

Grawitacja i system podtrzymywania życia nie działały już nawet tutaj, a korytarze pochłonął mrok. Wszystko, co nie było na stałe przymocowane, zaczęło powoli się unosić… także lanteańcy żołnierze, którzy starali się chwycić czegokolwiek. Lecz nie to było ich największym zmartwieniem, a szybko znikające powietrze.

\- Kemayos! Zrób coś! - warknęła wściekle do komunikatora Alnani Calderi, trzymając się jedną ręką kolumny.

\- Próbuję… ale nic nie działa - odpowiedział jej męski głos. - Wyłączyli generator Hydra, odcinając tym samym grawitacje i podtrzymywanie życia… Za kilka minut stracimy resztki powietrza…

Przerwał, przypominając sobie nagle o czymś. Sięgnął szybko do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając z niej niewielkie urządzenie przypominające zielony kryształ. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i przyczepił przedmiot do piersi… a ten rozbłysnął lekkim światłem.

\- Kemayos!... - rozległ się ponownie z jego komunikatora kobiecy głos, ale on zignorował go, z ulgą wdychając powoli powietrze.

Nie miał pojęcia na jakiej zasadzie to urządzenie działała… ale pomogło. Wiedział tylko, że jest to tarcza ochronna, która teraz w jakiś sposób zaopatrywała go w niezbędne do podtrzymania życia powietrze.

\- Kemayos!... - głos wciąż był poirytowany, ale już słabszy.

.

.

 **R** onon Dex wciąż bawił się swoim pistoletem, zniecierpliwiony długim lotem.

Siedząc na mostku wraz z pozostałymi, wpatrywał się wyczekująco w główne okno, za którym wciąż niezmiennie rozpościerał się widok na tunel hiperprzestrzenny.

Znajdujący się w pobliżu Hydra spoglądali na niego co jakiś czas niepewnie.

\- Ronon… przestań - odezwała się w końcu spokojnym, lekko proszącym tonem głosu Teyla, chwytając jego broń. - Denerwujesz ich tym - dodała półszeptem, zerkając na załogę.

\- Dlatego to tak długo trwa - warknął. - Podobno ich statki są szybkie.

\- Ale nawet one nie przeskoczą pewnych praw fizyki - odparł Daniel.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy uprzedził go główny nawigator.

\- Dolatujemy na miejsce - poinformował samiec i chwile później widok na zewnątrz zmienił się.

Wokół znów rozpościerał się mrok kosmicznej przestrzeni. Nawet Atlantyda była ledwie widoczna, unosząc się samotnie gdzieś na skraju galaktyki Karła Ryb.

Drzwi gabinetu dowódcy statku otworzyły się i na mostek weszły Li'mea oraz Mi'na'ri w towarzystwie grupki ludzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku odległego, dryfującego samotnie miasta.

\- Status? - spytała od razu Li'mea.

\- …Nie wykrywam żadnych oznak życia na stacji - odpowiedziała samica stojąca przy jednym z najbliższych paneli kontrolnych i spojrzała na dowódcę. - Także osłona wokół głównej wieży została wyłączona…

Przewodnicząca Rady niemal zbladła na te słowa, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w ekran.

\- Oznaki walki lub jakiś statek w pobliżu?

Oficer znów spojrzała na odczyty.

\- Żadnych… Ale chwileczkę. Czujniki wykryły dwa niewielkie pola energii - dodała i spojrzała na główne okno, na którym wyświetlił się właśnie schemat Atlantydy. - Jedno otacza pomieszczenie głównego generatora… a drugie pomocniczego pomieszczenia kontrolnego kilka poziomów wyżej.

Wyjaśniła, kiedy na komputerowym obrazie ukazały się oba miejsca, pulsując.

Mi'na'ri odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą i skupiła się na moment, próbując wyczuć wnuczkę. Dopiero teraz była w stanie na tyle okiełznać szalejące myśli, aby to zrobić.

\- Żyją - powiedziała po chwili. - Ukryli się przed Lanteanami.

\- Oby - odparła Dowódca i spojrzała na swego pilot. - Podleć jak najbliżej - poleciła. - Wyślemy drużynę w kombinezonach ochronnych, aby sprawdzili status…

\- Proszę dać także nam - wtrąciła spokojnie Teyla. - Chcemy dołączyć do waszych ludzi… Za pani pozwoleniem, oczywiście.

\- Nie widzę żadnego problemu - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Li'mea. - Ar'khos zaprowadzi was na miejsce i poinstruuje jak działają nasze kombinezony.

\- Bardzo dziękuję - powiedziała kobieta z lekkim skinieniem głowy i szybko podążyła za jednym z samców.

\- Czy ja także mogę dołączyć do ekipy? - spytał nagle Jackson. - Brałem już udział w różnych misjach…

Dowódca bez słowa wskazała mu gestem ręki drzwi, uśmiechając się lekko, zanim dokończył zdanie. Podziękował jej i niemal wybiegł z mostka, by dogonić trójką na korytarzu.

\- Co tam się mogło stać? - spytał zaniepokojony Woolsey.

\- Nie mam pojęcia… A spekulowanie teraz w niczym nam nie pomoże. Zaczekajmy aż ekipa prześle nam pierwsze dane.

\- Ale sądzisz, że nasi ludzi mogą wciąż żyć?

\- Wśród pozostawionego na Atlantydzie sprzętu były mniejsze wersje generatorów pola siłowego, które umieściliśmy wokół wieży - powiedziała Mi'na'ri. - Służą, między innymi, do tymczasowego łatania dziur w pancerzu. Potrafią także dobrze zabezpieczyć pomieszczenia… Sądzę, że wykryte przez nasze czujniki pola energii są właśnie takim polem ochronnym.

\- Nasi ukryli się w ten sposób przez Lanteanami? - spytała Keller.

\- Raczej po to, aby móc wyłączyć pole ochronne wokół wieży i systemy podtrzymywania życia - wyjaśniła spokojnie Li'mea.

\- Chce pani powiedzieć, że ich… podusili? - rzucił Carson.

\- Na to by wskazywało… Pola siłowe uniemożliwiają nam wykrycie czy jest tam ktoś żywy… Ale to byłoby logiczne posunięcie - przyznała. - W otwartej walce nie mieliby szans. Od dwóch pokoleń Lanteanami rządzi Rada z silnym poparciem wojska. To już od dawna bardziej militarne społeczeństwo, niż naukowców i odkrywców, jakimi ich znacie.

\- To dlatego stworzyliście własne wojsko? - spytał spokojnie Richard.

\- Tak… Pierwsze starcie z nimi dało nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że w tej kwestii mają nad nami wyraźną przewagę - wyjaśniła przewodnicząca Rady. - Dlatego zaczęliśmy szkolić własnych ludzi. A to pozwoliło nam później także chronić tubylcze ludy tej galaktyki.

\- To smutne, że potomkowie Lantean, których znamy, z pokojowo nastawionego społeczeństwa, stali się agresorami - rzekła Jennifer.

\- Wojna często wyzwala w nas najgorsze instynkty, doktor Keller.

\- Ale także i te najlepsze - zauważyła kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Czasami… tak - przyznała, chociaż jakby z nutą smutku, zauważyła lekarka.

.

.

 **B** ladożółte światło, które pojawiło się w sali wrót, zmaterializowało szybko jedenastoosobową grupę odzianą w pancerne stroje.

Zdawały się być wykonane z metalu pokrytego w znacznym stopniu organiczną strukturą, giętkie w stawach i bardziej sztywne na pozostałej części ciała. Głowę całkowicie skrywał hełm o dużych oczach mieniących się delikatnie barwami tęczy niczym opal. Podobnie zresztą jak znaczna część zbroi, której barwę stanowił ciemnoniebieskie i fiolet z lekkimi odcieniami zieleni.

Jedna z postaci spojrzała na bransoletę zakrywającą niemal całe lewe przedramię i dotknęła jednego z wyrytych w niej symboli. Z urządzenia wydobyła się krótka wiązka światła, aby zaraz potem przeobrazić w holograficzny obraz ukazujący główną wieżę. W dwóch miejscach wciąż były widoczne pola siłowe.

\- Ka'lim, Ne'gri'a. Sprawdźcie pomieszczenie kontrolna sali wrót - polecił nieco modulowany, lecz wciąż wyraźnie męski głos. - Wy sprawdźcie sąsiednie pomieszczenia - dodał, wskazując na inną dwójkę, stojącą tuż obok niego. - Odbieram stamtąd niewielki odczyt energii.

Skinęli tylko głowami i cała czwórka ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Bransolety na ich przedramionach gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, trzymając gotowe w każdej chwili do strzału podręczne działka.

\- My sprawdzimy pozostałe dwa obszaru - rzekł dowódca oddziału i ruszył przodem w kierunku najbliższych schodów prowadzących w dół wieży.

\- Jak to działa? - warknął zza maski swojego hełmu Ronon, próbując aktywować broń.

\- Musisz się skupić na tym, co chcesz otrzymać - wyjaśniła spokojnie Teyla.

\- Ja nie mam telepatycznych zdolności - burknął i sięgnął do kabury na nodze, w której trzymał swój pistolet, po czym aktywował go.

\- Słyszałeś, co mówili: zbroja jest czuła. Nie trzeba telepatycznych zdolności, aby ją kontrolować. Wystarczy się tylko skupić.

\- Ja wole stare metody - skwitował.

Emmagan uśmiechnęła się lekko pod maską i skupiła na moment. Na jej przedramieniu także uformowała się broń.

Kiedy na pokładzie statku kazano im założyć kilka obręczy: na szyję, nadgarstki, pas oraz kostki, cała trójka zdziwiła się w pierwszym momencie co to ma wspólnego z kombinezonami ochronnymi o których wspominała Li'mea. Jednak ich zaskoczenie było jeszcze większe, kiedy jeden z żołnierzy pokazał im zasadę działania zbroi. Gdy tylko założył swoje obręcze, ich masa zaczęła gwałtownie przyrastać, pokrywając samca wpierw czymś na kształt metalicznej powłoki, która następnie szybko przybrała końcowy wygląd.

Daniel Jackson od razu zauważy, że musi to być rodzaj nanotechnologii, jak w przypadku Replikatorów z Pegaza… i nie mylił się, chociaż zapewne dokładne objaśnienia zasady działania tego urządzenia niewiele wyjaśniłyby jej i Rononowi, stwierdziła.

Ale dla niej nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Ważne było na ile ten skomplikowany wynalazek jest w stanie ich ochronić. A krótki pokaz upewnił ją w przekonaniu, że ta zbroja jest naprawdę wytrzymała. Chociaż z pozoru wydawała się być krucha, a ona niemal nie odczuwała jej masy.

.

.

 **S** iedzący na szerokiej ławie w oknie Wraith spojrzał w kierunku pozostałej trójki okupującej spory panel, w którym umieszczano zasilające miasto ZPM.

Siedzieli już tam od dłuższego czasu. Sheppard chciał mieć pewność, że żaden Lanteanin nie przeżyje. Plan był prosty… chociaż brutalny jak na tych ludzi, stwierdził Starburst. Odcinając bowiem generator Hydra od takich podstawowych systemów, jak podtrzymywanie życia, skazywali napastnika na powolną śmierć poprzez uduszenie. Ale gdyby pułkownik nie uznał, że jest to najlepszy i najszybszy sposób na pozbycie się intruzów z miasta, bez ponoszenia strat wśród jego ludzi, zapewne nigdy nie zaproponowałby czegoś podobnego, uznał Wraith. Na tyle znał tego człowieka, aby być tego pewnym.

\- Włączamy generator? - spytał w końcu niemal obojętnym tonem.

John spojrzał na niego, a potem na A'he'ye.

\- Sądzę, że to wystarczy - przyznał.

Młoda samica skinęła tylko głową, po czym pochyliła się i ponownie wstukała kod na urządzeniu. A to ponownie rozbłysło drobnymi, bladoniebieskimi światełkami. Nie było jednak słychać żadnego brzęczenia czy jakiegokolwiek innego odgłosu, jakiego można by się spodziewać przy uruchamianiu urządzenia. To pracowało zupełnie bezgłośnie.

Odczekała dłuższą chwilę, po czym wyłączyła wewnętrzne osłony i zeskoczyła z podestu, by podejść do paneli kontrolnych.

\- Radek, czy możesz włączyć systemy podtrzymywania życia? - spytała, zerkając na niego. - Ja uruchomię z powrotem zewnętrzne osłony.

\- Oczywiście - odparł mężczyzna i podszedł do drugiego panelu.

\- Od kiery jesteście na TY? - zdziwił się nieco Sheppard.

\- Pracujemy razem. Uznałam więc, że taka forma będzie bardziej… przyjacielska - odparła spokojnie samica, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej pracy.

\- Mnie nie zaproponowałaś tego - zauważył.

Wraith prychnął cicho na jego słowa, przewracając oczyma, ale mężczyzna zerknął tylko na niego ponuro.

\- Z panem mam niewielki kontakt, pułkowniku Sheppard. Nie było zatem okazji ku temu - wyjaśniła.

\- Teraz jest doskonały moment na… - zaczął, podchodząc bliżej, kiedy przerwał mu głos naukowca.

\- Wszystkie systemy z powrotem włączone - oznajmił Zelenka.

\- Świetnie… Ja także skończyłam - odparła.

\- Znacznie szybciej niż przy wyłączaniu - zauważył z nuta ironii Todd.

\- Wtedy musiałam przygotować wszystkie systemy do nagłego wyłączenia generatora, aby nie doszło do jakiejś awarii. Wbrew pozorom systemy Atlantydy są delikatne… Ale w drugą stronę jest już znacznie prościej, ponieważ najpierw włączam zasilanie - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

Na ustach Wraith pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

\- Sheppard do Carter - rzucił pułkownik do słuchawki, podchodząc do drzwi. - Uruchomiliśmy z powrotem generator, systemy podtrzymywania życia i osłonę - poinformował.

\- Właśnie miałam o to zapytać - odpowiedział mu nieco rozbawiony kobiecy głos.

\- Idziemy teraz sprawdzić jak wygląda sytuacja… Na wszelki wypadek może pozostańcie jeszcze na miejscu.

\- Mimo wszystko spodziewasz się jeszcze kłopotów?

\- Licho nie śpi - stwierdził.

\- Też racja - przyznała.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Dowódcę Wraith.

\- No to otwierajmy - rzucił i uniósł swój karabin.

Gruba płyta podniosła się szybko do góry, odsłaniając właściwe drzwi, a w nich nieduży otwór otoczony stopionym metalem.

\- Chyba niewiele brakowało - mruknął Radek.

\- Najwyraźniej - przyznał tym samym tonem Starburst.

Drzwi rozsunęły się na tyle, na ile pozwalało na to uszkodzenie, pozwalając im zobaczyć to, co znajdowało się na korytarzu: kilka ciał martwych żołnierzy Lantean. W tym tego, który próbował wypalić otwór w wejściu do pomieszczenia ZPM.

Sheppard wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego ruchu.

\- Chyba jest czysto - stwierdził i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, przechodząc nad ciałami. - Może jednak niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś i ci Lanteanie nie mieli tych… osobistych pól ochronnych - dodał, zerkając na młodą samicę.

\- Możliwe, ale wolałam nie ryzykować. Nie wiemy ile tych urządzeń przetrwało…

Nie dokończyła. Ktoś złapał ją nagle za ramię i wciągnął z powrotem do pomieszczenia z krótkim, gardłowym:

\- Uwaga!

Sheppard odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Kilka metrów dalej, jakby znikąd, pojawił się samotny żołnierz Lantean. Musiał schować się za jednym z filarów, uznał pułkownik, podnosząc błyskawicznie broń i otwierając ogień. Nie rozumiał tylko jakim cudem przeżył.

Kilkadziesiąt metalowych pocisków sięgnęło celu… i upadło na ziemię u stóp żołnierza. John otworzył szeroko oczy z niedowierzania, spoglądając w tamto miejsce.

\- O cholera - jęknął pułkownik.

Lantean uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i zerwał z miejsca w chwili, kiedy człowiek spojrzał ponownie na niego.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23.**

 ** _Pobojowisko._**

 **R** ichard Woolsey spoglądał na Atlantydę, stojąc przy wielkim oknie na mostku Morskiego Sokoła.

Srebrzysta konstrukcja unosiła się w mroku kosmosu niczym miasto-widmo, pozbawione jakichkolwiek oznak bytowania. Jakby dawno temu zostało opuszczone przez swych mieszkańców.

Z boku, gdzie wciąż wyświetlany był komputerowy obraz centralnej wieży Atlantydy, także nie pojawiło się nic nowego, poza dziesięcioma małymi kropkami reprezentującymi ekipę zwiadowczą.

\- Żyją. To najważniejsze - powiedziała łagodnie Mi'na'ri.

\- Tak wiem… Po prostu mam przeczucie… a raczej z doświadczenia obawiam się, że to nie koniec naszych kłopotów - mruknął.

\- To był nasz błąd. Zlekceważyliśmy Lantean - przyznała. - Nie sądziliśmy, że wciąż są w stanie wykryć Atlantydę a tym bardziej dostać się tam.

Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle, z ukrytych głośników, dobiegł go jakiś sygnał, a obraz na ekranie zmienił się.

Główny oficer kontroli spojrzała natychmiast w tamtym kierunki i podeszła do swojego panelu kontrolnego, by sprawdzić nowe odczyty.

\- Zewnętrzna osłona znowu działa - poinformowała. - Wracają także podstawowe systemy… Ale czujniki wykryły tylko cztery oznaki życia - dodała, spoglądając na Dowódcę. - W pomieszczeniu głównego generatora.

\- Tam jest A'he'ye - odparła Przewodnicząca Rady.

\- Drugie pole ochronne, znajdujące się kilka poziomów wyżej, wciąż działa - powiedziała znowu samica.

\- Muszą mieć powód, skoro go jeszcze nie wyłączyli - stwierdziła Li'mea. - Połącz mnie z Mar'dallem.

Oficer skinęła tylko głową i uruchomiła na panelu odpowiednie systemy, po czym gestem głowy dała znać o nawiązaniu łączności.

\- Mar'dall… Wróciło podtrzymywanie życia. W pomieszczeniu głównego generatora wyłączono także wewnętrzne pole siłowe, ale w drugim wciąż działa.

\- Tak, wiemy. Także to właśnie odnotowaliśmy… Fe'lis'na i Ur'ghan poszli już do generatora wraz z Teylą i Rononem… My zobaczymy co dzieje się tutaj - poinformował męski głos.

\- Czekamy zatem na informacje - usłyszał odpowiedzi w swoim hełmie samiec, po czym spojrzał na swoich ludzi. - Ruszamy dalej. Bądźcie czujni. Możliwe, że Lanteanie mieli ze sobą osobiste pola ochronne - dodał i ruszył jako pierwszy korytarzem.

.

.

 **C** oś upadło na podłogę w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, przyciągając uwagę dwójki Hydra.

Spojrzeli na siebie i przygotowali broń do strzału, ruszając w tamtym kierunku.

Cokolwiek to było, musiało zareagować w ten sposób na ponowne przywrócenie grawitacji w głównej wieży miasta.

Ne'gri'a podeszła do panelu kontrolnego w ścianie i spojrzała na swego towarzysza. Ka'lim skinął głową i samica otworzyła drzwi. Metalowa płyta natychmiast odskoczyła w bok, ukazując niewielkie pomieszczenie z metalowymi regałami. Część wypełniającego je do tej pory sprzętu i broni znalazła się teraz na podłodze… wraz z jednym Lanteaninem podnoszącym się właśnie powoli do góry.

Na widok celującej do niego z broni dwójki podniósł nieco ręce, chociaż jego osobiste pole ochronne przypięte do piersi wciąż działało.

\- Główny Technik Kemayos Navar - powiedział, wyłączając urządzenie. - Poddaję się… i proszę o azyl.

Para spojrzała zaskoczona najpierw na niego, a potem na siebie nawzajem. Takiej reakcji na pewno nie spodziewali się ze strony tego mężczyzny.

.

.

 **M** cKay niemal podskoczył na dźwięk walenia w metalowe drzwi, a zaraz potem znieruchomiał, podobnie zresztą jak pozostała cześć grupy, która ruszyła właśnie w kierunku wyjścia.

Dźwięk powtórzył się po chwili. Carter gestem głowy kazała żołnierzom zająć pozycje obronne po obu stronach drzwi, a ludziom rozsunąć się na boki. A kiedy tylko ci zajęli swoje stanowiska, przesunęła dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym i sama natychmiast podniosła karabin.

Ciężka, metalowa płyta odsunęła się w bok, ukazując kolejną, w której widniała spora, wypalona przez plazmę dziura. Nikogo nie było jedna widać na korytarzu.

\- Doktor McKay? - spytał spokojnie męski głos.

Mężczyzna zerknął szybko na Carter.

\- Sam? Nie strzelajcie. To my - odezwał się nagle drugi, tym razem znajomy głos.

\- Daniel? - spytała zaskoczona.

\- Tak… Podchodzimy do drzwi.

Rodney i Sam ostrożnie zerknęli przez otwór. Naukowiec odetchnął z wyraźną ulga na widok Hydry i Jacksona kucających po ścianą korytarza. Hełmy ich zbroi były częściowo otwarte, odsłaniając twarze.

\- Dzięki bogu… Już myśleliśmy, że to Lanteanie.

Dowódca oddziału uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie… to tylko my - zażartował. - Lantean właśnie zbieramy do kupy - gestem głowy wskazał w bok.

\- Możecie otworzyć drzwi? - spytał Daniel.

McKay spojrzał na Carter, a ona ponownie przesunęła dłoń przed panelem. Tym razem metalowa płyta odsunęła się w bok… do momentu, aż stopiony metal nie zablokował jej.

\- Dalej nie pójdzie…ale tyle wystarczy. Przeciśniemy się - stwierdziła Sam i nagle zmierzyła McKaya wzrokiem. - A przynajmniej większość z nas - dodała drwiąco.

\- Ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne - odciął i jako pierwszy przeszedł przez lukę, by zobaczyć jak pozostali Hydra układają właśnie w szeregu ostatnie ciało.

\- Odeślemy ich na statek, a potem na ich planetę - wyjaśnił Mar'dall. - Lanteanie mają swoje rytuały co do pochówku zmarłych.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będzie was to obchodzić… skoro jesteście wrogami - dodał zaraz archeolog.

\- Nie żyjemy w zgodzie, to prawda, ale staramy się unikać niepotrzebnych konfliktów.

\- Ale i tak to bardzo miły gest z waszej strony - przyznała Sam.

\- Szkoda jedynie, że tylko z naszej strony.

Nie tylko jego słowa, ale także ton głosu wskazywał, że Lanteanie nie zachowaliby się w ten sam sposób, pomyślała Sam. To smutne jak nisko upadli potomkowie tak wspaniałej rasy.

\- Czy sala wrót jest bezpieczna? - spytała. - Chcielibyśmy sprawdzić systemy, czy przypadkiem Lanteanie nie pozostawili po sobie jakichś niemiłych niespodzianek.

\- Tak, tamte pomieszczenia są bezpieczne - odparł. - Moi ludzie znaleźli tylko jednego Lanteanina. Przeżył dzięki osobistemu polu ochronnemu… Podobno mieliście już do czynienie z tym urządzeniem.

\- Takie małe i świecące na zielono? - spytał Rodney.

\- Tak - przytaknął dowódca oddziału i spojrzał na Carter. - Możemy ruszać w każdej chwili - dodał i gestem ręki wskazał drogę.

Sam skinęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem i ruszyła za dwójką Hydra skrytych pod zbroją.

\- Przenieście ich na statek - polecił Mar'dall dwójce podwładnych i podążył za ludźmi wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami ze swojego oddziału.

.

.

 **S** heppard wylądował na ścianie, po czym zsunął się po niej szybko na podłogę… Podobnie zresztą jak po chwili zrobił to samo Starburst.

Zostali sami na polu bitwy przeciwko wielkiemu i wściekłemu żołnierzowi Lantean.

Pułkownik kazał A'he'ye i Zelence biec do sali wrót. Dzięki samicy wiedzieli już, że pomoc przybyła, więc tam oboje będą bezpieczni, uznał John.

\- To się zaczyna robić nudne - burknął.

\- Dopóki chroni go to urządzenie, nie pokonamy go - zauważył Wraith.

\- Wiem - warknął i nagle jego wzrok utkwił na broni leżącej kilkanaście metrów dalej. - Zajmij go… Mam pomysł - dodał.

\- Świetnie - mruknął Dowódca i podniósł się, by z impetem zaatakować przeciwnika.

Był dobrym wojownikiem. Może nawet jednym z najlepszych wśród swoich. Miał za sobą dziesięć tysięcy lat doświadczenia… ale też i długą przerwę w takich potyczkach. Poza tym Lanteanin miał jedną, znaczącą przewagę: pole siłowe, dzięki któremu zupełnie nie odczuwał ciosów zadawanych mu przez Wraith. Po prostu je parował. I nawet jeśli Starburst był szybszy i nie męczył się jak ludzie, a żołnierz nie dawał rady zablokować połowy jego uderzeń, to i tak urządzenie chroniło go przed ich siłą.

Sheppard zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy więc Todd odepchnął Lanteanina do tyłu i zajął go w walce,

pułkownik przemknął szybko przez korytarz, by podnieść podręczne działo. Przyjrzał mu się pospiesznie. Przypominało wielką, opancerzoną rękawicę. Wsunął do środka rękę, by natknąć się na coś, co przypominało uchwyt. Zacisnął dłoń wokół drążka, a broń aktywowała się natychmiast.

\- A więc tak to działa - mruknął do siebie i uniósł ramię, podtrzymując urządzenie drugą ręką.

O dziwo było stosunkowo lekkie, pomyślał.

\- Odsuń się! - krzyknął, ruszając w kierunku żołnierza.

Zanim jednak Wraith zdążył zareagować, Lanteanin pchnął go znów do tyłu. Upadł ciężko na ziemię kilka metrów dalej, a napastnik ruszył na mężczyznę z szyderczym uśmiechem.

\- Sądzisz, że tym mnie pokonasz, marny człowieczku? - wysyczał.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odparł John i odpalił.

Niestety siła wystrzału odepchnęła go do tyłu. Upadł na podłogę, a nieregularny strumień plazmy musnął jedynie napastnika i uderzył w ścianę… blisko Wraith.

Starburst warknął cicho i zerknął nieprzyjemnie na człowieka.

\- Cholera - jęknął Sheppard i zerknął na żołnierza.

Był już blisko. Zbyt blisko.

I wtedy w korytarzu rozległ się znajomy dźwięk, kiedy ciągła seria wystrzałów z P-90 uderzyła w plecy Lanteanina. Ten zatrzymał się i spojrzał nieprzyjemnie na Wraith, który powtórzył ostrzał. Starburst doskonale wiedział, że nie wyrządzi to napastnikowi żadnej szkody, jednak skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę.

John zerwał się na równe nogi i ponownie wystrzelił z działka. Tym razem nie chybił. Promień energii uderzył wprost w pole siłowe otaczające żołnierza. Ten odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę, wyraźnie wściekły i ruszył na niego.

Wraith znów wystrzelił. Może atak z dwóch stron przynajmniej częściowo wyczerpie moc urządzenia, pomyślał.

Cofając się powoli, Sheppard nie przerywał ataku. Lanteanin miał trudności z poruszaniem się do przodu. Najwyraźniej nieprzerwany impuls plazmy zdawał swój egzamin i cała moc pola siłowego skupiała się teraz na jego blokowaniu.

I wtedy bariera ochronna zamigotała. Wściekły napastnik nie zauważył tego, lecz pułkownik tak. Zwiększył moc działa. Światła na wskaźniku poziomu energii na wierzchniej części urządzenia natychmiast rozbłysły do końca. Broń zabuczała głośniej, pracując teraz na maksymalnych obrotach.

Pole siłowe znów zamigotało. Raz… i za chwilę ponownie… by w końcu zniknąć zupełnie.

Strumień energii przebił się przez ciało bez najmniejszego problemu i uderzył w odległą ścianę.

Pułkownik wyłączył broń, patrząc jak Lanteanin z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy, osuwa się na podłogę. A potem uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem kącikiem ust i spojrzał na Wraith.

Chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzegł na twarzy Todda wyraz zadowolenia… i może nawet ulgi, pomyślał John, kiedy Wraith pokiwał lekko głową.

Znów działali razem, by pokonać wroga wspólnego.

I znów razem zwyciężyli.

Jak za starych czasów…

Coś zabuczało głośniej.

Pułkownik spojrzał na swoją broń. Wskaźnik poziomu mocy zaczął gwałtownie szaleć, a na urządzeniu pojawiły się niewielkie wyładowania. Mężczyzna wysunął pospiesznie rękę i rzucił działo na podłogę.

Starburst spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co się stało? - spytał.

\- Myślę… że to zaraz wybuchnie! - rzucił Sheppard i zerwał się do ucieczki, kiedy dziwne buczenie przybrało na intensywności.

Dźwięk szybko stał się ciągły i nieprzyjemnie piskliwy.

A potem, przez cały korytarz, przebiegła seria wyładowań plazmy, uderzających w ściany...

Wybuch był silny i chwilowo ogłuszył ich obu.

A kiedy w końcu Starburst otrząsnął się i podniósł powoli z podłogi, obolały, dym i płomienie spowijały miejsce, w którym człowiek porzucił broń.

Po ciele Lanteanina nie było w zasadzie śladu.

Ale w tej chwili Wraith spoglądał gdzieś dalej, poza miejsce eksplozji, by w końcu ruszyć z miejsca. Był ranny. Jeden z energetycznych języków otarł się o ramię i nawet jego naturalne zdolności regeneracyjne nie były w stanie do końca sobie z tym poradzić. Walka zbytnio nadwyrężyła jego siły… chociaż wcześniej posilił bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

Mijając ostrożnie pogorzelisko, dostrzegł leżącego kilkanaście metrów dalej człowieka. Właśnie obracał się powoli na plecy z wyraźnym trudem. Najwyraźniej także musiał zostać ranny podczas eksplozji ręcznego działa, uznał Dowódca, ale jego organizm nie był w stanie chociażby częściowo wyleczyć obrażeń.

Wraith zatrzymał się w końcu przed nim i spojrzał na pułkownika.

Oddychał ciężko, oparty nieco o ścianę, a pod jego dłoni widoczna była krew. Rana była poważna… Zbyt poważna, aby człowiek przeżył bez pomocy. A teraz jedyną osobą, która była w stanie mu pomóc był on.

John podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Zastanawiasz się czy mnie dobić? - parsknął.

\- Przeszło mi to przez myśl - przyznał Starburst. - Tak samo jak możliwość uleczenia cię.

\- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że masz więcej powodów, aby mnie zabić niż ocalić - nie zmieniał ironicznego tonu głosu.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak… Ale zaskakujące jest, że równie dobre są powody, aby pozostawić cię przy życiu, Johnie Sheppard - odparł i przykucnął przed nim, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Kiedy po ucieczce z więzienia Genii dowiedziałem się, że twoi ludzie są odpowiedzialni za zniszczenie mojego hive… nawet nie wiesz jak pomstowałem, że przywróciłem ci wtedy pełnię sił…

\- Masz więc teraz okazję. Co cię powstrzymuje?

\- Z upływem czasu pewne sprawy stały się ważniejsze, niż wendetta... Niektórzy moi bliscy odeszli. Ale inni wciąż żyją i ich przetrwanie stało się dla mnie priorytetem - odparł, wciąż stoickim tonem. - Od waszego przybycia układ sił w Pegazie powoli się zmienia i tylko głupcy tego nie dostrzegają… Lub nie chcą zobaczyć… Sojusz z wami może okazać się ważniejszy, niż chwilowa satysfakcja z twojej śmierci… A na zemstę zawsze jest czas - dodał szyderczo.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie miał już nawet sił, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Czuł jak życie powoli ulatuje z niego, chociaż to nie za sprawą Wraith.

\- Nie mam już zbyt wiele sił, John Sheppard - dodał Dowódca. - Zagojenie rany po tej broni wymagało zużycia większości tego, co miałem. Jeśli więc oddam ci to, co mi pozostało, lepiej będzie jeśli mnie ogłuszysz - dodał i podał mu broń Lantean. - Inaczej nie ręczę za siebie… Pragnienie zaspokojenia głodu jest u Wraith silniejsze, niż cokolwiek innego.

John skinął tylko potakująco głową.

Starburst przyłożył powoli dłoń do jego piersi i rozluźnił się, pozwalając aby jego życiodajne siły zaczęły przepływać do ciała człowieka. Teraz to on czuł jak życie powoli go opuszcza. Jak każda komórka jego ciała zdaje się usychać i jednocześnie zaczyna powoli płonąc żywym ogniem, który pochłania go coraz bardziej. Czuł, jak z każdą sekundą słabnie coraz bardziej.

Przez chwilę walczył z pragnieniem, aby odwrócić proces i przejąć wszystkie siły witalne człowieka, zaspokajając szybko narastające uczucie głodu. Ale jego umysł wciąż był jeszcze na tyle przytomny, aby mógł pokonać to pragnienie i dokończyć dzieła. W tej chwili życie tego człowieka było dla niego ważniejsze. Jeśli przeżyje, John Sheppard wciąż może być przydatny, by Dowódca Wraith mógł zapewnić bezpieczną przyszłość swoim bliskim.

Bezpieczeństwo, którego nie potrafił zapewnić JEJ.

Więc jeśli nawet nie będzie mógł się zemścić za śmierć Snow, to przynajmniej dopilnuje, aby ich córka przetrwała. Ona i jej syn…

Starburst odsunął szybko dłoń i usiadł na podłodze, nieco dalej od pułkownika… zanim głód i chęć jego zaspokojenia opanują jego umysł.

Mężczyzna podniósł się nieco, przylegając bardziej do ściany, gotowy w każdej chwili obezwładnić go z broni paraliżującej.

\- Pospiesz się, Johnie Sheppard - powiedział zmęczonym głosem, siedząc na podłodze i podpierając się na dłoniach.

Jego wiecznie zwichrzone włosy opadały w dół, zasłaniając twarz. Po chwili spojrzał jednak na człowieka nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem żółtych oczu.

\- Zrób to… Zanim zabiorę ci to, co dostałeś - wysyczał.

John uniósł lanteańską broń i uruchomił ją.

Starburst upadł od razu. Jego ciało było zbyt słabe aby przeciwstawić się wiązce ogłuszających fal. Ale pułkownik dopiero po chwili opuścił ramię. Wolał nie ryzykować, że Wraith podniesie się za chwile i spróbuje go zaatakować.

A potem wciąż tylko siedział i przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając nad motywami jego działania.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24.**

 ** _Twardziel._**

 **R** adek Zelenka wbiegł do sali wrót jako pierwszy, trzymając w dłoni broń Lantean, by zobaczyć jak z góry nadlatuje jeden ze skoczków.

Nie widział pilota, ale domyślał się, że mógł nim być jeden z Lantean. Skoro tamten żołnierz posiadał urządzenie do wytwarzania pola ochronnego wokół człowieka, mogło być ich więcej.

Ktoś otworzył ogień, ale energetyczne pociski rozbiły się na polu siłowym otaczającym maszynę.

Naukowiec i A'he'ye spojrzeli na schody, na dwójkę skrytych pod zbroją żołnierzy Hydra. Ci przerwali właśnie ostrzał. Atak był zupełnie bezsensowny. Ich broń nigdy nie wyrządziłaby skoczkowi żadnej szkody. Dlatego też pojazd wleciała po chwili spokojnie w horyzont zdarzeń i zniknęła.

Wrota zgasły.

\- Widzieliście kto odleciał? - spytała Ne'gri'a.

\- Niestety nie - odparła młodsza samica i nagle przypomniała sobie po co tu przybiegli. - Pułkownik Sheppard i Wraith potrzebują pomocy. Zaatakował ich jeden z żołnierzy Lantean. Ma pole ochronne… Są na poziomie głównego generatora - wyjaśniła.

\- Już idziemy - rzucił samiec i oboje zbiegli po schodach w dół, kierując się pospiesznie w głąb korytarza, którym przybiegła dwójka. - Dowódco, jeden z Lantean zaatakował pułkownika Shepparda…

\- Tak, wiemy - przerwał mu głos z komunikatora. - Zostańcie na miejscu… Fe'lis'na i Ur'ghan właśnie ich znaleźli i zabierają na statek… My idziemy do was. Pułkownik Carter i doktor McKay chcą sprawdzić, czy Lanteanie nie namieszali w systemach operacyjnych miasta.

\- Rozumiem - odparł Ka'lim, kiedy oboje zatrzymali się, po czym zawrócili do sali wrót.

.

.

 **B** ladożółte światło zmaterializowało odzianą w pancerne stroje czwórkę oraz rannego człowieka i nieprzytomnego Wraith w głównej sali med-labu na pokładzie Morskiego Sokoła.

Kilku sanitariuszy otoczyło ich od razu, sprawdzając ich stan. Jeden z samców trzymał w dłoni coś, co przypominało Johnowi mniejszą wersję lanteańskiego detektora życia, przesuwając urządzenie powoli wzdłuż ciała pułkownika.

\- Nic mi nie jest… Todd mnie wyleczył… prawie - dodał. - Lepiej wpakujcie go do jakiejś celi, zanim się obudzi… Będzie głodny.

Samiec skinął głową na dwójkę przybyłych ze stacji żołnierzy. Ci złapali Wraith za ramiona, dźwigając go, po czym wyprowadzili z pomieszczenia.

\- Może i wyleczył pana rany, ale wciąż wymaga pan opieki medycznej - zwrócił się ponownie do Shepparda i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych, podnosząc się. - Pełny skan. Wykryłem promieniowanie jonowe. Musimy sprawdzić na ile poważne było trafienie. Ludzkie organizmy znacznie gorzej radzą sobie z tego typu obrażeniami - dodał, podchodząc do skanera medycznego.

Dwóch Hydra podniosło powoli mężczyznę z podłogi i podprowadziło go do urządzenia.

\- Co się stało? - spytał niespodziewanie Carson, niemal wbiegając do med-labu wraz z Jennifer.

\- Pułkownik został poważnie raniony podczas wybuchu… działa plazmowego Lantean - odparła Teyla. - W prawdzie Todd go uleczył, ale medycy Hydra i tak właśnie go badają.

\- Nic mi nie jest! - zawołał z tyłu mężczyzna, leząc na łóżku skanera.

\- Udaje twardziela - parsknął lekko Ronon. - A z ledwością podniósł się z podłogi.

\- Ta broń powoduje więcej obrażeń, niż w pierwszej chwili może się wydawać - odezwał się z tyłu medyk Hydra i podszedł do nich. - Jestem Ur'na'ill, syn Jee'ma'li z Klanu Górskiego Jastrzębia - przedstawił się uprzejmie. - Główny… jak wy to nazywacie? Lekarz?

\- Tak…

\- Główny lekarz na tym statku.

\- Doktor Carson Becket, a to doktor Jennifer Keller… Oboje zajmujemy się sprawami natury medycznej na Atlantydzie - wyjaśnił.

\- Tak, słyszałem… Może zatem zechcecie się przyłączyć? - zaproponował uprzejmie, wskazując na skanowanego właśnie mężczyznę. - Wasza opinia może być przydatna… Lepiej znacie możliwości ludzkiego organizmu. Nasza wiedza na ten temat jest tylko czysto teoretyczna.

\- Bardzo chętnie - odparła z miłym uśmiechem Keller i jako pierwsza podeszła do stołu skanera medycznego, by spojrzeć na obraz ukazujący się właśnie na holograficznym ekranie.

\- Bardzo chętnie poeksperymentujecie sobie na mnie… chciałaś powiedzieć - wytknął jej John.

\- Niby kiedy eksperymentowaliśmy na tobie? - spytała spokojnie, rozbawiona jego zachowaniem.

\- Mam zacząć wyliczać? - rzucił, spoglądając na nią nieprzyjemnie.

\- Histeryzujesz jak małe dziecko - odcięła, wracając go analizowania danych.

\- Nie histeryzuje… po prostu wiem, że nic mi nie jest.

\- Jak wszyscy żołnierze - wtrącił spokojnie Ur'na'ill. - Często to słyszę od tutejszej załogi - wyjaśnił.

\- On się boi się, że dostanie zastrzyk - parsknęła z tyłu Teyla.

Pułkownik spojrzał na nią surowo.

\- I ty, Brutusie? - warknął, udając złego.

.

.

 **"…B** yło ciemno i zimno, kiedy ocknął się po raz pierwszy.

Lodowaty wiatr prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę, targając nieco jego włosy.

Ktoś pochylał się nad nim i mówił do niego… ale widziany przez ledwo otwarte powieki obraz był zbyt rozmazany, a głos niewyraźny i odległy. A on nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym, poza potwornym bólem przeszywającym każdą cząsteczkę jego ciała.

\- …Burst? - powtórzył znowu głos, tym razem wyraźniej. - Proszę, ocknij się… Burst?

Obraz pociemniał znowu.

Ból był zbyt silny i nie do wytrzymania… nawet jak na niego. A on był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony.

I senny.

I wtedy poczuł, jak w jego ciało wpływa ta życiodajna esencja. Ta siła. Ta moc, które czuł za każdym razem, kiedy posilał się ludzkimi siłami witalnymi.

Ktoś przekazywał mu Dar Życia.

I dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy dzięki tej energii odzyskał częściową świadomość i jasność umysłu, zrozumiał kim była ta osoba: Snow.

Tak. To mogła być tylko ona, pomyślał i z trudem wytężył wzrok, aby spojrzeć na nią. Obraz wciąż był niewyraźny, lecz tym razem był w stanie dostrzec coś więcej poza cieniami.

Jej długie, ogniste włosy spływały po obu stronach jasnej twarzy, a duże, żółte oczy wpatrywały się w niego. Tak delikatnie… Tak czule… i ze współczuciem.

\- Jesteś poważnie ranny - powiedziała w końcu. - Nie dam rady cię uleczyć… Ale nie martw się. Sprawdzę pomoc - dodała, uśmiechając się troskliwie do niego. - Wrota są niedaleko… Wrócę szybko.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa… ani nawet żadnej myśli. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego umysł wirował, nie pozwalając mu się na niczym skupić wystarczająco mocno.

Poczuł za to, jak otula go czymś mocniej.

\- Niebawem wrócę. Obiecuję, moje serce - wyszeptała czule i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, a potem wstała.

Zamrugał oczyma, próbując skupić się na jej obrazie. Widział tylko, jak chwyta linę i zaczyna wspinać się powoli do góry po pionowej, białej ścianie.

A potem znów zapadł zmrok…

.

.

 **…C** oś ciepłego i delikatnego spoczęło na jego twarzy, wybudzając go ponownie ze snu.

Otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał.

To było słońce.

Poranne promienie słońca wpadły właśnie do szczeliny, otulając go. Miła odmiana dla lodowatego zimna nocy, pomyślał. Chociaż na jego szczęście na większość czasu i tak stracił przytomność.

Z trudem spojrzał wyżej. Dopiero teraz był w stanie dostrzec gdzie jest. Siła wybuchu w prawdzie pchnęła go na głaz, lecz potem ogłuszony, bezwładne ciało najwyraźniej sturlało się w dół wzniesienia, wprost do jednej ze szczelin lodowca.

Na swoje szczęście zatrzymał się kilka metrów niżej, na niewielkiej lodowej półce.

Chociaż teraz, kiedy znów poczuł ten przeraźliwy ból, sam nie był pewien, czy śmierć, gdzieś na dnie szczeliny, nie byłaby lepsza.

Spojrzał znów w górę. Bezchmurne niebo mieniło się odcieniami błękitu z lekka domieszką fioletu, a wielka tarcza jednego z dwóch księżyc wciąż jeszcze była widoczna.

Zapowiadał się ciepły, słoneczny dzień.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko… na tyle, na ile był w stanie, i znów przymknął oczy, pozwalając ciepłym promieniom słońca otulić jego twarz.

To było bardzo przyjemne i kojące uczucie, które chociaż na chwile pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o bólu.

Rozluźnił się, uspokajając bicie serca.

A potem zasnął…

.

.

 **…S** tarburst otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nabierając w płuca większy haust powietrza, niczym topielec przywrócony do życia.

Ale nie był to efekt bólu, lecz czegoś odmiennego: tej samej życiodajnej siły, którą ofiarowała mu wcześniej Snowflake, a która teraz przepełniła jego ciało, wzmacniając wycieńczony organizm.

Snow?… Czyżby wróciła, pomyślał Wraith i skupił się na cieniach, które poruszały się nad nim.

Ale tym razem postać, która pochylała się nad nim, była inna. Wyższa, mocniej zbudowana. A jej włosy, chociaż równie długie, były białe jak wszechobecny wokół śnieg.

\- Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu - odezwał się znajomy, gardłowy głos.

Burst skupił się jeszcze mocniej na obrazie. Twarz stała się wyraźniejsza.

Ale nie była tą twarzą, którą spodziewał się… i którą chciał ujrzeć.

Pochylający się nad nim Wraith uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ukazując częściowo swoje ostre zęby. Lewą stronę jego twarzy zdobił tatuaż, falujący się niczym płomienie, a brodę dwa cienkie warkoczyki.

\- Wildfire - wyszeptał z trudem Burst.

Oficer był od niego starszy o jakieś dziewięć lat. Jeden z ostatnich urodzonych przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny. W prostej linii potomek Phoenix, jednej z Dziewięciu Pierwszych Matek. To dawało mu teoretycznie lepsze predyspozycje do tego, aby pałać się naukami ścisłymi w kierunku medycyny czy biologii. Ale przez lata wojny stał się także cenionym wojownikiem i już dawno temu niektórzy sądzili, że ma spore szanse szybko zostać Hivemaster. Jak jego wuj.

I tylko fakt, że dekady temu Snow poprosiła go o pomoc i uczyniła Dowódcą swojego hive sprawił, że Starburst na krótki czas wyprzedził Wildfire... chociaż sam zawsze uważał, że to właśnie starszy Wraith szybciej dostąpi tego zaszczytu. Pomimo iż on sam, jako bezpośredni potomek Guide, od której wywodzą się najlepsi strategowie wśród Wraith, powinien mieć na to większe szanse

Nigdy zresztą nie ukrywał, że bardzo sobie ceni jego umiejętności... Chociaż wciąż denerwowało go, że po tylu latach praktyki, to właśnie Wildfire wciąż jest zwycięzcą na wspólnych sparingach.

\- Musimy cię najpierw stąd wyciągnąć - powiedział już z większą powagą. - Nawis nad nami nieco utrudnia użycie wiązki transportowej… Podobnie zresztą jak tutejszy minerał, obecny także w lodzie, który ją czasami destabilizuje w tych szczelinach. Wolimy nie ryzykować, że skończysz w kawałkach - zadrwił ponownie i spojrzał w górę. - Wciągaj, Icestorm!

Pilot unoszącego się nad nimi myśliwca zerknął na niego w dół z otwartego kokpitu i skinął głową.

Młodszy Wraith nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na złośliwość starego przyjaciela. Ziemia pod nim drgnęła, kiedy unoszący się nad nimi myśliwiec powoli zaczął ciągnąć linę przymocowaną do prowizorycznych noszy… a on jęknął z bólu.

Znów poczuł każdy obolały odcinek ciała i każdą złamaną kość.

Maszyna wysunęła powoli nosze z lodowej półki, a potem wzniosła się ostrożnie do góry. A kiedy ranny znalazł się już bezpiecznie na górze, pilot zniżył pułap, aby osadzić asekurowane przez zamaskowanych żołnierzy nosze z powrotem na ziemi.

\- Ostrożnie! - zawołała młoda Królowa, kiedy żołnierz przytrzymywali nieco rozkołysane nosze z rannym.

Wildfire, który wspiął się po linie szybciej, niż pilot myśliwca wyciągnął ze szczeliny Wraith, uśmiechnął się z przekąsem kącikiem ust.

\- Bez obaw, Milady. Wyjdzie z tego.

Snow spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytała.

I dopiero wtedy Wraith pojął, że w jej zachowaniu jest coś więcej niż tylko zwykła troska o starego przyjaciela. W jej spojrzeniu był strach, ale także uczucie… znacznie głębsze i silniejsze niż przyjaźń.

Znów uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tym razem szczerze i pokrzepiająco.

\- Tak, jestem tego pewien - zapewnił ją. - Wychodził już cało z gorszych opresji. Jest twardy. Nie tak łatwo go złamać.

Samica uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i skinęła głową.

\- Wracajmy… zanim pojawią się kolejni Lanteanie - dodał i zerknął na jeden z myśliwców krążący wysoko nad nimi.

Maszyna obniżyła lot i wiązka światła zdematerializowała ich z powierzchni lodowca.

Tak samo, jak wcześniej inny myśliwiec zrobił to z rannym Starburstem…

Prawdę powiedziawszy Dowódca pamięta tamte chwile bardziej z opowieści innych, niż z własnych wspomnień, ale jedno na pewno był w stanie stwierdzić sam: Wildfire miał w jednym rację, młody Wraith miał wtedy więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Atak na opancerzony pojazd Lantean, był głupotą. A to, że przeżył upadek do tamtej szczeliny, cudem…

Kiedy sprowadzono go z powrotem na hiveship, potrzebne były siły życiowe aż trzech ludzi, aby w pełni uleczyć wszystkie jego obrażenia. Połamane kości, obrażenia organów wewnętrznych, odmrożenia. Lista była długa… i bolesna.

Ale to wszystko nie miało później już żadnego znaczenia.

Liczyło się tylko to, że po tamtej felernej przygodzie jego marzenie ziściło się: tak, którą wielbił skrycie od lat, odwzajemniała jego uczucia… i stała się jego Królową… a on jej Wybrankiem… **"**

…

… **W** raith zamrugał i otworzył powoli oczy.

Tym razem to nie ból trawił jego ciało, a ogień.

Głód był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sprawiał, że ostrość widzenia była znacznie słabsza niż normalnie, a ruchy mniej płynnej. Mniej pewne.

Starburst rozejrzał się wokół. Znów był w swoim pokoju-celi na pokładzie Atlantydy. Otoczony półmrokiem rozświetlanym jedynie przez ledwo tlące się żółtawe światła w suficie.

Podniósł się powoli z trudem i usiadł na krawędzi pryczy.

Metalowa płyta na końcu pomieszczenia odsunęła się nagle w bok z cichym sykiem i wpuściła do środka jasną wiązkę światła. Przysłonił oczy dłoniom. Światło raniło go.

Ktoś stał w jego blasku, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni.

\- Wreszcie wstał nasz śpiący królewicz - parsknął John.

\- Sheppard - odparł Wraith. - Wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnim razem.

Jego głos był cichy i zmęczony, chociaż wciąż nie pozbawiony ironii.

\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że to powiem… ale to twoja zasługa - przyznał, wchodząc nieco do pomieszczenia, chociaż na tyle blisko drzwi, aby te wciąż pozostawały otwarte. - Hydra skończyli modernizację głównego generatora i podłączyli swoje ZPM - dodał. - Miasto znów ma pełne zasilanie.

\- Mam wam pogratulować? - parsknął lekko.

\- Nie koniecznie… Chociaż przyznaję, że twoja zasługa w pokonaniu Lantean była spora.

\- Ale nie na tyle, aby mnie uwolnić.

\- SGC i IOA chce, aby Daniel spróbował wynegocjować z Hydra… nawiązanie bliższych kontaktów, jak to ładnie ujęli - wyjaśnił. - Problem w tym, iż to oznacza, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim wrócimy do Pegaza… A ty nie reagujesz już na tą… odżywkę dla Wraith. Nie możemy też już dłużej trzymać cię w śpiączce farmakologicznej, którą zaaplikowali ci Hydra. Uważają, że to zbyt negatywnie wpływa na twój organizm w tym stanie.

\- Ale ty masz plan… Inaczej po prostu byś mnie zastrzelił.

\- Tak… Jedyny plan jaki możemy ci zaproponować: komora kriogeniczna - odparł z nieco większą powaga niż dotychczas. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę ci zaoferować nic więcej. To twoja jedyna szansa na przeżycie.

Wraith parsknął lekko.

\- A od kiedy to obchodzi cię moje życie, John Sheppard?

\- Powiedzmy, że spłacam dług… za pomoc w odbiciu Atlantydy… i uratowanie mojego życia… Słuchaj, IOA już coś przebąkiwało o odesłaniu cię na Ziemię, skoro mamy wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby otworzyć tunel do naszej galaktyki… Ale powiedziałem im, że byłeś już tak słaby, że musieliśmy cię zamrozić.

\- Więc teraz tylko musisz dopilnować, aby to stało się prawdą… Ponieważ otworzenie tunelu do Pegaza i wypuszczenie mnie nie wchodzi w rachubę - zauważył kąśliwie.

\- Nie w tej chwili… Ale zawsze mogę znowu skłamać i powiedzieć, że cię odmroziliśmy i odesłać im.

Starburst uśmiechnął się lekko.

Odkąd pamięta obaj zawsze mieli jakiś plan i starali się grać tak, aby to nie ten drugi okazał się zwycięzcą rozgrywki. Chociaż dawno już stracił rachubę kto wygrał więcej razy.

Ale tym razem Wraith musiał skapitulować… I przystać na to, co oferował mu ten człowiek.

W jednym John Sheppard miał rację: w tej chwili była to jego jedyna opcja, aby przetrwać i wrócić do Pegaza, a nie zostać odesłanym na Ziemię. Obaj także wiedzieli, że ludzie nie mogą trzymać go wiecznie w tej komorze i któregoś dnia będą musieli go uwolnić.

A Wraith są przecież cierpliwą rasą.

\- Zgoda - odparł krótko.

\- Świetnie… Bo komora już czeka - dodał i wyszedł na moment z powrotem na korytarz.

\- Nie marnujesz czasu - parsknął Starburst, spoglądając za nim.

Już chciał podnieść się powoli z pryczy i ruszyć za nim, kiedy nagle pułkownik wrócił, niosąc jakieś pudło, po czym postawił je na ziemi.

Dowódca spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony.

\- A'he'ye zasugerowała, że wasze… stroje, mogą mieć dla was takie samo znaczenie, jak nasze mundury dla nas… więc przyniosłem ci twój. Przebierz się, jeśli chcesz - dodał i ponownie opuścił pokój.

Tym razem drzwi zasunęły się za nim, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Wraith samego… w półmroku.

Starburst znów uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, lecz tym razem bez ironii i powoli podszedł do pudła.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rozdział 25.**

 ** _Przetrwanie._**

 **D** owódca Wraith stanął przed metalową wnęką w ścianie, przyglądając się jej.

To miejsce miało się stać jego ratunkiem… albo grobem, pomyślał z ironią.

Tak, to było możliwe, przyznał. Jeśli tu wejdzie, istnieje ryzyko, że ludzie już go więcej nie uwolnią… Chyba, że będzie im znów do czegoś potrzebny.

I tylko ta możliwość dawała mu nadzieję, że któregoś dnia opuści to miejsce. To miasto.

Wszedł do wnęki, ustawiając się przodem zebranych. Stali tam wszyscy, nawet Przewodnicząca Rady Hydra z wnuczką, patrząc na niego niczym na skazańca. I zapewne tym właśnie był dla nich: skazańcem, , pomyślał z nuta ironii i uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust.

"Nie martw się, wnuku Guide… Twój czas jeszcze nie minął" - odezwał się niespodziewanie w jego umyśle głos Mi'na'ri.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a ona uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

"W krótce znów się spotkamy" - dodała i skinęła głową w jego stronę.

Wciąż zupełnie zdezorientowany faktem skąd zna linię, z której się wywodzi, Wraith odpowiedział po chwili tym samym gestem.

Sheppard spojrzał na nich oboje podejrzliwym wzrokiem, lecz nie spytał o nic.

\- Miłych snów - zażartował.

\- Do zobaczenia… w krótce - odparł tajemniczo Starburst.

Tym razem to na twarzy pułkownika pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Znów jednak przemilczał tą kwestię, uznając iż jest to typowa dla tego Wraith riposta na jego słowa. Potem uruchomił urządzenie.

Niemal przeźroczysta poświata zaczęła szybko przesuwać się od tyłu ku przodowi wnęki i w ciągu kilku sekund pochłonęła go zupełnie.

Zebrane w sali osoby patrzyła na niego, wciąż dumnego Dowódcę, spoglądającego na nich z tym dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Jakby znów wiedział więcej niż oni, pomyślał pułkownik… a potem spojrzał na Mi'na'ri, marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Powiedziałaś mu coś, prawda? - spytał. - Telepatycznie.

\- Zapewniłam go tylko, że niebawem opuści to miejsce - odparła spokojnie.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zdziwił się.

Samica uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Są rzeczy na tym świecie, które nie śniły się nawet filozofom… pułkowniku Sheppard - powiedziała tajemniczo i ruszyła spokojnie w kierunku wyjścia wraz z A'he'ye.

Zebrani spoglądali za nimi, zupełnie zdezorientowani.

\- To był cytat z Shekspira? - spytała w końcu Sam?

\- Tak… Z "Hamleta" - przytaknął Woolsey.

\- Myślałem, że oni nie sondują umysłów - zauważył John.

\- Tak nam powiedzieli - odparł Daniel. - I może to zabrzmi teraz dziwnie… ale wierzę im, że tak jest.

\- Więc skąd zna te słowa? - wytknął McKay.

Archeolog spojrzał na niego.

\- Sporo rozmawiałem z najstarszymi z nich… i muszę przyznać, że wiedzą o wielu rzeczach związanych z Ziemią, które mnie zaskoczyły.

\- Ale skąd?

\- Nie wiem… Może rzeczywiście Pradawni wciąż kontaktują się z nimi… i przygotowali ich na spotkanie z nami… To byłoby jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie - przyznał.

\- W takim razie zapewne jeszcze nie raz nas zaskoczą - oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem Richard i również ruszył powoli w kierunku wyjścia.

.

.

 **M** esa powoli wypełniała się ludźmi.

Kemayos przyglądał im się z zainteresowaniem, siedząc samotnie przy jednym ze stolików… No, prawie samotnie. Cały czas towarzyszyło mu bowiem dwóch uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Jako jego ochrona… a raczej jako jego strażnicy. Ale nie winił za to ludzi. Sam postąpiłby podobnie. W końcu był jednym z tych, którzy ich zaatakowali i próbowali zabić. Było więc logiczne, iż pomimo wykazania przez niego chęci współpracy, nie ufali mu. Musiał najpierw zasłużyć na ich zaufanie. A do tego czasu… no cóż, prawie już nie zwracał uwagi na swoją świtę, zażartował w myślach, prawie kończąc swój obiad.

Nadeszła pora obiadowa, więc personel stacji przybywał coraz to liczniej na zasłużony posiłek. A od paru dni było ich znacznie więcej niż do tej pory. I to nie tylko dlatego, ze przybył ziemski statek, zwany "Generał Hammond". Ale także dlatego, iż odkąd podłączono ZPM Hydra za głównego generatora mocy miasta, umożliwiając tym samym otwarcie wrót także poza tą galaktykę, na Atlantydę zaczęto sprowadzać pozostałą część personelu, który pozostał na Ziemi.

Kemayos z zainteresowaniem obserwował ten proces. Wydawali się być bardzo życzliwi dla siebie i zżyci. Zapewne przeszli nie jedno podczas pobytu w Pegazie, pomyślał. Stali się sobie przez to bliżsi… niemal jak rodzina.

Było to dla niego niemal coś zupełnie nowego. Wśród Lantean już od dawna nie panowała taka atmosfera. A wręcz przeciwnie. Walka pomiędzy dwoma rządzącymi ugrupowaniami, które starały się przejąć całkowitą kontrolę, udzielała się także cywilom i nawet wśród "swoich" czuło się podejrzliwość.

Tak właśnie skończyli potomkowie tych, których ci ludzie z dumą nazywają Pradawnymi… Wielkimi budowniczymi wrót… Przodkami.

Teraz to brzmiało bardziej jak ironia, parsknął sam do siebie.

Ktoś zatrzymał się przy jego stoliku, wyrywając go z jego rozmyślań. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć twarz jednego z oficerów Hydra i pułkownika Shepparda.

\- Mar'dall ma ci coś do powiedzenia - oznajmił mężczyzna z podejrzliwą powagą.

Kemayos przeniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Po uzyskanych od ciebie informacjach o sytuacji na waszej planecie, wysłaliśmy tam Zwiadowców… Godzinę temu otrzymaliśmy od nich raport… Wasza armia, pod dowództwem Lothriela Rahu, zaatakowała budynki Rady. Konflikt szybko rozprzestrzenił się na pozostałe dzielnice miasta. W końcu użyto ciężkiej artylerii… - przerwał na moment, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. - Przykro mi… ale obawiam się, że tego konfliktu nikt nie przeżył. Całe miasto uległo zagładzie… Istnieje możliwość, że jakaś grupa zdołała zbiec przez wrota. Nasi Zwiadowców zanotowali ich krótką aktywację… Ale nie mamy pewności… Jak na razie z żadnej z planet nie otrzymaliśmy informacji o ocalałych.

Kemayos nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez dłuższą chwilę zdawał się zastanawiać nad czymś z powagą i obaj żołnierze mogli jedynie domyślać się jakie myśli opanowały teraz jego umysł. W końcu jednak wstał powoli i spojrzał na Mar'dalla.

\- Czy… - jego głos załamał się w pierwszej chwili. - Czy istnieje możliwość, aby sprawdzić dokładniej czy ktoś na planecie ocalał? Może w dalszych rejonach? Mieliśmy kilka baz w okolicy.

\- Nasi Zwiadowcy wciąż tam są… Ale możemy cię tam zabrać… jeśli oczywiście Pan Woolsey wyrazi na to zgodę - zerknął na pułkownika. - Nasze czujniki są silniejsze, niż w statku zwiadowczym.

\- W takiej sytuacji nie sądzę, aby się sprzeciwiał - powiedział John.

\- Dziękuję - odparł Lanteanin i lekko skinął głową.

.

.

 **S** tatek opuścił nadprzestrzeń i powoli zbliżył się do planety.

Niemal natychmiast dołączył do niego drugi, znacznie mniejszy pojazd.

Kemayos wciąż stał przed głównym oknem mostka Morskiego Sokoła, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w to, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie.

Stał tam cała podróż do jego ojczystego świata… Świata, który już nie istniał… a który, jak na ironię, dwa wieki temu siłą odebrano miejscowemu gatunkowi humanoidów.

\- Osiągnęliśmy wysoka orbitę - poinformował pilot.

\- Przeskanujcie planetę - poleciła Li'mea, chociaż w jej głosie zdało się wyczuć powątpiewanie w to, aby znaleźli tam cokolwiek żywego.

Nawet stąd było bowiem widać skutki konfliktu: wielkie połacie wypalonej ziemi.

Jeszcze przed wylotem Hydra odebrali kolejny raport od swoich Zwiadowców. Broń, której użyto, okazała się bardziej zabójcza, niż sądzono początkowo. Nie tylko zniszczyła wszystko, co znajdowało się na powierzchni planety, ale także pozostawiła po sobie śmiercionośne promieniowanie. Skażeniu uległa ziemia w promieniu kilkuset kilometrów, a cała planetę powoli skrywała chmura radiacyjna. A to oznaczało, że w niedługim czasie wyginie większość życia na planecie… O ile nie całe.

\- Miasto zostało kompletnie zniszczone - poinformowała w końcu Główny Oficer Kontroli. - Nie wykrywam także żadnych oznak życia… Promieniowanie jest tam silne, a chmura trującego pyłu szybko się rozprzestrzenia.

\- Wygląda jak po wybuchu bomby atomowej - zauważył Rodney.

\- Tak… to prawda - przyznał Sheppard.

Dowódca Morskiego Sokoła spojrzała na Lanteanina.

\- Tak mi przykro - powiedziała ze współczuciem.

\- Mnie również - mruknął… i nagle uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. - Jak na ironię, Calderi nigdy nie wierzyła, kiedy ostrzegałem ją, że konflikt między Rada a wojskiem może do tego doprowadzić… Zawsze powtarzała: nie jesteśmy ludźmi, aby do tego dopuścić.

\- No cóż… najwyraźniej się myliła - odparł John.

\- Najwyraźniej - rzekł ze smutkiem Kemayas

\- Na Ziemi również użyto bomby atomowej… a przynajmniej skutki wyglądały podobnie do tego - oznajmił Rodney. - Na szczęście efekty przeraziły wszystkich na tyle, że zaprzestano kolejnych ataków z jej użyciem… Chociaż jeszcze przez długie lata obie strony wygrażały sobie, że w ostateczności znów to zrobią.

Ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się tylko w zniszczony obszar planety.

\- Dowódco? - odezwała się w końcu oficer. - Odbieram dziwną sygnaturę energii z planety - dodała i spojrzała na główny ekran. - Tam… na południu. Kilkadziesiąt metrów pod ziemią.

Na komputerowej mapie obszaru pojawił się czerwony, migający punkt.

\- To tereny starej bazy wojskowej - wyjaśnił Kemayos. - Wykorzystywaliśmy ją głównie do szkoleń. Ma rozległy system podziemnych tuneli i pomieszczeń.

\- Bunkry? - rzucił Sheppard. - Może ktoś się tam schronił?

\- To nie są oznaki życia… Bardziej rodzaj pola siłowego - wyjaśniła samica.

\- Tam nie było takiej technologii.

\- Mimo wszystko może warto to sprawdzić - przyznał pułkownik. - Macie jakieś kombinezony, które ochronią nas przed promieniowaniem?

Li'mea spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Chce pan tam zejść i zaryzykować życie dla tych, którzy próbowali was zabić? - spytała spokojnie.

\- A jeśli tam są cywile? Może zdołali skryć się w bunkrach widząc, co dzieje się w mieście - zasugerował, wskazując na ekran ręką. - Mają cierpieć za czyny grupki żołnierzy, o których nawet nie wiedzieli?

Był poirytowany jej pytaniem. Nie spodziewał się go usłyszeć z ust istoty, której ziomkowie uważają się za humanitarnych i pokojowych.

I nagle samica uśmiechnęła się i skinęła lekko głową.

\- Mar'dall i jego oddział będą wam towarzyszyć - powiedziała łagodnym tonem.

\- Dziękuję - odparł lekko zdezorientowany i klepnął w ramię Lanteanina. - Pójdziesz z nami. Znasz teren lepiej niż my - dodał i tym razem szturchnął Rodneya, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. - Nie cierpię kiedy to robią - mruknął, gdy wyszli na korytarz.

\- Co takiego? - spytał McKay.

\- Nie zauważyłeś? Testują nas… w takich sytuacjach, jak ta. Zadają podchwytliwe pytanie, a potem czekają na nasza reakcję.

\- Hydra to spokojna społeczność… Ale mają złe doświadczenia z naszego powodu. I wiedzą także do czego zdolni są ludzie - wtrącił spokojnie Kemayas. - Mam tu na myśli te negatywne rzeczy… Dlatego to robią. Chcą się upewnić, że przynajmniej wam, jako przedstawicielom ludzi na Ziemi, mogą zaufać.

\- Po pięciu latach pobytu w Pegazie mamy wprawę w narażaniu życia za obcych - parsknął lekko Rodney. - To znaczy, mam na myśli innych. Spoza Atlantydy.

\- Dlatego tym bardziej jestem wam wdzięczny za pomoc.

\- Podziękujesz później - niemal mruknął John. - Jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy.

\- Ale chcecie… To ma nieraz większe znaczenie, niż późniejszy rezultat.

.

.

 **B** ladożółte światło zmaterializowało odzianą w pancerne stroje grupę.

Przeniesiono ich tak blisko źródła energii jak tylko było to możliwe. A mimo to i tak mieli do pokonania dwie kondygnacje w dół, aby dotrzeć na miejsce.

Wokół panował półmrok rozświetlany jedynie przez nieliczne, mrugające lampy. Kompleks wyglądał na bardzo stary i był częściowo zniszczony. Prawdopodobnie był jednym z pierwszych jakie wybudowali Lanteanie po zajęciu tej planety, pomyślał Mar'dall i uniósł swoje ramię. Przyjrzał się holograficznemu, trójwymiarowemu obrazowi, który uzyskano podczas skanowania tego miejsca z orbity. Widniały na nim dwa mrugające punkty. Ten wyżej był żółty, natomiast ten znajdujący się niżej, czerwony.

Kemayos przyjrzał się obrazowi a potem wskazał w głąb korytarza.

\- Kilka metrów stąd znajdują się schody - oznajmił. - Jeśli przetrwały, doprowadzą nas wprost do celu.

\- Ruszajmy zatem - odparł Dowódca oddziału Hydra i ruszył przodem.

Tak jak powiedział Lanteanin, zaledwie kilka metrów dalej znajdowały się schody. Problem w tym, że częściowo zostały zniszczone, najprawdopodobniej podczas bombardowania tego terenu.

\- Damy radę zejść? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Raczej tak… Chyba widzę drogę… Ale będziemy musieli uważać - odparł i odwrócił się do pułkownika, chwytając jego ramię. - Na wszelki wypadek uruchomię wam program zabezpieczający. Gdybyście spadli, automatycznie uruchomi się urządzenie anty-grawitacyjne. Nie uchroni was przed upadkiem, ale znacznie go spowolni, co uchroni was od obrażeń… To tak, jakbyście spadali w zwolnionym tempie - dodał żartobliwie i po chwili to samo polecenie wstukał na panelu kontrolnym Ronona, a na koniec Lanteanin. - Teraz możemy iść dalej - stwierdził i znów ruszył jako pierwszy.

W kilku miejscach kamienne stopnie były uszkodzone, a w innych niemal zupełnie ich brakowało. Musieli iść więc bardzo ostrożnie i rozproszeni. Gdyby konstrukcja okazała się jednak zbyt słaba, aby ich utrzymać, nie spadną wszyscy na raz.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rozdział 26.**

 ** _Przyjaciele…? - cześć 2._**

 **C** oś zatrzeszczało głośno wysoko nad nimi i w dół posypał się najpierw drobny pył, a dopiero potem runęła część stropu. Kawałki betonu i metalu pomknęły błyskawicznie w dół.

\- Do ściany! - krzyknął ktoś i cała grupa automatycznie przylgnęła do ścian.

Nie był to jednak do końca bezpieczny ruch. Jedna z metalowych podpór zahaczyła bowiem w kilku miejscach o ścianę, pozostawiając w niej długie rysy… Tak jak tą pomiędzy Sheppardem a Mar'dallem.

Obaj dowódcy spojrzeli na siebie, a potem w dół.

Część konstrukcji z hukiem upadła właśnie na dno szybu, zaledwie pięć metrów niżej, wzbijając do góry tumany kurzu u pyłu.

\- O mały włos - stwierdził John.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - mruknął Hydra spoglądając na krew na swojej rękawicy, a potem na ramię.

Miejsce, w którym metal pozostawił bruzdę na jego zbroi, właśnie się zasklepiało. Jedno z wielu udogodnień ich biomechanicznych pancerzy, pomyślał człowiek.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. To tylko powierzchowna rana - odparł. - Ale gdybym stał nieco bliżej…

Nie dokończył. Wolał o tym nie myśleć. Obaj woleli o tym nie myśleć.

Hydra spojrzał w górę.

\- Wszyscy cali?!

\- Tak, sir - odezwał się chór głosów w jego głośnikach wewnątrz hełmu.

\- To dobrze… Zaraz zejdziemy na dół - dodał i ruszył powoli przodem.

Teraz, kiedy spadające elementy konstrukcji uszkodziły kolejne fragmenty schodów, droga stała się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna i mozolna. Poza tym w dole czekała na nich kolejna przeszkoda: rumowisko pozostawiło niewiele miejsca na to, aby mogli przedostać się na korytarz prowadzący, jak stwierdził Kemayos, do sporej hali, w której znajdowało się tajemnicze źródło energii.

W końcu jednak cały oddział zatrzymał się przed dużymi, metalowymi drzwiami. Wyglądały na stare i podniszczone. Niczym w dawno opuszczonej fabryce, pomyślał John.

\- Damy rade je otworzyć ręcznie? - spytał Ronon.

\- Może nie trzeba będzie - odparł Lanteanin i przeszedł nieco dalej. - Tutaj jest korba… O ile łańcuch nie został zerwany - dodał, łapiąc za uchwyt na metalowym kole.

Mechanizm jednak z trudem drgnął.

\- Musiało zaśniedzieć przez te wszystkie lata - jęknął.

\- Pokaż, ja spróbuję - rzucił Mar'dall, podchodząc do niego.

Tym razem korba przesunęła się znacznie mocniej. Mimo to wprawianie jej w ruch wciąż było utrudnione.

Jeden z żołnierzy Hydry podszedł natychmiast do swego Dowódcy i obaj chwycili za drążek, zaczynając kręcić powoli metalowym kołem.

Potężne drzwi rozsunęły się jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając im reszcie dojrzeć to, co znajdowało się za nimi.

Ale żaden z nich nie spodziewał się zobaczyć takiego widoku: pomieszczenie pełne było Lantean tłoczących się jeden przy drugim wokół skoczka. Wyglądali na wystraszonych, w napięciu oczekując na tych, którzy mieli wejść do środka.

\- A niech mnie - mruknął Sheppard, przeciskając się przez powstałą szparę zaraz za Kemayosem.

Zaraz potem drzwi znowu rozwarły się z głośnym zgrzytem, pozwalając wejść do środka pozostałym osobom. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem przyglądali się ocalałym… a oni z przerażeniem wpatrywali się w postacie w pancernych zbrojach.

\- Jestem Kemayos Navar. Główny Technik z oddziałów Dowódcy Alnani Calderi… - zaczął mężczyzna, ruszając powoli w ich stronę, by nagle zatrzymać się.

Jakaś niewidzialna siła nie pozwalała mu przejść dalej.

Pułkownik stanął obok niego i dotknął dłonią bariery, która ponownie zamigotała na moment.

\- Pole siłowe ze skoczka - powiedział. - Rozszerzyli je, wykorzystując do zabezpieczenia hali przed promieniowaniem… Kilka razy robiliśmy podobnie - wyjaśnił.

\- Jestem Naila Malean - odezwała się kobieta w średnim wieku, wychodząc z tłumu. - Kemayos Navar? Jesteś synem Ceynai, Głównej Technik przy Radzie?

\- Tak…

\- Miałam okazję pracować z twoją matką przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy - odparła. - To od niej wiem o tym miejscu… Odwiedzałam właśnie rodzinę, kiedy… - przerwała i posmutniała. - Czy ktoś jeszcze przeżył? Wiedzieliśmy potężny błysk na niebie, zanim wszyscy zeszliśmy tutaj - wskazała na schody na końcu hali prowadzące wysoko w górę.

\- Niestety nie - odparł powoli. - Obawiam się, że jesteście jedynymi ocalałymi.

\- Rozumiem…

\- Jestem Mar'dall, syn Ha'e'yane z Klanu Wędrowców - wtrącił spokojnie Hydra. - Nasza Rada prosiła, abym przekazał wam, że jesteście mile widziani na Aquandri - dodał i skinął nieco głową.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona i zdezorientowana.

\- Ale przecież… Nie rozumiem… Przecież jesteśmy wrogami.

\- Poczynania waszej Rady nie powinny być wyznacznikiem udzielenia wam wsparcia, którego teraz będziecie potrzebować - wyjaśnił uprzejmie. - W zaistniałej sytuacji jesteście ofiarami własnego rządu… A my nigdy nie chcieliśmy konfliktu, jaki podzielił nasze narody.

\- Ale jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - wtrącił starszy mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej. - Wiem co to była za broń. Także pracowałem z twoją matką, Kemayos. Jeśli jej użyli, to znaczy że cała planeta jest już prawdopodobnie skażona. Tylko to pole chroni nas przed promieniowaniem.

Przybyły oddział spojrzał na siebie.

\- Może gdyby udało się przenieś wszystkich na raz na statek - zasugerował McKay, podchodząc bliżej pola siłowego. - Jesteśmy dosyć głęboko pod ziemią. Promieniowanie, które tu do tej pory dotarło jest na razie niskie. Jeśli zsynchronizujemy wyłączenie pola siłowego skoczka… - wskazał na maszynę, wokół której zebrali się Lanteanie - …z przeniesieniem was wszystkich w tym samym momencie na pokład statku, wtedy uniknęlibyście napromieniowania… A przynajmniej niebezpiecznej dla zdrowia dawki - dodał.

\- To może się udać - przyznał Kemayos i spojrzał na Nailę. - To i tak wasza jedyna szansa na wydostanie się stąd. Ta maszyna zapewne stoi tutaj od bardzo dawna. Kto wie jak długo wytrzyma pole siłowe. Poza tym nie macie jedzenia ani wody.

\- Tak, wiem. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę… Po prostu… - spojrzała na oddział Hydra - …Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego nam pomagacie. Nasz rząd zawsze był wrogo do was nastawiony, a nasi przodkowie wyrządzili wam sporo złego… Jeszcze w starym świecie.

\- No właśnie - odparł spokojnym tonem Mar'dall. - To byli wasi przodkowie i wasz rząd… Byłoby równie haniebnym czynem karać was za ich poczynania… Spójrz na nich. Widzę tam wiele dzieci. Przerażonych, głodnych i może nawet rannych. Sądzisz, że mógłbym teraz tak po prostu stąd wyjść i zostawić was na pewną śmierć… To byłoby wbrew naszym przekonaniom. Wbrew naszej filozofii, w którą wierzę… Każde życie jest cenne, Nailo Malean. Bez względu na to w jakiej formie występuje.

\- Nasi żołnierze zostawiliby waszych ludzi na śmierć.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- W takim razie twoi ludzie mają więcej szczęścia… My tak nie postępujemy - odparł spokojnie.

Kobieta przyglądała się mu przez chwilę uważnie. Po tym wszystkim czego od dziecka nasłuchała się o Hydra, trudno jej teraz było uwierzyć w słowa tego samca. A jednak wydawał się mówić szczerze.

Poza tym i tak nie mieli wiele do stracenia. Jak zauważył Kemayos, nie maja nawet zapasów żywności. Za dwa, góra trzy dni pierwsi z nich zaczną umierać. A dzieci może nawet szybciej, pomyślała.

\- Zgoda - powiedziała.

\- Doskonale - odparł zadowolony. - Dajcie nam trochę czasu na przygotowanie wszystkiego - dodał i włączył komunikator na swoim urządzeniu. - Ka'ye'see, mam dla ciebie zadanie…

.

.

 **R** ichard Woolsey z dumą przyglądał się ostatnim przygotowaniom przed odlotem, stojąc na balkonie swojego gabinetu.

Krzątający się w dole personel pospiesznie zabierał ze sobą ostatnie skrzynie z zapasami żywności i leków jakie otrzymali od Hydra, podczas gdy w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do uruchomienia napędu tunelowego stacji. Ostatnim razem zużył on cały zapas energii z ZPM, lecz teraz, kiedy mieli trzy nowe moduły, bez problemu będą w stanie dotrzeć do Pegaza… a mocy pozostanie im jeszcze na dłuższy czas.

\- To chyba już koniec waszej wizyty - odezwał się z tyłu znajomy, kobiecy głos.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, spoglądając na Przewodniczącą Rady.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- To był… intrygujący czas - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał i nagle zmarszczył nieco brwi. - Jak udało się wam przekonać IOA, że powinniśmy wrócić do Pegaza?

Samica uśmiechnęła się.

\- To był jeden z podstawowych warunków naszych przyszłych kontaktów - odparła. - Wszyscy tutaj doskonale wiemy, że jesteście tam potrzebni, Panie Woolsey. Wasze miejsce… miejsce tej stacji, jest w Pegazie. Od tego może zależeć przyszłość nas wszystkich.

Tym razem to mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że wiecie więcej, niż chcecie powiedzieć - stwierdził.

\- Lub więcej, niż możemy - dodała tajemniczo. - Ale jestem pewna, że w najbliższej przyszłości sekrety przestaną w końcu być sekretami i wszyscy na powrót staniemy się…

\- Sojusznikami? - dokończył.

\- …Przyjaciółmi - poprawiła go. - Tak, jak miało to miejsce przed Wielką Wojną.

\- Hmm, niestety na razie trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić… Mam na myśli sytuację w Pegazie.

\- Wiem… Ale czasy się zmieniają. A te, które nadchodzą, niosą ze sobą wielkie zmiany - znów powiedziała tajemniczo.

Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy z pomieszczenia kontrolnego wyłoniła się Amelia.

\- Chyba jesteśmy już gotowi - poinformowała uprzejmie.

\- Już idziemy - odparł Richard i gestem ręki wskazał Przewodniczącej drogę.

Ta skinęła lekko głową i przeszła do pomieszczenia. Zebrane tam osoby spojrzały na nią, a A'he'ye podeszła do babki.

\- Jak już wspomniałam Panu Woolseyowi, to był bardzo ciekawy okres i przyniósł ze sobą zarówno wiele dobrego, jak i rzeczy, o których wszyscy wolelibyśmy zapomnieć - powiedziała. - Jednak na tym właśnie polegają zmiany: czasami są one łatwiejsze, a innym razem niosą ze sobą ból i stratę. Ale sądzę, że teraz powinniśmy z jeszcze większą nadzieją spoglądać w przyszłość i wypatrywać lepszych, spokojnych dla nas wszystkich dni… A u boku przyjaciół jest to zawsze łatwiejsze - dodała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - To była dla nas prawdziwa przyjemność i zaszczyt poznania was. Mamy nadzieję, że od teraz nasze ludy będą podążać wspólną ścieżką, ku wspólnej, lepszej przyszłości.

\- …My także - odezwał się po chwili lekko zakłopotany tym przemówieniem Woolsey. - Czy to oznacza, że będziecie chcieli nawiązać z nami stałą współpracę?

\- Nazwała bym to raczej: przyjaźnią - odparła i spojrzała na dwójkę Lantean. - Jesteście pewni, że chcecie tu pozostać?

\- Tak - powiedziała Naila. - To miasto naszych przodków. Oboje od dziecka marzyliśmy o tym, aby kiedyś się tutaj znaleźć… A teraz mamy ku temu szansę.

\- Rozumiem… W takim razie: powodzenia… w nowej pracy - dodała z lekkim wahaniem, zerkając na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę, a potem ponownie na pozostałych. - I do zobaczenia wkrótce - dodała, po czym dotknęła kamienia w swojej szerokiej bransolecie na nadgarstku.

Zaraz potem bladożółte światło otoczyło ją i A'he'ye by przenieść je z powrotem na pokład Morskiego Sokoła. Był jednym z wielu statków na orbicie planety, tworząc długi szpaler z Atlantydą i ziemskim statkiem pośrodku - komitet pożegnalny ludu Hydry dla załogi stacji.

Richard Woolsey uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, po czym skinął głową do Amelii.

\- Pułkowniku Sheppard… Możemy startować - powiedział.

\- Przyjąłem - odpowiedział mu męski głos z głośnika, a jego właściciel, siedzący w innej wieży miasta, w krześle kontrolnym mężczyzna skupił się.

Oparcie odchyliło się do tyłu, pozwalając mu przybrać wygodniejszą, półleżącą pozycję. Chociaż ten lot nie miał trwał długo, to jednak, dla wygody pilota, urządzenie mogło ustawiać się pod różnymi kątami.

Znajdujące się w oparciu światła rozbłysły natychmiast niebieskim blaskiem, a John jeszcze bardziej skupił swoją uwagę na uruchomieniu pozostałych systemów potrzebnych im do lotu.

Zaraz potem podobnym, chociaż bardziej jaskrawym światłem, rozbłysły poczwórne silniki umieszczone na spodzie każdego ze skrzydeł miasta. Na koniec, na mrocznym tle kosmicznej przestrzeni, pojawiło się okno hiperprzestrzeni. Stacja przyspieszyła, by po chwili zniknąć we wnętrzu tworu.

Zaraz po niej ten sam manewr wykonał ziemski statek.

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye i jej babka weszły na mostek Morskiego Sokoła, podchodząc do samca stojącego przed głównym oknem z założonymi za plecami rękoma.

Spoglądał spokojnie na szpaler statków floty Hydra i lanteańską stację.

Był wysoki, średniej budowy ciała, a jego długie, ciemnoszare włosy spięte były kilkoma klamrami w kok.

Młoda samica zatrzymała się obok niego i uśmiechnęła lekko, obejmując jego ramię.

\- Myślisz, że my także wkrótce wrócimy do pegaza, dziadku? - spytała.

Samiec spojrzał na nią z miłym uśmiechem… ale jego twarz nie należała do Hydry.

Kolor jego skóry miał barwę zdecydowanie bardziej zbliżoną do ludzkiej, chociaż nozdrza były nieco mocniej rozszerzone, a po obu stronach nosa widniały jamki policzkowe.

Jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy o pionowych źrenicach patrzyły na nią łagodnie.

W zasadzie wyglądał jak Wraith… tyle, że rysy jego twarzy były bardziej łagodnie, skóra nie miała oliwkowej barwy, a oczy nie były żółte.

\- Jestem pewien, że nastąpi to już niebawem - odpowiedział jej nieco gardłowy głos.

\- Czekaliśmy na ten dzień ponad pięćset lat - dodała Mi'na'ri. - Więc nawet jeśli ta chwila nie nastąpi tak szybko, jakbyśmy chcieli… to i tak ten czas będzie krótki.

\- Sądzę, że to kwestia roku… najwyżej dwóch lat - odparł samiec.

\- Byłoby miło - przyznała.

Samiec objął ją ramieniem w pasie i pocałował w czoło.

Na zewnątrz Atlantyda uruchomiła właśnie silniki, ruszając powoli pomiędzy statkami, by chwilę później otworzyć okno hiperprzestrzeni. A potem przyspieszyła gwałtownie, znikając w jego wnętrzu.

Chwile później to samo zrobił ziemski statek.

Flota powoli skierowała się ku planecie.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter spoglądała przez okno mostka jak Atlantyda znika wewnątrz okna hiperprzestrzeni, po czym spojrzała na swojego nawigatora.

\- Wracajmy do domu, majorze Young - zwróciła się do skośnookiej kobiety siedzącej obok niej.

\- Tak jest, pułkowniku - odparła i wystukała na klawiaturze komputera odpowiednią komendę.

To samo okno hiperprzestrzeni, które przed chwilą pochłonęło Lanteańskie miasto, teraz pojawiło się przed nimi. Statek ruszył z miejsca, by po chwili wskoczyć w sam jego środek.

Obraz na zewnątrz zmienił się natychmiast. Teraz, zamiast widoku kosmicznej przestrzeni, mogli podziwiać rozświetlony tunel.

Osobiście, zarówno ona jak i Daniel nie byli zadowoleni z tak szybkiego powrotu na Ziemię. Mimo wszystko chcieli wrócić wraz z Atlantydą do Pegaza i sprawdzić sytuacje.

Jednak zarówno IOA jak i Dowództwo miało inne plany. Uważali, że archeolog powinien teraz całą swoją uwagę skupić na podtrzymywaniu kontaktów z Hydra i przygotować się do ich wizyty.

Natomiast Carter miała za zadanie dołączyć do pozostałych statków ziemskiej floty w Mlecznej Drodze. Sytuacja z Sojuszem Lucian stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, a ze względu na brak innej linii obrony Ziemi przed ewentualnych ich atakiem, każdy statek był cenny.

Mężczyzna bawił się przez chwilę kryształem, który otrzymał od Hydry. Zawierał on zapis podstawowych informacji historycznych o tym ludzie, a także o ich kulturze. Pomoże mu to w przygotowaniu ziemskich delegatów do spotkania z wysłannikami Hydra… Chociaż osobiście Daniel odniósł wrażenie, że sami Hydra niezbyt kwapią się do tego, aby takie spotkanie odbyła się w najbliższym czasie. Może dlatego, że dla nich upływ czasu ma inne znaczenie - żyją znacznie dłużej niż ludzie. A poza tym są ostrożni. Archeolog nieraz wyczuł ich wahanie co do nawiązania stałej współpracy z Ziemią.

\- Jak powiedziała Mi'na'ri: to były ciekawe dnia - powiedział w końcu z lekkim rozbawieniem Jackson, siedząc w fotelu obok Sam.

\- Ciekawe to mało powiedziane - odparła. - Ale cieszę się, że Atlantyda wraca do Pegaza. Oni rzeczywiście są tam potrzebni… Jakim cudem Hydra przekonali do tego IOA? - spytała.

Daniel uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To był jeden z ich głównych warunków naszej dalszej współpracy… Poza tym dali im trzy ZPM, które na długo zasilą miasto, więc…

\- …Kolejny argument aby mogli stawiać takie warunki - dokończyła z lekkim rozbawieniem Carter. - Jak na pokojowo usposobioną społeczność całkiem dobrze znają się na negocjacjach.

\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.

\- A ty? Wrócisz tu jeszcze? - zainteresowała się.

\- Jak tylko mi pozwolą… Ich biblioteka jest niesamowita. Zawiera pełno informacji na temat czasów sprzed Wielkiej Wojny… Sądzę, że możemy się z niej wiele dowiedzieć na temat tamtego okresu. I na temat samych Pradawnych.

\- Powiedz lepiej iż liczysz, że któryś z nich się tam pojawi - zażartowała.

\- Nie ukrywam, że byłoby to bardzo miłe - przyznał. - Ale nie w tym rzecz. Nawet bez tego Hydra są kopalnią wiedzy. Mogą nas bardzo wiele nauczyć. Może nawet mają lekarstwa na większość ludzkich chorób?

\- Tak, słyszałam, że potrafią leczyć niektóre rodzaje raka… Gdyby rzeczywiście podzielili się z nami tą wiedzą… To byłoby naprawdę coś.

\- Właśnie dlatego chcę tutaj wrócić… Muszę tutaj wrócić.

\- Miejmy zatem nadzieję, że nie zrażą się do nas po planowanej wizycie na Ziemi - dodała. - Bo obawiam się że IOA może nawet ich wytrącić z równowagi.

\- Nie kracz - zganił ją.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozbawiona.

Tak, pomyślała Daniel, mimo wszystko to była bardzo owocna podróż.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rozdział 27.**

 ** _Nie ma jak w domu._**

 **L** ot nie trwał długo.

Atlantyda sama pokonała większą część drogi miedzy Mleczną Drogą a Pegazem, więc kwestia dotarcia teraz do celu była już tylko formalnością. A przymusowy przystanek w galaktyce Ryby był jedynie małym odchyleniem od trasy.

Ale dzięki temu wydarzeniu Ziemia miała teraz szansę zdobyć nowego, potężnego sojusznika… a miasto otrzymało trzy zupełnie nowe ZPM. Na dodatek mocniejsze niż te, które tworzyli Lanteanie. Dzięki temu będą mogli przez bardzo długi czas stawiać opór w razie ataku Wraith.

Teraz jednak miasto musiało pokonać ostatnią przeszkodę: wejście w atmosferę Lantey.

Cała konstrukcja zadrżała, kiedy pułkownik Sheppard wprowadził Atlantydę w górne warstwy atmosfery. W niedługim czasie wokół otaczającego stację pola siłowego zaczęła pojawiać się ognista łuna, szybko nabierając na sile.

Przelot przez atmosferę, szczególnie tak dużym obiektem, zawsze był skomplikowaną operacją. Wystarczył jeden błąd, aby stracić panowanie nad miastem i doprowadzić do jego zniszczenia. Dlatego też kiedy w końcu opuścili tą niebezpieczną strefę, John odetchnął z ulgą.

Teraz wystarczyło znaleźć tylko dogodne miejsce do lądowania… co nie było trudne na planecie, którą niemal w całości pokrywa ocean.

\- Rodney? Gdzie teraz? - spytał do mikrofonu.

McKay spojrzał na swój komputer i widniejący na ekranie komputerowy obraz planety.

\- Według Hydra, magazyn znajduje się bezpośrednio pod poprzednią pozycją miasta - poinformował po chwili. - Przesyłam ci współrzędne. Wyląduj najbliżej jak to możliwe tego miejsca.

\- Nie ma problemu - odparł i skupił się.

Tym razem to w pomieszczeniu, w którym pułkownik siedział wygodnie w fotelu kontrolnym, pojawił się komputerowy obraz planety wraz z bieżącą pozycją Atlantydy i ich celem. Znów skupił myśli na skierowaniu się w tamtym kierunku, a obraz zmienił się, informując go o obranej trasie.

Zebrane w centrum kontroli osoby znów wyczekiwały w napięciu, aż miasto osiądzie wreszcie na wodzie.

A kiedy to nastąpiło, cała konstrukcja zadrżała ponownie. Lądowanie nie było idealne, ale przecież mężczyzna robił to dopiero drugi raz.

\- Dobra robota, pułkowniku Sheppard - odezwał się z głośnika głos Woolseya.

\- Tak, całkiem nieźle jak na drugi raz - przyznał z lekkim rozbawieniem i wstał z fotela, który ponownie ustawił się w bardziej pionowej pozycji. - Idę do was - poinformował i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Pobliski urządzenie transportowe przeniosło go możliwie najbliżej sali wrót.

Niemal wbiegł po schodach i szybko wszedł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego stacji.

\- I co dalej? - spytał już z progu John.

Zebrani spojrzeli na niego.

\- Jedyne pomieszczenie, z którego można się dostać do podwodnego magazynu… znajduje się w tej niewielkiej wieży na skraju miasta - odparł Radek, wskazując na komputerowy obraz stacji. - Niestety może być trudno się tam dostać. Ten sektor jest jednym z najbardziej zniszczonych przez wodę, kiedy Atlantyda znajdowała się na dnie oceanu… Przeszukaliśmy w czasie lotu nasze dzienniki, ale nie znaleźliśmy nigdzie wzmianki, aby ktokolwiek tam dotarł.

\- Transportery w tej okolicy działają?

\- Tak… Jednak nie w tym problem - odparł McKay. - Po prostu nie wiemy w jakim stanie są tamtejsze pomieszczenia. Możliwe, że przejścia są niedostępne.

\- Gdyby był tutaj Dedal, moglibyśmy użyć teleportera, ale tak… - dodał Radek.

\- Może podlecimy skoczkiem? - zasugerował Sheppard. - Wieża i tak znajduje się na skraju Atlantydy... więc może uda się tam dostać z zewnątrz?

\- Warto spróbować każdej opcji - stwierdził Woolsey.

\- Ja zacznę od skoczka - oznajmił z uśmiechem pułkownik i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Stojący do tej pory pod ścianą Ronon uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i ruszył za nim. Tylko Rodney westchnął ciężko i zabierając swój laptop, mniej ochoczo niż jego przyjaciele, skierował się w kierunku hangaru skoczków.

Kilkanaście minut później pojazd wyleciał przez otwierany dach pomieszczenia i skierował się we wskazane wcześniej na mapie miejsce.

Wieża rzeczywiście była niewielka w porównaniu z resztą. Miała zaledwie kilka pięter i była jedną z najbardziej wysuniętych na skraj wież w całej konstrukcji.

Sheppard szybko zlokalizował dogodne miejsce do lądowania i kiedy tylko silniki zgasły, ruszył w kierunku tylnego włazu, aby go otworzyć.

\- Według schematów jest tutaj wejście - poinformował Rodney, zerkając na swój laptop, kiedy schodzili z trapu.

A potem spojrzał na wieżę. Teraz, kiedy stali przed nią, nie wydawała się ona już być aż tak niepozorna.

\- Wieża… jesteśmy na miejscu - poinformował John. - Są tutaj drzwi, więc może uda nam się wejść do środka.

\- Zrozumiałem - odparł Richard. - Czekamy na kolejne informacje.

McKay przesunął dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym wejścia, jednak ten nie zadziałał. Odsłonił więc szybko panel, aby mieć swobodny dostęp do znajdujących się w nim kryształów kontrolnych.

\- Cholera… Jeden z kryształów przepalił się - rzucił. - Muszę zrobić obejście - wyjaśnił i sięgnął po swój niezawodny zestaw kabli, aby dzięki nim podłączyć się do kryształów.

\- Jestem pewny, że dasz sobie radę… Jak zawsze - rzekł z uśmiechem John.

\- Jasne.. jasne - mruknął, skupiając się już na swojej pracy.

I tak jak przewidywał pułkownik, nie musieli długo czekać na efekt. Po niespełna dwóch minutach drzwi drgnęły, rozsuwając się nieco, a po chwili otworzyły się całkowicie, kiedy dwa metalowe skrzydła wsunęły się w ściany.

Ze środka buchnęło stęchłe powietrze, rysując na twarzach całej trójki wyraźny grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Ale cuchnie - jęknął Ronon.

\- Dziwisz się? Nikt nie otwierał tych drzwi od dziesięciu tysięcy lat - oznajmił McKay. - I nie wiadomo jak długo było zalane… Poza tym wentylacja musi tutaj szwankować - mruknął, zerkając do środka.

Sheppard wszedł pierwszy, co automatycznie uruchomiło oświetlenie, chociaż nie w pełni działające. Korytarz nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych, jaki widywali na stacji. Jego zielonkawo-niebieskie ściany pokryte były ozdobnymi płytami, a na samym końcu widniały kolejne drzwi.

Ruszyli powoli w ich kierunku.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi minęli przejście prowadzące na schody, a zaraz za nim drzwi transportera. Były częściowo otwarte, pozwalając dostrzec przepalony ekran kontrolny.

\- Ha! Mówiłem, że skoczek będzie lepszy - rzucił tryumfalnie John i ruszył dalej, zadowolony.

Rodney skrzywił się tylko, ale nie skomentował słów przyjaciela.

Kolejne drzwi otworzyły się już bez problemu, chociaż tylko w połowie, a wraz z nimi rozbłysły niektóre z lamp znajdujących się na ścianach ośmiokątnego pomieszczenia. Wślizgując się do środka trzej mężczyźni zobaczyli okrągłą platformę, a z jej boku niewielki, ośmiokątny panel kontrolny.

\- Pierścienie? - spytał w końcu pułkownik.

\- Na to wygląda - odparł Rodnej, studiując panel. Chociaż w zasadzie nie było czego tam studiować, bowiem pulpit kontrolny zawierał bardzo ograniczoną liczbę przycisków. - To chyba będzie ten - dodał w końcu.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- O ile moja znajomość lanteańskiego nie zmalała przez ostatnie półtorej miesiąca… to tutaj jest napisane: przechowalnia - oznajmił. - Mniemam więc, że chodzi o magazyn, którego szukamy - dodał i posłała mu nieco złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Jakby co będzie na ciebie - wskazał na niego palcem, wchodząc na platformę.

\- Jasne - mruknął naukowiec i wcisnął przycisk, po czym dołączył do pozostałej dwójki.

Niemal od razu strop nad nimi rozsunął się, wypuszczając pięć grubych, metalowych pierścieni, które opadły w dół. Zaraz potem błysk jasnego światła zdematerializował ich, a pierścienie na powrót schowały się w suficie.

Ten sam proces powtórzył się w pogrążonym w mroku pomieszczeniu, aktywując jednocześnie podstawowe oświetlenie.

Bladożółte światła zalśniły stopniowo, pozwalając dostrzec przybyszom coraz to większy obszar. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, przypominało to na górze i ku ich zaskoczeniu zupełnie pozbawione wilgoci. Wszędzie było sucho, a powietrze w miarę normalne.

A kiedy je opuścili, ich zaskoczenie wzrosło diametralnie. Ich oczom ukazało się bowiem coś, czego nie spodziewali się nawet w najśmielszych domysłach.

Magazyn przypominał długi na kilkaset metrów i szeroki na kilkanaście korytarz. Po obu jego stronach, na niezliczonych półkach, leżały drony.

Sheppard zaklął cicho pod nosem.

\- Dobrze powiedziane - parsknął lekko Ronon i klepnął go w ramię, z zadowoleniem przyglądając się całej tej kolekcji.

.

.

 **T** o było ich pierwsze spotkanie w sali obrad, odkąd opuścili galaktykę Pegaza… i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdzili, że brakowało im tego przez ostatni miesiąc.

Mimo to w pierwszej chwili, kiedy zasiedli wokół stołu poczuli się trochę dziwnie… niczym na pierwszym spotkaniu z nowym dowódcą Atlantydy.

Ale przecież ich skład się nie zmienił.

Słuchając wstępnego raportu doktora McKaya i Zelenki, dotyczącego nowego systemu zasilania oraz odkrytych w podmorskim magazynie dron oraz Krzesła Sterującego, Richard Woolsey z pewna nostalgią spoglądał na swoją ekipę. Po miesiącu batalii z IOA o powrót stacji do Pegaza i to w starym składzie, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów tutaj są. Tak samo jak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to miejsce stanie mu się bliższe, niż jakiekolwiek inne… tak samo jak ci ludzie. I chociaż zapewne wielu z nich wciąż widziało w nim urzędnika IOA, to jednak teraz sam mógł zdecydowanie powiedzieć, że stary Richard Woolsey już nie istnieje.

To, czego tutaj doświadczył, na stałe zmieniło jego sposób spoglądania na wiele spraw. A może nawet na otaczający go świat… Nawet, jeśli wciąż starał się trzymać litery prawa, na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe w tej galaktyce, pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- …Podsumowując: ZPM Hydra wystarcza nam na bardzo długi czas, tak samo jak zasilane przez nie pole siłowe w razie ewentualnego ataku. A zapas dron jest tak wielki, że spokojnie możemy odesłać cześć na Ziemię - dokończył z dumą Rodney.

\- W ten sposób znów zyskają linie obrony - dodał John. - Szczególnie teraz, przy narastającym konflikcie z Sojuszem Lucjan.

\- I kto by pomyślał, że powrót do Pegaza okaże się tak owocny - rzucił z nuta ironii naukowiec.

\- IOA zapewne jest teraz głupio - zażartował Carson.

\- Obawiam się, że to chyba niemożliwe - stwierdziła nieco rozbawiona Teyla.

\- Znowu nadepnęliśmy im na odcisk - parsknął Ronon.

\- Jeśli nawet, to przynajmniej na chwilę powinni dać nam spokój - podsumował Richard.

\- Nie obawia się pan, że zastąpią go kimś innym? - spytała ostrożnie Jennifer.

\- Przyznam, że taka opcja przemknęła mi przez myśl… Ale w zasadzie nie maja ku temu podstaw. Atlantyda nie z naszej winy opuściła Ziemię… chociaż zapewne co poniektórzy będą to sugerować i może nawet domagać się śledztwa… Jednakże cała ta niespodziewana podróż przyniosła nam wszystkim więcej korzyści, niż mogliśmy się spodziewać: spotkanie z Hydra, które ma szanse zakończyć się nawiązaniem stałej współpracy i informacja o podwodnym magazynie Lantean… A co za tym idzie setki dron dla nas i dla Ziemi. Dlatego osobiście mam nadzieję, że to na dłuższy czas zamknie usta IOA i odciągnie od nas ich uwagę - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- ŁOŁ… nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć od pana takich słów - przyznał lekko zaskoczony John.

\- W zależności od okoliczności, nasze priorytety nieraz ulegają zmianie - odparł spokojnie. - Chociaż przyznaję, że kiedyś wydawało się to dla mnie nie do pomyślenia.

\- Życie to ciągła nauka i zmiana - oznajmiła Teyla.

\- Tak… to prawda - przyznał z lekka zadumą, a potem dodał, spoglądając na zebranych. - Pozostaje nam do omówienia jeszcze jedna kwestia: czy pozostajemy na tej planecie… czy też szukamy innej?

Grupa spojrzała szybko na siebie.

\- Przyznaję, że trochę się nad tym zastanawialiśmy przed tym spotkaniem - zaczął pułkownik - i doszliśmy do wniosku, że może na razie powinniśmy tutaj pozostać. Z tego co mówił Rodney program, który nakazał miastu powrót do pegaza i tak kierował je właśnie tutaj. Może więc powinniśmy tu pozostać… Nie sadzę aby Wraith szukali nas tutaj. Wiedzą, że przenieśliśmy miasto już wcześniej, więc nie będą zakładać że teraz, po naszym powrocie, wróciliśmy na stare śmieci… A jeśli nawet przylecą, znów możemy znaleźć sobie inna planetę - stwierdził.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Woolsey. - W takim razie pozostajemy na Lanteii… Jak to mówią: nie ma to jak w domu. A kto wie, może znajdziemy tutaj jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki - zażartował lekko. - …To wszystko. Możecie odejść - dodał.

Zebrani podnieśli się powoli z krzeseł i zaczęli opuszczać salę kiedy tylko liczne skrzydła tworzące do tej pory ścianę otworzyły się.

\- Panno Emmagan? - rzucił, kiedy kobieta także chciała wyjść. - Mogę na słówko?

Teyla zerknęła szybko na Johna, po czym skinęła głową do dowódcy Atlantydy i podeszła do niego.

\- Rozumiem, że będziesz chciała odwiedzić swoich najbliższych na Athoz.

\- Tak… Tak szybko jak tylko będzie to możliwe - przyznała.

\- Oczywiście… mam tylko jedna prośbę: proszę ich przekonać, żeby nie rozpowiadali na innych światach o naszym powrocie… Niech to pozostanie na razie tajemnicą… Zorientujmy się najpierw w sytuacji. Minął zaledwie miesiąc, ale nieraz to wystarczy, aby sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła.

\- Oczywiście. Doskonale to rozumiem.

\- Świetnie - odparł, także wstając z krzesła. - Kiedy tylko będziemy gotowi, chcę rozesłać kilka drużyn… incognito. Byłbym zatem wdzięczny za pani i Ronona wskazówki. Do tej pory rzadko wysyłaliśmy nasze drużyny pod przykrywką, więc może się im przydać lekcja, jak należy postępować.

\- Nie ma problemu - rzuciła z uśmiechem, po czym skinęła głową i wyszła z sali.

Skrzydła zamknęły się za nią… znów zamykając Richarda w środku.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że to miasto robi to specjalnie - mruknął do siebie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Terminologia.**

.

 ** _Imiona Hydra:_**

.

 ** _A'he'ye_** \- 282 lata, młoda samica Hydry. Jest naukowcem, głównie od spraw technicznych. Inteligentna i ciekawska. Jej marzeniem było zobaczyć Atlantydę.

Córka I'ko'ri z Klanu Mash'einaye (tzn. Morski Smok) i jedyna żyjąca wnuczka Mi'an'dry, Przewodniczącej Rady Hydra.

Wysoka, o skórze o lekko różowo-fioletowym odcieniu, kruczo-czarnych włosach i zielonkawych oczach.

 ** _Fe'lis'na_** \- samica z oddziałów specjalnych Hydra, która pomaga ludziom odbić Atlantydę z rąk Lantean.

 _ **Hek'lar**_ _-_ członek Rady Hydra, syn Po'e'ye z Klanu Górskiego Strumienia.

 _ **Jee'tial**_ _-_ Pierwszy Pilot Morskiego Sokoła, międzygwiezdnego statku Hydra.

 _ **Ka'dar**_ _-_ członek Rady Hydra, drugi syn Shau'mi z Klanu Górskiego Strumienia.

 _ **Ka'lim**_ _-_ samiec z oddziałów specjalnych Hydra, który pomaga ludziom odbić Atlantydę z rąk Lantean.

 _ **Ka'ye'see**_ – samica Hydra, Główny Kontroler na pokładzie Morskiego Sokoła.

 _ **Li'mea**_ _-_ dowódca jednego z międzygwiezdnych statków Hydra, Morskiego Sokoła. Córka K'hu'ali z Klanu Rwącego Potoku.

 _ **Lu'shay**_ _-_ członek Rady Hydra, córka In'shu z Klanu Rwącego Potoku

 _ **Mar'dall**_ _-_ syn Ha'e'yane z Klanu Wędrowców. Dowódca oddziałów specjalnych Hydra, który pomaga ludziom odbić Atlantydę z rąk Lantean.

Później bierze także udział w akcji ratunkowej na planecie Lantean, po tym jak dochodzi na niej do wojny domowej, w której ginie praktycznie cała populacja.

 ** _Mi'na'ri_** \- 823 lata. Przewodnicząca Rady Hydra i najstarsza żyjąca samica tego ludu. Dlatego tez inni nazywają ją Matką.

Trzecia córka E'na'yo z Klanu Morskiego Smoka i babka A'he'ye.

 _ **O'e'ye**_ _-_ członek Rady Hydra, córka Xa'ne'yu z Klanu Srebrnej Wody

 _ **Ne'gri'a**_ _-_ samica z oddziałów specjalnych Hydra, która pomaga ludziom odbić Atlantydę z rąk Lantean.

 _ **Ur'ghan**_ _-_ samiec z oddziałów specjalnych Hydra, który pomaga ludziom odbić Atlantydę z rąk Lantean.

 _ **Ur'na'ill**_ _-_ Główny lekarz Hydra. Syn Jee'ma'li z Klanu Górskiego Jastrzębia.

.

 ** _Imiona Lantean:_**

.

 _ **Alnani Calderi**_ _-_ Dowódca oddziału żołnierzy Lantean, który próbował przejąć kontrole nad Atlantydą po tym, jak miasto przymusowo zatrzymało się na obrzeżach galaktyki Karła Ryby.

Bezpośrednia potomkini Demetriona Calderi, Przewodniczącego Rady Lantean z początków Wielkiej Wojny.

Jej największym rywalem w militarnych strukturach Lantean jest Lothriel Rahu.

 _ **Ceynai Navar**_ _-_ matka Kemayasa. Główny Technik przy Radzie. Zginęła podczas wojny domowej.

 _ **Dematron Calderi**_ _-_ Przewodniczący Rady Lantean przed i na początku wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny.

Przodek Alnani Calderi, który zhańbił jej ród popełniając samobójstwo, kiedy nie zniósł presji faktu iż dopuścił do wybuchu wojny z Wraith.

 _ **Kemayas Navar**_ _-_ Główny Technik w oddziale Alnani Calderi, który zaatakował Atlantydę.

Pomaga jej w przywróceniu do działania systemów operacyjnych Atlantydy po tym, jak zostały one wyłączone przez Samanthę Carter i Rodneya McKay z zapasowej sterówki.

A kiedy A'he'ye i radek Zelenka wyłanczają systemy podtrzymywania życia w mieście, Kemayas ratuje się używając osobistego pola siłowego Lantean - niewielkiego urządzenia przyczepianego do piersi.

Kiedy Atlantyda powraca do galaktyki Pegaza, prosi aby przyjęto go do załogi.

 _ **Lothriel Rahu**_ _-_ jeden z przywódców militarnych, rywal Alnani Calderi (prawdopodobnie na stanowisko głównodowodzącego armią Lantean).

Pod jego dowództwem armia Lantean dokonała zamachu stanu, atakując budynki rady Lantean. To błyskawicznie doprowadziło do wybuchu wojny domowej, w wyniku której zagładzie uległa praktycznie cała populacja.

 _ **Mirhas**_ _-_ jeden z żołnierzy Lantean, przybyłych na Atlantydę w pierwszej grupie.

 _ **Naila Malean**_ _-_ młoda kobieta, jedna z niewielu ocalałych wybuch wojny domowej na planecie Lantean. Współpracowała z matką Kemayasa jako Technik.

Kiedy Atlantyda powraca do galaktyki Pegaza, prosi aby przyjęto ją do załogi.

 _ **Neuto**_ _-_ jeden z żołnierzy Lantean, przybyłych na Atlantydę w pierwszej grupie.

 _ **Orell**_ _-_ jeden z żołnierzy Lantean, przybyłych na Atlantydę.

 _ **Paleon**_ _-_ jeden z żołnierzy Lantean, przybyłych na Atlantydę w pierwszej grupie.

.

 ** _Imiona Wraith:_**

.

 ** _Alabaster_** \- we wspomnieniach Starbursta zaledwie ok.12 lat. Piąte Pokolenie. Córka Snowflake i Starburst.

Inteligentna, ciekawa. Ma umysł otwarty na nowe pomysły. Wysoka i szczupła, o długich, ognisto-czerwonych włosach i bardzo jasnej, jak Wraith, karnacji (jak jej matka).

Jej imię związana jest z kamieniem alabaster, który jest jasny, jak jej skóra, ale często lekko seledynowym zabarwieniu. Kamień ten jest twardy, lecz jednocześnie na tyle plastyczny, aby można było go wyrzeźbić. Podobne cechy ma Alabaster: jest czasami twarda, jako Królowa Wraith, ale ma także otwarty umysł na nowe rzeczy, jak jej rodzice.

 _ **Bullseye**_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Urodzony przed Wielką Wojną.

Pierwszy oficer i Cleverman Starbursta. Jest w tym samym wieku co Shadowmist, z którymi przyjaźń się od dzieciństwa.

 ** _Carehand_** \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Cleverman, Hivemaster i Faworyt Królowej Nightstorm. Inżynier.

Nieco wyższa niż Nightstorm, dobrze zbudowany z wiecznie zmierzwionymi włosami, do pielęgnacji których nie przywiązują zbytniej uwagi, dlatego też z czasem upiął je w dredy.

 ** _Guide_** \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu. Babka Starbursta.

 ** _Icestorm_** \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Ceniony Watchmaster (oficer wywiadu) Szarej Rady. Później Dowódca i Faworyt Królowej Nightwind.

Wraz z Wildfire uratował Starbursta ze śnieżnej planety po tym, jak Lanteanie zestrzelili statek, którym leciał wraz z Snowflake.

 ** _Nightwind_** (Mina) - Trzecie Pokolenie. Urodzony po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, jako córka Nightstorm i Carehand. Ma przybranego brata, Starbursta.

Królowa Icestorm, z którą ma córkę, Moonlight.

Jej flagowy hiveship to Abyss.

 ** _Shadowmist_** (Kenny) - Trzecie Pokolenie, urodzony przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny.

Pochodzi z domu Twilight (z linii matki) i Light in Darknes (z linii ojca).

Potrafi "ukryć" jego umysł od wścibskich "oczu", ukrywać swoje myśli, tak, że osoba, która stara się skanować jego umysł, ma wrażenie, że błądzi we mgle.

Jest w tym samym wieku co Bullseye, z który przyjaźń się od dzieciństwa.

Drugi Oficer i Hive Watchmaster (szef ochrony) Starbursta.

 ** _Snowflake_** \- nazywana zdrobniale Snow. Czwarte Pokolenie. Urodzony po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny jako córka Firerain.

Inteligentna, ciekawa. Wychowana jeszcze według starych zasad, była otwarta na różne nowości i udogodnienia.

Wysoka i szczupła, o długich ognistych (niemal czerwonych) włosach i bardzo jasnej, jak na Wraith karnacji. Stąd właśnie jej _Voca_ : ponieważ jej skóra była niemal jak płatek śniegu wśród oliwkowych cer innych Wraith. Ona miała również niezwykły kolor oczu: żółty z odrobiną delikatnej zieleni.

Była Królowa Starburst, z którą miał troje dzieci: córkę Brightstar, syna Firedust i drugą córkę, Alabaster. Jej flagowy hiveship to Brightstar, nazwany tak na cześć jej pierwszej córki.

 ** _Starburst_** (Todd) - 10.056 lat. Trzecie Pokolenie, urodził się w dniu wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny.

Przybrany syn Nightstorm i Carehand. Jednak jego biologiczna matka była Lightpath.

Zdrobniale nazywany Burst, a przez ludzi z Atlantydy, Todd.

Wysoki, o długich za ramiona, wiecznie zmierzwionych włosach. Inteligentny, z umysłem otwartym na nowe pomysły. Jego lewe oko zdobi tatuaż w kształcie wybuchającej gwiazdy.

Dowódca Unbroken, następnie Brightstar, hiveship jego Królowej, Snowflake, z którą ma troje dzieci: córkę Brightstar, syna Firedust i drugą córkę Alabaster. Po zniszczeniu Brightstar podczas Drugiego Oblężenia Atlantydy, po raz kolejny przejmuje dowództwo nad Unbroken, a później nad Anchor, hiveship Solarwind, zniszczonego w odcinku "Infekcja".

 _Ciekawostka_ _:_ jego _Voca_ związane jest z chwilą jego narodzin, kiedy zostało zniszczone słońce ojczystego świata Wraith, Patrii.

 ** _Wildfire_** \- wraz z Icestorm uratował Starbursta ze śnieżnej planety po tym, jak Lanteanie zestrzelili statek, którym leciał wraz z Snowflake.

Starszy od Starbursta o jakieś dziewięć lat.

.

 ** _Inne:_**

.

 ** _Arkanie_** \- sojusz ludzi i radykałów Lantean, którym nie podobały się wszelakie eksperymenty genetyczne "ulepszające" rodzaj ludzki czy Lantean. Głosili oni tezę "czystej krwi" i "naturalnego porządku ewolucji", jako jedyną i prawdziwą drogę do osiągnięcia ascendencji, a nie dzięki genetycznym modyfikacjom.

 ** _Avatar_** \- ascendenci (jak Pradawni czy Ori), nazywani też: _Opiekunami Życia_.

 _Ciekawostka:_ według Hydra to właśnie Avatar wskazali im nową planetę i zapowiedzieli przybycie ludzi z Ziemi, nakazując aby Hydra pomogli im powrócić do galaktyki Pegaza.

 _ **Aquandia**_ _-_ planeta zamieszkiwana przez Hydra w Galaktyce Ryby.

 ** _Hydra_** \- jeden z niewielu rodzimych gatunków z galaktyki Pegaza, na które natknęli się Lanteanie po ich przybyciu. Ich kultura rozkwitała przez długie tysiąclecia na wodnym świecie.

Jednak w pewnym momencie wzmożona aktywność wulkaniczna spowodowała, iż do wody zostały uwolnione trujące substancje. Hydra zaczęli wymierać w szybkim tempie.

Pewnego dnia na ich planecie rozbił się statek pełen ludzkich uchodźców, którzy zostali ulokowani w wyludnionych miastach. Wtedy Hydra zauważyli, że ludzie są znacznie bardziej odporni na trujące substancje. To podsunęło im pomysł o połączeniu genów obu gatunków. W ten sposób powstała hybryda dwóch gatunków. A nowi Hydra do dziś dnia pielęgnuje tradycję i historię obu przodków.

Podobnie jak ciała "pierwotnych" Hydra, tak samo ciała hybryd pokryte są częściowo łusko-podobną skórą, zasłaniającą ich intymne części ciała.

Mają także . zdolności telepatyczne i telekinetyczne.

 _Ciekawostka_ _:_ na Auqandi Hydra to także nazwa pogłównego miasta ludu Hydra.

 ** _Ihka_** \- koczowniczo-rolniczy lud zamieszkujący Galaktykę Ryby. Prowadzą handel wymienny z Hydrą, oferując im głównie ziemne bulwy _qu'e_ , bogate w cenne sole mineralne.

 _Dar Życia_ \- proces podczas którego Wraith przekazuje drugiej osobie jego siły witalne. Często następuje wtedy także "wymiana" uczuć, wspomnień.

 _ **Hivemaster**_ \- Dowódca hiveship.

 _ **Karzeł Ryby**_ \- LGS-3, nieregularna galaktyka karłowata należąca do tej samej Grupy Lokalnej Galaktyk co Droga Mleczna i Pegaz.

Według słów Radka Zelenki znajduje się jakieś trzy-czwarte drogi między Droga Mleczną a Pegazem.

 _ **Klan Hivehealers**_ \- Klan, z którego wywodzą się z niego najlepsi inżynierowie reperujący hiveships, nazywani Keepers (Opiekunami), albo Hivehealers.

 _ **Oregovie**_ _-_ jedno z tubylczych plemion z galaktyki karła Ryby, z którymi Hydra od dawna prowadzą handel wymienny.

 ** _Qu'e_** \- duże bulwy rosnące w ziemi, bogate w sole mineralne. Uprawiane są głównie przez koczowniczo-rolnicze plemię z galaktyki Karła Ryby, zwanym Ihka.

Według Daniela Jacksona w smaku przypominają słodkie ziemniaki.

 ** _Najstarsi_** \- Wraith, którzy urodzili się i osiągnęli wiek dorosły jeszcze przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny.

 ** _REV_** \- skrót od słowa: retrowirus.

 ** _Stary Kodeks_** \- zbiór praw i zwyczajów Wraith sprzed Wielkiej Wojny.

 _ **Szara Rada Wraith**_ \- to najwyższy organ władzy wśród Wraith, składający się z dziewięciu najstarszych Królowych. Liczba ta nie jest przypadkowa. Dziewięć Królowych zasiadających w Radzie to odpowiednik Dziewięciu Pierwszych Matek.

 ** _Wielka Wojna_** \- miała miejsce ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu (dokładnie wybuchła 10.056 lat temu) i trwała prawie sto lat. Toczona była pomiędzy Wraith a Lanteanami i ludźmi, zakończyła się Pierwszym Oblężeniem Atlantydy.

 ** _Wielka Zaraza_** \- epidemia, która wybuchła wśród ludzi zamieszkujących jedną z licznych planety w Mlecznej Drodze ok. 3 milionów lat temu i szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po całej galaktyce, przenoszona przez ludzi poprzez system Gwiezdnych Wrót. Wielka Zaraza dotarła także na Ziemię z początkiem Wielkiego Zlodowacenia i dotknęła także wielu Pradawnych. Ci, którzy nie zostali zakażeni, ukryli się na Atlantydzie, a następnie opuścili Mleczną Drogę, udając się do galaktyki Pegaza.

 ** _Wielkie Zlodowacenie_** \- epoka, nazwana później przez ludzi epoką lodowcową, mająca miejsce w plejstocenie i trwająca ok. 2,6 miliona lat. Z początkiem Wielkiego Zlodowacenia, wśród ludzi zamieszkujących liczne planety Mlecznej Drogi, wybuchła także Wielka Zaraza, która szybko zaczęła przenosić się na inne zaludnione w Mlecznej Drodze planety, a także na Pradawnych, jako najbliżej spokrewnionych. To właśnie wtedy Alteranie (nazwani później Pradawnymi lub Lanteanami) postanowili opuścić Ziemię i udać się do Galaktyki Pegaza.

.

 ** _Planety:_**

.

 _ **Aquandia**_ _-_ planeta zamieszkiwana przez Hydra w galaktyce Karła Ryby.

Przybyli na nią zaledwie ok. pięciuset lat temu, chociaż opuścili galaktykę Pegaza zaraz na początku Wielkiej Wojny. Kiedy jednak Hydra dotarli na obrzeża Karła Ryby, znajdująca się tam mgławica uszkodziła ich hipernapęd, co zmusiło ich do podróży z prędkością światła. W ten sposób przebyli drogę do Aquandi, a co za tym idzie czas płynął dla nich inaczej niż dla reszty wszechświata.

 _ **Athoz**_ _-_ planeta w galaktyce Pegaza. Ojczysty świat Teyli Emmagan.

 ** _Lantea_** \- planeta w galaktyce Pegaza, na której osiedli Alteranie przybyli z Ziemi ok. 3 milionów lat temu, nazywani później Pradawnymi lub Przodkami. To właśnie od nazwy tej planety pochodzi ich późniejsze określenie: Lanteanie.

 _Patria_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _patriam_ = dom.

Rodzinny świat Wraith, na którym mieszkali przed Wielką Wojna przez prawie tysiąc lat.


End file.
